


Going Home

by Ophelia57



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Anxiety, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Light Angst, Romance, Self-Harm, Separation, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Therapy, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 119,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia57/pseuds/Ophelia57
Summary: Betty Cooper has a life of fame and success all which she achieved after leaving the town of Riverdale, and everything in it behind including Jughead Jones, and now it's time to go home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first go at writing a fanfiction I hope you all like it! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise it will get better and longer.

“So, Elizabeth, tell me about your life,” a stranger's voice inquires.

 

“It's Betty, and my life . . . well . . . my life was picture perfect.” 

 

In this moment–telling this stranger about it–I can almost feel how happy I was back then. But then the stranger's voice cuts through those feelings like a hot knife through butter with one question I have been avoiding. 

“And what about now? Are you happy now?” 

 

And just like that, the happy feelings of childhood are ripped away from me all over again.  
I almost want to skip over that question and pretend I didn’t hear her or that I was, in fact, a happy person, but I know that I would be lying. So instead I give myself more time with a counter question. 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well . . . I mean how is your life now? You know, after the release of your novel and then its film adaptation. You seem to be doing well.”

 

“Yeah, you know, life is pretty good. I don't think I ever thought my life would lead me here. Not too long ago, there was a period in my life when I was planning to stay in Riverdale and spend the rest of my life with the man I loved. However, life changes, and–like everything else–you have to be susceptible. If you're not able to change and adapt, then this big world will eat you alive.”

 

“So, you were in love?” 

 

I scoff at the memory of being a reckless teen in love. 

“Like every hormonal teenager is. Head-over-heels and willing to die for the other. Stupid, crazy, and in love.”

 

“What happened”

 

“Well . . . um . . . we grew up too fast and too reckless, and we lost our selves before we knew what we had to lose. Then, just like the characters in the book, we lost the greatest thing we had. . . . We lost each other.”

 

“So, what you're saying is that Nick’s character is based off the love of your life?”

 

“I mean, his character is heavily influenced and inspired by him and by how in love we were, but sadly Nick and Eliza are able to find each other again while we have remained . . . apart.” I feel the tears attempting to break through.

 

“So, have you two kept in contact?” Seriously woman?

 

“Um, no.” I feel my nails begin to dig into my palms. If this woman asks me anymore questions about him, I swear I may implode. "Uh–we haven't spoken in almost three years. . . . You know everyone else in my life walks on egg shells when this topic is brought up, but clearly you are unafraid to ask the uncomfortable questions." I laugh, hoping this woman will grab on to the fact that I am seconds from a mental breakdown. 

 

“So, if you don’t mind my asking, how does it feel knowing you may have to face him again   
when you go home for the last stop on the tour?”

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, my sources have told me that you will be going back to Riverdale for the last leg of this tour, and I was just curious how it feels knowing you may have to see the man behind the inspiration of Nick O'Donnel?"

 

"I am sorry, but I believe that someone is feeding you false information. I will not be going back to Riverdale. Not now, or anytime soon," I say, feeling my nails dig deeper into my palms.  
"We have your manager, Harry, on the line, and he has confirmed that you are indeed going to Riverdale."

 

“I AM NOT GOING TO RIVERDALE!” my voice rises to an unrecognizable level, as I leap out of my chair and knocking it to the floor.

 

“I'm sorry, Ms. Cooper, but you are going back home. . . ,” the interviewer says meekly.

 

“I'm done with this interview. I will not be going back to Riverdale, and all of a sudden it seems that I am in need of a new manager,” I say, breezing past her.

 

“Thank you for meeting with me,” she whispers, and from the corner of my eye I can see this poor woman sitting very prim and pinched, as if she's actually scared of me and the outburst I've just had. But no one told me that in less than 24 hours, I will be going to the town that destroyed me and everything I’ve ever loved.   
I stomp through the studio doors and down to the lounge, where I know Harry will be sitting with a smug smile on his face and an overpriced coffee in his hand. When I walk in, he smirks and says, 

“Thank god she told you because I damn sure wasn’t about to.”   
Without thinking, I walk over to him and smack his coffee down on the ground, protesting like a child, 

“I am not going anywhere near that damn town! I swore that the day I left would be my last!”

 

“Well, toots, you don't have a choice because I own your ass, and I say that for the last stop, we are touring your lovely home and filming the whole experience. So, pack your bags, Ms. Cooper, because you are going home.”

****HOURS LATER BACK HOME WITH RONNIE *****

“Going home!?! Ronnie, I don't live in Riverdale anymore! That place is not my home! It is the farthest place from home,” I say, running my hands through my hair to keep my nails from finding their place in the sweet flesh of my still-healing palms. “Ronnie, I've not been back since what happened, and I don’t think I have it in me to go back,” I say, fighting back tears, and beginning to pace in front of the TV so I know that Ronnie is paying attention to me. “I mean there is nothing there for me, and I made it damn clear that we were not to involve anyone from home in the filming of the movie. There's no need for me to go there. I mean, if I would have set the book in Indiana would they make me go there? NO! The answer is no. They would have put me in the normal places that you go for book tours, not some tiny town where people go to die. And I mean that in the most literal of ways! Remember Jason? Midge? My mom? Why does my company want to support a town where people like my dad run around killing people for fun, huh? Do they want us to get murdered, too?   
"I mean, I did make a joke out of the serpents when I know better than to diss them because they are a really great group of people. They just have rules, and Nick didn’t want to follow those rules anymore because he loved a girl, and he thought that the 'snakes' were going to get her killed. And rather than live without her, he chose to live without them, banning them from their home for fear of losing their lives. Now, Harry wants to take me–a traitor–back to the place where I broke some pretty big rules. Or he wants my father to break out of jail to come and kill me like he did five ye–”   
Ronnie finally speaks up. 

“B, you're rambling. Sit down and breathe.”

 

“I can’t sit down. I'm too busy thinking of all the bad things that could happen to me if I go back there.”

 

“Elizabeth Cooper, sit down right now and breathe.”

 

Ronnie is so forceful that I know there is no arguing with her. I sit down and throw my head back, letting out a loud sigh as I do. 

“V, I can’t go back there”

 

“You can go back there, and you will. Because you are the strongest person that I know, and you have grown so much in the last three years. Just think of how nice it will be when you get to come back here to Chicago and rub it in Harry's face that you did it, and he can’t make you do it ever again.”   
I look at her face, all soft and supportive, and I know I can’t fight with her.   
“And if it helps, I’ll go with you,” she says, pulling me in for a hug. It’s in that moment that I lose all of the composure I've ever possessed, and I finally cry over what happened all those years ago in that quiet town called Riverdale.   
After about five minutes of non-stop sobbing on Ronnie's cashmere sweater, I finally breathe. 

“I’ll buy you a new sweater, since I know my mascara won't be coming out. . . ." After a moment, I say, "I'm sorry."

 

She smiles and strokes my hair again, letting me know it’s okay. “It’s okay. It's just a sweater.”   
I slap her because she knows that's not what I mean.

 

“I’m sorry that this book has brought us back into this mess. I know that, in going home, you’ll have to see Arch, and I know that's probably not on your list of things to do. . . . I thought if I wrote this book, it would help me get over that place because that town is just one big reminder of everything I lost. I wrote it to tell people about this wonderful place that two kids used to call home but had to leave in order to make things work. . . .”

 

“B, it’s okay. I get it, and . . .”

 

“And what, V?” 

 

She looks towards the TV. 

“Arch and I have been talking lately, and I think we are working it out. I know, not really what you need to hear right now, but I finally got him to tell me why he left, and it’s forgivable.”

 

“Oh, V, that's exactly what I needed to hear! I'm so happy for you!” She smiles, hiding something else from me. “What's the problem?”

 

“Well . . . ,” she sighs, “Fred is really sick, and Arch has to take care of him, you know, it’s his dad. . . .”

 

“Oh, that's awful! Why didn’t you go with him?”

 

“Well . . . you see . . . he found out the day after you tried to kill yourself, but he knew that I needed to be here with you while you got better. So, we decided that instead of telling you Fred was sick, we would just break up and take care of the ones we love the most. But that's been over a year and a half, and you are better now, and you deserve to know the truth. I just missed him so much. I'm sorry we kept it from you. . . .”

 

“Ronnie, I'm so sorry that you didn’t get to be with Archie when he needed you most. But I am grateful to have a wonderful person like you in my life. Thank you . . . I guess you and Arch are the real Nick and Eliza.” I laugh while squeezing her shoulder.

 

“Everyone who knows you knows why you say you wrote this book, but we both know that you wrote this book so you and Jug could have a different ending, not Archie and me. You wrote this because it’s the ending you wanted to have with him.” 

She is right. I choke back another wave of tears. 

“V, I can't see him. I don't want to see him.”

 

“I know, but why? You are so much stronger now than you ever were then, and he should see that he didn’t break you.”

 

“But didn’t he? Here I am, three years later, curled up on your couch and sobbing in your lap because I still love him. . . .”

 

“You still love him?” She looks at me like I’ve just told a child that Santa Claus doesn’t exist. 

“What about Jack?”

 

“I will always love him–I think it's my curse–but I know he stopped loving me a long time ago. And Jack is a nice guy, but . . .” Ronnie prompts me with her eyes “. . . but when I’m with him, I'm always thinking about other things. Mostly what I‘ll do when I'm no longer with him. Like when he’s talking about his passions, I'm thinking about what TV show I’ll start next, and when he proposed, I almost laughed.” I cringe just saying this about the man I’ve been “loving” for the past year. “I need to break up with him don’t I?” I say, fighting back a giggle.   
Ronnie nods and says, 

“Like a long time ago. Like maybe when he proposed.”

 

I begin to laugh, and so does Ronnie, because we both understand what's going to happen next. We are going home, and for the first time, the idea of being back in Riverdale doesn’t make me want to admit myself again.


	2. Chapter 2

It's about nine o'clock when Ronnie decides that she wants to go out and party away all of our problems. They'll all still be there when we get on the plane tomorrow, anyway, she says, and for the first time, I feel no need to fight her. We are going to go out and have a great time. No need to worry about things that haven’t even happened yet. Ronnie orders me to dress in something sexy. . . .  
It's nine thirty by the time we get in a cab and head for downtown. It's Ronnie's least favorite place to party–she’d rather catch a jet to New York than drive through downtown Chicago–but it’s last minute, so she decides this little club on Michigan Avenue will have to suffice for tonight. We walk up to the door, and I'm always nervous that they'll ask for my ID because I don’t really look twenty one, something everyone tells me I’ll be grateful for when I'm older. The bouncer asks for our IDs and makes a joke about me being new to the party (I only just turned twenty-one a few months ago) and tells me to tell the bartender first round's on him. 

“See? Dressing a little sexy never hurt anyone, especially me.” 

In my head, I fight the urge to combat Ronnie's statement with some facts about date rape and how males usually blame how the female is dressed for their actions. I know she’ll say something like “using facts won't hide the fact that you look hot”or “oh, you're just mad that he thinks you're a babe.”   
We go in and are heading toward the bar when Ronnie is distracted by a few girls she knows from work. So, yet again, I am left alone to fight my way to the bar. When I finally get up there, I notice that there are eyes on me, and I look down to see that in the fight to get through the sea of handy monsters my deep V has become even deeper. 

“Great.” The bartender smiles. 

“What can I get you?” I smile back. 

“Tito's and Cranberry juice, please.” 

“Coming right up, and this one is on the house.” 

Not even a minute later, there's a drink in my hand along with the bartender's number. Great. Come to a bar and get hit on by a bartender. Cross that off the ol' bucket list.   
I down my drink and order another with instructions to keep them coming. I spend some quality time on the dance floor with another girl who was ditched by her roommate, and we actually have a really good time until she has to leave. By this point, I am ready to leave, too, but against my better judgement I get another drink and make my way back to the dance floor to find new friends. I spend the next few songs dancing with a girl who goes to the Art Institute, and she goes with me to get another drink.   
This time, however, the bartender tells me no. He says that I have been cut off, that he talked to who I came here with and they said I was at my limit. 

“Um–who do you think you are? My dad or something? Dude, give me another drink before I have you–" Instead of saying "fired" like a normal adult, I take my hand and run it threateningly over my neck.   
The bartender calls for security, and then it hits me just how hot it is in here. I suddenly can’t breathe–the room is spinning too fast, and I need to lay down. As I'm laying down, I see Ronnie and hear her yell my name. Then, just like that, the world goes dark.   
The next thing I remember seeing Ronnie, looking up at her while she holds my hair back over the bar's toilet.   
When I wake up, it's seven thirty, and I have absolutely no recollection of how I got home. My dog is letting me know that he needs to go out. I slowly begin to sit up and feel surprisingly well. I walk out to the kitchen and turn on the Keurig, hoping that my coffee will be exactly what I need to get me through the day. I contemplate making breakfast as well, but I know that Ronnie will want to go to her favorite place before we catch our flight, so I don't. I let Moose in to feed him, and then I make my way down the hall with a cup of I'm-sorry-I-fucked-up-last-night coffee for Ronnie and me.   
When I get to her room, I knock twice to make sure that she's not awake and getting ready, and then I go in. She's all snuggled up in her bed, sleeping soundly, so I set our cups down on the nightstand and begin to climb up on to her bed. I feel her shift and decide that it’s time to wake her up. I jump up and down on her bed, just like I would when we would have sleepovers in high school, screaming, 

“V! Get up, get up, get up, get up!”   
I feel her move again, and I go for the grand finale of jumps when I suddenly feel her hands push my legs out from under me. The next thing I know, I'm on top of her in a giggling heap of body. 

“B, you have to stop doing that. We aren’t sixteen anymore. One of us is going to get hurt,” she says, pushing me off of her. 

I can't seem to stop giggling, which pokes the bear a little more, and she shouts, 

“B!” unable to keep a straight face anymore. “I'm serious.” I look at her, and I can tell something is wrong. 

“Hey, what's wrong?” 

“Nothing, it’s just something that was said last night.” 

“Oh, okay. . . . Well, I'm sorry for whatever I said. And I made you some coffee. I also thought we could stop at your favorite place for breakfast before we fly out. . . .“ 

“Thank you, sweetie, and that sounds great! I'm going to hop in the shower so I’ll see you in a few.” 

And just like that, she is gone, off to take a shower and prepare herself for the long day ahead.   
I go back to my room and begin to go through my closet, finding some outfits that don't make me feel like a tub of lard. Thank goodness all of the public events that I’ll be going to have pre-planned outfits and someone to come and work with this mop on my head. All I have to worry about is what I’ll wear in my free time, which will probably be spent lounging around the Five Seasons, and ordering Pop’s for take-out.   
Pop’s . . . God . . . my fondest memories happened there. Standing in my closet, I feel as though I'm there again. I can hear Pop ask Jug if he wants to take a burger to go, and Jug looks at me as if what I think will change his mind before ultimately saying yes. Then he asks me if I want anything, and I just shake my head and smile. Because what more do I need than this booth, my vanilla shake, and Jughead Jones?   
I am taken away from my memories by a wet Ronnie standing in the doorway, looking at me as though I'm stupid. 

“Earth to Betty. Can I borrow your purple sweater?” 

“Oh yeah, of course. It’s on my bed. Sorry,” I say, running my hands through my hair. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah. It’s just that going back is making me a little crazy. How do you feel about having Pop’s for dinner?”

“I understand I’ve not seen Arch in a while, and I'm super excited, but we can’t do Pop’s tonight, because Archie and Fred have invited us over for a nice home-cooked meal. Something we’ve not had since this book tour began last year.” 

“Okay. Dinner at the Andrews . . . just like old times!” 

I smile at her to make her go away, but really . . . dinner at the Andrews . . . it’s nice, but so much stuff happened there, and they are going to be all mushy and in-love. I may leave early and go get some Pop’s anyway.   
Shit. I wonder if our sleeping arrangements are different than they were in the other states, since this place is “home.” 

“RON! Hey, where are we staying on this leg of the tour?” 

“Um,” she yells from the hallway, “I think the Five Seasons, but I'm not sure. I may stay with Archie a few nights. Why don't you go stay with Polly on those nights?” 

“Yeah maybe. Or I’ll just avoid the loony bin and sleep in my nice king-sized bed at the Five Seasons.”  
I hear Ronnie laughing at me, and I don't know why. “Why are you laughing?” 

“It's just that last night you were singing a different tune about staying there. It makes me wonder if sober Betty is repressing some of the things that happened there because drunk Betty knew damn well what happened the last time she was at the Five Seasons.”

“I'm confused. What happened at the Five Seasons the last time I was there . . . ? Oh shit . . . Jughead.”


	3. Chapter 3

I had completely forgotten about the night we spent in the Five Seasons until now. God that was one of the best nights of my entire existence. It was just him and I, no hiding or worrying about our parents walking in just two people being obliterated by raw feelings and raw hormones. God, I remember feeling like I couldn’t get close enough to that boy, and that what we had was strong enough to last for the rest of our lives. I can almost remember how his hands felt running up and down my spine, or his lips when he trailed kisses down my neck. I close my eyes and let the feelings of that night wash over me. For just a moment I remember what his hair smelled like, when his head was resting on my chest, or how spine felt under my fingertips. I can also remember leaving the room the next morning wearing his flannel and my jeans because my shirt was beyond repair. I remember the car ride home, and having to get out of his car before-- Shit Cooper snap out of it you have a plane to catch. I push the memories of Jug and me to the back of my mind for possible later inspection and continue to pack for my joyous adventure to Riverdale.  
I can't decide if I should look nice for the flight because I know there will be plenty of paparazzi, and we are going to the Andrews for dinner and Fred hasn’t seen me since High School… I decide on a pair of jeans, a nice blouse, and a blazer because at least I will look somewhat professional, but I pack an oversized sweatshirt for when I’m on the plane, and out of the public eye. Just then I hear my phone ringing it’s Harry 

“what?” I snip in the phone. 

 

“Well good morning to you too sunshine”

“Seriously Harry, I’m not in the mood for your bullshit today. What do you want?”

“Well I was just calling to let you know my crew and I won't be flying in until tomorrow morning, right before we meet at the High school. We think we may have found the perfect person to play Eliza, so go and have fun reminiscing.”

“Fuck off Harry.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow” I throw my phone at my bed. 

God that man drives me insane I'm glad I don't have to see him until tomorrow because going home is going to be hard enough on its own. I flop down on my bed and stare at the ceiling fan “You’ve got this Betty. You’ve got this” not even twenty minutes later I was packed and ready to go. I left a note our dog walker and told her when I’d be home, and that I appreciated her going out of her way to make sure Moose had been taken care of this last year, and that if she needed anything she had my number. 

“Let's go Ronnie, or instead of a nice breakfast we will be eating airport food while running to catch our plane,” I said becoming very irritated.

“Just because you have to be early to everything doesn’t mean I have to be” Ronnie said as she appeared from her room looking fashion shoot ready.

“And just because you're seeing Archie for the first time in a year doesn’t mean you have to look like a Victoria Secret angel.” 

I said knowing full well I was jealous of how amazing she looked, and with my comment, she giggled and gave me a twirl. 

“You can also keep that sweater because after seeing how great it looks on you I never wish to wear it again.” she begins to grin 

“Really B?!” I nod and smile I love seeing her happy because when she's happy I feel happy, and I’ll take all the happy I can get these days. 

“Let's get going then we wouldn’t want to miss our flight.” she says marching for the door “chop chop Ms. Cooper” 

I grab my bags and follow her out the door leaving my comfortable apartment, my dog, and new life behind me with the click of a door.  
We arrive at Ronnie’s favorite place ‘Lula Cafe’ we eat here almost every Saturday morning. It’s been a nice tradition these last three years, but I’m not really a breakfast person, and when I am a bowl of cereal will do the trick, but Ronnie loves to go out and be apart of the hustle and bustle of it all. We get our food in and spend the next thirty minutes sitting in silence which is strange for us, and I can no longer take it 

“what's wrong?” she looks up at me from her lap “nothing… just thinking”

“Ronnie I know you. What's wrong?” I reached out grabbing her hand “what's wrong?” she pulled her hand away “Ronnie..?”

“Betty last night…” tears begin to stream down her face “...last night you said that you wouldn’t be my problem if I wouldn’t have come home early and that I could be with Archie if I’d only come home when I was supposed to.”

“Shit, Ronnie I am so sorry… I was drunk, and all the stress of going back to Riverdale was just eating at me. I’m sorry, so so sorry”

“You’ve said it before, but never have I felt as though you meant it, but last night there was something different about how you said it. I can’t lose you B. I won't, but I don’t know how to help you anymore.” I put my hand back out and this time she took it. 

“Ronnie look at me” she looked up eyes still pooling with tears “I’m okay. I’m not going anywhere. I just have to get through this”

“I know you will, but I just can’t help thinking what would have happened if I didn’t come home when I did… I would be so lost without you” she wipes her face with her shirt sleeve and looks up at me “you are my best friend, and I love you”

“I love you so much, and I promise you will never lose me.” we sat holding hands for another few minutes until our Uber pulled up to take us to the airport. “Shall we?” I said standing and grabbing my bags “A little town called Riverdale is waiting for us”

We boarded our plane without trouble. Thank goodness Ronnie can afford first class because I am in desperate need of some sleep. I close my eyes and my minds drifts to my last day in Riverdale. It was the summer after we graduated from Riverdale high, and the world seemed enormous. We were spending the day swimming in Sweet-water river since the weather was nice, and we were all tired of spending time at the Wyrm or at Pops, so we decided to change things up. It was Ronnie’s idea and the rest of us jumped at the opportunity, we were trying to keep Cheryl distracted from the fact that her girlfriend was ignoring her. We were doing really well until we all began discussing what we were going to do tonight, that's when Cheryl lost her shit 

“She’s cheating on me. I know it she’s not spoken to me in over three days, and now she’s not going to see me before I leave for vacation. I hope her new girlfriend is worth it, because Cheryl Bombshell Blossom is irreplaceable, and never cries over spilled milk. It's her loss, and it’s a pity”   
we all look at one another unsure of what to say to her because we really know why she’s not here. So I volunteer the best possible answer I can muster 

“maybe Jug has her doing some work for the Serpents?” she grabs my shoulder 

“Oh sweet cousin Betty do you really think so?” no I think to myself 

“Of course! Jug goes radio silent at times, but he comes back” her face relaxes and she pulls me into a hug 

“Thank you, Betty. Thank you.” 

I am so thankful that her party is tonight, so she can quit panicking about Toni’s love for her. When our embrace ends I pull out my phone and text Jug “hows the party coming? Cheryl is freaking out… she thinks Toni is cheating on her. I really hope that’s not the case because the only plausible person would be you, and that would be quite a travesty for me. Anyway just wanted to say I love you and can’t wait to see you tonight <3” I hit send and rejoin the rest of my friends in the river. It’s around four in the afternoon when Kevin suggests we go grab a bite to eat before we venture to the Wyrm for the big party claiming 

“we really wouldn’t want to be cleaning up vomit from drinking on an empty stomach now would we?” 

we all agreed that a light snack would be a good idea and that we should probably clean up as well. So, we all made our way to Ronnie’s house, because when there is a gathering among us she is typically the one to host. I check my phone on the way to Kevin's car and see a response from Jug “cheating on you would be quite an abhorrent mistake. I love you, and I’ll see you tonight” his response makes me smile how did I get so lucky to find such a great catch…  
I was awoken by a very pissed off Ronnie taking her fear of flying out on the poor flight attendant 

“Well do you know who I am?”

“Uh no ma’am I don’t”

“I am Veronica Lodge, and I demand that you get me more Vodka, or I will see to it that you are fired and get no letter of recommendation.”

“Ronnie, stop it leave the poor kid alone. Just go to sleep we will be landing soon.” she glared at me. 

“Yeah at least I won't need it for when we get off the plane and are too scared to run into our Exes”

“Really we are gonna play this game? Fine drink away I hope Fred appreciates a trashed floozy trouncing around his house.” she blanched

“Oh my, I forgot all about Fred… Um no more Vodka for me… I’m really sorry… I’ll make sure you don’t lose your job.” she waved the attendant away and looked back at me “sorry babe” I shake my head at her and roll my head back towards the window and tried desperately hard to get back to my dream, but reality had already set in I was going to have to face Jughead again, and there was no turning back now.


	4. Chapter 4

The last fifteen minutes of the flight were unbearable all I could think about was seeing him again, and how I was about to revisit the darkest part of my life. When we land Veronica visibly calms down 

“gosh you’d think after all the flying I’ve done I’d be used to it, but every time I am scared out of my mind, and you were just victim of my fear”   
she says as her way of apologizing to the attendant she previously scolded I shake my head and walk off the plane leave it to Ronnie to make someone feel worse about an awkward situation. We head for the baggage check to collect our bags, and that's when the first round of paparazzi find us, this is the worst part about being a published author who’s drama has been made known to the world, and having a best friend who is a very well known business woman who has been featured on the cover of several magazines, so we have a hard time going out in public especially in a smaller area. So this, coming here is a nightmare, one of the worst kinds. They flash their cameras in our faces and ask us questions like 

“who are you dating?” 

“When will your next book come out?” 

“How do you feel knowing you could see your ex?” 

if we answer them then we are giving out too much information, and if we don’t then we are rude and stuck up, so we just walk, wave, and smile. By the time we get our luggage and our rental I am exhausted, and I really don’t have the energy for dinner, but that's all Ronnie can seem to talk about is how excited she is for us to all be back together in Riverdale, and I know that if I don’t go she is going to pout and that will ruin her time with Archie, because she will be mad and worrying about me. So, I suck it up and give her the best ‘I’m excited’ smile I can muster, and focus on the road while Ronnie goes on and on about how much she’s missed it here.  
The drive felt longer than it used. I don’t know if that was from the anxiety of being back here, or the fact that Ronnie won’t stop talking and I can’t wait to get out of the car, either way, I’m just ready for this trip to be over. Ronnie asked me how I was feeling, and the only response I have is 

“I miss the dog. I don’t understand why he’s not allowed to come with.” she looked at me and rolled her eyes 

“Seriously Betty, we are seconds away from being back in Riverdale, and you are thinking about Moose?” I nod several times 

“I am because if I’m thinking about that boy there’s one other boy I won't be thinking about.” she grabs my hand 

“Everything will be okay. I promise”   
she smiles at me squeezing my hand. I nod using every fiber of my being to keep these tears at bay, and then it’s no longer possible because in that second we cross the line and enter Riverdale 

“Welcome back”   
I whisper. After we actually entered Riverdale the drive went a lot faster we were at Archie's house before I knew it. We parked down the block so Ronnie could “surprise” Archie. It’s sweet it really is but now we have to walk past my house, and that was not something I was prepared for. 

“It looks the same as it did when we were kids.” 

“What do you mean B?”

“Well, it’s just that Polly has all of the kid's toys in the front yard, and Archie Andrews still lives next door. It’s the exact same, it’s kind of nice” I smile remembering how nice my life used to be. 

“Do you think you’ll see them while we’re here?” 

“I don’t know I want to I mean the last time I saw them was when they came to Chicago for Christmas… Two years ago. I doubt they even remember who I am.” 

“Oh, of course, they do you are their Aunt, they could never forget you” 

“I hope your right. Maybe we can meet them for dinner one night.” 

I shrug and looked at my childhood home one last time before walking up Archie’s stairs. We got to the door and I could feel Ronnie just bouncing in her shoes 

“you’re so cute” I said unable to stop myself from laughing 

“Betty stop laughing at me I’m just excited!” she said doing a little dance 

“I can tell, and I’m happy for you! Alright knock so your man knows your here” 

she grinned and quickly knocked. Not even a minute later the door opened and there was Archie grinning from ear to ear “Ronnie” he barely gets out before there is a tall brunette smashed up against him like a fly to honey 

“baby I missed you!” he says when she finally removes her lips from his 

“I missed you too Archiekins!” she said pulling him back in for another kiss 

“Hey guys sorry to break up this lovefest, but can we go inside? I’m starving and it’s getting chilly” they brake apart in a whirlwind of smiles and giggles. 

“Yeah of course… sorry Betty” 

“That’s okay Arch, and Hi it’s good to see you” I said moving past him and into the house.

“Oh hi Betty, sorry I got a bit carried away” he says looking down at Ronnie and she just grins up at him.

“Again it’s okay. It’s nice to see her this happy” 

it really is nice to see Ronnie this happy, but it did make me sad and a tad bit jealous. I really hope this dinner isn’t as awkward as these last five minutes have been. Archie leads us into the living room, and tells us that we have to stay here until he and his dad finish cooking us the best meal we’ve ever had, which really scares me, because the only thing Mr. Andrews can cook is hot dogs and macaroni salad, and both of those make me want to vomit, and as for Archie he can’t cook anything without burning it. I mean once he burned cereal, and that doesn’t even need to be cooked, but he wanted warm milk, and we know how that ended. Anyway, I’m trying to remain positive and remember that Pop’s will be there for when I leave here starving, and it’s not like it matters what I put into my body, because no one but me is going to see me naked any time soon. Oh god I’m thinking about people seeing me naked while waiting for my best friends boyfriend and his dad to make us dinner 

“Elizabeth Cooper, are you listening to me?” 

“No, I wasn’t. I’m terribly sorry, but I was in a world of my own. I’m listening now, what’s up?

“It’s just I’m really nervous that there will be noting of substance to eat, and I don’t want to hurt their feelings, but I really want Pop’s. Does that make me a bad girlfriend?” I shake my head 

“No, absolutely not. I understand completely!” 

we both laugh and wait for the boys to come and get us, which feels like a lifetime. It’s about ten till six when we overhear a conversation between Archie and his dad that takes and makes my stomach turn and my heart drop… 

“Yeah he has a girlfriend, and no it’s non of our business.” 

I can’t hear Fred's response, but I do hear Archie 

“Dad just let it go, that was years ago, so just drop it, okay?” 

and with that, my world has been turned upside down again. At six we are called to the dining room for dinner, and the aroma in the room has my stomach in knots. Ronnie and I look at each other with trepidation and drug our feet the whole way there. When we were seated the boys brought in a tray of hot dogs some coleslaw, and corn bread… great. All of dinner was filled with awkward silences, questions from Fred that none of us have the answers to, and shuffling the food on our plates around to make it look like we were eating. There was also a lot of talk about how happy Fred was that Archie and Ronnie were back together, and how he was so happy to have us all under his roof again  
We all sit talking for about two hours before I feel myself begin to fall asleep at the Andrews dining room table 

“Hey B, why don’t you head to the hotel, and get some sleep, you do have a busy day tomorrow, and we did have a long night last night. Sleep would do the body good.” 

I nod knowing full well she’s right. I stand and take my dishes to the kitchen and then thank both Archie and Fred for making our first night back in Riverdale very pleasant, and that we should do it again before we leave, and with that Ronnie walks me out

“Hey V, I'm going to grab some food at Pop’s on the way back to the hotel. Will I be seeing you tonight or will you be staying here?”

“I think that I’ll crash here, and be over there first thing in the morning to help you begin the breakdown of Riverdale to Harry and his minions.” 

“Okay, I didn’t think you’d be coming back tonight, we have to meet them around ten at the high school, so I’ll see you then unless you would like to go grab some breakfast with   
Archie and Cheryl?” 

“Oh yes that sounds just perfect!! I haven't seen Cheryl since she came out to see us in the fall. Archiekins and I will be there!” 

“Awesome I’ll let her know it’s a go. I love you and have fun tonight. Also please let Arch know that I'm sorry….” 

I begin to choke on my own words as tears fall down my face 

“....I wasn’t strong enough then when he needed you most, and that I will be sorry forever”

Ronnie looked at me as if I was stupid and then pulled me in for a hug and said 

“you have always been strong it’s just back then you couldn’t see it. I love you and I regret nothing.” 

she wipes her freshly manicured thumbs under my eyes and kisses my cheek and pushes me towards the stairs slapping my ass as I walked into the dim lit street. When I get to the car I realize how hungry I really am and decide to call Pop’s to order ahead so I won’t have to wait on my food. I pull out my phone and dial a number I know by heart the only number that had stayed the same since I left, and a familiar voice answers the call 

“Pop’s Chock’lit Shoppe, Pop speaking, how may I help you?” 

“Hi, Pop! I’d like a to go order. I’d like one vanilla milkshake, a cheese burger no mustard, and fries please.” 

“Is that all for you tonight?” 

“Actually, can I get extra cherries and whipped cream on the side?” 

“You may, and may I ask, is this Elizabeth Cooper?” 

“It sure is Pop!” 

“Some things never change. Your food will be ready in ten minutes darling.”

“Okay, thanks Pop, see you then.” 

I hang up the phone and grin, because Pop still remembers that I liked extra cherries and whipped cream on the side. Its nice to know that some people in this town remember you for more than the black hoods daughter, or as its own personal Nancy Drew.   
As I pull into Pop’s, I’m excited to again see the place where I spent the majority of my time growing up. As I get out of my car I feel as though I’d never left, everything was the same and it made me feel warm, a feeling you never get in the city, a feeling only really special places make you feel, a homey kind of feel. I could smell the regret of this place, but my mouth was already watering at the memory of the food I ate here years ago, and I didn’t care what my trainer would say to me in two weeks when I got back ten pounds heavier than when I left, because if a smell almost filled me up I was going to be eating here a lot.   
As I walked inside my eyes went directly to the spot where the “core four” spent all of their time, the spot where countless hours of gossip was spilled between Kevin and I, and the countless and abundance of love and milkshakes shared in that second booth against the window. The thought makes me smile, and then I see Pop and my trip was complete. Pop had always been a big part of making all of those memories happen and I was thankful for him, when Pop saw me he smiled turning and saying something to the person in the back. He grabs my food and turns back to me

“Elizabeth Cooper it’s good to see you” 

“It’s good to see you too Pop! Hows business?” 

“We are doing very well, now don't go changing the subject I want to know all about what you’ve been doing these past three years. I see you’ve given the Ponytails a rest, and lost a lot of weight. No, good burger joints I assume?” 

“No sir, there is nothing close to this place! And yes I did give the ponytail a rest I only wear my hair up when I run or have a meeting. A lot had to change when I left here, I'm just glad nothing changed here, it’s nice to be in a place where things aren’t changing every other minute.” 

“I bet! Those cities are far too big and fast paced for an old man like me. I like the quaintness of this little ole town. Why don't you sit down and I’ll introduce you to the new owner, and part time chef who made your meal tonight?” 

“Well Pop I was really looking forward to going to my hotel and crashing, so why don't I come in for breakfast, and thank them then?” 

“Okay, that's a deal!”

“How much do I owe you?” I ask pulling out my wallet

“Not a penny tonight it's on the house.” he says handing me the bag and drink grabbing my hand and saying 

“its sure is good to have Elizabeth Cooper back in this old place”

“It’s good to be back Pop… I’ll see you tomorrow ” 

I wave and head for the door as I got in my car I realized that it did feel nice to be back, and it made me feel as though I was back in high school, and that life can still get better. I started my car and checked both ways before backing up, and from the corner of my eye, I saw it Jughead’s motorcycle. I put my car in park and sit there staring at it just to make sure I wasn’t going crazy, and then I did something crazy… I looked in the mirror fixed my hair and got out of my car. My stomach is in knots, so I begin to pace around my car. “Cooper you just need to get in your car and leave it might not even be his bike...What are you saying you know it’s his bike you spent the better part of high school on the back of that bike...does that mean he was in there and you just didn’t see him, or was he in the bathroom, or is he back there having one of his damn cigarettes that he knows damn well are going to kill him? Betty get your shit together you don't care about him, because he doesn’t care about you...shit, but you do care, because this is the boy you love. DAMN IT”I shout as I punch my back window so hard it cracks… “shit… okay just go see if it's his bike, and if he’s back there we say hi and walk away….Okay, you can do this” I begin to walk over to where his bike is parked I know that without a doubt this is Jug’s bike… i’d love nothing more than to slash the tire on his bike. I feel in my bag and lucky for me my pocket knife is in there. As I get closer to his bike I hear voices, it’s Pop and someone I don't recognize talking about me 

“Those two are clearly meant to be together, they are just being stupid and we need to help them find one another again.” 

“But Pop, Betty has been through so much, and he’s got so much to worry about now, between owning----, and running the serpents he has no time for ----…” they kept talking quieter so I can't catch all of what they were saying. “... her name is Melody… we have to get back in there or he’s going to kill us for making him do all the work” the strange voice jokes as they walk back into the restaurant, and I was left to deal with the tidbits of information I now had… starting with Jughead having a new girlfriend named Melody. This news hit me fast and hard, so much so, that the wind was knocked out of me. I fall to my knees and let the tears flow. At least back in Chicago, the only ones who know about Jack were me, Jack, and Ronnie, but around here everyone knows about Melody. I punch the ground, run my hands through my hair and get up and walk over to finish what I started. Slashing Jughead's tires the way he continues to slash holes in my heart. I slash the front tire and then the back, but that isn’t enough, so I brake the headlight and then kick the stupid thing over, which makes me cry even harder because Jug loves this bike, and as much as I don’t want to, I love him. I continue to kick the shit out of his bike hoping that will make me let him go, but all it does is make a lot of noise which draws a lot of attention, and among one of the many viewers is Jughead Jones who got a front row seat watching from the employee's exit. When I see him my heart falls to the ground, and I know I need to get out of there. So, I throw my knife on the ground and sprint for my car only to hear footsteps running after me along with the sound of my name being yelled. I get in my car and lock it just in time for a pissed off Jughead to try and open my door when he finds it locked he goes and stands behind it so I can’t leave. I put my front window down just enough so that he can hear me 

“just let me go, your good at it.” tears pour down my face so hard they make me dizzy and all I get back is a 

“fuck you” as he shakes his head and walks away I knew at that moment that I had crossed a line. I put my car in reverse and drive away as fast as I can. Knowing that I would probably never see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter is probably one my favorite pieces of content! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!

“What the fuck” 

I yell as I walked back over to where my bike is laying 

“what the fuck, did she seem mental when she got her food? No, because I was watching she seemed fine like she had grown the fuck up but no she is a child, and this is why you never fall in love because they turn into crazy bitches who break your heart then destroy your bike.” 

I bend over and grab her knife and a handful of gravel and chuck it at the bike. 

“Pop, I'm walking home, I will see you in the morning.” 

“Uh yeah, umm see you tomorrow Jughead.” Pop says trying not to laugh at the situation. I waved as I walked away knowing full well that I didn’t want to go home yet. 

“Fuck I need to tell Archie what happened he’s gonna flip. I wonder if he even knew she was back in town.” 

The walk to Archie's is just what I needed to calm down, and realize that Betty Cooper is still in love with me, something that I told my self she quit doing a long time ago. I wish she would have stuck around a little longer to let me get in my hurtful words to, because anyone who witnessed that thinks that I'm some monster who solely broke her heart, when both parties were equally responsible for our demise. Who am I kidding I did this to us, no not alone, but mostly. Standing on Archie's steps I realize that my bike will be fine, but will the girl who broke my bike…  
I knock on his door knowing full well that Archie will still be up, because Andrews rarely ever sleeps, and since I left work before 10 PM he will be awake. Not even a minute later I hear footsteps bounding down the stairs, and to my surprise its a Ms. Veronica Lodge that opens the door and her first words let me know that Archie already knows what happened today at Pop’s 

“Betty I thought… oh shit, Jughead it’s you” she says fixing Archie's shirt so it covers more.

“Yeah Hi, Veronica can I please speak with Archie?” I say very coldly because this is the last person I need knowing about my damn life.

“Yeah yeah of course….ARCHIE COME DOWN HERE” 

she hollers up the stairs and then a few seconds later Archie comes down the stairs and sees me 

“shit man if I knew she was going there after dinner I would have told her no, or at least let you know..’’

“Arch that's not the problem. I knew she was coming, Pop had me pick up the spare line when she ordered, but I didn’t know she would see my bike and go postal. I thought this one told you she was fine and getting better that's why she released the stupid book.”

“the books not stupi---” Veronica interjects

“Shut up, just shut up. Its a stupid book written by a stupid girl.”

“I'm a stupid girl… thanks, Jug..” I hear meekly behind me

“Fuck Betts that’s not what I meant…”

Of course, fucking Betty had already planned on coming over, and that’s why Veronica answered the door.

“Damn it” 

I close my eyes really tight and hope that when I open them I’ll wake up it will just be another one my dreams, but when I open my eyes I see Veronica standing with her mouth open, and Archie telling her he’ll be back in a bit. 

“Let's go, Romeo, before the lady of the house kills you” I shake my head... 

“Yeah, will you please take me home.”

“Of course man” on our walk down to his car I see Betty sitting in her car sobbing, and I want nothing more than to run over and talk to her, but the second I look in her direction   
Archie pulls me in another 

“not tonight man, not tonight” 

we get in his car and I'm forced to dive by Betty crying again, but this time when I look, Veronica is there stroking her head and giving her the comfort that I wish I could.  
The drive back to my place feels like forever, and it is filled with questions I don’t have the heart to answer tonight, that is until Archie ask how it was to see her again after all this time, that was one I could answer. 

“Archie it was great, it was like a piece of me was coming home just knowing she was here in Riverdale. It was even better knowing I could talk to her if I wanted, unlike the last time…”

“What do you mean by the last time?”

“Nothing man I’ve just needed her to come back and talk to me, even if just to yell at me or punch me… I’ve needed to know she was still…I needed to tell her…. You I... I don't think her book is stupid... I own like seven copies, and I don't think she’s stupid...I just...”

“Dude, I know you don't think her book is stupid. I get it”.

“Wanna come and hang out for a while? Have a Beer? Maybe something stronger? I need to forget this night ever happened.”

“Yeah man, let's do it. I'll call Ron and let her know I won't be coming home." 

I nod because that's all I can muster right now. However, there is one thing I know... this was the first night in a long time where I didn’t have to dream that Betty Cooper was back in Riverdale because she was actually here. She was home.

*******  
“V…. He has a new girlfriend, and he name is Melody. What kind of name is Melody? Plus he thinks I'm stupid, and when he saw me all he said was fuck you… V he didn’t even fight for me, or yell at me it’s like three years ago, but three years later. V I just want to die. I have no reason to live. My current “boyfriend” is a fucking joke and the man I love hates me, and I broke his bike. A bike that I loved and I know he loved, and my manager is coming tomorrow to rip apart my life, so why the hell would I want to live. I bet that if I tried to kill myself right now I’d fail at that too because I am a big fat failure-----” 

I sob into her chest

“You are not a failure” she said as she stroked my hair “let's go back to the hotel and sleep until we go to breakfast with Cheryl.”

“I can’t sleep. I can’t do anything but sit here and cry.”

“Well if you can’t sleep, then let's break into the high school and relive some good ole B&V memories, until you are tired enough to sleep, and then we will go break into Cheryl's house and have a snuggle fest until its time for breakfast.”

“Okay, let's do it! But you might want to go change your clothes because I don’t think Archie's shirt is necessarily appropriate for breaking into the school or snuggling with Cheryl…Toni might kill you.”

“SHUT UP.”

“Hey you two had a thing whether you admit that or not”

“I love you, Betty Cooper”

“I love you, Veronica Lodge.”   
Not even five minutes later Ronnie reappears from inside Archie's house in the same shirt she left in with the added bonus of sweatpants. 

“is this more appropriate for you Ms. Cooper?”

“Yes, yes it is. At least now you don’t look like you were interrupted mid orgasm.”

“Well, Cooper the next time you go to get all freaky you can bet your ass I’ll be interrupting.”

“Aww, it’s so sweet that you think I’ll be having sex.”

“No, no I never said sex I just said all freaky”

“RONNIE!” I gasped as she shrugged and climbed in the driver's seat of the car.

“Let's go and make so really bad decisions at Riverdale High” she says waving a baggie of joints and bottle of vodka in front of my face.

We were just pulling into the parking lot when Archie calls Veronica

“Hi, babykins! Are you still with he who shall not be named?” I can't hear Arch's response, but I assume that he is still with Jughead. 

“Okay, well we will have to continue our snacking tomorrow because for the rest of the night I am Betty’s”   
there is a long pause, and then Ronnie's tone changes from fun and giggly to serious and soft 

“Well just make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid, okay, I love you too” 

Nothing made me want to vomit more than hearing two people who truly love each other express it. I begin to make vomit and gagging sounds to hurry her off the phone, so I could have my Ronnie back.

“Seriously, you aren't actually acting like a twelve year old boy are you?”

“Ehhh maybe fifteen, but a child non the less.”

“God you are lucky that I love you and love spending time with you, or I would leave you here and go finish my snack!”

“Okay really, that's enough I would really like it if you never referred to Archie as a snack. It makes me think of ice cream, and Ben and Jerry are like the only two good men in my life.”

“Okay deal as long as you never interrupt my sex life again”

“Deal!”

we walked to the back of the gym where the Vixens sneak in to have late night practices, or where the football players sneak into watch them practice and shimmy open the window that is always unlocked, and of course this reminds me of Jug, because we used to sneak in here to “work” late on the blue and gold, but for right now I can’t think of him because I'm here to relive moments with Ronnie. However, I don’t think I was so good at hiding my sadness, because Ronnie asks “whats wrong bae?”

“Nothing I think I just rolled my shoulder wrong pulling myself up here…haven’t done this in a few years." I laugh hiding the real reason I'm sad

"Are you sure your okay?”

“Yes, I'm fine, lets go tap into our lovely little stash and have some fucking fun!”

“Okay, where should we go?”

“We could start in the student lounge, and divulge all of our little secrets of each room, while stoned off our asses.”

“Cooper, I like how you think. Student lounge here we come!” Ronnie says while jumping down the bleachers like she was back in high school. She runs through the halls of Riverdale   
like a knight on his steed, holding his lance out ready to strike. When we get to the student lounge I am taken back by how nothing in this town changed. 

“V, has anything changed in here?”

“Yes!”

“What? The only thing different that I can see is the faces on the campaign flyers are not ours.” 

I said wishing that's not what I saw, because a few years ago that was Jug and I running together as a team. I can’t help but laugh right now at the amount of shit you put into being the   
student body president, and find out that it never actually helps you in real life “God this thing was so stupid, and to think it got so aggressive. Alright pass me a joint and give me a secret” I plop down on the couch joint in hand awaiting Ronnie's deep dark confession about our beloved student lounge. 

“Okay, so one night after a party I left a bottle of brandy in here, and the next day while we were in between passing periods I went to get it, and a janitor was drinking it, and then filling it with pee, and so I gave it to some freshmen and they drank the whole thing.”

“Oh god Ron, I thought it was gonna be like Arch and I had a snack break in here, right where your sitting, but that is ten times better!” I begin to laugh. Eventually I am laughing so hard that I can barley breathe.

“Yeah that too, but I thought you’d say not a secret”

“Ewww I'm laying in the same spot where you had sex. How repulsive”

“Okay V, your turn!”

“Well I was in this room when I found out my mother was dead, and this is also where I tried to join her… right over there at the desk.” I confess, taking another long drag off of the joint

“Betts I... I didn’t know... Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because, I didn’t need people thinking I was crazy like my dad, so when I woke up from being unconscious I decided that no one needed to know, and I went on pretending I was okay for awhile... Ronnie you are the first person I’ve told” I begin to laugh “I cant believe my dad was the black hood. Of all people it was push over, pussy bitch, Hal Cooper.” the laughter is uncontrollable at this point, and then I look over at Ronnie and she looks really uncomfortable.

“Betty do you really think that people though you were like your dad?”

“No, but I thought that if they knew I was cutting myself like a piece of meat then they would begin to think that, and at that point I thought my life was over if something like that got out.”

“I don't like secrets like that B.They make me sad, but then they also make me marvel at your strength.” she pauses

“Shhhhh I love you now. Lets go to a new room I like learning new things”

“Okay lets go to the biology class room.” on the trip to this classroom it was my turn to act like a child, so I decided that I shall skip like a sever year old when they are told they get to have ice cream.

“What has gotten into you?” Ronnie yells at me from down the hall

“I’m stoned and I destroyed Jugs…..” I burst out laughing so hard that I need to lay down. Ronnie comes and lays next to me and we just lay there laughing until she says 

“I had sex here too” 

and then we stopped laughing, just to start laughing again. We continue laughing until our sides are sore 

“Ron I have to pee, and I’d like to pee in a bathroom where you haven’t had sex.

“I know just the place! Follow me” 

we get up off the floor and run as fast as we could towards the Blue and Golds room. I stop dead in my tracks and yell 

“VERONICA LODGE! Are you telling me that the only bathroom you didn’t have sex in is the only one I did?” Ronnie turns and looks at me, mouth wide open 

“YOU AND JUGHEAD HAD SEX ON SCHOOL GROUNDS?!” 

I can feel my face turning red and I just stand there grinning and nodding my head 

“OH MY GOD! I just cant believe you had sex in a school bathroom, some days I forget you aren’t a virgin, and then to find out you had sex on school grounds just blows my mind!”

“Mine too, it took a lot to convince Jug though….”

“Oh. my. God. It was your idea and not your badass serpent boyfriends?”

“Shhh V, someone might hear you, and then they will all know where I've had sex.”

Ronnie spins in circles screaming   
“Hey, everyone, Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones had sex in the Blue and Gold restroom!”

“Ronnie stop there are cameras!” 

I say slapping her butt! We both begin to giggle realizing that we are smoking and drinking on school grounds, and I was worried about the cameras hearing about where I had sex years ago. So I jumped in on the screaming 

“I had sex in Riverdale High school with Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third!” and I keep spinning and screaming until a voice from down the hall ruined our fun by saying 

“I go by Jughead”

I look at Ronnie and she looks at me with the oh fuck look and then we both start laughing until another voice chimes in 

“I’ve got you beat 10 to 1 weak bro weak” 

when Ronnie hears that voice she lets out a painful shrill 

“ARCHIEKINS!” 

that's when I knew my night was over.


	6. Chapter 6

The next thing I see is Ronnie run and tackle her lover boy and the next thing I hear is Archie's body smack onto the ground in a very sloppy manner. I can already tell they are trashed, and that's my cue to go. I turn to go back to the student lounge where we left our things, and I feel I’m not the only one. I turn on my heel 

“Please stay with them, we don't need them conceiving a child right now”. 

I turn determined to get out of here without crying over some shit that I need to let go, but I guess that's not what he has in mind. I hear his shoes clicking after me. So this time I stop, breathe, and then turn 

“Jug please just let me leave”. 

I'm really hoping he takes the hint and just leaves me alone or I will cry again, and my night has been too good to cry. I run in the student lounge and grab my keys and the joints, Ronnie can get her vodka, and I sneak out of the window in there knowing full well Jug has already made his way to the gym to cut me off when I try to leave, but tonight he’s not winning. When I get to my car I realize that Ronnie has my phone, and she will freak-out when I'm not there, but I'm not going back. I get in my car and I decide that it’s probably best to just chill out here, but then it hits me… I'm starving, so I go to the only place I know that's open 24/7.   
I pull into pops, and I see the mess I made of Jugs motorcycle and I lose my shit. I beat the shit out of his bike, why because we broke up three years ago, that poor bike did nothing, but give me some fun rides. As I walk in I yell sorry to the bike and hope my picture isn’t plastered around this place saying this bitch is crazy. Luck is on my side, and there are no signs keeping me from satisfying my hunger phew 

“thank god, I need a milkshake”. 

I walk up to the counter and wait for a small looking boy to notice that I'm here. It’s been five minutes, and he’s still playing on his phone, so my stoned ass decides to get his attention 

“Hi! Hey hi! I'm really hungry, will you feed me?” he runs over to me 

“shit, sorry I forgot its just me working.” 

oops, I did that I bet Jug was supposed to be here tonight 

“that's aye okay! I bet it’s my fault your working alone…” I giggle and the boy looks confused “Anyway can I get a burger with nothing but cheese and ketchup, a Vanilla milkshake, and fries?” this poor boy looks at me like its four forty-five in the morning and you want a full meal 

“Of course… you look familiar, do I know you?” 

“Were you here earlier?” 

“Yes ma’am I got here at 8:30.” oh kid I'm so sorry, but you are about to hate me I begin to giggle

“The bike scene. That was yours truly, and please, stop calling me ma’am I’m like 12.” 

“So you’re the writer who broke the bosses heart and moved like four states away?” 

“I broke Pops heart?” I laugh 

“No ma’am not Pop’s, Jugheads… Jughead Jones.” fuck… Jug runs Pops what the hell and why the fuck is he telling people I broke his heart I’m the one he told to leave and never come back.

“Jug runs this place?” he shakes his head. “Oh good, I thought--” he cuts me off 

“He owns it.” my mouth goes dry. Holy fuck he bought this place… why

“Do you know why and when he bought it?” 

“Um yeah, he bought it like three years ago. Pop was going to lose it to the bank and Jughead swooped in a saved the day. He said he bought it because he saw some girl on the verge of death, and she loved this place, and he wanted her to feel safe when she came home.” 

“Oh shit, that's awful. Do you know who she is?”

“No, he wouldn’t tell us, but it must have been someone important. I’ll go get your food, and then we can keep talking. Okay?” 

“Okay” 

I don't have the heart to tell him I’ve completely lost my appetite, and wait patiently wondering who she is. Who is the girl who inspired Jug to buy Pop’s and keep it running, so she would feel safe when she came home… maybe its Melody, and maybe he really has gotten over me, and maybe this is exactly what I need to get over him. About ten minutes later the small boy returns with my food, and I suddenly find that my appetite has returned, and I have never been so excited in my whole life! 

“Oh fuck this looks great” I say as my mouth is watering 

“Well, I'm glad it looks good! What were we talking about” he asks as I bite into my burger. 

“Jughead” I say with a full mouth. He laughs and then nods 

“right! I do actually have a question for you.” 

“Okay, shoot!” 

“Why did you write a book all about you and Jughead if you left him here when he needed you the most?” 

“Is that the story?” he nods and I laugh “well I didn’t leave him when he needed me most. I left when he told me he was done with me. Have you read my book?” he nods again “Well like when Nick leaves Eliza” he nods again to let me know he understands “That's almost exactly how it went. He pulled me aside after a party at one day and said this is the last time he wants to see me, and that I was horrible for him, and he deserves better. That night I found an apartment in Chicago and moved the next day. Three weeks later one of the serpents texted me telling me what was being said about me, so I called him, and turns out he had changed his number. It was a few weeks after that when I tried to kill myself. I then got myself better, but then I was seeing him everywhere and that became too much so I tried to kill my self again, but I failed again and have been okay for over a year. I think my best friend is right I think I wrote this book in hopes that Jug would read it and come back to me… I think deep down I really know he’s done with me. If he wanted me the way I want him then he’d be here, and not off being with some chick named melody. I think this book was my final try, and I don’t know how well I’ll handle this letdown, but I'm hoping it’s better than the previous ones.” I laugh at myself “God I shouldn’t have told you that. I’m not really myself if you can’t tell”  
The boy looks at me the way you look at a child when you can't laugh at them, but want desperately to. 

“What?” he shakes his head and begins to laugh 

“WHAT?!” 

“You think Jughead is with Melody?” 

“Well yeah, that's what Archie said, and what Pop said, and I figured that the two most important men in his life would know who he is dating.” the boy is now full on laughing at me 

“Why are you laughing? I'm being serious!” 

“I know you are, and that's what’s funny” he stops talking to catch his breath “...and its only funny because... I’m the one dating Melody.” 

I feel my stomach jump to my throat and my heart hit the floor 

“Wait you're the one dating Melody?!” 

“Yes I’m dating Melody… not Jughead” he says more serious than before

“But why would Archie say that, or Pop?” 

“Archie was probably talking about me because he’s my coach and Mel is a cheerleader and some rumors have been going around about us, and Pop was asking me how a busy person like Juhead can’t find love, but I can.”

“So what your saying is that Jug is not dating Melody?” 

“Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying!” we both begin to laugh at my stupidity and then about thirty minutes later I realize that the sun has risen, and that I need to get home and change for the busy day.

“Well thank you for the great early morning conversation, may I please get a coffee and a vow of secrecy before I leave.” 

he grins and nods probably fearing that I might destroy his car if he says anything. I grab my coffee and throw a twenty down and head for my car, when I get in my car I look in the mirror and realize that I cannot stop grinning. I think it’s because for the first I feel as if Jughead Jones may still be in love with me. However, as good as it feels right now there's something in the back of my mind that is driving me crazy…who did he buy the Chock’lit shoppe for? “Shake it off Cooper you’ve got other things to worry about today”  
By the time I arrived to the Five Season I realize that it is seven forty five and I need to be ready for breakfast by eight fifteen 

“Here goes nothing” 

I peek into the room next door to find Ronnie and Archie passed out. I know that I need to wake her, but she looks so content, so I just run in and try to find my phone. I finally find it in Archie's jacket pocket, then I sneak back into my room to plug my phone in while I get ready. I grab a quick shower, and throw my hair in a wet bun and grab my pink floral pixie pants, a white blouse, my jean jacket, and a pair of sensible flats. I throw on some light eye shadow, mascara, and blush and then I grab my phone and run out the door. When I get in my car I notice that I have 63 texts and 32 missed calls from a number I don’t know. I open one of the texts, and it says 

‘again, its Jughead….I hope you are safe.’ 

I roll my eyes put down my phone because I don't have time for this. I need to head to Pop’s to meet Cheryl anyway.   
I pull into Pop’s and see Cheryl sitting inside at our usual booth, and all at once I am hit with a wave of exhaustion. It’s not like I’ve never pulled an all nighter before, but this one was draining in so many ways, but I have to power through. I walk into Pop’s and notice that my previous waiter is not here, thank goodness, no one to judge me for coming to Pop’s three times in less than 24 hours. Cheryl see’s me and is up on her feet 

“Darling cousin Betty, how I’ve missed you!” she says pulling me into a hug.

“Hi Cher, I’ve missed you too! Sorry I don’t visit more, how are you?” 

we break from our embrace and slide into our booth, before she tells me all about Toni and how she now runs several companies for the Serpents. 

“That's amazing! I am so proud of you and how far you have come… any plans to marry that girl of yours?” 

Cheryl turns a shade of red brighter than her hair at my remark and I know I have my answer. 

“Good. I'm so happy for you.” she grins and wips a tear from her eye 

“Enough talk about me I want to hear all about you, how’s the city treating you?” 

we sit in silence for a moment while I try and think up a way to answer her question, without sounding super depressed. 

“Well… you know… to be honest--” 

I am cut off by the ringing of an overly chipper voice asking us what we would like to eat. I look up at the young girl thankful for her brief interruption. 

“I would like two pancakes and one egg scrambled, and a coffee, black.” Cheryl looks at me with disgust 

“Black really Betty that's vile. Well I’ll have the french toast and a cup of coffee with loads of creamer, and can I get a chocolate milkshake to go” 

“Of course, would you like the milkshake now or when you are ready to leave?” 

“Just when we are ready to leave, thanks” 

the waitress nods and scurries back to the kitchen to give them our order, and not a moment later she is back with our two coffee’s and a load of creamer for Cheryl 

“Is this enough creamer?” 

“Yes, this is plenty, thank you, dear” 

she said letting the waitress know she was no longer need at the table and without a second to spare she began the game of twenty questions over again. 

“so, how do you like the city?” 

“Well like I was saying… I hate it. It is more lonely than Riverdale ever was.” 

“I think I got that from you when I visited you unconscious in the hospital.” 

Cheryl looks at me. I muster a smile and I look away 

“Betty I am so sorry that you felt that was the only way…” She pauses trying hard to mask the fact shes scared “...but at least you are better now and that chapter of your life is over”

“Yeah, at least it’s over” 

I said looking down at my hands and hoping desperately for her to change the topic. 

“So anyway... hows the movie coming?” she asks reaching for her coffee. Thank god, a question I know the answer to. 

“It's good. They are currently searching for the lead actors, and then umm they begin filming a week after they find them apparently” 

“Will they be filming here in Riverdale?” 

“No. I asked that the town and people in it be left out, but my manager got me to agree to let him film some little things here to improve the film. Things like Pop’s and the welcome sign, some places in the high school. I am meeting them at the high school at ten, so they can get started.”

“Well as fun as that sounds, what are you doing after?” 

“I’m not sure, I think I have a fitting for the book reading tomorrow, and then I was just planning on going back to the hotel and crashing, why?”

“Oh it's just that Toni wanted to see if you would come to dinner at Thistle house while you were in town, and I know that tomorrow night we are meeting you for the book reading and dinner after, and I just… well…”

“I’ll be there!” 

the look on Cheryl's face is one of pure joy so much joy I thought she might actually cry. 

“Oh, I’m so excited for you to see my home now after we’ve done some renovations! And obviously for you to get to know Toni more… I think you’ll like her more now that we are out of high school… she is just the best thing to ever walk this earth. I'm so happy you agreed Betty!” 

I like seeing her happy after all, she's been through she deserves it.

“I can't wait! What time should I be there?” I asked unable to stop smiling 

“We will have dinner ready and on the table by Eight. Does that work?” 

“Yes, I think I can make that work” I tease “but not if I starve to death before then, where on earth is our food?” 

Cheryl shrugs before taking a sip of her coffee. 

“I’m going to go see what's taking them so long. I’ll be right back” 

I slide my way out of the booth. Turning, I run right into a waitress causing them to drop their tray of food as we collide. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry…. Shit” 

I squat down to clean up the mess I just made. When I look at the black shoes now covered in maple syrup and scrambled eggs I know who is hovering above me. I let my eyes wander up his body until our eyes meet. This is the first time I’ve really looked at him since being home. He looks stronger, older, tried, but ultimately the exact same as I remember. 

“Hi, Betts, glad to see your safe” 

My mouth goes dry, and just like that my appetite for food was gone and a craving for something else had taken its place.


	7. A note

Hey guys! I just wanted to pop in and let you all know that chapter 7 will hopefully be posted by Sunday morning. I have just been crazy busy with work. Also if you have any suggestions or comments feel free to drop them down below!


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi Ya'll sorry for not posting this chapter on Sunday like I had hoped, but I got called into work, and had to give up my writing time. let me know down in the comments how you liked this chapter, and any tips on where I should go from here. I have later chapters written, but am struggling with the in between chapters. I also wanted to talk more about mental health since it's so important! I hope to dive deeper into this topic as the story progresses. also a huge thanks for getting me to almost a thousand hits!!!

“I’m so sorry… I uh didn’t know you were working. I’ll... uhh... clean this---” 

Jug looks at me like I was bad entertainment 

“It’s fine Betty. Sit down. I’ll go and remake your food.” 

he laughs and yells for some girl to come and clean up this mess. I sit down and put my hands over my eyes and begin to laugh 

“first his bike, and now his boots. Go me!”

“Wow Betty not off to a good start are we?”

“No, apparently not. I have a bad feeling this is just the beginning as well.” Cheryl shakes her head  
“No, sweet cousin I have a feeling your trip will take a turn for the better”

“I hope that your right” I said laying my head down on the table “because so far this is a nightmare” Cheryl pats my head.

"Betty dear it's not that bad" 

I throw myself back against the booth and sigh   
"What do you know this is a horrible nightmare and I can't wake up." 

Cheryl looks at me and rolls her eyes 

"Cher this isn't funny don't roll your eyes at me" I say stomping my feet 

“Now now sweet cousin, stop acting like a child our food is on its way, and I doubt you want Mr. Jones to see you acting like this” 

I sit up straight and roll my eyes at her, but I knew she was right I didn’t want him seeing me like this, or at all for that matter. 

“Alright Betty if you’ll stay seated, then maybe we can make it to where you actually get your food.”   
I give him a tight smile 

“Funny Mr. Jones.” he winks and hands me my pancakes and eggs without even asking if it’s mine 

“your favorite… here Cheryl your usual. Does everything look good?” 

we both nod “alright, then I’ll leave you to it. Enjoy”   
he walks away I look back only to find him already looking back at me. I turned back towards Cheryl and she is grinning 

“what?” 

she shakes her head 

“it’s just you two are stubborn as hell, and clearly still pining for one another.”

“Cher, we are not pining for one another! It’s just he got even more attractive after I left, and that wasn’t something I was prepared for.”

“Whatever dear Betty… whatever you say”

“Just shut up and eat your breakfast” I say pouring my syrup on my pancakes and pouring a little extra for my eggs. “Betty, why do you put syrup on your eggs? That’s just ridiculous and disgusting” 

I take a fork full and dip it in syrup and make a ton of faces at it before consuming it we both begin to laugh, and in that moment I am kind of glad that Harry had me come back to Riverdale because Riverdale is more than just Jughead.   
We sit and talk for the next thirty minutes about what we want in life, and it’s weird to me that Cheryl knows what she wants and it’s me who is completely clueless. I tell her that all I want in life is to be happy, truly happy. For a moment talking to Cheryl I forget that I have to be at the high school until I get a text from Ronnie asking where I am 

“shit Cher, I am going to be so late!” she looks at her watch 

“Oh my, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to keep you so long”   
I grab two twenties out of my purse 

“It’s all good. Here lunch is on me since you are making me dinner tonight.” she looks at me confused 

“Betty breakfast at Pop’s only costs like fifteen dollars. Why on earth are you leaving forty dollars?” I shrug 

“I guess I’m just used to the city, but anyway a big tip never hurt anybody. I love you and I’ll see you at eight.” she grins 

“Are you leaving it because it’s Jughead who will be getting it?”

“No, Cher it’s not. Actually, make sure he shares it with the first girl. Now I really have to go I love you” 

she waves as I run for the door. I get in the car and I call Ronnie just to make sure she is awake and ready. I get her voicemail 

“Damn it Ronnie I don’t have time for this” I hang up and call Archie he answers, but to my surprise, it’s not his voice I hear “oh Betty thank god you’re okay! I was so worried.” I roll my eyes 

“yes, Ronnie I’m fine. I’m just leaving Pop’s and heading to the High school, are you going to be on time?” I hear her yell at Archie, and then I hear him wince in pain, so my guess is she hit him 

“Yes B, we are in the car on the way now. We will see you there. We need to talk about last night” oh no I can only imagine what happened last night after I left 

“okay...well it may have to wait until later tonight because I am having dinner at Cheryl’s. Is that okay?”   
she says something else to Archie but I can’t make it out   
“of course, we will see you soon. Kisses” 

her end went dead, and I was left with a huge weight on my shoulders over what she needs to talk about. When I pull into the parking lot I notice it’s a bit more occupied than it was earlier this morning “Great, of course, Harry leaked today’s location” I look in the mirror, and the person looking back at me is a stranger. A very tired stranger. I grab my purse off of the back seat and dig for my emergency concealer, and as my luck goes it’s not in there. I put my head on my steering wheel and put my hands on my head “fuck this is going to be a long day”. I grab my bag and phone and head in to find Harry. When I walk in I am thankful to find Harry at a Coffee bar that some kind soul decided to donate. I walk up and begin to fill my own cup 

“Cooper, how was your first night back?” he says with a wink. 

“It was fine Harry. Quite uneventful, sorry to disappoint you.” he shrugd

“Pity” I give him a tight smile, and go back to making my coffee. 

I don’t understand why this man is hell bound on making my life miserable, but I am going to prove to him that Riverdale does not define me. I take my coffee and walk to the student lounge because it doesn’t look like Harry is in any rush to get things started. I go and sit on the couch closest to the window, because it is such a pretty day, and I don’t want to spend the day not enjoying it. I drink my coffee while watching a robin add debris to its nest, and it makes me think about how they make this beautiful home out of other broken things. The thought of that makes me smile something beautiful out of something broken. I finish my coffee and pull my feet under me and begin to doze off with the warm sun beaming down on me. not even a minute later I hear my name being shouted by one Veronica Lodge. 

“Betty, hey Betts. Wake up Harry says it’s time to go” I shake my head 

“I don’t want to. I want to stay right here and sleep”  
“Elizabeth Cooper, get up now. You can sleep later, when you are done here before the fitting” she says handing me another coffee. "you look like you need this"

“Fine, I’ll go. I don’t know why I need to be here when they are just touring the school to get footage for the film, and thank you my best friend decided last night was a good time to party.”  
“Well, because he needs you to tell him where the events took place to make it more realistic, and because this is your story, and hey she was helping someone she loves feel better”   
I roll my eyes and throw my head back and let out a loud sigh. I get up and stomp past Ronnie and her pet and into the hall way   
“let’s go” I yell back I stomp towards Harry and his crew of minions “let’s get this over with.” Harry gives me a look “what’s with the dumb face, Harry?”   
his mouth falls open and two of his guys snicker under their breath.  
“It’s just you seem different today, feisty. I like it” 

I feel the same rage I felt when I slashed the tires of Jugheads bike, and this time there is no controlling my decision. I raise my hand and slap him across the face   
“ I said let's get this over with” 

I turn and head for the Blue and Gold. Seconds after I storm off I hear heels clicking behind me 

“Betty slow down” I turn and glare at her 

“what?” I snap.

“Calm down B. I just wanted to make sure you are okay”

“I’m fine” 

I turn and start walking again, when I make it to the door I wait patiently for the group to catch up. When the camera crew gets up next to me I turn on my fakest ‘I didn’t just slap your boss’ I can 

“Okay, so this is where Eliza and Nick have some of their deepest moments, and where they realize they want different things. However, this is not where they ended their relationship that was elsewhere.” 

I see Harry walk in and from the corner of my eye, I see a large red welt across his face. Ronnie walked up behind me 

“nice work” I smile at her “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m in this mood. I’m just so over this tour” she rubs my back and then holds my hand 

“I know”. Harry steps up in front of the group and asks 

“so, why was this the room where everything happened? What made it so special?” he steps back and the camera turns to me. 

“Well, this is the room where they both felt safe. When they were in this room there was nothing else… they were in control”

“What do you mean?”

“Well in the story Nick and Eliza are dealing with issues that no teenager should have to, and when they step foot in this room those problems faded away, and they could just be kids planning for a future”

“So this was their port in a storm” I nod unable to think of any other words to say about such a meaningful place 

“that’s beautiful” says one of Harry’s minions 

“beauteous” says Ronnie I smile a perfect word for a perfect room. 

We leave this room after about five minutes of the crew filming. We walk around all of the classes that the book mentions, and as we head to the gym I finally fell as if something is off. The parking lot is full but there are no people in sight. As Ronnie pushes open the gym door and there they were all of the people I hadn’t been seeing waiting for me. 

“Surprise sweetheart” Harry said as he pushed me through the door 

“I fucking hate you” 

of course, he would do this to me on the day when I look like complete shit. Harry walks me over to a set of chairs in front of the crowed. He walks over to the mic and begins his rant and I zone out until the very end 

“Ms. Cooper needs no introduction, but her co-star for the day may not be as well known to her fans. So without further to do let's meet the inspiration behind the one and only Nick O’donnel. Mr. Jughead Jones” 

my stomach hits the floor. Seriously he orchestrated this whole thing to open old wounds. I look to Ronnie she covers her face and Archie mouths that he’s sorry, and then from the other side of the gym the doors open. They seem louder than before, but that could just be because everything has gone silent except the beating of my heart, and the sound of footsteps clicking towards me. I close my eyes for a moment, and when I open them he is standing right in front of me 

“Hey Betts” he says sticking his hand out. I grab it 

“Thanks for the warning” he grins

“I was sworn to secrecy. I’m sorry”

I give him a tight reserved smile   
“It’s fine. I understand how manipulative Harry can be” he nods “well why don’t we sit and get this over with” he nods again. 

We walk over to the chairs and sit awkwardly putting as much space as possible between us as physically possible. I sit with my legs crossed and my left hand was resting on the right. Harry stood at the mic and selected the first person to invade our privacy. He selected a young girl who looked to be maybe 13 

“My question is how did it feel to finally make it out of this town?” thank god an easy question. 

“Well, it’s definitely different.” I said trying not to laugh “I think it feels like a vacation. Like no matter what I do that’s not home but it's nice to be seeing new places.” she smiled 

“thank you” she said passing the mic back to Luke, Harry’s favorite minion. 

“Thank you for a great question”. 

There were hands raised all over the gym, and just thinking about the endless possible questions made my heart sink. I’m not sure I have the heart to do this all day, nor do I want to do this. The next few questions were things about the movie, or what Jughead does now, and then like clockwork, some middle age woman drops the bomb of 

“So why did you two break up, and is there any chance of you two getting back together?” I look at Jughead, and he looks as if he’s worlds away. I then look at Ronnie who’s hand is tightly entangled around Archie's arm. She looks scared and I don’t know if that fear is for me, or what my response will be. Is there a chance? I mean a part of me had always hoped he would choose me, but he and these people don’t deserve to know that. Before I could speak Jughead does 

“We broke up because I was scared, and I didn’t have any faith in Betty, and I wanted her to leave and make something of herself. I knew if she stayed here nothing good would ever happen to her. Especially if she stayed with me. I know that her novel makes it seem mutual, but it was one hundred and ten percent my decision, and it’s a decision I regret every day of my life.”

I am completely dumbfounded by his words, this is all I’ve wanted to hear these last three years and now he’s saying it and all I want is to slap him across the face 

“And as for another chance, I guess my only response is never say never” my jaw falls open. Really did this boy just say never say never. I laugh and then all eyes are on me. 

“Why are you laughing Betty” Harry asks. I look at Jughead 

“well I'm laughing because if only he’d said these things to me three years ago, maybe, there would be room for second chances, but time doesn’t heal all wounds and I think It would take a supernatural event for second chances to even cross my mind, but right let's never say never” 

I know deep down that this was a bold face lie, but I couldn’t let anyone see how deeply this impacted me. 

“Wow Betty, those are some strong feelings. How does that make you feel Mr. Jones?” 

I refuse to let my gaze wander in his direction, even though everything in me hopes he’s as broken as I. 

“Ummm well I guess its what I deserve, and I respect and support her the way I   
always will”   
the answer seems to satisfy Harry, because he asks for the next question, and quickly a mass of hands shoot up. Harry finds a skanky young woman in the front row who asks 

“we all know that Juggie hasn’t been sitting on his thumb waiting for you to come back, so my question is, have you?” 

I feel tears spring to my eyes because hearing that he’s moved on hurts, when I’ve been stuck on him since the moment I left, and then there's the fact that some skank is calling him Juggie… a name in which only I was allowed to call him. I can’t let people see me on the verge of breaking. Come on Cooper you lie all the time. 

“Um no. I'm a 21-year-old woman. Life has been quite interesting in the dating department, so there's really no time to sit around on my thumb. ” 

I hear several gasps and a heavy sigh coming from beside me, but before I look at him I look over at Ronnie who is trying desperately hard not to laugh and I grin knowing what she’s thinking about. I know she's thinking about how all I do is work and sleep, when is there time to date. I muster the courage to look at Jug, and it looks like he’s just been told the saddest news ever and that makes me feel even better like your fuck buddy can come and call you Juggie I can lie about getting around. Game on Jones, game on. I feel myself relax and I’m ready for the rest of these questions 

“can we get another question, Harry?”

“Uh yeah, of course. Who is next” 

as Harry scans the room, but before he can call on anyone, I see a young very anxious girl in the top of the stands, so I decided to call on her my self. 

“The young lady in the purple Selena Gomez shirt” 

she squeals and jumps up and down. It makes me smile to see someone so excited about something so small. I honestly feel jealous toward her, that’s a feeling I’ve not felt in a long time. 

“First I just wanted to say hi and I love your work, then I was wondering about the part in the book where Eliza deals with her depression and anxiety. I was wondering where you got inspiration, and what made you decide to handle it the way you did?” 

I again felt tears attempting to break through because all of the inspiration that I used was from personal experience, but I didn’t want anyone else to know. Hell, I don’t think I even wanted myself to know. 

“That's a great question,” I said choking on my words “Umm well I got the inspiration from someone I met once, and I chose to handle with Eliza going to counseling because I feel like people take their mental health for granted. I also feel like the conversation channels need to be opened, and I am hoping that in having Eliza seek professional help, and talk openly about her struggles then I am helping to open those channels, and possibly get someone else's help.”   
the crowd applauds and then I hear Jughead snicker under his breath. I turn and look at him 

“what is your problem?” he shakes his head 

“Nothing it’s just you’re one to talk that’s all.” 

I sit and stare blankly at him what on earth does this boy mean. We sit in silence for the next for the next few seconds me just staring at Jughead wondering what on earth he meant 

"stop staring at me it's fucking weird"   
he pushes his chair farther away from me making it clear that I'd pissed him off.   
"seriously Jughead. what the hell is your problem?" 

he goes to talk but is cut off by Harry announcing that this will be the final question and that they need to make it a good one. I look at Jughead and he looks like he's in pain. He is staring at the floor with his hand on his temples, and his brows pinched so tightly that he looked like a tormented soul. I guess he always looked like that since he had struggled with so much in his life, and I bet that me coming back was just making it harder. My train of thought is cut short by the sound of Harry's voice repeating my name. 

"Betty Cooper are you with us?" I shake my head and look back to Harry 

"no, I'm sorry I was just thinking about something for my next book. a little lost in thought, what was the question." 

"Well the young lady asked if you could give up one thing in your life what would it be?" 

"Umm...I'm not sure. I feel like the easy answer is junk food, but deep down I know it would be this life. I love it and I'm thankful for it, but I just wish I could go back in time and live a little more" 

"and you Jughead? What would you give up?" 

"I'd give up these last three years, or ever joining the Serpents" 

I feel my mouth fall open he wishes he could go back and never join the Serpents, but why? 

"Why do you say that Jughead?" he nods his head in preparation for the deliverance of his response 

"I would do anything to take away the pain I caused Betty, and those are the two things I feel like really hurt her." 

ha, he wishes he was the reason I was where I am, but he was only a small portion of the grand disaster. However, hearing him say these things is all I'd ever wanted to hear. His voice cutting through all of the pain and bullshit I had felt. He is the only person I wanted to come see me in the hospital, and tell me these things. instead of feeling happy and like a weight had been lifted from my shoulder I feel an overwhelming rush of rage. Why can he say these things now when there's an audience to appease. Why won't he tell me these things when it's just him and I. Is he doing this just for the attention or does he actually mean it, and it's just too hard to tell me. At this point I am so mad that I feel like punching him, so I stand and storm towards the door in order to keep myself from doing something extremely stupid. When I get out into the hallway I'm not sure where to go anywhere I feel safe someone will follow me, so I go to the place I know no one will look for me.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you all for reading and for the support and ideas I've gotten! Please continue to leave your suggestions and feedback down below, it is very helpful and inspiring! <3 also I just wanted to say I don't know how other people handle their panic attacks, but this is how I do it, and figured rather than making something up I would just use personal experience.

When I get to the boy's locker room I find my way to where they keep the towels and dump them on the floor. I need to lay down before this dam breaks and I can’t stand on my own. I am so completely and utterly exhausted emotionally and physically. I’m not sure how much longer I can keep this act going. I lay down and for the first time in so long and let the dam break, crying myself into oblivion.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
There's a heavy arm draped around me and the smell of cigarettes and coffee burn my nostrils. I know that Jug is home from his morning Pop’s run.   
“Hi, baby girl. I got you Coffee, Pancakes, and eggs with extra syrup” he says rubbing my side.

“Mmmmm” I hum in response “who’s going to get me breakfast when you die of lung cancer?”   
he laughs kisses my head 

“don't worry I'm not going anywhere I love you too much kid.”   
I turn my face to meet his 

“you what?”   
Jug flashes a shade of crimson, he pulls away, but I reach out and grab his face before he can 

“Jug what did you just say to me?” he leans in and kisses me 

“I love you” I grin 

“It’s about time” I say kissing him back 

“oh so am I the only one who has to say it?” I nod and kiss the corner of his mouth 

“I like you so much Juggie” I say kissing him again. 

“You just like me?” I shake my head 

“No, Jughead Jones, I love you more than I will ever be able to express. More than words can ever describe. I. Love. You.” he pulls me in closer and then says the sexiest thing he’s ever   
said 

“let's eat breakfast in bed today”. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
I wake up in a wad of towels with a damp swollen face. The feeling of sadness and loss was still looming over my head, but I was far too tired to cry anymore. I was too tired to even move. I check my phone and I have over fifty missed calls from Veronica, five from Archie, three from Harry, and one from Jughead. Thank god I know there's at least one safe spot left for me to hide. I snuggle back down into my bed of towels I don’t want to be anything for anyone because everyone I trusted and or loved needed me to be something that I just couldn’t be anymore. I laid there for another ten minutes before I decided to call Harry back to let him know that I would be late. I was planning on doing something for myself, and myself wanted a milkshake and a longer nap at Cher's house where I could cry for just a while longer. I called Pop’s and ordered a strawberry milkshake even though I don’t really like them it’s what sounds good. When I get there I run in really fast hoping that Jughead is not here, and finally my luck pans out he is nowhere to be seen. I am lucky enough to get to see Pop he always makes me feel better. He asks me how being home is going, and I tell him that its only day two, and we will have to see where the road leads us. I lie to Pop because he truly just wants the best for us kids, and I feel like telling him the truth would change his perception of us. Well of me... before I left he wished me well and said he hoped he’d see me again, and I assured him he would since he has the best food in town.  
The drive to Cher’s is filled with some crying and milkshake chugging, and I’m starting to feel better, and by the time I get to Cher’s street I almost feel like I don’t even need to cry anymore that is until I pull into Cher’s driveway and then I know I am screwed. Sitting in the drive is Archie’s car, Harry’s Van, and Jugheads motorcycle. There was really nowhere I could ever go to feel truly comfortable. 

“Fuck” 

what do I do? Do I go inside and face all of my demons in one room, or do I run away like a coward? Today I am choosing myself and I want to run away from all of this. I feel like if I go in there looking like this they will all know that I am losing the ongoing battle in myself. I choose to run, but the choice is made too late, because as I am backing out of the drive who walks out other than the one and only Jughead Jones. We lock eyes and he walks towards me, and with every step he takes, I feel the knots in my stomach grow and grow. I am so nauseous that I’m afraid I may actually throw up. He reaches the car and I can no longer fight the feeling. I open my door and vomit a pink liquid all over the drive. Jughead yells my name and rushes over to me. I can't breathe and all I can see is black spots. I was having a full blown panic attack 

“Jug, go get Ronnie.” he continues to walk towards me, “I said get Ronnie”

“Just shut the hell up Betty. You were my girlfriend for the longest time, and I helped you through a few of these before so just shut up and let me help you now.” 

I knew that he was right, but I really didn’t want him to touch me. I was truly scared of what that would do to me, but I couldn’t get a hold of my self and he was right here. I nod, within seconds I am scooped up in his lap and he is applying so much pressure to all the right places that I feel myself relaxing. I feel so safe and calm here in his arms and it makes me sad. I don’t even have the energy to fight these tears off, so I let the dam break again this time in front of the last person I ever wanted to see me this way. I just don’t care anymore and in this moment I don’t care. I feel them running down my neck and hear them as they make contact with Jug’s leather jacket, this is the fastest I’ve felt better in years but I need more I move closer to his chest and he knows that he needs to apply more pressure, which he does without question. I nuzzle my head down into my chest, and the tears are pouring down my face even harder. After about five minutes of sitting like this, I feel almost normal. I pull my hands free to wipe my eyes 

“thank you Jughead” 

he begins to let go, and it hits me that I don’t want him to let go, and I get the feeling that he doesn’t want to either. 

“Are you going to be okay?” he said placing my feet on the ground next to my car  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine, thanks again.” I say holding on to my car door for balance because truthfully I feel light-headed “also please don’t tell them I was here or what happened”

“Bett's you can’t keep hiding this from people. You need to get-”

“You don’t know what I need Jughead, so please do not pretend that you do. It’s my business and if I don’t want everyone to know then that’s it. Okay?” he rolls his eyes

“Whatever Betty. Let's just hope no one finds you on a floor dead and alone.”

“Fuck you. God, I wish that I never would have written this book, or come back to this fucking town. Where deadbeats and assholes live”

“Nice way to talk about your friends and family Betty. I can see that nothing has changed with you and I highly doubt anything ever will change.”

“Oh yeah, because you know me so well. Whatever Jug. I'm getting out of here so please move out of my car so I can get as far away from you as possible.”

“Hmm let me think about that… No, I'm staying right here, so have fun walking.”

“Seriously move. I don’t have time for this. I have places to be.” he crosses his arms and looks at me the way a child looks at their parents when they think they’ve won. “Fine Jug stay here, but I’m leaving with or without you” 

I climb in on top of him and slam the door shut hitting his knee in the process. I felt him stop breathing form how hard it hit him which made me smile. I drive as fast as I can because his elbows were digging into my spine, but I was dead set on proving a point to this man. I had a twitch in my low back and that caused me to roll my hips, and the noise I heard was the most satisfying sound I had heard in ages, and in that moment I knew I was in complete control of this situation. However, I was not in control of how bad my back hurt from having to hunch over like this. So to make things more enjoyable for me I roll my hips again, and he shifts his body. I grin with satisfaction. After ten minutes of complete silence, I pull into the Riverdale conference center where my fitting was taking place. I find the parking spot with my name on it and pull in. getting out of this car was going to be tricky. when I turned my hips I pinched my thighs with the wheel, I wince damn that hurt. I open the door and use the wheel to help me get out. When I do I straighten my jacket and pull my pants up. I walk to the other side the car, and I open the back door and pull out the things they told me to bring like shoes, a body suit, and strapless bra. When I shut the door Jughead has yet to get out of the car 

“do you need an invitation?” he laughs

“No I just need a minute” he says with a cough

“Fine. see you later Jughead. Hope you have fun walking” 

I say turning to walk into the building. I get up to the door and turn to see if he’s still in the car, but all I can focus on is the fact that he’s again already looking at me. I flip him off and open the door I follow the signs that they have posted all over the building until I find my room, but before I can go in Jughead is running towards me when he reaches me he runs his fingers through his hair 

“Betty, I"m sorry. I had no right to say those things to you. I just wanted you to know I didn’t mean them either. I think I was just a little upset with you after the Q&A” he looks at the floor. 

“Jug it’s okay. I get it” he smiles 

“well I better start walking back to Cheryl's house if I want to make it by dinner” he turns 

“Jug just wait until this is over and I’ll take you back” he nods 

“thank you”

“Of course, this shouldn’t take too long. You can stay here or you can come back with me, and help me pick what to wear.”

“That could be fun, let's go in.” he opens the door for me “ladies first”

“Thanks Jug.” he smiles and cuts me off “hey!” he laughs. 

When we get inside I see far too many dresses. Ellen knows that the less I have to wear a dress the best. However, I am thankful that these dresses seem fairly casual, unlike the last time she put me in a dress. I cringe at the memory pink and shiny “What's the face for?” I shake my head  
“Dresses” he laughs and in walks Ellen with her “Intern” Mickey 

“Oh Elizabeth, darling, you look terrible. I can tell you’ve had no sleep, and oh sweetie you’ve been crying. Neither of those are a good look for you. Well lets see if we can make you look like a beaming ray of sunshine” 

Mickey claps in agreement I don’t understand why Ellen feels the need to talk to me like I have no feelings, but she does and at this point, I just don’t care, but I look over at Jughead and he looks disgusted. I roll my eyes and set my bags on the floor 

“I will not wear a dress, Ellen. If you have some jumpsuits or pantsuits I could be down. Okay?” they both nod.

“What shoes did you bring?” I sit in the chair and pull the bag on my lap. I pull out a pair of black chunky heels, some yellow pumps, and a pair of white flats 

“Oh I have outfits for all three, but with the weight you’ve gained, you may need a body suit… do you have one?” I close my eyes knowing I’ve lost to weight from the last time I saw her 

“yes, I brought one. It’s in this bag along with my strapless bra.” I hear Jughead take a sharp inhale 

“Oh good fat and ugly, but not stupid” Mickey chimes in 

“she's not fat or ugly” Jughead mumbles under his breath. 

“Oh, and who is this Betty? Your brother or your gay best friend?” I bite my lip and look at Jug, he looks furious 

“He is definitely my GBF! Duh” Jug looks at me and his nostrils are bigger than ever before, and then out of no were he breaks 

"Omg like totally one hundred percent her GBF can’t you tell?” he says flicking his hand “and as her GBF I’m the only one allowed to call her fat or ugly k?” the look on Ellen’s face is priceless I am trying so hard not to laugh 

“I’m sorry I understand” she smiles and Jug smiles back at her 

“great now let's get this peach all ripened,” jug says skipping over to the racks of clothes. 

Ellen, Jughead, and Mickey scan through the racks until the have two outfits per pair of shoes. The first is a pair of pixie pants and a blazer to match, these go with the yellow pumps. The next outfit for those shoes is a two piece blue pinstriped set with a yellow belt 

“I really like that one!” 

the next outfit they picked was to go with the white flats. They selected a pinched pair of checked pants, a white blouse, and a maroon belt. 

“Not bad guys”. They were on a roll so far, that was until the next one. The next outfit was a plain yellow dress with cold shoulders 

“No, absolutely not. Nope. Nope. Nope.” they put that one back on the rack the final two outfits were a floral pantsuit, and a mid-knee chunk stripped jumpsuit. 

“Okay, so I will try on outfits two, three, and six.” 

I knew deep down with one I wanted to wear, but I figured I would appease the masses. I am forced to put on the bodysuit even though I don’t need it. I start with outfit six, it’s nice, but I’m not sure I want to do a live/ televised reading of my book in it, and neither does Ellen 

“Elizabeth that's a big no-no. I don’t think that 'big box' is the wave of the future” 

I smile turning to take this off. I then try on the checked pants with the white blouse and maroon belt. I actually really like it on me, and I really enjoy how it makes me feel, maybe I could wear this to the producer's dinner. I get rave reviews from both parties, and it makes me like it even more. The last outfit I have is the one I love the most. I put it on and I feel beautiful, this outfit shows off some skin but not too much. It hugs my hips and makes my legs look nice. The belt goes great with the shoes, and I know I’ve found what I’m going to wear. I walk out and I feel confident. I even get a nice comment from Ellen   
“Wow that outfit makes you look so skinny”

“Thank you, Ellen. I will take this one for the book reading, and then I will take the last one for the producer dinner.”

“Great, great! I will let Harry know and they will be ready for you when you need them! Also, Mickey and I will be early to do your hair and makeup, so you can come by whenever.”

“Okay thank you, and I will be on time. Like always” 

Ellen says something to Mickey that I don’t hear, and then they turn and begin deconstructing our makeshift fitting room. I run back behind my curtain and change back into my normal clothes. I walk back out to find I am alone in the room, so I walk over to the full wall mirror and Ellen's words hit me like a dump truck 

“Fat and ugly”

I touch my face feeling how swollen it is under my fingers. Next, my eyes, they are sunken in and the circles are dark, they look empty as if no one’s been there for years. I run my fingers down to my lips, they are chapped and swollen from anxiously chewing on them. I run my hands from my face down to my arms. My fingers find my scars, and I have never felt so ugly in my whole life. Finally, my fingers find their way to my stomach, they poke at the bloating from eating at Pop’s, and they pull at the skin, this wasn’t fat and I knew it, but all I can hear are Ellen’s words playing on repeat in my head, but before I can think on them any more I hear the door slam shut 

“Hey, are you ready to go?” I turn and look at him 

“yes,” I say with a smile “Let's get out of here.” 

He opens the door. When we get out in the hallway things are awkward again, and I’m not sure why. I am starting to understand why everyone says we are stubborn and childish because we are. We both want to be there for the other but neither of us wants to be the first one to break. The silence was killing me 

“So how long have you been out of the closet?”

I say hitting him with my bag. He chuckles and shrugs

“maybe an hour or so. The details are kind of a blur” 

We get out to the car and I throw my bags in the back seat, and Jug lights a cigarette. I shake my head this boy is going to kill himself if he keeps this up, but I can’t lie I like the smell, it smells like home. I get in the car and wait for him to finish his cigarette and when he gets in I can tell he stressed about something, but I’m not going to poke the bear we are getting along and I don’t want to rock the boat. We drive in complete silence until out of nowhere 

“you shouldn’t let people talk to you like that.” I look over and his hand is clenched into a fist 

“I don’t mean to sound stupid, but what do you mean?” he hits his thigh 

“Harry and Ellen. You let them walk all over you with their words, and you just stand there and smile. It’s bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit. You deserve so much better. Why can’t you see that.”  
“Jug it’s o-”  
“No Betty it’s not fucking okay. You are so naive at times and it pisses me off.”

“No, I’m not”

“God Betty just by saying that you are proving my point.”

“I’m sorry” I say as quite as I possibly can I feel so small right now I don’t even feel like fighting with him

“Why are you sorry. It’s those people who need to be sorry. They don’t even care if they hurt you.” 

I wanted to tell him that they aren’t the ones who hurt me and that they are just pointing out the obvious, but I can’t bring myself to say anything, so I sit in silence and just let him continue to rant. We pull into Cheryl’s driveway and I just want to get out of this car, but Jughead is still going on about how I deserve better, and I need to love my self and tell others to shove it, but all I can hear is the voice of the parents in Charlie Brown. I pull my car in next to his bike and get out of the car. He follows 

“Why aren’t you listening to me?” he says grabbing my arm. I pull my arm away from him 

“Seriously Jug, I heard what you said, but I have no fight left. What do you want from me?” I put my hands up in defeat, and he grabs them 

“Damn it, Betty, I want you to fight” I stare at him feeling so empty and over today “I want you” I hear him say.   
He uses my hands to pull me closer to him and I know what his intentions are, and I can feel my pulse rising, and my face getting warm. everything in me wants to kiss him, but where does he get off thinking this is what I want?

“Stop it. Just stop it.” I say ripping my hands away and pushing him away “you do not get to come back into my life years later and try breaking down all the rebuilding I’ve done. It’s not fair” he laughs 

“there she is. There's the Betty I know the one who does only what she wants, and all I had to do was try and kiss you.”   
I feel my anger boiling and my nails digging into my fists. I even bite my lip so hard it bleeds, but I refrain from slapping him 

“how dare you” I say storming past him and into Thistlehouse.  
*******************  
God, she was so hot I could barely stand it. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I knew she needed to stand up for herself, and she sure did that. However, I thought she was going to slap me because lately, she has been a loose cannon. I mean from beating the shit out of my bike to slapping her manager I thought me kissing her was sure to end in a slap across the face.  
Being with her all day gave me a glimpse into her life, and I was sad for her. She had surrounded her self with a team that didn’t love her or support her, and with the exception of Veronica, I’m beginning to understand what she did in Chicago. I sit down on the concrete stoop outside of Cheryl's and think about today, at the fitting, we just got to have fun and be these light heated people, that was until she took off her jacket and I saw her scars. She tried to hide them with how she stood, but I saw them clear as day. I was thankful that none of them looked fresh, but she pissed at myself for them even being there. In high-school, I knew she was a mess, but she was my mess, and at least when we were together she felt safer than when she was home, and it makes me wonder when the last time she felt safe was. I get up off the stoop and knock on the door. I no longer felt like she would kill me if she saw me. Toni answers the door 

"Hey, you made it!" she says moving aside letting me in "why did you leave your bike here earlier?" I roll my eyes and shake my head 

"It's a long story, but it's all good. I'm here now" she looks confused "Really Toni, you don't want to know." she shrugs 

"well, the ladies are in the kitchen. Betty is on glass number two, so tread lightly. also Ronnie and Arch will be back soon they ran to get milk and cumin" I nod 

"let's go join them!" we walk towards the kitchen and I hear Betty telling Cheryl how hot I've gotten 

"Hey, Toni wait a minute. I want to hear what she has to say." Toni smiles and shakes her head at me. I hear Betty laugh 

"Oh my God, and when he went to kiss me I thought I was going to kill him." 

"It's probably just all the pent-up hormones from not getting any in years" 

"Hey, hey that's definitely not the case. It's just him he makes me crazy... in every way" 

she giggles and I can almost see her blushing. Same cooper same. I begin to walk towards the kitchen again "this house is so extra" I say to Toni as she pushes open the double doors "I know" she says rolling her eyes. When we walk in Betty drops her glass shattering it on the floor 

"shit." 

she is as red as a tomato and drunk as hell 

"Betty it's good to see you. sorry you had to leave the Q&A early, are you feeling okay?" she smiles 

"yeah. I'm fine. Just a little off my game." I wink at her letting her know I'm keeping this afternoon between us, even though I know she's already told Cheryl, and Ronnie would know here soon. She bites her lip and grins knowing she already told Cheryl. I sit and Toni pours me my usual from the Wyrm 

"thanks, Toni" she nods and pours herself, Cheryl, and Betty another drink. 

"Cheryl the food smells great. It's been a long time since I've had a home cooked meal"   
"Thanks, Jug, and whose fault is that? You are the one who quit coming to dinner, the invites never stopped." I nod 

"I know... I know" I say putting up my hands 

"Why'd you stop going to dinner?" Betty chimed in

"I don't know I guess I just felt like a burden" she looks confused 

"YOU a burden nooooo" Oh no this was not going to be good she's drunk and upset, and we haven't even had dinner


	10. Chapter 9

“Betty, not here, okay?” 

I was trying everything to keep this dinner as pleasant as possible. She looks at me and laughs and then nods

 

“You are right. I am sorry” 

she says almost crying but collecting her self before she can.I take a swig of my drink 

“Toni do you have any crackers?”

I say looking in Betty’s direction. She nods and walks into the pantry. She returns not a moment later with three boxes of crackers 

“I didn’t know which kind she likes.” I shake my head 

“None of them unless she has cheese.” 

Toni understands she opens the fridge and pulls out some cheese to go with them. She lays them out on a plate and sets them in front of Betty she gasps 

 

“SNACKS”

Toni looks at me like ‘oh man you know her’ I shrug. I go to grab some cheese and I am met with a very unpleasant hand slap 

“these are my snacks and I don’t want to share” she says pulling the plate away

“If you eat them all you wont be able to eat dinner, so please share with me?” she pouts and pushes the plate towards me

“Fine.But only if you get me another drink”

I nod and grab her glass and the bottle of wine filing it just under half way. When I hand it back to her she smiles like a kid getting their apple juice 

 

“Thanks”

her behavior just makes me smile, because for the first time since she's been back in Riverdale she doesn't seem like she wants to leave. We are all ready for dinner by the time Veronica and Archie get back, but we needed the cumin to make the meal perfect. 

“Sorry guys we ran into Reggie Mantle and his wife at the store, and we got lost in conversation”

 

“It’s fine guys we are all happy and having the time of our lives” Betty says as she pours herself another glass of wine. Veronica’s face falls 

“Arch help them finish I need to speak to Jughead… outside.” I stand and walk through the door. Ronnie is standing on the other side 

“What in the world made your pea brain think it was smart to let her drink so much?” she says crossing her arms. 

“WHAT?!! I let her? No she is an adult who makes her own decisions, and for your information she was drunk when I got here so you can shove your attitude up your ass. I'm sure the stick will move over to make room for more.” I turn to walk inside 

“I’m sorry Jughead. I just… when she drinks... Things get out of hand and I don’t know how much longer I can deal with this.” I look back at her “I'm sorry” she says again. I shake my head at her I can’t believe the words that just came out of her mouth

 

“how much longer you can deal with this? What about Betty? How much longer do you think she can deal with everyone walking out on her? Do you really think this is how she wants to feel?” I turn to go back to the other room

 

"You are one to talk" she shouts. I turn quickly on my heels and storm towards her

 

"Don't you think I know this is my fault? I feel like shit every day for what I did to her, but until you know the whole story you need to keep your pinched nose out of it" she points her finger at me 

"I hope that karma bites you in the ass one day, because you Jughead Jones are an ass who will never learn that their actions have consequences" I shake my head and walk away from her "typical Jughead. always walking away." 

 

this time I just keep walking, there is no need to fight with Veronica this fight has never involved her.  
when I walk back in and the room is so positive, unlike the one I just left. It seems that everyone is having a good time, especially Betty 

“Oh good your back. We can eat now!” Betty cheers. We all move to the dinning room, where Cheryl and Toni have a large spread of food. 

"wow guys this is amazing!" Veronica says as she rejoins the party. 

"where were you" Archie asked knowing she had left to talk to me and didn't come back in with me. 

"nowhere, I just needed to step out side to grab this." she says holding up another bottle of wine "it's our thank you for having us." she says as she takes the seat next to Betty. Archie leans over to me and whispers 

"damn she's mad at me" I must look confused, because he explains himself 

 

"she is sitting next to Betty so she doesn't have to sit next to me"

 

"oh" I say pretending to be shocked when in all reality I know the real reason she is sitting next to Betty.

 

Throughout dinner there's a feeling of complete normalcy, like this is what our lives would have turned out like if everything had gone a different way,the way they were supposed to... We are all laughing about things we did in high school, and how none of us never saw our lives ending up like this…  
“This is amazing Cher” Betty slurs at her after she is done eating “I wish you lived closer to Chicago so you could make me food all the time!” Cheryl smiles at her

 

“She’s right, this was amazing” Ronnie chimes in and then so does Toni which leaves me and Archie the only two that didn’t say anything. We sit around the table for what feels like forever, but is actually only an hour just talking and drinking.

 

“Since you and Cheryl were so kind as to have us all over it would only be fair for us to help clean up” I say nudging Archie with my elbow

 

“Oh uh yeah. We will totally help clean up.” I shake my head not surprised at all by the fact that he was paying no attention at all.

 

“We’ll help too” says Betty

 

“No, no Betts. I think that between Archie and I we can do this, so you just sit and enjoy” she nods nose deep in her wine glass 

"lets go Arch" 

I say grabbing my plate and glass, he nods and does the same.  
After we finish cleaning up the table I am ready to go home. Today has been one of the longest days of my life, and I just want it to be over. I walk over and give Toni and Cheryl a quick hug and thank them for having me over. I turn to tell Archie and Veronica to have a good night, but they are long gone, and the only person left is a very drunk Betty Cooper 

“she can stay here tonight. She will be fine” I nod and begin to walk to the door

 

“Hey Jones leaving without another goodbye.” I roll my eyes and walk over to her

 

“bye Betts I’ll see you some other time.” She pouts

 

“Please take me with you. I dont want to stay here. Not in these clothes” she says pulling at her blouse and batting her eyes “please”  
I roll mine 

“fine Cooper where do you want to go?” She smiles

 

“I want to go swimming”

 

“Okay Cooper, give me your keys.” She shakes her head

 

“No,no,no. I don’t want to take my car, that’s boring.” she says crossing her arms

 

“Oh so you want to take my bike?” she nods and giggles “I don’t have a second helmet anymore” she frowns and furrows her brows

 

“I’ll wear your helmet.” I laugh

 

“What will I wear?” she shrugs

 

“Nothing. You’ve done it before, and you should do it again…for me” 

I nod because she was right I’ve ridden that bike without a helmet thousands of times,and at least if I drive I don’t have to walk home from her hotel.

 

“Alright, let’s go, Cooper.” she runs over and jumps up wrapping her arms around my neck

 

“YAY!! Let’s go!!” she says as she hops down. She runs over and hugs Cheryl almost knocking her to the floor. 

 

"thank you, thank you, thank you" she say planting kisses her all over her face, when she lets go Toni knows shes next and cringes, but Betty doesn't notice she hugs her really hard 

“Thank you so much for having me over. I love you guys!” she skips towards the door “lets go Jones!” 

drunk Betty is a lot to handle, and I’m not sure how to feel about spending so much time with her. When I get outside she is trying to start my bike, but is completely unsuccessful 

“Need help?” she pouts and nods

 

“This damn thing wont start” every time she tries I’m terrified she’s going to fall.

 

“Here let me on and we will go” she hops off almost eating pavement. I catch her and pull her foot out of where she’s gotten it stuck

 

“Thanks Jug” I nod and get on the bike starting her up in no time “yay” 

she says as she slides on the back. I hand her the helmet and she puts it on looking all dorky and small. She smiles, and wraps her arms around my waist. She snuggles her head into my shoulder, and I can feel her getting sleepy. She has been running her thumb up and down my stomach the entire way and it’s a nice familiar feeling, one that I didn’t realize I was missing, until I had it back. We drive all the way to her hotel in silence, that is until she realizes how close we are to her hotel “hey, I still want to go swimming”

 

“We will we just have to get your swim suit, okay?” she nods her head once and then lays her head back down 

“Hey, you have to let me up.” she squeezes me and then lets go leaving a void behind. She walks towards her door without taking off the helmet “Betts let me take that from you.”

 

“Take what?” she says rubbing her eyes

 

“This” I say taking the helmet from her head. She smiles 

 

“thanks. I forgot I even had it on. Let’s go get my suit.” I nod knowing we wont be going swimming. We get to her room, and we just stand there 

 

“Betts you have to unlock it” she gets a really concerned look on her face, and then she laughs “oops” she says covering her mouth “I don't have my bag.”

 

“Way to go Cooper.” she looks like she could cry “lets just go to the front desk and get another one.” she nods 

 

“okay. I forgot you could do that” she blushes. We walk towards the front lobby bumping each other as we go. we get right outside the lobby when she admits 

“I don’t know my room number”

 

“That’s okay Cooper, because I do. You are in room 119,and Veronica is in 118” she nods and smiles 

"your good Jones" we walk into the lobby and towards the front desk “Hello Mr. desk person” Betty says”I locked my self out of my room. Can you get me in?Pleaseeeee” the man looks at me with a 'what the fuck is her deal' look and I know I need to do the talking.

 

“Betty Cooper room 119” I say as Betty plays with the cup of pens

 

“Oh of course we can get Ms. Cooper in her room” he says really loud.

 

“Thank you” this man was rubbing me the wrong way. I mean why did he have to basically scream that Betty was here? He grabs the spare key from behind the desk and hands it to me.

 

“Here you are sir, can I get you anything else?”

 

“No, that’s all. Come on Betts let’s get you to bed.” She pouts

 

“Jug I wanna go swimmin. Please take me swimmin” she says grabbing at my belt. God what is it going to take to get her off of the swimming idea

 

“Okay, but we have to go get your swim suit remember?”

 

“Oh right my suit! Let’s go!” 

as we leave the lobby I have a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it wont go away no matter what I think about. We walk back towards Betty’s room, and all of my feeling are confirmed, there’s a group of reporters following us. I put my arm around Betty to hurry her along 

“what are you doing, ya weirdo?” Betty says trying to pull her self away from me

 

“Just trying to help you go swimming faster that’s all” when she hears those words she basically runs to her room 

 

“swimming!!!” when she opens the door she stands in the doorway “you coming Jones?” i know that the press is going to have a field day with this, but it’s too late. I nod 

“right behind you Cooper.” 

I say walking into her room and shutting the door. Once inside I realize how awkward things are going to be when she is not drunk, but right now she needed to not be alone, and I guess I was the one she was claiming. I sat down on her bed, as she rifled through her drawers, and suit case. She walks over to where I’m sitting 

“I guess I didn’t bring a suit”

 

“Well then I guess we can’t go swimming” she raises an eyebrow

 

“Well…” she says as she takes off her top “who said we need a swim suit”

 

“Betty, what are you doing? Stop” she shakes her head

 

“I said I want to go swimming” 

she says kicking off her shoes, and unbuttoning her pants. I know deep down that I need to leave, or stop her, but a part of me doesn’t. She starts to take off her pants, but something stops her. She looks at me and her train of thought has gone to something else. she gives me a look, and it's a look I know all too well.

“Betty Cooper I know that look, and the answer is no.” she grins and bites her lip as she takes her hair out of the bun it’s been in all day 

 

“what do you not like what you see Jones” she says walking towards me. I shake my head and feel myself stop breathing. 

“you know that's not it, but Betty--”

 

“Shhh” she says as she straddles my lap. She pushes my jacket off and tugs at the hem of my t-shirt 

“Betts as much as I want to, we can’t” I say grabbing at her hips. She moves her hair over to her right shoulder and reaches around herself unclasping her bra 

“We can’t?” she says never breaking eye contact I shake my head 

 

“no we can’t” she rolls her hips forward

 

“That’s not what your body says” 

she says right before she nips at my ear lobe. I can feel myself giving in to her, but I don’t want to, not when she’s too drunk to remember anything. I can feel her fingers toying with my t-shirt 

“Betts come one, not tonight.” she pulls at my t-shit hard

 

“Please Jug. I’m begging… Please” 

she’s crying, and it’s like she’s speaking right to my soul. She’s willing to give me everything I need, but I can’t risk breaking this fragile woman more than I already have. I wrap my arms around her pulling her as close to my body as physically possible, and she presses against me harder than anything I've ever felt, and without saying a word I understand that we cannot get close enough. I'm not sure there's anyway for us to ever get close enough. She tugs at my shirt again and this time I don’t fight it, when she get my shirt off she pulls me closer to her, all thoughts if sex are out the window. We both just lay here holding each other. The skin on skin contact is everything I’ve ever needed, or wanted. It’s like after years of being submerged, just holding her is like finally getting to come up for air. I can feel her tears on my chest, and I have a feeling she feels the same way I do. I run my hand up and down her spine. Her breathing gets heavy, I can feel it on my neck, and her eyelashes tickle my jaw at a slower pace and the last thing she say before she falls asleep is 

 

“Don’t leave me once I fall asleep” I shake my head 

 

“I wont” and I meant it. 

She nuzzles her head deeper into my neck and her light snoring lets me know shes asleep. I lay there just holding her wishing that morning would never come, because then she will be sober, and I will have to leave. I push that thought from my head and tighten my grip on her and let my self drift in to the deepest sleep I’ve had in years.


	11. Chapter 10

When I wake up I’m extremely warm, too warm to be comfortable, and with a pounding in my head. I let my eyes flutter open and find the reason for my overheating   
“Jug?” 

I say stretching my stiff limbs. His eyes flutter open and he looks mortified, he releases his grip on me but doesn’t move any more than that. 

“Betty” I smile having very little memory of what happened last night

“What happened last night?” I say rolling on to my back and throwing my arm out over jug, because just having that physical contact I feel like a different person.

“Not much, just you wanted to go swimming and then had a sudden change of heart” I roll back on to my side ensuring that my arm doesn't move

“A change of heart?” he raises an eyebrow and bites his lower lip “Oh no,” I say covering my face with my hands

“It’s okay we didn’t do anything” I furrow my brows

“But we are both naked and nothing happened…?” he shakes his head and pushes the blanket down to reveal our pants are still on “so how bad was I?” he shrugs

“I’ve seen worse” we both begin to laugh, and then the door slams open and standing in the doorway is one very pissed off, Veronica Lodge. 

“So this is true then” she says throwing today's paper at us. 

“What’s true Ron?” she looks at the paper and then so do I. I let my eyes wander to Jug’s and he looks like he could be sick, and the look must match my own. The front page of the paper reads ‘Elizabeth Cooper and old fling Jughead Jones caught entering hotel room together for some early morning fun’ along with pictures of us entering my room and me taking off my shirt through the window. I begin to laugh and soon it’s to the point of hysteria, and I can’t stop it, not until jug puts his hand on my back 

“are you okay” I nod and look at him

“Let them think what they want. If I had anything to lose this would be bad, but what do I have” he laughs too

“ I guess your right”

“Seriously Betty do you care that little for yourself. You come back for three days and you're already crawling into bed with snakes?” I nod and grab my shirt off the floor

“I guess I am Veronica, and as my best friend where were you last night when I was clearly trashed off my ass and needed someone?” I say getting in her face. She blanches “that’s what I thought. You were off living your life, while I was doing the same, but the only one who gets shit for it is me and you can't forget that I to am a snake” I say should checking her as I walk into the bathroom. I took off my pants and threw on a pair of ripped jeans that I must have left in here and an oversized sweatshirt. I throw my hair into a bun and walk back into the bedroom 

“so Jug, want to go get some lunch?” he shrugs and smirks

“I could eat”

“you can always eat.Lets go” I say throwing his shirt at him “Veronica, I will see you tonight at the reading. I hope you have a great day. Tell Arch I said hi.” I open the door and walk towards Jug’s bike and laugh at myself, because of course drunk me would want to take the bike. Jug walks up behind me 

“what was that?” I shake my head

“I’m so over her acting like I’m broken all the time. I never asked her to watch out for me, but she took it upon herself to hover, and I just can’t take letting her down all the time.” he squeezes my shoulder. I smile at him and shake my head trying not to cry “let’s go eat, so you can tell all about what I did last night” he nods and hands me his helmet. I put it on and slide on behind him wrapping my arms around him as tight as I can afraid that if I let go he will disappear, and I will wake up from this life like dream.

We pull into Pop’s and I feel so bad for fighting with Ronnie in front of Jug 

“hey, I’m sorry you had to see that” I say sliding off the back of his bike. He shakes his head as he takes the helmet from me 

“it’s fine. I can see why she’s upset.” he says shrugging.

“I don’t understand how you can see it, when I can’t. She’s always pushing me to cut lose and let my hair down, that is until you name is brought up, and then I’m to be ms. goody two shoes.” I say as I storm towards the door. 

“Betty I get it… I’m the root of all of your problems” he says catching up to me. I turn and grab his arm 

“but you aren’t… yes, you played a role, but do you know who my father is? Oh wait, do you know what happened to my mom?” he nods “So you understand it’s not all your fault?” he nods again “good because we wouldn’t want your head to get all big thinking it was responsible for my demise” I say shoving him playfully he grins “Jug, I’ve really enjoyed hanging out with you, and it’s what I want to do,okay?” he throws up his hands

“okay Coop, you win, now lets go eat.” I nod and we walk into Pop’s, and find our way to our usual booth and wait for someone to take our order, about five minutes of waiting a very familiar voice greets up 

“Yo, Jug how have you been? How's the bike?”

“Hey Adam, I’m good and so is the bike, how are you?”

“I’m good and how are you?” he says turning and looking at me “Oh shit hey Betty, why are you here with Jug… aren’t you concerned about how Melody will feel?” I laugh

“Funny. Very funny”

“What’s going on here Betts?”

I avoid making eye contact with Jug because I don’t feel like explaining myself. However, that doesn’t stop Adam from addressing the awkwardness 

“Oh she was under the assumption that you were dating Melody, and came in here stoned one night distressed over you, and your new girl.” I feel my cheeks get hot as I play with the ring on my index finger

“Is that true Betts?” I can feel his eyes burning into me, but I refuse to look up

“I’ll just have an order of fries, please.” Jug laughs

“I’ll have a burger, fries, and a Chocolate milkshake, thanks Adam” I hear him walk back towards the kitchen, so I let my eyes drift up and glance quickly at Jug “So worried about me and Mel are we?” I grin and try to change the conversation

“So how bad was last night?” he shakes his head

“Not so fast Cooper. I Just want to know is it true?” I nod

“Pathetic, I know.” he smiles and begins to fiddle with his straw wrapper filled to the brim with new found cockiness. We sit in silence until Adam gets back with our food 

“is there anything else I can get you?” he says as he sets our plates down I shake my head as I eat a fry. 

“Thanks, Adam” jug says “really Betts are you sure that's all you want?” I nod again feeling very vulnerable and not hungry at all. I move the fries around on my plate watching Jug scarf down his burger without breathing. 

“Whats up Cooper?” I shake my head

“nothing. It’s just I’m always surprised by how little you chew” he grins “ew stop it” he does it again “seriously Jug swallow and then talk or smile.” he swallows and takes a swig of his milkshake 

“better?” I nod

“Much, thank you.” we kept up this Idle conversation going until Jug’s meal was gone. I think we were both scared to open up the wrong can of worms.

“Alright Betty Cooper I have a question for you.” he says pushing his plate to the side

“Shoot Jones”

“If you weren’t a big-time writer, with a movie in the works, what would you be doing?”

“Well, that’s a good question. I think if I weren’t writing full time I’d be a teacher and working for an online paper to have some writing in my life.” he smiles

“What would you be teaching?”

“I’d either teach high school English, or I’d teach little ones.” he laughs

“Wow Coop, I never thought of you and little ones. High school maybe, but elementary, never.” I shrug

“me either, but the thought of inspiring and shaping young minds excites me.”

“Ms. Cooper. Huh, I could totally see it.”

“What about you, what would you be doing if you weren’t leading the serpents?” his face falls and he looks out the window “hey I’m sorry. If you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to.” he shakes his head

“no, it’s not that, it’s just that I think about that all the time, and it’s what I long for most days.” he runs his hand through his hair “ I think that I’d be working at a news paper either here in Riverdale, or off in some big city.” he stops and I can tell there's more, but there's no need to pry

“that sounds nice. I could so see you living the bachelor life. I think that the city is your soulmate Jug.” he furrows his brows “I just mean, the city never sleeps, and it’s full of personality and ambition like you” he smiles

“I think you might be right Cooper.” I feel his boot skim my foot

“Alright Jones, so how bad was I last night?” he doesn’t move his foot

“Ehh like after prom, Junior year, but turned up a bit” he says kicking me lightly. I grin knowing exactly what happened after Junior Prom

“So… like Junior Prom… in what aspects?” I ask moving my foot closer to his. He raises his eyebrow, my face falls, and my mouth goes dry “But we didn’t… did we?” I swallow hard because there is a part of me that hope something did. He shakes his head 

“No, I figured you’d resent me if we did, that or Veronica would kill me. However, you were very very adamant” I smile and nod

“I'm an adamant person, so that sounds like me. I’m sorry…” he waves his hand

“Ehh Betts I enjoyed the show.” I bite my lip

“What show?” he rubs his nose and bites his lip. I begin to laugh

“Junior prom to a T” 

I say picking up a fry and throwing it at him. Even after learning all of this information I have never felt more comfortable or at home than I do right now. I never wanted to leave this booth, this feeling was just so normal. I was running my foot up and down his leg while we just talked about random things for over two hours. I didn’t want to leave, but I knew that i had to leave here by three to make it to hair and makeup. We sit in silence just enjoying one another and stealing glances at one another, that is until Jug get a phone call 

“sorry, but I have to take this.” I nod understanding this is his “JOB”   
‘Hey, Toni, what’s up?’ he asks sound worried ‘Okay, I’ll be right there.’ he hangs up the phone “I’m sorry Betts, but I really have to go. I will try and make it tonight, okay?” I nod, but rather than getting up he just sits smiling at me 

“Jug, you need to go.”

“I don’t want to.” I roll my eyes

“Go” I say using my head to point towards the door “we can continue this later.”

“Okay, I’ll hold you to that. Bye Betts”

“Bye Jones” and just like that he’s gone, and I’m stranded on a time crunch   
“shit” 

I feel my pockets for my phone but come up empty. I go to look in my purse, and that’s when it hits me I don’t have my purse. I walk over to the counter 

“Hey, Adam can I use your phone?” I say trying not to sound like I hate him

“Yeah sure. here “ he says handing me his cell phone

“Thanks.” I dial Jug’s number and it rings twice before he answers

“Adam what do you need?” he sounds annoyed

“Actually it’s Betty, and I’m sorry to bother you, but I don't have my phone, purse, or a way to hair and makeup” I hear him yell at someone in the background “Hey I’ll let you go”

“No Coop I left you stranded there. I’ll be right there to get you.”

“Jug it’s fine. I can walk but I need to know what I did with my phone and purse so I can pay you for or lunch.” he laughs

“Lunch was on me, and your purse is at Cheryl’s house. Toni is on the way to get you now.” I smile at how stubborn he his 

“well I’ll be half way there by the time she gets here”

“Betty, why can’t you just stay there?”

“Because I like to drive you crazy. Thank you for lunch, and for sending Toni this way. I’ll see you later Jug”

“That’s an understatement” I can almost hear him rolling his eyes “and yes I will see you later. Bye Betts”

“Bye Jones” I say hanging up the phone “Thanks Adam”   
I say handing him the phone and walk towards the door. When I get outside I realize that it’s sprinkling, and I know that I don’t have long before I am completely soaked. It’s not long into my walk when it starts pouring and the feeling of the rain on my skin is nice, I stop and stand in the middle of the road and throw my head back just let the feeling of pure peace wash over me. I stand there without a care in the world the most free I’ve felt in years. I open my eyes and keep walking in the direction of Cher’s house. I get about three minutes farther down the road when I hear a car headed my way, a part of me hopes it’s Toni so I’m not late but the other part doesn’t want her to show, because this is such a nice feeling. The car stops and I know it’s my ride, but when the driver steps out it’s not Toni, it’s the one and only Jughead Jones 

“What are you doing? I thought Toni was coming to get me” he shrugs

“Guess I’m a sucker for rescuing you, Coop. Let’s go before you catch a cold” I smile

“You know that’s not how one gets a cold. Dork” I walk towards the car and something in me changes, the same feeling I was feeling in the booth at Pop’s, and I assuming the same feeling I felt last night “what are you doing Cooper?” I shake my head

“Shut up Jones” I say grabbing the nape of his neck and puling him down to me

“Betty, what are you doing?”

“Just shut up and kiss me” 

his nose brushes against mine, and then his lips find mine and then just like in some fairy-tale we are kissing in the rain. His lips are soft and warm, and the longer we stand there kissing,the larger the familiar feeling between us builds. Jug runs his hand under my sweatshirt, and I let my fingers find their way to his hair. Things only heat up from here… Jug picks me up and sets me on the hood of his car. I wrap my legs around him pulling him as close to me as possible. I was trying so hard to not think about anything other than being here with jug, but I knew that if we kept up like this, I would be late for hair and makeup, but I could careless, this is all I’ve ever wanted. I pull at the hem of his T-shirt, but instead of letting me continue, he picks me up off the hood and moves us into the car. He sits down never letting our lips break from their entanglement. He moves the drivers seat back as far as it can go, and I pull myself as close to him a physically possible rolling my hips as I go. Jughead moans which makes me feel like a damn queen, because I Betty Cooper was making him feel these things. I take off my sweatshirt and move Jughead's hands to where they belong, and just then someone pounds on the window   
“Shit” Jughead says as he grabs a t-shirt off of the back seat “here” I blanch I say pulling the t-shirt over my head 

“Who is it?” he shakes his head and runs his hand through his hair

“Sheriff Keller.” I crawl off of his lap and over to the passenger seat, I cross my legs and look down at the seat find a loose thread to fiddle with as Jughead rolls down the window. “Sheriff Keller, how may I help you?”

“Well, I stopped to make sure that everyone was okay, and found that everyone was in fact okay. Elizabeth, hi” I wave my hand and glance up

“Hi Tom” I can feel my face getting hot as Tom Keller frowns down at me.

“Okay, well just take this elsewhere, and I won't ticket you.”

“Thank you, Sheriff Keller.”   
Jug says as he starts the car. Jug rolls up the window and pulls away from the scene of the crime, when I can no longer see Tom in the rear-view mirror I burst into uncontrollable laughter. I look over at Jug and he looks mortified, which only makes me laugh harder 

“Betty, why are you laughing? Sheriff Keller saw you topless, and us on the verge of having sex, and you are laughing” I try to stop laughing but I cant “Betty…” I stop laughing and pretend to be serious

“Jug we got caught hot and heavy in a car by one of my best friends dad. It’s funny and embarrassing, but I’m trying to roll with the punches” I begin laughing again and Jughead visibly relaxes, nods, and begins to laugh “It’s like we were sixteen again, and boy it was fun." I grin and bite the inside of my cheek because he was right it was fun. We pass the road to Cheryl's “Hey where are we going?”

“I’m taking you straight to hair and makeup, and then I’ll go get your bag from Cheryl’s”

“You have to get back to work” I grab his thigh “Come on just drop me off and I can call Ronnie.” he shakes his head

“Nope we are almost there, so you can just move your hand and shut up”

“I don’t want to make you miss work” I don’t move my hand. he glares at me

"Betty, I run them, so I make the rules, and break them when I feel like it. So please shut up and move your hand, before you never make it to hair and makeup." 

I pull my hand back into my own lap feeling like a dog who's owner has just punished them. We ride in silence the rest of the way. I sit listing to the sound of the rain hitting the metal roof and studying every part of Jughead's face because I'm not sure when, or if, this will ever happen again. Thank goodness the dive there is only ten minutes long because I feel like any longer and he'd yell at me for staring too long.  
We pull into the parking lot and I’m out of the car before Jug can even fully stop the car one because he's missing work for this, and two because I don't want to sit in wet jeans any longer 

“thank you” 

I turn and run towards the building, when I make it inside I feel my legs give out from under me. The next thing I’m met with is the unpleasant feeling of skin meeting cold tile flooring. 

“Ow”   
I say peeling my self off the floor. I fix my shirt and begin running again, when I get to the door I pause to catch my breath before entering the room 

“where have you been” Ellen yells as I hurry to the chair

“Sorry I uh...got caught in the rain” desperately trying to avoid making eye contact, because heaven forbid someone see's me happy

“Well Ms. Cooper your tardiness has set us back tremendously, and now I have no idea how we are to hide these….these...odious bags of yours” 

I look down at the floor all of my previous confidence from my afternoon delight has been shattered on the floor. I sink back into the chair and let Ellen’s comment over take me. Micky puts some under eye mask on me while Ellen rakes a brush through my damp hair having no consideration for how hard she is puling. I wish I had something to do other than sit here and feel sorry for my self but Jug hasn’t brought me my phone, so all I can do is wallow in self-pity.

“Elizabeth, child, you need to learn that your actions have consequences, because this...this mop is a disaster, and I just don’t understand how you can treat yourself like this. It’s just sinful.”

“I’m Sorry”   
she’s right I am a mess, and I don’t know how to help myself. Ellen goes to say something else, but before she can there is a loud slam and then a very pissed off voice speaks  
“Seriously, where do you get the right to demean her? You are an old bat who is clearly jealous of her. You need to shut the fuck up before you get a taste of your own medicine.” Ellen takes a step away from him, and he turns his focus to me  
“Betty are you okay?” I take a deep breath in to hide the fact that I am worlds away from okay. He hands me my purse letting his hand linger “are you sure” I nod again afraid that if I open my mouth only tears and the sound of sadness will come “Okay, well then I will see you later, good luck Cooper”

“Thanks, Jones”   
he lingers for a moment, but I refuse to look at him because I feel like with him I am translucent. It’s like when he sees my face he knows everything about me as if he’s the only person in the world who I cant fool. He lets out a loud sigh before turning to leave the room 

“well now that, that’s over we can get back to fixing you all up” she says messing with my hair all anxious and nice. I open my phone and I begin playing solitaire, about twenty minutes later Micky comes and takes the eye masks off. She then begins work on my skin 

“Do you want to wear foundation today?”

“Ummm, yes, today I think I will, thank you.” she nods and begins shuffling   
through the makeup bags that are strewn on the vanity. I sit and just watch these two women try and make me look like more than a shell of a person, and I realize that Jughead is right, I don’t deserve to be talked to like I’m not here,or that I don't feel what they are saying, but before I can expect others not to do it I have to stop doing it. In that moment I know what I need to do, and who I need to talk to 

“Hey guys, can I have a minute?” they both nod and scurry out of the room. I close my app and go to dial a number I haven’t called in a while. The phone rings three times before a very concerned voice answers the phone 

“Hi Betty, it’s been a while”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I appreciate the support! Please keep it coming! Im running out of ideas for these middle chapters, and i want to make interesting as possible. So please drop some ideas down below!!


	12. Chapter 11

“Hi Mike, how are you?”

“I’m good, and how are you?”

“Well i’m using the emergency line, so not very good, but better.”

“What’s up?”

“Well…” I say feeling a burning feeling on my ribs I look down “Ow I'm bleeding” I can see the blood seeping through Jughead's shirt “Shit” I pull up the shirt to see a large pink mark covered in blood.

“Betty are you okay?! Do I need to call an ambulance?”

“Oh God I'm sorry Mike. No, I slipped on wet tile and didn’t realize it made me bleed” I say grabbing a Kleenex off of the vanity. I wince as I apply pressure

“Oh well...I’m sorry I didn’t mean to lose my cool. I was just worried that you had.. You know”

“Yes, I know what you thought, but no it’s not that. I just wanted to let you know that I finally understand what you were saying.”

“What do you mean Betty?”

“I mean that I finally understand what you meant when you said that I needed to stand up for my self and stop letting people talk to me like I don’t exist.” I hear him snicker

“And what made you come to that understanding?” I roll my eyes

“Well it’s just that someone else heard how they were talking to me, and I was so embarrassed.”

“See Betty you closed yourself off from everything for so long, that letting people see you at your lowest is what it takes for you to rebuild.” I swallow hard because what I was going to tell him next might send me into regression 

“Mike… I’ve been spending time with him…”

 

“Betty there's nothing wrong with that. Actually I think it’s the best thing you’ve done in a long time.”

 

“I’m confused. I thought that I was supposed to be learning to live without him?”

 

“Betty you have been trying that for three years, and this is the first time we’ve talked where you haven’t talked about being so depressed or wanting to kill yourself.”

 

“That’s not true.” was it? Have I really been such a mess trying not to be a mess?

 

“Yes Betty it is. I know that I’m just here to listen and provide understanding, but Betty you have been doing and acting how everyone else wants you to, and now, just by being with him you are doing something for yourself, and in my professional opinion this, being with him, is all you’ve ever wanted, and it’s possibly the best thing you could do.”

 

“What if he doesn’t want me… like before?” he sighs clearly annoyed with me

 

“Betty, you need to ask him why he dumped you in the first place. I have a feeling that not wanting you isn’t the problem. However, I can’t make you do anything, or legally tell you what to do, but I believe that in order for you to heal you have to deal with what you believe broke you, and Betty I can see now that you truly want to get better.” I’m confused. How does he know this from just a phone call session, when for three years of face to face ones I still ended up in the hospital

 

“How can you be sure?” I hear him tell someone he will need a few minutes

 

“How do I know? Well, I know because you called me, and you told me you understood what I was saying. Do you know how I know?” I nod

 

“Because I made the decision for myself… no one told me to call you, or that I was embarrassed by how they talked to me. I knew I didn’t like it and I chose to call you.” I felt like crying because for the first time in who knows how long I didn’t feel helpless. I shake my head because I don’t want to cry not now, because I finally understand what’s been going on in my heart. “Thank you Mike.”

“Don’t thank me, thank yourself. You did this not me.” he was right I did do this, but there was still more work that needed to be done. Habits that I needed to stop. “Also Betty, don’t forget, you can call this number anytime you need. Even if it’s to talk about the good things that are happening to you. I want to know those as well.”

“I will call you. I promise.” he waits about a minute before hanging up the phone, and when he does I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my chest, and that I am ready to fight.

I holler to let them know they can come back in 

“are you okay Elizabeth?” I nod feeling better than I’ve ever felt “Oh good. Now lets get you all put together, and ready for this reading!” 

they go back to doing what they were doing like nothing has changed, and I just sit here wondering how to ask Jug the real reason he dumped me. I don’t get to think for too long, because I am interrupted by Micky dabbing cold foundation on my cheek and asking me about an eye look 

“So Betty, I saw this look that I think you would just rock… How do you feel about doing something out of the box?” I cringe, and Micky’s face falls

“No, you know what let’s do it.” She smiles which is something I’ve never seen before 

“Just nothing too out of the box...okay?” 

she nods and finishes what she’s doing. Ellen blow dries my hair, and I’m not sure what she’s planning on doing to it, because she has never used the blow dryer on me before. There comes a point during the process that I doze off, because of how good it feels to have Ellen play with my hair, and Micky rubbing the brushes over my eyelids. I am pulled from my nap by Micky asking me to open my eyes, so she can put on my eyeliner and mascara. After that they finish me up in no time, and it’s time to put on my outfit. The one thing I like about working with Ellen and Micky is that they don’t let me see what I look like until everything is completely done, so I have no idea what I look like, but all I know is that I feel put together. 

“Okay we somehow pulled this off with time to spare, and I have to admit that you look very lovely.” Ellen says and I think that it is the first nice thing she has said to me in the two years I’ve known her

“Thank you, Ellen, but it is your hard work that did this, but before I can compliment you, I’d like to see what I look like.” Ellen nods and goes to get the mirror when she gets back I feel a wave of anxiety 

“are you ready?” Micky asks. I nod because even though I’m anxious about it, I also feel really excited , because I really love this outfit. Ellen turns the mirror around, and I don’t look awful! I love my outfit, and Micky did a great job on my makeup. She did an intense smokey eye to match my dark magenta lipstick 

“Okay, well now I can compliment you on such an amazing job! Thanks guys” and I wasn’t just telling them that since I was late. I run my hand up and down my thigh smoothing out a wrinkle 

“Okay Betty, you have about twenty minutes before they will want you behind stage” I nod as Ellen tucks a stray hair back behind my ear and smoothing down the top “Okay all set” I give her a thin smile and walk out into the hall to get some stretching in before I have to sit and read. I start walking towards the door, when I see a flash of Raven hair 

“Ronnie, Hey Ronnie” I shout down the hall, but she keeps walking in the other direction, so I try again “Veronica” she snaps her head around

“What do you want Betty?” she says crossing her arms

“I wanted to apologize” she tells me to continue with her eyes and pleased expression “Yeah, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for ruining you life, and making it impossible for you to be happy” the look on her face is priceless

“But Betty you didn’t--” she says uncrossing her arms

“Just let me finish.” she nods “I’m sorry that I asked you to move with me. I’m sorry that you took on the weight of my issues. I never meant to transfer my pain to you. I’m sorry I’ve taken advantage of you and of our friendship” she starts to cry

“Betty, I’m just so scared for you. Every time you even get the slightest bit upset i’m scared I’m going to find you on the floor again” i nod and grab her hand

“Ron I get it, but I am going to be okay. I know that I have a lot of work to do, but in being home some of that has been cleared up, and some of that pain has gone away, so there is no need to worry about me, because I will be okay.” She squeezes my hand

“You promise?”

“I swear” she hugs me and begins to sob

“I love you so much Betty, and I’m sorry”

“I love you so much Ron” I really did love her but there was something off about this whole thing. I had a feeling that I wasn’t sure I could put out of my head, there was something she wasn’t telling me. She pulls away and wipes her face   
“Ahh I’m sorry”

“It’s okay. I get being overcome by ones emotion” she straightens her skirt and adjusts her shirt

“Okay, well let’s get you behind stage and all ready to go.” she puts on a tight smile which really puts me off because I’m not sure why she is making me feel so off. We walk back to where Harry is standing and I feel really out of place and I can’t pinpoint why 

“Cooper, and Ms. Lodge the dynamic duo. How are you, ladies?”

“We are just grand Harry and how are you?” Veronica chirps

“Very thankful to you and that brilliant head you have on your shoulders” I think that he his talking to me, but then I look at Ronnie and her face reads like someone had just broken her trust 

“Why is Veronica so brilliant? I mean it is in-fact my book that has gotten you here, so why are you thankful to her?” they both look at me like ‘shit we’ve just been caught with our hands in the cookie jar’ Ronnie takes a step towards me 

“Betty I was going to tell you last night-”

 

“Tell me what Ron?” she reaches out to grab my hand and I pull my hand away. She bites her lip 

“Betty… It was me… I’m the one who suggested that you come back to Riverdale” I bite my tongue as tears tempt to break through 

“you my best friend went behind my back, and worked with this asshole to bring me back here?” she nods “Who else was in on this?” I pray she doesn’t say that Jug was in on this because if so I was leaving tonight and not coming back 

“No one B. Just Harry and I” I flare my nostrils at her

 

“And the Q&A was that you?” she shakes her head

 

“No B, that was all Harry I promise” I’m trying desperately hard not to cry

 

“Stop calling me B, Veronica, because as far as I am concerned we are done. You have been controlling me and treating me like shit. I never asked you to stay, or to give up Archie for me. You made that decision, and then to go behind my back to ruin my life, that is just selfish, and I am actually surprised you did this to me.” she goes to say something else “No, Veronica we will talk later, if at all. I want you to leave, and Harry as soon as legally possible you are fired.” I turn and run towards the make up room, not sure how much time I have left, but I don’t care I need to breathe. I stop in my tracks and slide down the nearest wall. I can feel my anxiety taking over me, and for the first time I don’t have someone to help me through it. So, I lay in the fetal position and, wrap my arms around my self as tight as I can, and just lay there until I can breathe again. Once I can breathe, I sit up against the wall and just continue to breathe, until I know that i am out of time and I have to go and get this over with. I pick my self up off the ground and walk back towards the stage. When I get back Veronica is still there talking to Harry I walk past her and straight on to the stage 

“Hi, guys thank you so much for coming out to hear me read from my book ‘Going Home’. I wanted to just give you guys a brief explanation of where I came up with the inspiration for the story and the title it’s self. So let’s begin” I feel my anxiety building again, and I’m not sure why. I’ve read this book and these words so many times, but this time things just feel so much different. “Well the story is inspired by a boy that I loved so much it nearly broke me, and I think you all know who that is by now, but what you don’t know is that the title is not about going back to a particular location. It is actually about finding home in each other, so when Eliza and Nick are together the are home, and nothing can hurt them. So without anything further here’s an excerpt from ‘Going Home’.” I take a deep breath and begin to read “when I saw Eliza walk in to the hole in the wall… My hole in the wall my heart sank. She was so beautiful and I couldn’t believe that she was my girlfriend. ‘Hey Nick’ she says as she wraps her arms around my waist and rests her head under my chin ‘Hey Liza’ I say pulling her as close to me as I could ‘why are you here?’ I ask letting her go. She blushes ‘well we just haven’t seen each other in a while, and I missed you’ god I had told her to stay away from this place and from this life, but she was constantly here after every corner, just sticking her head out farther and farther, tempting people to chop it off. ‘Liz you aren’t supposed to be here. You aren’t one of us’ she bats her eyelashes ‘no, not yet’ I furrow my brows at her  
‘Not yet? You mean not ever’ she shakes her head and then walks towards the stage at the front of the room” I stop reading grab my water bottle and scan the room again for Jug not finding him anywhere. I didn’t think he would show, but a part of me had hoped. I set down my water and begin reading “ Liza made her way up on the stage and began to take off her clothing and even before she started I knew we were over. I knew that Nick would hate what I was doing, but for once I didn’t care. I was doing this for me… for use, and if he loved me, then he would accept what I was doing. Standing on the stage with eyes boring holes into my skin feeling confident and vulnerable at the same time. The music begins and so then so do I feeling like now we would never be apart again. When the dance is over the audience goes wild, but there is only one person I care about rooting for me. After doing this I finally feel like I am a part of something, that I again have a family. Nick and I’s gaze meet, and he motions for me to meet him outside.  
I knew that Eliza would do anything for me, but I never thought she would be stupid enough to go this far and put her own life in danger ‘Eliza, are you stupid?’ she looks confused  
‘Nick, baby, I just wanted to be a part of your world. I just wanted to make this...us work’ she pleaded while her soft fingers ran up and down my neck. I grab her hands and pull them away ‘well you did the one thing that ensures us never being together’ her arms fall to her side and she looks so betrayed ‘but..’ I shake my head  
‘But nothing Eliza this… us… whatever this is is done’ in that moment I saw the light leave her body. I turn and leave before I have to watch her break again ‘please Nick you can’t do this… Please don’t do this’ I make my way back to the bar and only turn to make sure she is leaving, but what I see instead is Eliza in a heap on the ground. Everything in me wants to run over and help her, but despite my better judgement I keep walking. I keep walking until the sound of the bar drowns out the sound my heart breaking.” well there you have it. I say standing and shrugging, and just as I’m about to walk off the stage the crowd begins to cheer, and out of all of the voices, I hear the one I was waiting for. I search to find him but still come up blank, that is until something in me tells me to look up, and there he is standing there smiling down at me cheering with the rest of the crowd “thank you” I say again before walking off the stage where I am met by Veronica pleading with me 

“B, please… I never meant to hurt you. I just thought-”

 

“You thought what Veronica? That if you got me to come back here then so could you… so you could see Archie?” she looks off to the doorway and then back to me

 

“No B, I would nev-”

“I told you to stop calling me that. You orchestrated this whole thing so you could come back. I told you I NEVER wanted to come back here, and you went behind my back and got me here. The worst thing is that when I was freaking out about it you sat and acted like you knew nothing.”

 

“But B I never meant to hurt you. I just thought coming home would help you figure things out.” She was right it did help me figure things out, but if I admit that to her then she won't let me be mad, and I just needed to be mad at her, because she sneaked around behind my back to manipulate my life.

 

“Veronica I just need some space. I will see you tomorrow but don’t talk to me until then, and even then please just keep it professional.” tears begin to pour down her face, but I can’t allow myself to care, because even though I was happy to be back she lied to my face

 

“But B-”

 

“No, but B, I need space. Goodnight Veronica” I turn on my heel and walk towards the dressing room when I get there the anger I’m feeling is more than I know what to do with. I walk inside and I am physically shaking and I feel nauseous. I walk to the first corner I find and sit on the floor, and for the first time today I give in to all of the feelings I’m feeling, but when the tears are gone I am left with only anger and confusion. I begin pounding the floor with my fists and hit harder with each blow. I want desperately to break my hand so I feel something other than anger. However, in that moment I remember Mike’s words ‘you closed yourself off from everything for so long, that letting people see you at your lowest is what it takes for you to rebuild’ so in order for me to not be angry I needed to let someone see it, or at least see how I feel. I stop punching the ground and just sit for a moment running my hands through my hair thinking about how I have to let people see me break in order to fix myself. I hear the door open and I push myself even farther in the corner, because I am not ready for this, just not yet 

“B, where are you?” 

Veronica says as she looks around the room completely overlooking me. I sit in silence hoping that if I don’t move she won't see me, and I guess the fates are in my favor because she sighs and leaves the room. However, she is not the last person to come looking for me, because less than two minutes later Jug is here 

“Okay Betts, you may have fooled Veronica, but I’m not as dense, where are you?” I pull my knees into my chest hoping he just goes away, but he laughs and walks in my direction 

“hi” I whisper as he sits down next to me “how did you know I was in here?” he smiles  
“I just know you, Betty. Plus you don’t have a ride home, so I figured you had to be here somewhere.” I smile because he was right I don’t have a car, and I wasn’t about to ask Veronica for a ride since I wasn’t speaking to her. “So what's wrong?” he asks running his thumb under my eyes. 

“Nothing other than my best friend being a tenacious manipulator” he tilts his head and I shake mine 

“come on Betty, what did she do?” and I know I don’t have an answer for him, because how mad could I really be I was enjoying being here, but I was furious with the way she went about doing it. “Betty?” and for a moment I forget how to mad I am at Veronica and am overcome with a wave of confidence 

“Jug, why did you break up with me?” he breaks eye contact and he looks like he’s in pain, when he looks back at me I can feel the pain, it’s poking its bony fingers at my heart “Jug, please, I need to know” I touch his face and he grabs my hand holding it there as if that is what he needs to breathe, when he speaks his voice sounds hoarse as if he’s holding back tears 

“I was so stupid, and consumed with you that when someone used you against me I lost my shit on the wrong person, and when the time came they made sure I knew the rules of their game”  
“Who Jug?” he looks at the floor and takes a deep breath in

“Your dad.”

 

“What do you mean? He’s been in jail since sophomore year and you dumped me during the summer of our senior year. How does Hal Cooper play a role in this?” he begins playing with his jeans, so I grab his hand 

“Do you remember the mock Black Hood killings during our senior year?” He says looking back at me. I nod “Well your dad was working with Penny Peabody. You know telling her who to kill and threaten, and I was one of them.” he pauses and skims his thumb over my thumb playing with my nail “Betts your dad called me the night before Cheryl’s party and informed me that if I didn’t break up with you he was going to kill you, and make sure you suffered. I knew I couldn’t live without you, but I didn’t have a choice. So, it was either live without you but know you were safe, or…” he stops talking and lets go of my hand “Betty I killed you either way, and I will never forgive myself, and I wouldn’t hold it against you not to forgive me” I grab his hand again

“Jug you didn’t kill me. I’m here” he shakes his head

“But I’m the one responsible for you almost dying”

“No, you aren’t my dad is” he shakes his head again “Jug it’s true. My dad told you to dump me and threatened to have me killed not you.”

“But I dumped you and never told you the truth”

“But nothing, you are telling me now, and I can’t hold that against you, because it wasn’t your choice. Why are you telling me?” he laughs

“Well because Penny is dead. There is no one left to do your dad's dirty work, and I don’t think he is getting out of prison anytime time soon to kill us so why not.” I rest my head on his shoulder 

“So it’s not because you deserve better, or that you never loved me” he sighs

“Nope, one is just a bold face lie and the other is impossible” he looks down at me “what” I smile 

“It’s just the last three years everyone was telling me to move on and that you didn’t love me, but I never believed it, and to think I was right all this time.” he leans in for a kiss and I turn my head “Jug as much as I want to go there again, I have so much work to do on myself and between us” he nods and adjusts his pants

“I understand, and I just need you to know that I will be eternally sorry for causing you pain. I wish that I would have just told you and we could have figured it out together. I was just so scared of losing you that I kept you at arm's length and lost you anyway”

“Really arm's length” I scoff “Jug you pushed me so far away that's it’s taken three years for me to make it back”

“And now look who’s got who at arm's length”

 

“Jug, I don’t have anything left to give. It has all been pick over and taken by everyone else, and right now if I keep you at arm's length, then neither of us can get hurt.” even though for him I was clearly willing to go through hell and still welcome him with open arms

“Sounds like a good plan Coop. Now, how about we go get your car and something to eat.” I purse my lips and nod my head 

“I could be down for some food” he stands and I look up at him “help” he grabs my outstretched hands and pulls me to my feet “Thanks. I just need to change and then we can go”

“I’ll go wait by the bike” he winks as he walks out the door. After he is gone I walk over to the vanity and just look at the girl in it. She looks so different from this morning, but still far from what I want to look like, but at least I’m trying. I take off my outfit and lay it across the back of the chair, but before I have time to get clothes on one very pissed off Veronica storms through the door 

“God Betty I’ve been calling you and searching this whole damn building, to find you here!” she says letting the door slam behind her. I don’t say anything to her, I just stand here naked from the waist up being scolded by Veronica. I can only imagine the look on my face “Are you just going to stand there looking at me like you’ stupid? Why didn’t you answer your phone?”

“Veronica, I’m… Um, naked” I say pointing at my self. She shrugs her shoulders and rolls her eyes “Veronica, I didn’t answer my phone because I don’t have it, and I’ve been here since I told you to go home because I need space.” she sighs

“But why do you need space” she pouts like a child. I close my eyes and take a deep breath

 

“Veronica, I am so upset with you right now and I am afraid the longer we talk about this the higher the chances of me saying something I’ll regret.” her eyes fall and I can tell she’s hurt, but I can’t care she crossed a line, and I need space 

“Betty please talk to me. I just love you and I need us to be okay”

 

“Veronica, I love you, I do, but right now I don’t want to do this” she perks up

 

“But you love me still?”

 

“Yes Veronica, I still love you” she sighs and uncrosses her arms

 

“Okay well I will see you later” she turns on her heels and leaves the room. I shake my head 

“I just had that whole conversation almost completely naked. Great” 

I grab the t-shirt I was wearing and throw it on, as I go to put on my jeans I am disgusted by how wet they still are, but I wiggle them on anyway. I head over to the vanity and grab a makeup wipe. I hated taking off this beautiful makeup, but I just want to feel like myself and not some high-class version of myself. Once the makeup is off I notice just how hollow I look, it’s really like no one has lived here in years. I run my hands over my face and push the feelings aside because I needed to get going. I grab my purse, phone, and my bag off the counter and head out the door. When I get outside I stare at Jug for a minute, because he is busy playing on his phone. He really has gotten more attractive since I left. It looks like he goes to the gym now because his shoulders are wider and his jeans fit tighter. I noticed this morning, but I was also still a tad drunk and interrupted by Veronica.He has a toothpick between his teeth, his healthy alternative to a cigarette. He kept running it over his bottom lip, showing off his killer jaw as he went. His hair is a mess and he looks tired, but so youthful and put together at the same time. Jug finally looks up from his phone and catches me staring, he removes the toothpick from between his teeth 

“It’s about time Cooper” I roll my eyes and walk towards him “Alright, let’s go get you your car.” 

I nod and hop on behind him. When we get to Cheryl’s house I realize that for the first time in a few days I won't be in or on the same vehicle as Jug. The thought makes me sad because when we are on the bike we can be as close as possible and I get to touch him without seeming needy or desperate. I am reluctant to let go when he pulls in next to my car, but I am also excited to listen to some really bad music. I let go and slide off 

“So Cooper where are we going for dinner?” I grin because there is only one place I want to go 

“How does Pop’s sound?” he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath

“You do know that there are other restaurants here in Riverdale right?” I shrug

“But none nowhere near as good as Pop’s, and to be fair you asked where I wanted to go, and I told you where I want to go.” he rolls his eyes

 

“fine Cooper, you win. I’ll meet you there” 

I grin and pull my keys from my purse and get in my car. I think about the last time I was in this car and it hits me how a few days can really change everything. The drive to Pop’s is lonely and even though I get to play my music I’d rather be with someone. I never realized how fast this drive was when you can’t turn your brain off, all I could think about was what the hell was I doing. I was making decisions that I’d never make back in Chicago, and I was enjoying this newly found adventurism. I park my car next to Jughead’s bike, and at this moment I feel like I am back in high school, and I miss being that young and carefree. I walk inside expecting to find Jughead at our usual booth, but I only find an empty booth. I decide to slide in and wait for him. I wait for about five minutes before I begin to worry, I mean he is the leader of a gang. I pull out my phone and text the number that says’s 

‘Maybe: Jughead’ *are you alive, or did your rival gang kidnap you? Asking for a very hungry friend.* He responds almost instantly 

*Alive. Be with you in a few*

I set my phone down and lean back in the booth, letting my eyes close, satisfied with his answer. I’m not sure how long I sit there before he comes to the table, but I know it couldn’t have been long. He plops several plates down in front of me 

“Here kid, all of your favorites” and in front of me is a plate of pancakes, french fries, and a Vanilla milkshake 

“What is this?” he shrugs and sets his own food down across from me 

“I just thought it’d be nice” he blushes. I smile at him

 

“It is really nice. Thank you” he winks at me and slides in across from me. Throughout dinner, we talk about why Ronnie was looking for me and why I didn’t answer and it is in his question that I realize I overreacted 

“aren’t you glad you came home?” was I glad that was a stupid question because of course, I was glad… I got to be near Jug. I smile and nod 

“I am very glad...now, but when I found out no. I would have rather been flown to mars than come back here”

“She was probably just doing what she thought was best. It’s not like you liked Chicago anymore anyway.” I shake my head

 

“You’re not wrong, but I do miss my dog though.” he looks surprised “yeah I have a dog. His name is Moose and in these last few years he’s been my best friend.” he laughs

“So tell me about Chicago.”

“Well it’s big and I hate it.”

“Why?”

“God it’s so lonely there. Some days I feel like my therapist is my only friend and don't get me started on how rude everyone is, because I could rant for days.. For example, one day I was walking down the street with bandages on my wrists and some over judgmental God person told me that, God already hated me so why didn’t I just try harder next time to do something right, and little did she know that her words were all it took for me to try again.”

“Wait what do you mean try again?” I close my eyes and take a deep breath because there’s no avoiding this conversation.

“Kill myself” I say being as blunt as possible, and his face falls from one of excitement to one of pain

“You.. you tried..”

“To kill myself. Yes I did”

“But Betty, why?” I close my eyes and hope that I can spin a lie that he will believe, versus telling him the truth about calling his old number 

“I don’t know Jug. I guess that things just got really dark and I didn’t see any reason to go on” I grab a french fry and pop it in my mouth

“Betty, I just can’t wrap my head around the thought of a world that you aren’t in” he shakes his head and closes his eyes. He looks like he’s in pain and I have never felt so guilty for my choice “God Betts I’m just so glad you are okay” I want desperately to tell him that I’m not okay, but he looks like he’s been through enough. “What did you feel like after”

“After I did it or after I woke up?”

“Both?” I take a deep breath in, mentally preparing myself for his response

 

“Jug, this isn’t some I woke up and felt like I wanted to live. I woke up and felt like even more of a failure. I would have done it again but Ronnie was so happy to see me open my eyes, and I figured that for her I would at least try, but I woke up and wanted to die even more, because how pathetic do you have to be to fail at something that easy” he swallows hard

 

“Well no matter what you felt then, at least you seem okay now” there's that word again ‘okay’ why does everyone keep saying I’m okay, they don’t know me. I smile and just let him talk at me until he changes the topic. I have lost the majority of my appetite, but I don’t want to be rude so I eat all of my fries a few bites of my pancakes and just under half of my milkshake. We sit Pop’s until around nine thirty just talking, but I was very reserved after our previous conversation, and I think that Jug saw that because he was trying so hard to lift my spirits, but I was just so tired of everyone thinking I’m okay. 

“Okay Coop, you look exhausted, let’s go” I nod and we head outside. I want nothing more than to crawl on the back of his bike and snuggle into him, but I have my car now and have no need to be with him, but I want nothing more than to be with him. It then hits me that I have to go back to the hotel and deal with Veronica Lodge. I don’t want to stay at the hotel so close to Ron, so the whole way to the I drag my feet, wishing I wouldn’t have to go back 

“so, Where are you headed?” I shrug

“I guess I’ll call Cheryl and see if I can crash there” he shakes his head

“You can stay with me”

“Are you sure?” he nods

“Yes ma’am I’ve got a pull out and a bed. You can choose which one you want.” I want the bed with you in it next to me.

“Deal” he smiles and hops on his bike “I’ll meet you there” 

I can’t believe I was going back to Jug’s house to stay the night. I felt giddy like a little kid who had just got a new toy to play with. The drive fly’s by because I am so excited. I pull in behind him and It feels so good to be here with him. I feel so good right now, happy almost. I walk up to the door and knock just to make sure he still wants me here 

“Come In” he shouts. 

I walk in and the place looks exactly the same as it did, and it makes me smile. I liked the feeling of being back here much more than I thought I would. I walk in and sit on the couch feeling like I belonged 

“I’ll sleep here so you can get a good night sleep.” he rolls his eyes 

“What’s sleep” I laugh knowing exactly what he means. He sits down next to me and lets our knees graze each other 

“I’m gonna grab a shower and hit the sack.” I nod, and he pulls me into a hug “I’m glad you’re okay Betts” I pull my self away from him 

“THAT’S IT I HAD IT!” I say getting off the couch and undoing the button on my jeans “STOP!! Just stop saying at least I'm okay, because does this look okay to you” I yell pulling down my jeans to reveal healing cuts along my upper thigh “I know I am weak, and I know that I'm a failure so if you would stop throwing those things in my face that would be great, because when you told me to leave I died, and could never get my body to do the same. How dare you act like this is any of your concern, this is my problem and that you are so happy I’m okay-”

 

“No, you know what Betty this isn’t just your problem, there are people who love you and you were willing to leave them. You keep telling everyone that you’re better, and they just want to believe that they won't find the person they love bleeding on the floor, or lifeless in a hospital bed. The image of you in the hospital is how they…you can't unsee…” Jughead runs his hands through his hair, and then he looks at me with tears in his eyes and when he next speaks his voice is soft and filled with pain “I came to see you…” and with those five words I felt my whole world come crashing in on me.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! sorry for the late update! There's a good reason for it! I have been working on another story! The first chapter of that story will be posted here soon if any of you want to go read it! I have also enlisted the help of a beta writer, so some of the older chapters will be updated at random! I will try to post more frequently but I can't make any promises! if you guys have any question/comments/suggestions feel free to leave them down below! as always your support is greatly appreciated!

I couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth “You came you see me” he looks away and shakes his head at the wall behind me “Jug...when did you come see me?” I ask moving back into his line of vision and grabbing his hand. 

“When you were in the hospital and…”

“You came more than once?” he nods and puts his head in his hands “I came to your apartment a few times, and then I visited you in the hospital every day until you woke up. I tried to stay with you, but they wouldn’t let me, and when you woke up I left, because I didn’t think you’d want to see me.” 

“Jug why did you come to see me. How did you even know I was in the hospital?” he continues to stare past me at the wall 

“Well I was the one who took Fred to the hospital, and when I called Archie to let him know I overheard what was happening. So, I hung up and left Fred to catch a flight.” he wipes his cheek “when I got there they wouldn’t let me see you. I lied and told them I was family, but they didn’t buy it, and then you began to flat line.” tears run down his face, and I feel like the life has been knocked out of me. “I saw your lifeless body being violently shocked back to life. Betty when you left me my soul left me and I was left a haunted man who was afraid to do anything, until I heard you were in the hospital and then I wasn’t afraid anymore.” he fiddles with his jeans “I wanted to be there for you Betts, I really did, but Penny was still out there and I needed to keep you safe” I don’t know how to respond I want to tell him that this is all I’ve ever wanted to hear but it’s as if all the words I’ve ever learned have somehow escaped my brain, so I grab his face and he grabs my hand “Betts, I didn’t think I’d ever get to talk to you again, let alone touch you, or have you touching me” I shake my head 

“Shh Jug, I’m here. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere” I bring my other hand up to his face and just hold it saying “I’m here Jug, I’m right here” over and over again. 

“Betty I am so sorry” I pull him closer to me and he rests his head on my shoulder. I bite my lip in order to fight back my own tears, this is everything that I’ve ever wanted, but seeing him this hurt and vulnerable makes my heart ache. It’s like watching a small child fall apart right in front of you and knowing you are the reason for this child falling apart. The guilt comes crashing down like a wave on the shore, and I can no longer fight the tears. They stream down my face and a whimper escapes my lips, which catches Jug’s attention “Hey what’s wrong?” he says wrapping his arms around me and pulling me tight against him. I shake my head, because how do you tell someone you love them so much it physically hurts. He runs his hand down my spine leaving chills in its tracks. I use his shirt to pull him down to me and he leans in without hesitation, and just like earlier today when our lips connect there are fireworks and my world feels complete. Our noses brush as we turn our faces, reprising their role in a dance they know well. His hands slide down my back and finally make contact with my hips. He runs his finger along the waistband of my jeans, sending chills down to my toes. He grabs my hips and pulls me on top of him, and I am in control again. I let my fingers find their way to the hem of his T-shirt and tug letting him know I want. He complies, lifting his arms over his head. I pull the shirt off and toss it on the end of the couch. 

“Betty?” he breathes 

“Yeah Jug?” I say kissing the corner of his mouth as he runs his hands up my back. 

“I’m really happy you're okay… I am also really happy you’ve found your way back to me” his words make me want to curl up into a ball 

“Jug… I’m sorry” I said choking back tears “maybe we should stop…” I begin to move off his lap, but he pulls me in closer burying his nose in my neck 

“Betts please, that’s not what I---” I tilt my chin up to give him access to my neck, and he takes full advantage of it. He trails his lips up and down my neck and in no time our lips have reconnected and the fireworks have returned. I try to unbutton his pants but he stops me “Not here” he says standing up and walking towards the bedroom, I wrap my legs around him holding on for dear life. As he walks into his bedroom, I smash my knee on the door frame “Ow” I say biting his lip which causes him to laugh and kiss me harder. He sits down on the edge of the bed and I readjust to find a comfortable position when I do I pull his body closer to mine taking full control. I run my hands up and down his back feel all of his muscles move and contract as he does the same to me. I press my weight down on to him and roll my hips, and the next thing I know is that I’m being flipped on to my back, and Jug is taking control. He presses his full body weight into me as his hands hold my own down. I use my hips to my advantage, but then he moves his hands down to my thighs and grabs them with force, which causes me to wince in pain because he grabs my healing wounds. He gasps and moves away faster than the speed of light “I’m so sorry Betts” he says changing the whole mood. I sit up and stoke his face, shake my head 

“No Jug, I’m fine, now come kiss me”

I say pulling his face towards me, but when our lips make contact the raw heat is gone and another feeling has replaced it, but what Jug does next leaves me speechless. He moves from kissing my mouth to kissing the dark circles under my eyes 

“these are beautiful” he breathes, then runs a trail of kisses down my face until he comes in contact with my lips “and these are so, so soft” 

he says running his nose across them and then grabs them between his teeth and tugs hard. He then runs his nose down my body leaving another trail of kisses as he goes. He makes his way over to my arm and kisses my scars. I pull my arm away, and he grabs it again kissing them long and hard 

“these are beautiful” tears swell in my eyes “and this body, damn Betts it’s a work of art” 

tears are streaming are leaving damp tracks as they run down my face. In this moment I feel an overwhelming surge of love and I begin to laugh. I bring my hands up to cover my face 

“what are you laughing at?” 

Jug says rolling off of me and resting his head on his arm. I shake my head and plant a hard wet kiss on his mouth and lift my arms over my head letting him know what I wanted him to do. He complies and pulls my shirt over my head and tosses it off the end of the bed. He then undoes the button on my jeans and I do the same to his. Once our pants are on the floor jug runs his hands up my legs stopping on my things 

“I know you don’t want to hear it again, but these are beautiful” I run my thumb down his face 

“Yeah yeah, but have you seen your face?” he rolls his eyes and leans down brushing my nose with his. Our lips meet and it’s like our bodies have a language of their own, one that only they know, because we work together like a machine, and my thoughts are lost in translation  
We lay holding each other just listening to the sounds of the other breathing. The moment is so entrancing that I begin to tap my fingers along with his heartbeat 

“What are you doing” 

“I can hear your heart, and tapping along makes it feel like it’s in sync with my own…Cheesy I know” I say wiggling closer to him 

“Not cheesy at all. To be honest Betty, I feel you in my bones” he says rubbing my back soothingly, drawing little shapes when he gets to where the sheet covers my ass. 

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s just that when his you say my name or kiss me, I feel it in my core” his words were describing what I was feeling without me having to say them. 

“I get the feeling.” he shifts awkwardly 

“Betty, I when I saw you in that hospital bed… It’s like everything inside of me was laying in that bed with you. I’m not sure if I ever found the missing part… until today” he tightens his grip around me 

“Jug I may not be completely okay, but I am getting better. These last few days I have had so many revelations, and I no longer feel lost. I think I finally understand what I have to do.” 

he mumbles good. I feel him falling asleep, so I snuggle closer and try to sleep myself but I am honestly too happy to sleep. I feel like a child on Christmas Eve, excited about what the future holds. My train of thought is interrupted by the softest whispers of quoting words I know well

“And the boy knew that one day if he wished hard enough his star would come back to him. The boy told himself, that when she came again he’d study every aspect of her fleeting beauty, and ensure she knew she was loved no matter what orbit she was in” he buries his nose into my hair and wraps his arms tighter around me 

“Quoting my book Jones?” 

“Sorry I thought you were asleep” I nuzzle my head deeper on his chest and plant a soft kiss 

“I liked it. What happens next”

“Nothing. Good night Cooper” I give him the best laugh that my exhausted body can muster 

“Night Juggie” I whisper back as I drift to sleep.  
I wake, tangled in a mess of sheets with Jug’s head on my chest the sun kissing it just right, his soft breath vibrating my skin, and his dark hair flopped everywhere in a very un-Jug like fashion. Waking up next to Jughead was a reoccurring dream I had over our time apart, but the actual act of doing it was a feeling like no other. This is the feeling that I had been searching for, and now I didn’t have to search any more because it was here right under my nose, and it smelled of coffee and old cigarettes. It smelled like Jughead Jones. I never want to leave this bed or wake the exemplary human sleeping on my chest, but the need to pee and desire for food wins me over. 

“Hey jug” I run my fingers through his hair, which causes him to moan “I need you to move” he shakes his head and squeezes me tighter nuzzling his nose deeper in my chest “Jug come on I have to pee” 

“Okay, fine, leave me all cold and alone” he says as he begins to leave a trail of kisses up my sternum, down my collarbone, and up my neck nipping at the sweet spot near my jaw. He then kisses down my jaw biting my ear 

“Jughead Jones! Stop it, I need to get up” 

“Fine, go" 

he kisses me hard on the mouth before moving off of me. I lean over the edge of the bed to grab my clothes but then I see Jug’s favorite t-shirt and decide that his shirt is a better idea than finding my own clothes. Just the thought of wearing his clothes makes me smile. I sit up and pull the t-shirt on 

“Hey, no! That’s my favorite shirt and you can’t have it. Take it off” I turn and look at him

“but I like it,” I say plastering a big pout on my lips and furrowing my eyebrows

“Nope, not gonna work” I bite my bottom lip 

“Juggie, please” he rolls his eyes at me 

“ugh fine Betts,” he says rolling on to his back 

“Yay,” 

I kiss his cheek before running to the bathroom. It’s nice being back in this trailer it makes me feel like I’m… home. I looked in the mirror and for the first time, I recognize the person looking back at me. The longer I look the more I begin to notice, the first is the many many purplish red marks that now cover my skin “that asshole” I whisper but I can’t help but grin, because I have hickies from Jughead. I brush my teeth and throw my hair in a high bun, and head back to the bedroom to hopefully finish what he started, but when I walk back in I find him passed out in the same spot I left him. I couldn’t help but feel kind of irritated with him get me all bothered and then fall asleep. Fine Jones, game on. I’m starving anyway, so I head to the kitchen to make some food. I begin to snoop through the cupboards to find something to eat cereal, toast, anything other than beer and leftover takeout. I am about to give up when I find a box of pancake mix and it only needs milk and eggs two things he actually has, so I get to work. I find a bowl and a spoon and begin to work my magic. It’s not until almost all of my pancake mix is made, that I realize I’ve been dancing this entire time. The thing about it was there wasn’t even music. I was simply dancing to the rhythm inside of me I think its name is happiness. It was nice to know that I could still feel things like this and that in the three years of pure nothingness I didn’t lose everything. 

“Those smell delicious” I jump at the sound of Jugheads voice behind me “more like you smell delicious,” he grabs my hips and kisses my neck. I wiggle out of his grip 

“Oh no, you don’t. There will be no such shenanigans until after I’ve eaten.” Jug gets a wicked grin on his face, and I know exactly what he wants “...and by eaten I mean actual food, so you can just let that idea go” he pulls me closer letting me know he was not letting that idea go. He begins to leave a trail of kisses from the base of my neck to the corner of my jaw “Jug, I’m serious. I have to eat and then leave I don’t have time for that” I said flipping my last pancake on to the plate “Just five minutes… that’s all I need” he said as he buries his nose deeper in my neck  
“Please” he whispered between soft kisses “Betty… Please” even though he is incredibly tempting, and I can feel my legs turning to jello I really need to eat and leave 

“how about we pick this up later?” I say biting my lip in hopes that he will agree. He lets out a groan 

“fine Betts. You win, but I hope you made enough for me?” I look at him and roll my eyes 

“of course I did. I know how much you like food. Let's go eat before these get cold” 

he nods and releases me, the second his arms are gone I feel emptier. I grab the pancakes, forks, and syrup because apparently Jug couldn’t and follow him to the couch. We sit and eat in complete silence. I’m just enjoying staring at Jug even though, annoyingly, he eats almost all of my pancakes without breathing  
“did you even taste them?” he looks up from the plate and licks his lips 

“delicious” he says leaning over to kiss me or so I thought, but instead he steals the last bite of pancake off my fork “however, yours was, in fact, the best I’ve ever had” I pout 

“that was mean. I had two out of the twelve pancakes” I stick my lip out farther because him eating my pancake wasn’t the only reason I was sad...Him not kissing me was making me cranky too.

“Stick that lip out any farther Cooper and I’ll bite it” 

I grin and then push it out as far as I can and true to his word, Jughead leans over and Bites it. I can’t help but giggle because these moments with Jug have felt so surreal, and I’ve never been this happy. I am scared for what is going to happen when I have to leave. I’m so consumed in my own thoughts that I didn’t notice Jug was no longer biting my lip but instead staring at me with a huge grin plastered on his face  
“what?” he shakes his head

“Nothing” I furrow my brows 

“Don’t lie to me.” his grin gets even bigger “Jug…” 

“It’s just that I already lied to you” his comment makes me nervous.

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s just that the small taste of pancake I got from your lips was actually the best I’ve ever had. Not the one off your fork” 

and with that comment I know I’m going to be late. I push the plate on the floor and grab Jug’s face in my hands and kiss him blisteringly hard. A moan escapes his lips as his hands find their place on my hips pulling me on top of him, while my hands find their way into his soft hair tugging gently as I go.  
We are laying on the couch when I hear my phone ringing from the other room 

“If you go get that I’m never talking to you again” I lean in and plant a soft kiss on his cheek

“I have to go get it. It could be my boss, and he won't like me if I ignore him” he furrows  
his brows and sticks his lip out really far

“Fine. I have to shower anyway” he says “here let me help you up” he says standing. I grab his outstretched hands and as I get to my feet I purposely fall into him 

“Oh, I’m so sorry” as I lean in to kiss him but pull away before our lips make contact “I’d kiss you but I really have to get going and you just keep distracting me” he grins 

“Are you really sorry?” I shake my head 

“Nope, not in the slightest” I say as I push past him. He slaps my ass catching me off guard “Ow, why’d you do that” I stick my bottom lip out, and he shrugs

“Because I can” I shake my head and run into the bedroom to see who I missed a call from. When I check my phone I notice I’ve missed more than one call. There are three from Ronnie  
and one from Jack 

“shit” 

“Is everything okay?” no everything is not fine. I forgot all about Jack. How on earth does one forget they have a fiance? Shit, shit, shit. “Betts?” I need to say or he’s going to come in here and I know I won't be able to hide the fact that I’m hiding something. I clear my throat 

“U-uh yeah, e-everything is fine I’m just running really late”

“Oh okay” I hear the water turn on and hit the call button by Ronnie’s name. The phone rings three times before I hear 

“It’s Betty. Thank God you are okay! Where have you been?” I roll my eyes 

“What do you want?” I snap 

“It’s just you didn’t come back to the hotel last night, and I got worried that you did something stupid, or life threating, and I just wanted to make sure you are okay-” I cut her off

“Ronnie I am fine."

“Okay good. I also called you to let you know that Jack called here looking for you...did you ever call him?” I take a deep breath in and begin to answer her when...

“Hey Betts can you bring me a clean towel” I hear Ronnie gasp 

“Yeah, I’ll be right there” 

“ELIZABETH COOPER!! Why are you with Jughead Jones? You have a fiance!” she scolds 

“I’m not. You don’t know where I am or who I’m with. Hence this phone call. And to answer your question, no I never called Jack, but I will I promise. I will see you at the meeting, bye”  
I hang up the phone before she can say another word. God, she is so overbearing and controlling jeez I don’t understand her. I put the thought out of my head because I have shit to do. I hop off the bed and grab a towel from the closet, and knock on the bathroom door “Hey I have your towel” I hear him laugh 

“It’s not like you’ve never seen me naked, so I don’t know why you’re knocking” I roll my eyes he’s right I’ve seen him naked many times 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I knocked,” I say opening the door

“It’s okay Betts, I just need a towel,” he says poking his head out of the shower. I throw it at him missing like a complete fool “Thanks” he says winking at me. 

I close the door and walk back into the bedroom and begin the search for my clothing. I find my jeans, they have been kicked under the bed. I lean over to grab them but they are stuck. 

“damn Cooper that’s a nice view”

I feel my face begin to burn, but it only gets worse when I stand up and see Jug. His hair is dripping from his shower, and his body is still damp. I let my eyes wander all over his body memorizing every inch of his body. My eyes wander to where the towel hangs on his hips. I bite my lip wishing that his towel would just fall off. 

“Enjoying the view now are we?”  
I nod and lick my bottom lip. He takes a step towards me and it like he’s taking away all of my oxygen. He takes another step closer and my mouth goes dry. He puts his hands on back and brushes his nose against mine and I feel my stomach float to my throat but then he pulls away leaving me wanting more 

“I’d kiss you but I know you have to get going, and I wouldn’t want to be a distraction”  
he walks over to his closet and I have to take a moment for myself because in just looking at me that man has me all weak in the knees. I sit on the edge of the bed and try to compose my self but I can’t stop my self from staring. I watch how his back moves as he pulls on his underwear, or how his hair keeps flopping down in his face. When he turns around my eyes find their way to his face and it has a huge grin plastered across his face 

“Lucy, Lucy, Lucy you’ve got some explaining to do” I grin and walk towards him 

“I’m leaving” I slap his ass as I walk out the door “see ya later” 

“I better get that shirt back Cooper” he yells 

“You wish Jones” I grab my purse and keys off the kitchen counter and head for my car. 

When I get to the restaurant I realize how underdressed I am, especially for a business meeting, but I am far too happy to care about what these people think of me. I walk into the restaurant and see Veronica and Harry sitting at the back table with Luke and a face I don’t recognize. I walk over to the table and Harry stands to greet me 

“Betty, how are you?” I give him a tight smile 

“I’m good” I say sitting in the open seat next to Luke avoiding the one next to Ronnie at all costs.

“Good, well I bet you are wondering who this is” He says referencing to the girl sitting next to him “well, this is Sarah Paklar and she is going to be playing Eliza” she’s not what I expected they would find, but I think that she will be a wonderful Eliza 

“Well Sarah it’s nice to meet you.” I say standing to shake her hand. 

“I’m so happy to be here! Thank you for creating this amazing role of Eliza I am thrilled that I get to embody her!” I smile

“I’m excited to see how you bring her to life” I sit back down and Luke leans over and rests his head on my shoulder 

“Cooper, you got laid didn’t you?” I feel my face get hot and I shake my head 

“Why would you say that?” he grins and raises his eyebrows 

“I just know you and I know what one looks like after getting laid… so, am I right?” I grin and nod my head “I knew it! Good for you, but what about that fiance of yours?” I squeeze my eyes shut 

“Is it bad that I don’t care?” Luke shakes his head  
“I’ve done worse” we both laugh 

“What are you guys laughing at?” Ronnie interjects. She is obviously jealous that I’m not giggling with her, but before I can answer Luke does 

“Oh nothing, Just last night my boyfriend did something really stupid and I thought Betty would find it funny” her smile fades 

“Oh...oh okay.” I smile at her and her mood improves. I know I can’t stay mad at her for much longer, but I don’t want to forgive her either, but without her being unable to keep her nose out of my business I wouldn't have reconnected with Jug… I go to text him because I can’t seem to get him out of my head, but when I pull my phone out of my pocket I have a text from Jack and I am forced to put Jug out of my mind.  
After we order our food my phone goes off. It’s Jug I send him to voicemail and wait for him to call again, but instead three minutes later I get a text ‘Hey Betts I just wanted to let you know that I have to go and deal with the serpents so I won't be at the trailer until late, but the key is in the mailbox, so if you want you can just let yourself in. I mean that’s if you want to go back there…’ I quickly type my response  
‘Of course, I want to go back… I just don’t want to be there alone, so I guess I’ll just see you tomorrow after you get back. Please be safe.’ there is a feeling arising in me and I’m not sure how to feel about it. Jughead wanted me to go back to his trailer. I would go there but I don’t want to be there without him… I’m not sure it would be the same. 

“Betty Cooper, what are you smiling at over there?” Luke says dragging me from my little world.

“Nothing,” I say chewing on my bottom lip

“You never could tell a lie” Ronnie adds. I shake my head

“Really guys it’s nothing” thankful for the dim lighting in this building that helps hide my cherry red face.

“Is it the guy from last night!” Luke shouts and I close my eyes and try not to kill him with my stare. When I open my eyes I look over at Ronnie I know I’m screwed, she has put the puzzle together.

“What guy, Betty?” I give her an ‘i’m sorry I took the cookie before dinner’ smile and she shakes her head “that desperate are we?” I push my tongue against the inside of my bottom lip bite down 

“God why are you such a bitch?” she rolls her eyes 

“I’m not. I just don’t understand why you are acting like a whore. Did you forget about Jack?” I stop for a moment because I did, in fact, forget about Jack, but I couldn’t let her know that

“No, of course not, no one just forgets about her fiance. Plus you have no idea what happened last night, so you can shove your judgemental attitude up your ass.” Harry begins to laugh “and what are you laughing at?” I snap. He shakes his head 

“If you two are done ripping each other's heads off I have some news about the movie.” I shift uncomfortably in my seat and realign my focus on Harry and Sarah 

“Okay, now that I have your attention I’m pleased to announce that the movie is officially a go with twelve hours of solid film. We also have three buys interested, which is all due to you and the story you created, so here's a toast to you” he says raising his glass “I also have an interview/press panel arranged for the night after the producer's dinner. We also scored you an interview with Woman’s daily magazine, so you are going to be pretty busy these next few days, and then you don’t have anything for a while. Are you still ready to blow this town?” I shrug but I desperately want to shake my head because I don’t want to leave this place. “Do you think you can handle this?” 

“I sure can! Let's do it!”  
he smiles and then directs the conversation towards Sarah asking all about her personal life. We sit hearing about Sarah until our food comes, and when there is a distraction Luke leans over 

“I am so sorry Betty. I didn’t mean to shout that so loud.” I shrug 

“It’s okay we have been going at each other this whole trip. She thinks I’m a child who needs to be monitored .” he smiles a sad smile 

“I’m so sorry... I know she’s your best friend.” I grab his arm 

“It’s okay. I promise” he squeezes my hand and rejoins the table's conversation. 

I try to listen to the conversation being had at dinner but I can’t stop thinking about last night. I never imagined it would happen again and especially not like that. I begin to run my fingers over my scars he thinks these are beautiful… he thinks I’m beautiful. I feel my phone buzz and every part of me hopes it’s Jug saying he’s outside to save me from this mess, but instead it Ronnie ‘why are you so stupid? Do you not remember what happened to you three years ago?’ I take a deep breath in ‘why do you care? I slept with him, it’s not like we ran to Vegas and got married.’ she laughs  
‘It’s just pathetic and I can’t believe you. I hope you know that karmas a bitch’  
‘Pot calling the kettle. bit of a contradiction, no? You are the whole reason we are here in the first place. I’m done with this conversation.’ I set my phone down on the table and try rejoining the conversation, but I am so upset with Ronnie that I can’t think of anything but leaving 

“Are we done with business?” Harry nods 

“Yes, but don’t you want to stay for dessert?” 

“No, not really. I’d actually love to go get some sleep before this busy week begins.” 

“Okay, so I’ll see you tomorrow for your second fitting, and we will discuss other things then” 

“Sounds like a plan, when and where?” he shrugs

“One, and your hotel?” 

“I’ll be there. Sarah, it was great to meet you. I can’t wait to work with you. Bye guys”

I get out to the car when I realize I left my phone inside, as I turn to go get it I am met with the cold smooth skin of Veronica's palm. The slap is one of pain and anger 

“what the fuck Ronnie. Have you lost your mind?” she crosses her arms 

“I haven’t but have you? Running around with Jughead after what he did to you. How stupid do you have to be?” I rub my face 

“We have already had this conversation and--”

“No Betty, we haven’t. You are playing with fire and you are going to get burned, and I will not stand around to watch you kill yourself this time. Because if you remember the last time you played with fire, who was there every time, who made sure you were okay? It sure as hell wasn’t Jughead Jones. Betty, you didn't even tell him what happened, but who do you run to whenever you feel like offing yourself? ME that’s right ME! Yet you are crawling back to the snake who got us into this mess in the first place. Oh and not to mention you are engaged to someone who is not Jughead!” 

“Yes Ronnie I am engaged, so what. You and I both know I hate the man and that we are not going to get married, it’s just a matter of telling him I want to be over. And since you want to talk about how Jug wasn’t there I’m just going to let you know that I went to tell him what happened, but he already knew everything. He was there. He told me things you don’t even know. Did you know I flat lined three times?” She shakes her head “See that’s because I didn’t want to scare you, so I didn’t tell anyone, but he knew all about it. In fact, he watched it happen” her face falls and she looks uncomfortable “He also told me why he dumped me, do you want to know why?” she crosses her arms “Ronnie he dumped me because my father threatened to have me killed if he didn’t. Ron I don’t want to marry him, hell I don’t even know if I want to date him. I am just enjoying having him back in my life. Mike thinks it’s a good idea, and he knows how fucked up I am. So, I need you to take a step back and let me live my life okay?” she takes a long breath in 

“Betty I can’t. I can’t stand around and watch you mess up everything we have worked towards. I just can’t… I won't” she beings to cry 

“Then what Ron, what are you going to do, because I’m not going to stop spending time with him, this is my life.” she shrugs and shakes her head again

“B, I just don’t want to lose you.” I grab her hand and squeeze it as hard as I can 

“I promised you that you wouldn’t and I need you to trust me, the way I have trusted you for years. Blindly and wholeheartedly. Can you do that Ron? Can you just trust me?” she squeezes my hand back and nods 

“Yes… I can trust you… I can at least try” I take a deep breath in feeling like I haven’t been breathing this entire time

“That's all I ask, well that and that you please hand over my phone so I can go to the hotel and get some sleep.” she nods and pulls my phone from her back pocket

“Here. I’m sorry I slapped you, and I promise I will try to trust you” she opens her arms for a hug 

“It’s okay and thank you.” I hug her back even though I don’t want to “I will see you tomorrow.” she nods and heads back inside. 

I rest my head on my car and just try to breathe. I take a deep breath into stable myself, and after about a minute I calm enough to drive back to the hotel. When I get into my room I am overcome with loneliness and I don’t like it. I’ve not slept alone months, because while being on this tour Ronnie and I usually shared a room, but since she arranged this whole trip she got her own room. Before the tour started I always slept with Moose, and I don’t even have him now. I plop down on the bed and turn on the T.V., there is nothing good on so I decided to take a shower. Before I get in I pull out my phone and text Jug ‘it’s weird not being with you… I guess you could say I miss you… whatever that’s cheesy… goodnight’ I hit send and feel instant regret “why did you send that Cooper, now you just seem needy. Except he was the one who said when you do something he feels in his bones. So maybe that text wasn’t too cheesy. Stop fretting about it and get in the shower” I throw my phone on the bed and walk over to the mirror. I take my shoes off first and then my jeans leaving them in a heap on the ground, and stare at myself in the mirror focusing in on my scars that Jugs shirt just covers. I take off his shirt and lay it on the dresser and stare at myself “I don’t get how he thinks this is beautiful” I run my hands up my sides and let them rest on my hips. I then see the little purple marks that cover my skin and I can’t help but smile these annoying blemishes are the only thing that has made me feel confident. I laugh, most girls would hate that their body was covered in them and try to hide them, but they make me feel special. I smile at the girl in the mirror and head into the bathroom. I turn on the water and let it run until it gets hot. The feeling is euphoric and I'm already dreading having to get out. The hot water kisses my body and consumes me in its warmth. I feel so content that I can’t fight the urge to sing plus who’s going to hear me. “I don’t want another pretty face. I don’t want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. you’re the one I wanna chase. you’re the one I want to hold… “oh shit” I slip almost falling on my ass, but catch my balance in time. This is the longest shower I have taken in years but the water just feels far too good to get out of. I stand under the stream singing random songs until the water runs cold, and finally decide to get out. I grab the towel off the rack and wrap it around myself. I walk over to the sink, brush my teeth, and wrap my towel around my hair, I catch a whiff of Jug and it makes me miss him more... I wish I would have just gone to the trailer because at least I'd know I'd be seeing him tonight and not sometime tomorrow. I hurry and finish getting ready for bed because all I want to do is throw on Jugs shirt and crawl into bed and sleep until one tomorrow. I walk out of the bathroom and a new song is stuck in my head and I can’t help but dance to it. I dance around singing like a fool “Stand back, stand back. In the middle of my room. I did not hear from you. It's all right, it's all right. To be standing in a line. Standing in a line. I would--” I am cut off by a familiar voice 

“Nice singing Cooper!” I turn and see him sitting in the chair, and I hold my towel tighter 

“How long have you been here?” he grins 

“Not too long.” I bite my bottom lip

“Why are you here?” he raises his eyebrows

“You said you missed me, and I missed you too, so here I am.”


	14. Chapter 13

A stupid grin covers my face  
“What about work?” he shrugs

“What about it?” 

“Jug even though I’m glad you are here, you had work to do.”

“They will be fine, and now you won't have to miss me. Also, I brought you a gift.” I raise my eyebrow 

“A gift?” he nods and pulls a DVD player out of a bag by his feet 

“A DVD player? What is this for?” he points to the TV with his eyes “I know where it goes, but why?” 

“For this” he says pulling rebel without a cause from the bag. I smile because that’s the movie we watched on our first official date 

“Well let me get dressed and then I’ll put it on” 

“You don’t have to get dressed” he says with a wicked grin

“Jughead Jones are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?” he nods 

“Always” I laugh 

“I hate to be the break it to you this way but I’d at least like to watch the movie first” I say throwing my towel at him “here hold that” 

“You are a tease, Betts.” I look over my shoulder and bite my lip. I grab his shirt off the dresser and pull it over my head “No now I want that shirt back” 

“But it's so soft and look....” I turn around “it fits so well.” he rolls his eyes 

“Yeah, it fits me well too. I.e. why I bought the damn shirt. Take it off.” I shake my head 

“Nope possession is nine-tenths of the law, and it’s on my body so….” he shakes his head and walks over towards me 

“Please take off the shirt.” he says putting his arms around me. I shake my head and try to wiggle out of his grip 

“No, I like it. It smells like you.” 

“I’m right here. Yours for the smelling, so you don’t need my shirt” I feel him tugging at the hem of the shirt 

“But what do I do when you aren’t here?” he shrugs and pulls the shirt over my head, and I don’t even put up a fight “are you happy now?” he grins and pulls me against him 

“Very happy. I got my shirt back” he kisses me hard and grabs my ass pulling me closer to him, but then he lets go and walks towards the bathroom

“Why do you enjoy driving me up a wall and then leaving me there?” I hear him laugh. Fine, then two can play at this game. I walk over to where my suitcase is sitting and open the front pouch and pull out my lingerie “glad I decided to bring you” It’s nothing special but I know that it will do the trick. I slide the bra on and it’s so uncomfortable, but I’m proving a point. I have to dig to find the underwear when I find them I am hesitant to put them on because they are more uncomfortable than the bra. I look at myself in the mirror “you look good Cooper. You look good.” I run my hands down and let them dance over my scars. I begin to feel really bad about myself, but I have to push that out of my head because I am trying to be a happier person. I take a deep breath in and smile back at the person in the mirror despite wanting to rip her apart flaw by flaw

“Hey dick head hurry up I need to get in there.” I hear the door open 

“You can come in” I walk into the bathroom and what I find is not at all what I was expecting to. 

Jug is sitting on the side of the tub with tear streaks on his cheeks

“Oh, what's wrong?” I say sitting down next to him. He shakes his head 

“Really it’s nothing” he says wiping his nose and looking towards the other wall 

“Are you sure?” I don’t want to pry but I’ve only seen him cry once or twice before so this was new to me. He runs his hand down my leg and grabs my knee 

“yes, I’m sure… you look hot by the way.” 

“Thanks, I had to find something else to sleep in since you took your shirt back” I kiss his jaw which makes him groan 

“Betts I thought you wanted to watch the movie.” I keep kissing. He moves his hand up my leg until it finds my face. “Betty we don’t have to.” I grab his face and pull him towards me. I run my nose down his until our lips make contact. He doesn’t kiss me back 

“Jug what's wrong?” he runs his hand through my hair 

“It’s nothing I just thought you wanted to watch the movie.” I lean my head into his hand 

“And that can wait. I am far too distracted to watch it anyway.” he grins and pulls me on top of  
him. I am so caught off guard by him that I let out a squeal which makes him smile. I run my hands through his hair and pull as I go. He begins to leave a trail of kisses down my neck and on to my chest. As his hands felt their way around my body moving slowly over the parts as he memorizes them. I feel tears hit my chest and rather than stopping him tp ask whats wrong I use the collar of his jacket to pull him closer to me. He looks up at me and I can feel his need. I let my lips brush over his and he grabs my bottom lip between his teeth. He tightens his grip on my waist and mumbles “wrap your legs around my waist” against my lips. He stands and walks over to the vanity and sets me down “better” he says readjusting his stance.  
We continue kissing each and holding each other. Memorizing every part of the other person like they are going to disappear. He moves his hands up and down my hips and then uses my thighs to pull me closer to him. We roll on and off each other, slowly then vigorously, like two solid worlds trying to come into each other to form one. As my body began to tense, his body understands and slows its own rhythm to match mine. 

“Litteral definition of leather an lace huh?” I say resting my head in the crook of his neck while I try to steady my breathing. He kisses my neck nipping as he pulls away 

“Enjoyable?” I nod too tired to talk. I bury my nose deeper in his jacket enveloping myself in this feeling. 

“Let's go watch this movie.” I nod again but don’t let go of his jacket, afraid that when he moves I won't be able to stand on my own two feet.  
“Betts, you have to let go” I shake my head “Do you need me to carry you?” I nod “Betts if you want me to carry you I need to hear you ask” I look up at him and frown 

“Carry me to bed. Please?” he grins and wraps his arm around my waist and under my knees. I throw my arms around his neck and kiss his jaw “thank you” 

“It’s a good thing you don’t weigh much.” 

“What's that supposed to mean?” he smiles and holds me a little bit tighter and kisses my head.

“Nothing”

When we get to the bed he throws me down very playfully 

“There you go you wench” I let my body flop very dramatically 

“Why did you throw me? That’s not nice!” I say pretending to cry and he shakes his head

“Cut the crap kid. You are fine, now plug in the DVD player while I go to the bathroom.” I plaster a disgusted look on my face 

“Um you’re not my dad, so no” he laughs and shakes his head. 

He turns to walk towards the bathroom, and I scurry over to plug in the DVD player. He takes forever in the bathroom and it makes me wonder what’s up with him. I push the feeling to the back of my head and put the movie in the player before grabbing the remote and crawling into bed.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
She is crawling into bed when I come out of the bathroom 

“You know as much as I love this shirt you can have it” I say throwing the shirt at her. She grins and pulls it over her head 

“Well if I have this then I don’t need these” she says as she slides her underwear off and begins to fiddle with her bra. The face she makes is adorable 

“Need help?” she shakes her head and pulls her arms into her shirt 

“Here”

she says throwing her bra at me as snuggles deeper into the bed. I catch her bra and shove it in my pocket which makes her smile 

“Are you joining me?”

I nod and take off my jacket and jeans and slide in next to her. The second I am within arms distance she has her arms on me. It’s nice that she wants to touch me because, after the day I’ve had, human contact is exactly what I need. She nuzzles her head on my chest and plays the movie. I run my fingers down her spine and she shifts so that she on her elbows looking me dead in the eyes 

“Jug I know that something is wrong. You don’t have to tell me what, but just know that I’m here” I lean forward and kiss her forehead letting my lips linger longer than normal just so I can breathe her in

“Thanks Betts” she smiles and wiggles back into my side resting her head so gently on my chest. She presses play and then not even five minutes later she is asleep, so I am left alone to watch Stark live out the longest day of his life alone. 

********************  
“No please just let him go, this boy has nothing to do with the serpents.” I plead and she laughs  
“Your no drug rule, your blood” she pulls the trigger and I feel my knees give out from under me as Toni races towards the limp body of the young boy. I stand up and rush towards the woman who just killed this boy and is getting away with a black bag. I can hear Toni screaming and tires screeching but I can’t seem to make anything stop. The Ghoulies have just killed an innocent boy who just happened to be from the wrong side of the wrong side of the tracks. “FUCK” I scream at the top of my lungs when I turn away from chasing the cars and see Toni and SweetPea holding this lifeless body. I punch the window of my car “was he the only one injured?” SweetPea shakes his head  
“No Sir, two others were shot, but they look like they will be fine.” I run my hands through my hair  
“Whose son is he?” everyone falls silent “does anyone know who’s son this is?” Toni stands up and walks over to me  
“No one knows him. He was just a boy who was walking in the street. The Ghoulies know how much you care for others and knew how to get to you. Go home. We will figure this out.” I shake my head  
“I can’t. It is my fault he’s dead. I need to be the one to tell his paren--” she cuts me off  
“No, Jug you need to go home. We’ve got this.” she says grabbing my arm. She’s right what good will I do for that family? I just killed there son and I would tell them to call the cops on me because I just killed their son.  
“Just make sure his family knows that we tried everything we could”  
I get in my car and drive to the only place that will make me feel better, but when I get there I can’t get out because the anger and guilt have consumed me. I rest my head against the steering wheel and shout “Why” over and over again until my throat is sore  
*********************  
I jolt up because I don’t know where I am  
“Betty, Betty where are you” 

There are soft hands on my arm as her voice pulls me back 

“I’m right here Jug. I’m right here. What's wrong?” her hands find their way to my face and I feel my breathing begin to steady its self and without thinking I blurt out 

“It’s my fault he’s dead Bett’s. It’s all my fault. I am so sorry. Please forgive me?” 

“What do you mean?” she says pulling my face in her direction “look at me.” when our eyes meet I can’t help but cry and she pulls me to her. I take a deep breath in and run my hands through my hair 

“Betts the reason I got to leave work was because a kid was killed, and it was my fault. He died all because I won't let the Ghoulies sell drugs on the Southside anymore and they are proving their point by killing kids. Kids Betts. I’m killing kids” she grabs my face and makes me look her in the face 

“Jughead Jones, you are not killing kids. The Ghoulies are. Not you. You got it?” I nod knowing deep down that she’s right but there’s a part of me that can’t help but know I’m the reason they are dying “Nope Jones silence isn’t going to work. I need you to answer me. Do you know that you are not the reason or the one killing kids?” I swallow hard 

“Yes. I know I am not the one killing kids, but it’s my fault.” 

“Jug no it’s not. Do you know how many kids you are saving by stopping the drugs?” I shake my head 

“No, I never thought of that.” 

“You are one of the best people I know. I know you would never hurt a child, and that you are just trying to make the south side a better place, so you cannot put this blame on yourself. Jug you are just trying to make your home a better place.” 

“I’m so glad you are here” I lay back down and pull her close to me “so glad” she puts her head in the crook of my neck and I feel myself falling back asleep “God I missed you Betty” I whisper and she whispers back 

“I missed you too Jug.”  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Jug’s nightmare kept me from falling back to sleep. How could he think he was responsible for those kids dying. All he wants to do is make his home safer, and now his stupid rival gang is going to make sure that the south side continues to have a bad name. I knew something was off when we got here, but I never would have thought he would come to me for comfort. Maybe we both really need one another more than the other wants to let on. He tosses and turns all night, and all I can think about is he is just as broken as me. I have watched this movie three times over by the time it hits five am and am getting ready to play it for the fourth time when Jug begins to talk in his sleep again. It starts very quiet and becomes more dramatic with each groan. His breathing quickens and he begins to toss “no Betty, please, you can’t leave me” I can hear the panic in his voice “Betts I love you. You have to make it. Please I can’t live without you”  
“No, you can’t make me leave her. No, I love her I need to be here with her.” I feel bad for watching him and not waking him, but I can’t help myself. In his subconscious Jug loves me and is willing to say it. He stops yelling, he relaxes, and soft snoring begins again. I feel creepy watching him sleep like I am invading on his personal space, but I can’t help myself. He looks so soft and delicate and I just want to touch him. I can’t fight the feeling any longer so I scoot closer to him getting as close as I can without actually touching him. I push back a stray curl from his forehead and plant a soft kiss where it was. I gently run my fingers over his lips and down to his jaw and then back up to his ear. I plant one final kiss on his lips before whispering back “I know it’s completely crazy and I know you won’t remember, but I love you Jug” he groans and rolls overtaking the blanket with him. I climb out of bed as gently as I can and head into the bathroom to take a quick shower to rinse off before my busy day. I take off jugs shirt and lay it on the vanity and I can’t help but grin when thinking about what happened here last night. I get in the shower and the hot water welcomes me and I don’t want to get out. I know that if I stay in for too long my skin won't be too happy with me, but I don’t care it feels too good. I stand under the stream just letting the water remove my stress. I rest my head against the wall and go to turn the water off when there are a pair of hands on my hips and lips on my neck. 

 

“Good morning Jug” I say leaning into his hands 

“Hi. how did you sleep.” he says pulling me to him. I close my eyes and formulate a lie

“Pretty darn good. How did you sleep?” he switches me sides and lets the water run over himself 

“Best nights sleep.” he says running his hands through his hair “Are you done?” I nod and open the shower curtain as he turns off the water. I grab the last two towels off of the rack and hand one to Jug “thanks” when we get out of the shower Jug goes straight into the bedroom and I stay in the bathroom. I have this urge to ask Jug about what happened yesterday, but after seeing how he reacted last night I’m scared to open that can of worms again. I walk out into the room to grab an outfit and Jug is just laying on the bed 

“What are you doing?” he grunts and rolls over 

“You're starving me, and I’m getting very hangry, so you need to feed me.” I furrow my brows 

“And what would you like me to feed you? There is no food here in the room, and I have to stay here for my fitting at one.” he kicks his feet like a child “what do you want to eat?” he looks at me and grins 

“You know what sounds really good?” I shake my head 

“Nope that’s why I’m asking” the grin grows more wicked and it clicks with me what he is referring to. I grab a shoe off the ground and throw it at him “no. not going to happen.” 

“You keep saying that, but somehow I always win” 

“Christ will room service shut you up?” he nods “well the menu is over there” I say  
pointing towards the dresser 

“How much can I spend?” I roll my eyes 

“As much as you need to be content. Harry’s paying for it so go wild.” I grab my clothes and head back in the bathroom. I am about halfway through my makeup when there is a knock on the door. I don’t think anything of it until Jughead yells for me to come here “What? Can you not open the door for your own food?” I say turning the corner to find Veronica standing in the doorway 

“I’ll be outside smoking if anyone needs me, or if my food gets here” he says slipping around Ronnie

“what‘s up Ron?” she smiles and shuts the door behind her. 

“We need to talk.”


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for this week!! Enjoy!

“About what Ron?” she walks over to the bed and sits down

“Well, your fiance called me last night. He said you haven’t spoken to him since you got here, and he is worried.”

“Okay and?” 

“And he said that if you don’t call him soon he is going to come and make sure you are okay with his own eyes.” I feel my stomach hit the ground. He can’t come here that will mess everything up with Jug. 

“Okay so if I call him he just let it go?” she shrugs 

“I guess, but I figured that I needed to come and let you know… especially if Jug is going to be answering the door in his underwear.” 

“At least he had underwear on.” she laughs but I can tell she’s uncomfortable “Ron I love him” her head falls and she shakes her head

“I know you do B, but does he feel the same?” I shrug 

“I don’t know, but I can’t let him go.” she lets out a loud sigh 

“I know I just don’t want to see you get hurt, and he is notorious for doing so” 

“Ron-” she cuts me off 

“But like I said yesterday, I am going to try and trust your judgment, and support your decisions, so to show that I am in full support, do you want to do dinner with Archie and I tonight?” 

“Yeah of course, but we already did dinner with Archie where he cooked, so can we go out this time?” she smiles and nods 

“Of course we can go out. What time are you free?” 

“Um I should be done with Harry around three, so anytime after that.” 

“And what about Jughead?” I furrow my brows why does she care about when Jug is free

“What do you mean what about Jug?” she flips her hair to the other side 

“This dinner is about me supporting you and your decisions, so dinner means you and Jug together, so I can how the two of you are together. To see if this is really something I can support.”  
a wave of anxiety crashes over me and I don’t know what to say. Of course, I want to go to dinner with my friends, and I love how supportive Ronnie is being now, but everything with Jug has been so physical and flirty. I can’t imagine us trying to be platonic at dinner. I look up from my fingers to find Ronnie staring at me waiting for her answer 

“Of course I’d love to do dinner with you all. I just have to check with Jug to see when he’s free, and if he’s up for dinner” she rolls her eyes

“It’s Jughead and free food. I don’t think you’ll have much convincing to do.” I laugh 

“You are right, there's not much that boy won't do for food. Especially if it’s free.” she smiles and walks for the door dividing our rooms 

“Just let me know what time.” 

“I will” she goes to shut the door behind her but pops her head back in to add 

“Oh and just so you know the walls are really thin in the bathroom” I feel my face turn red

“I...I… sorry” I say looking down at the ground. She laughs 

“It’s okay. Sounded like a fun time” she winks and shuts the door. I take a deep breath in and run my hands through my hair trying not to look like I just got called out for having loud sex. I open the door to let Jug know he can come back in and what I find is him leaning against my car lighting what is probably his second cigarette 

“Drop it! Ones enough. I like you alive” he flicks it to the ground and walks towards me with his hands up

“Okay okay, you win. What did Veronica want?” I shrug walking back in the room 

“Oh nothing” he raises his eyebrow 

“You can’t lie to save your life, what did she want?” I take a deep breath in and make eye contact with him 

“Well she wanted to know if I… well if we wanted to dinner with her and Archie.” he runs  
his thumb down my face 

“Do you want to go?” I shrug 

“If you are on board then so am I.” he shakes his head 

“Betts that’s not what I asked.” I lean my head against his chest and he rests his chin on my head 

“I know and to answer, I just want to be with you, so if you want to go then so do I” he runs his hand up and down my back 

“Okay, then we will go to dinner. What time?” I look up at him and shrug 

“I’m free anytime after three. She said just to let her know when.” he nods and sits down 

“Okay, so what about six?” I nod 

“That works for me. Are you sure you want to do this?” he smiles 

“Yes, I’m very sure. It can’t be much different than when we used to go out, right?” 

“I hope you’re right,” I say flopping down on the bed next to him 

“Okay so what else did she say?” shit how does he know that she said more than dinner

“Nothing. Changing the subject, where is your food?” 

“First, I don’t know but I’m really hungry. Two, you don’t get to skip over that question. What else did she say” I shake my head and roll over burying my face in the bed “Betts if you don’t tell me, there are other ways to get it out of you.” I shove him away from me “Betty this is your last warning” I keep my head buried hoping he would just leave me alone “Okay you brought this on yourself” 

he begins to tickle my sides and a scream of pure shock slips out and I quickly bring my hand up to cover my mouth, because I wouldn’t want Ronnie thinking anything else was going on 

“Jug stop” I say trying to wiggle away from him but it’s no use he has me pinned down “Jug, please. Stop” I squeal. He shakes his head as he continues to torture me “Juggie I can’t breathe. Stop.” 

“You are talking, so you are breathing. Just tell me what she said and this is all over” 

“Fine” I scream “she said the bathroom walls are really thin” he starts to laugh 

“And why couldn’t you just tell me that she heard us having sex?” my face goes red 

“Because it’s embarrassing.” his mood changes 

“What’s embarrassing? Having sex with me, or the fact that other people know?” I laugh 

“Are you being serious? Jug I’m embarrassed that she heard us. I don’t care who knows and I am far from embarrassed to be having sex with you, so that thought in your head needs to see it’s way out of your big head.” I say grabbing his face and pulling him in for a kiss 

“Sorry” he mumbles against my lips  
“Don’t be, I should have just told you, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. She’s probably just jealous anyway.” he grins 

“Well then let's give her something to be jealous of” he pushes me back on to the bed and begins kissing my neck. I can’t help but giggle because this whole trip feels like a lifetime “what are you giggling at?” 

“Nothing, I’m just really happy” he brushes his lips against mine and begins to pull my shirt over my head when there’s a knock on the door. Jug lets out a groan and kisses me hot and hard before going and opening the door “Veronica I swear-” he stops mid-sentence as Harry walks in around him 

“Good morning Betty, and friend. I know I’m early, but I figured you wouldn’t be busy. Boy was I wrong” I grab the pillow from above my head and begin to smother myself with it when there is another knock on the door. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I shout into my pillow. Jug opens the door and in walks Ellen and Micky. 

“Oh, the gay best friend is here! How sweet!” I hear Jug take a deep breath in 

“Before any more people come in this room, I’m putting clothing on” he says walking towards the bathroom

“Me too” I say rolling off the bed and following him. I slam the door behind me, as soon as the door is shut jug slams his mouth into mine. I wrap my fingers in his hair and pull really hard making him moan my name. He picks me up and slams me onto the vanity, and I know I have to stop him, but before I can say anything his hands are in my hair pulling my head back so that my neck is completely exposed and his for the taking. 

“Jug hey stop. I have to go out there. Stop.” 

“Betty please” he breathes on to my neck 

“I can’t. I need to get out there, but as soon as they leave I’m all yours” 

“Fine” he kisses me and I throw on a shirt and head out into the bedroom “all mine”. 

“There she is! Is everything okay?” Ellen asks as she rolls in another cart of clothing

“Everything is fine. He just had a question and I had an answer.” I smile trying to hide the look of sex from my face. 

“Oh good. Also, this came while you were in there” she points to a cart of food. I roll my eyes 

“Jug your foods here. Come eat it before it gets cold” I walk over and grab the plate of fries 

“Oh, Betty you should eat those. They are not kind to a woman's waistline” 

“Ellen I don’t give a rat ass what they are or are not good for. They taste good. I’m hungry, so I’m eating the fries” Harry laughs and Ellens jaw finds the floor 

“I’m so --” I cut her off 

“Don’t say sorry. Actually just don’t say anything demeaning towards me again, and we will be fine, okay?”  
she nods and looks scared and I shove a few more fries in my mouth. Jug walks out of the bathroom laughing when our eyes meet I can feel how proud of me he is. He walks over to me and grabs his food off the cart. I am actually shocked that there is not a burger in sight, but rather chicken strips, something he never eats. I watch him take his food and sit on the bed like a child.

“Okay Betty, we have several outfits for you to choose from but as always the choice is yours. However, today we have to do altering for all of your outfits, especially for the producer's dinner on Sunday. Did you still want to wear the outfit you picked?” I nod vaguely remembering what the outfit looks like. 

“Yeah, that outfit will be fine, and is that really Sunday?” Harry nods from his chair in the corner “wow this week has flown by.” 

“Too fast” jug mumbles under his breath. I turn and smile at him 

“Yes too fast.” he gives me the softest smile “so do I have anything tomorrow or Saturday?” 

“Well you don’t have anything tomorrow, but Saturday is your interview with Woman’s Daily magazine, and I think that there’s going to be a party Saturday night sponsored by the magazine, but other than that you are free until then.” I nod 

“Sounds good, so today I need to pick three outfits?” Ellen interrupts 

“No, you need four. One for the interview, one for the after party, one for the press panel, and one for that interview.” 

“Okay, well let's get to finding them.”  
“Do you have your shapewear?” I shake my head 

“Nope, and I’m not wearing it anymore. If we have to let something out, then we let it out.” Ellen swallows really hard and then I hear Jug laugh 

“Well um… if that’s what you want. Let's get started.”

I walk over and begin going through the racks of clothing. The first thing I see is this backless raspberry colored dress with flowy Stevie Nicks sleeves. I pull it out and hold it against myself “I think this would be fun to wear for the after party.” Micky runs over and grabs it from me “thank you” she nods and takes it over to the makeshift changing area. The next thing I find is a floral pantsuit and a black and white striped shirt “I think this could be a fun outfit for the press panel” Ellen rolls her eyes but still motions for Micky to take the outfit from me. I keep flipping through the clothes. I let my eyes flutter over to where Jug is sitting on the bed and he looks really sad “hey Jug don’t let the rest of your food get cold.” he grins and goes to the cart

“Thanks”

I smile and keep looking. The next thing I come across is a dark washed denim jumpsuit “oh my god I love this!” I say pulling it from the rack and searching for a top to go with it “guys what should I wear with this?” Micky runs over and hands me the cutest dog printed turtleneck

“You could do this with a maroon kite scarf” she says meekly 

“That would be so cute! Great eye Micky” I say handing her the jumpsuit “only one more outfit!”  
she smiles and scurries away and Jug gives me a smirk and I know exactly what he's thinking. I grin back at him and begin to search for my last outfit as quickly as possible. I was scanning through the last rack when I come across a plaid two-piece outfit from free people and I know that’s what I’m wearing for the press panel “I want to wear this with some kind of red shoe.” everyone nods and I walk over to the changing room to get this over with.  
I loved every outfit on but I loved the fact that it was over even more. There was only one awkward moment, and it came after everyone saw my hickeys this lead to a very interesting and uncomfortable conversation. Harry gives me a rundown of what the rest of the week looks like before he leaves, and Ellen tells me that she and Micky will be here by two on Saturday to get me all ready for the interview at six. They also told me that after the interview they will get me ready for the after party. All I can do is smile and nod because I know that if I open my mouth I will sound rude because all really want them to do is leave. By the time they are out the door it is three thirty and I know I should really start getting ready for dinner, but I made Jug a promise and I would hate to break a promise.  
I walk back into the room and fine Jug falling asleep. I sit on the bed next to him. 

“Hey, no sleeping! They are gone and I’m all yours” he groans and rolls over “hey you keep doing this.” he props himself up on his elbow and gives me a puzzled look

“Doing what?” I glare at him

“You know damn well what you are doing and it’s not nice.” he grins and scoots closer to me and rests his head on my leg 

“I’m not doing anything.” he says planting a kiss on my inner thigh sending chills up my spine. He rolls up onto his knees and grabs my legs pulling me down so I’m laying flat “is this better?” he says kissing my stomach. I let out a groan and that seems to do the trick because the next twenty minutes are a blur. I lay snuggled into his chest and he plays with my hair 

“I need to go get ready” 

“No, you don’t. We can just stay here forever.” I shake my head

“Nope, we have to go to dinner with Ronnie and Arch otherwise I’d never leave this bed” 

“I never want to leave this bed” he says changing the mood “Hey Betts, I’m sorry I’ve been off today... but Toni called while you were talking with Veronica and told me who the boy was and that his favorite food was chicken strips and macaroni and cheese. I just felt like it would honor him in a way, and it’s the least I can do, right?” I lay on top of him and grab his face between my hands 

“You know I am holding the sweetest most thoughtful person between my hands. You are amazing and you never have to explain yourself to me” I kiss him 

“I’m not but thank you” he says kissing me again. 

“Shut up. You are amazing. I am so thankful that I get to spend time with such an amazing person.” he kisses me again 

“Stop talking and go get ready you dork.” I can’t help but kiss him one more time “Go now or we aren’t going to go to dinner” I giggle and climb out of bed and stare at him before walking into the bathroom. I wanted so bad to tell him that I love him and that I can’t imagine being without him 

“Betts go get ready. You can stare later.” I pout 

“Okay. I’ll see you soon” I say skipping towards the bathroom.  
When I get in the bathroom I get ready as fast as possible because I want to go back to staring at the man I love, but it makes me wonder does he feel the same about me… I walk out into the room to grab my clothes out of my suitcase, but when I go to look at Jug I find instead a very cleaned up spiffy looking man 

“I hope this is okay. I know it’s just dinner with our friends, but I wanted to look nice for you” I grin 

“You look very handsome” he smiles 

“Good” I grab a pair of pixie pants and a cute blouse and call it good

“I wish I would have packed cuter things, but I didn’t know I’d be leaving this room.”

 

“Well if it were up to me you wouldn’t be” 

“Juggie. I wish it were up to you.” I wink and walk back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.  
I am almost done when there is a knock on the door 

“Jug will you get that please?” 

“Of course” he opens the door and I can hear Ronnies voice travel through the room 

“Wheres B?” I don’t hear Jug answer but seconds later the bathroom door is open and Ronnie is standing next to me 

“Well you two clean up nice, but you need to hurry because Archiekins is starving and getting very cranky” 

“I’m done, Ron. Let’s go.”

she grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room. When we get out to the car Ronnie makes the boys ride in the front together so we can catch up on the drive there, but I know that what she really wants is to put space between Jug and I. Her plan is unsuccessful because the entire ride to the restaurant Jug keeps texting me telling me how beautiful I am, and she keeps playing with the hairs on Archies neck as he drives. Being together the four of us makes me really happy because for just a moment I feel like I am a kid again, and that the real world has disappeared and I can’t keep from smiling. 

“What are you grinning at B?” I shake my head

“I’m just really happy today.” jug and I make eye contact in the mirror and he’s smiling from ear to ear too

“Me too B! This has been the greatest week of my whole life! Let’s never go back to Chicago” 

I smile at her because I wish we could stay here, just like this, forever.  
We pull into the restaurant parking lot and I have no idea what this place is, but walking in watching Archie and Ron hold hands makes me really sad because I want nothing more than to hold Jugs hand, but I don’t want to rush things and scare him off. Once inside I can barely resist the urge to touch Jug and I think he feels it too because he keeps brushing against me or bumping his hip into mine. So when the opportunity arises I push a fallen lock back into place and let my hand linger just so I can feel him. Jug leans in and puts his lips against my ears 

“I wish I could kiss you.” 

I put my fingers over my lips and just stare back at him wanting nothing more than for him to kiss me. I look over at Ron and Arch having a very intimate conversation and stealing kisses between giggles. I become sad and walk towards the bathroom. I walk into the stall and sit down and within a few seconds I hear Ronnie's heels clicking towards me 

“B… what’s wrong?” she says standing outside of the stall door. I bite my lip trying not to cry 

“Nothing Ron.”

 

“Please don’t lie to me B.” she says poking her head over the top of the stall. I shake my head  
“Ron I want nothing more than to kiss him and hold his hand in public, but then I feel like a fool because last week we hadn’t spoken in years. Ron, I crave him and this is painful.”

“What’s painful?” 

“Watching you and Arch. I’m just jealous.” 

“Come out of the stall before I fall in.” she says stepping down from the toilet and I walk out to meet her. She is standing with her arms outstretched and ready for a hug “Betty Cooper if you want to kiss him in public, do it. If he doesn’t kiss you back he is a fool. I know that there are still things with Jack, but I haven’t seen you this happy in three years, so please go out there and kiss him.”  
Her words catch me so off guard

“Really?” she nods 

 

“Go. now.” I squeeze her back and walk out into the waiting area and find Jug sitting next to Archie talking about some football game coming up. I walk over and pop a squat on his lap 

“Sorry to interrupt this riveting conversation, but I have to do something” I run my hands through his hair 

“Betts what are you-” I plant a hard wet kiss on his mouth. He lets out a groan and kisses me back. He breaks off the kiss first “wow Betts what was that for?” I shake my head

“I just needed to do that” I say sliding off his lap onto the seat next to him “I also need to do this” 

I say grabbing his hand and intertwining it with my own. The entire we sit waiting for our table to be ready Jug plays with the ring on my finger and kissing my hand periodically. However, no one says a word until our names are called for dinner. We all just took this time to exist in pure happiness and contentment.  
Dinner is filled with joking and reminiscing about who we used to be and who we all wanted to be. For one night we just spent time being kids, because that’s what we are kids who are living in situations that expect too much from us, but tonight was just spent loving and laughing.  
“Okay guys I know that I don’t want this night to end yet, so how do you feel about going to  
Pop’s?” Ronnie asks 

“You know what Veronica, Pop’s sounds really nice.” 

“Good, so let’s pay our bill here and head that way” 

We get our bill paid and head out to the car 

“Hey Jughead, will you sit in the back with B? I’d really like to sit next to my Archiekins” 

“Yeah, of course, I’ll sit next to B and keep her safe for you” I smile at him. I like that he and Ron are getting along. We climb into the backseat and I snuggle into him

“Buckle up baby. I need you safe.” 

I grin and buckle up. He sits in the middle seat and runs his hand up and down my leg. He seems off, so I rest my chin on his should and whisper 

“Are you okay?” he turns his face towards me so our noses are touching

“Very. I’m just thinking.”

“About...” I pry

“You.” 

“Oh really? What about?” I ask raising my eyebrow. He nods and takes a deep breath in 

“Betts I know this is crazy but I love you.” I feel tears welling in my eyes because the man I love is in love with me. I can’t keep from crying “hey don’t cry... I get it I’m too ugly to love and that’s okay because I’m not asking for you to say it back. I just needed you to know I love you.” I put my hand over his mouth 

“Shut up you idiot. I don’t want you to think I am just saying this because you said this, but I love you so much” he leans into me and I just keep repeating “I love you” over and over again.


	16. Chapter 15

We pull into Pop’s and Jug tells me to sit with him for a minute. 

“Hey Arch, Veronica give us a minute would you?” 

“Sure man! We will go grab a table. Come on baby lets leave them alone.” I furrow my eyebrows and look at Jug to hopefully find an answer, but find nothing in his face. When Ronnie and Archie are no longer in sight he finally looks at me. 

“I’m scared to ask why Jug, but why are we still in the car?” he smiles and leans his head back onto the headrest

“Did you mean it?” he asks turning to look at me

“Mean what?” I say running my finger over his bottom lip 

“Do you really love me?” I squish his face with my fingers 

“Yes. I love you very much” I kiss him 

“Good because I love you and I just didn’t want to have to keep whispering it.” I grin 

“I like whispering it. Makes it more romantic” I lean in and put my cheek on his “I love you” I whisper and Jug lets out a content sigh and turns his face and kisses my cheek 

“I love you and that you love me. Now let's go join our friends.” I shake my head “Why not?”

“Not just yet” I say grabbing his shirt and pulling him into me. I kiss him hot and hard and he groans in approval “Now we can go” 

I open my door and slide out of the car and walk up to the front of the car and wait for him to come and meet me. When he does he snakes his hand around my waist and shoves his hand in my back pocket. We walk in bumping each other's hip with every step we take, but as we walk inside he releases me and puts an arms distance between us  
“Why’d you-” he shakes his head cutting me off 

“Betts go and sit with our friends. I will be over in a minute” 

“Jug-” 

“Betts, please just go. I will be there in a minute. Please” I nod and walk over to the table where Ron and Arch are

“Where’s Jug?” Archie asks. I shake my head and shrug my shoulders 

“I don’t know. As soon as we walked in his whole mood changed. He went behind the counter”

“Is he okay?” Ronnie asks and all I can do is shrug

“Of course he is baby. He’s just-” 

Archie is cut off by the sounds of screaming coming from the kitchen. Archie jumps out of the booth and runs back to see if everything is okay. I slide in next to Ronnie and she grabs my hand. The next thing we hear is the sound of a door slamming and the clatter of pots hitting the floor, which makes Ronnie jump

“I wonder what’s going on” I look over at her  
“Me too… me too.” we sit for five minutes hearing nothing from the back but then out of nowhere Jug breezes through the restaurant and heads straight outside. Arch rejoins the table. 

“Is everything okay?” Arch takes a deep breath in and shakes his head 

“No” I go to get out of the booth and Archie put his arm out “Just let him be, okay.” 

“Move your arm” he shakes his head “now” I snap. He shakes his head but moves his arm so I can get out. I run out to the car and find Jug sitting in a heap beside it 

“Hi” he looks up from his hands and there is a large red mark under his left eye 

“Hey” I sit down next to him and put my hand out. He grabs it and pulls it to his mouth and kisses it 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he shakes his head 

“Not really” I squeeze his hand tighter 

“Okay. Do you want to leave?” he shakes his head 

 

“No, I’d really like a milkshake” 

“Okay then let’s go.” I go to stand up but before I can Jug moves his other hand to pull my face to his 

“I love you” He says as he kisses me 

“I love you too. Now let's go get you your chocolate milkshake” he nods and climbs to his feet. I run my finger under his eye 

“Oh this is going to be a shiner here let me make it better” I stand on my tiptoes and plant a very gentle kiss under his eye “Are you going tell me who did this to you?” he takes a deep breath in and rubs his neck 

“Yes. After I’ve had my milkshake” 

“Deal” I say sticking my hand out to shake on our agreement which makes Jug to grin and shake my outstretched hand. I go to let go of his hand but instead, he intertwines our fingers 

“I shouldn’t have left you in the first place. Bad decision on my part. You are the much better option” I pull his hand to my mouth and kiss it and he squeezes my cheeks. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about but I mean I am the better option.” 

“Most definitely”

We walk in and back to our booth. He lets me slide in first since he knows I like to have the window seat “thanks” I whisper as I kiss his cheek trying hard not to hit his eye 

“Anything for you” 

“Oh my God Jughead what happened to your eye!” Ronnie shouts 

“This one over here has a strong right hook.” he bumps me with his shoulder 

“Betty, did you really hit him?” I laugh 

“No, of course not” 

“Then who gave Jones the shiner?” 

“I will only talk about it after I’ve had my milkshake, so if you’ll excuse me I’ll go and whip them up.”

“Hey no, it’s your night off.” 

“Betts, since you’ve been home every night, has been my night off.” I grin because he’s right. He has spent every night except the first one with me 

“Not true. You worked the first night, and the other morning, so there” he runs his tongue across his bottom lip 

“No no Betty. The first night I left after you viciously destroyed my ride, and then the other morning we came and I made you breakfast, so was I really working” 

“You're too good to be true” he smiles and slides out of the booth as soon as he’s out of earshot Veronica begins her interrogation 

“B who punched him?” I shake my head 

“I don’t know V. He told me he’d tell me after his milkshake. The person you should be asking is your boy toy” I look over at Archie and he shakes his head 

“Why do you hate me?” I shrug and Ronnie grabs his thigh which causes him to inhale sharply. 

“Baby” She says batting her lashes and moving her hand up his leg “Who punched Jughead?” She purrs. Archie grabs her hand and sets it on the table 

“No Ronnie that won’t work. Jug said he’d tell you after milkshakes” She pouts and turns away from him “Baby don’t do this.” she huffs and crosses her arms 

“No answer, no sex. The choice is yours.” Archie grabs her shoulder and she pulls it away “I said no” Archie takes a deep breath in and then blurts out

“Fine Veronica FP punched Jug. Feel better now?” when she turns back to look at him her mouth is on the floor. I can only imagine it’s what my own looks like. 

“No Archiekins I don’t feel better. Why on earth would FP punch his son?”  
“I don’t know Ron. I got back there right before he ran out, and then I kept Jug from killing him, that’s all I know” 

“Did he not tell you why?” 

“No baby, he threw shit and then ran outside, and then went to make milkshakes. So there was no time to tell me why” 

I was hearing everything they were saying. It’s just I couldn’t say anything because my mind was running at a thousand miles a minute. I couldn’t process the information I was receiving.Why on earth would FP punch Jug? I know that they’ve had their issues, but I thought that they fixed most of them. 

“Betty, are you okay?” I blink a few times and shake my head 

“No. I just don’t understand why he’d do that. From what I know they’ve been getting along.” I look up and see Jug walking this way with a tray of shakes and fries “Anyway it doesn’t matter. He’s heading towards us” I whisper. 

“Sorry I took a little longer, but I thought some fries would be nice” 

“Very thoughtful Jones” Archie says grabbing the plate from him  
He sets the rest of our food down and slides in next to me handing me an extra cup “extra whipped cream” 

“Thank you” I say sticking my spoon into the cup of whipped cream. 

“Are you okay?” I nod and stare at his eye

“Of course, why?” he shifts his body towards me “Betts?” I close my eyes and put my hand on his eye 

“I’m sorry you got punched.” he puts his hand on mine 

“I’m okay Betts” I close my eyes and try not to cry, but I am overcome by emotions “hey what’s wrong?” he asks pulling me into him

“Oh she’s fine” Veronica adds which makes Archie give her a look “What’s shes fine. Just overdramatic” I look over at her 

“Overdramatic really nice Veronica. And Jug I’m upset because you didn’t deserve to get punched in the face. I’m sorry” he squeezes me tight 

“You didn’t punch me did you?” I shake my head “Then why are you sorry?” 

because it was your dad. Your dad punched you in the face and I can’t tell you this because I’m not supposed to know. I'm also upset because you are the last person in the world who deserves to get punched. I'm sorry because of what you went through last night and I’m sorry I ever left you

“I don’t know I’m just sorry” he smiles and plants a soft kiss on my head 

“Well don't be. I’m fine” I smile, nod, and squeeze him a little tighter 

“Guys your shakes are melting. Stop being gross and rejoin the table.” Archie says as he throws a french fry at us. I let go and take a huge gulp of my milkshake and push back all of the feelings that could get in the way of having a good time. 

About twenty minutes later Archie changes the entire night with just a simple question.

“Okay, so I hate to be the one to ask, but what is this?” Archie says pointing at us. I rest my chin on my hand and look at Jug, let’s let him answer this question

“Betts why don’t you answer them?” he says nervously. I shake my head 

“No, why don’t you do the honors?” he runs his hands through hair and takes a deep breath 

“I don’t know what this is. All I know is that I love her and I’m very glad she’s back” I smile 

“Good response Jones” 

“Okay Betty, how do you feel?” Ronnie asks. I shrug 

“Ehh he’s okay I guess” he looks at me 

“Ow Cooper that hurts,” he says grabbing his heart 

“No, but seriously I love him. It's weird and super fast, but I’ve been in love with this boy since I was six years old, it just feels right.” 

I fiddle with my milkshake and hope the conversation ends here. Jug must be able to sense my tension because he puts his hand on my thigh and squeezes, and the butterflies that were in my stomach move to my throat and invade my heart. 

“Okay well, we will stop interrogating you about your love life if you answer who gave you that shiner,” Ronnie adds. I shoot her a death glare “well he can either answer that question or we can talk about what fell in the bathroom last night. The choice is all yours.” 

“Well really it’s no big deal, but my-” 

 

“My ass on the vanity is what fell in the bathroom last night.” 

I cut him off “Now that that’s out and in the air lets stop twenty questions, finish these milkshakes, and get out of here because I am full. The full where you could pass out at any time” I look over at Jug and he is trying to keep from laughing. I look over at Ronnie and she's doing the same, and Archie is pretending he didn’t hear me shout that across all of Pop’s and it makes me mad. It ‘s not like there's any reason to be embarrassed about what I said, and I am sick of Ronnie using touchy topics to get what she wants. “Move.” jug looks at me with a confused look on his face, “I said move.” he begins to laugh 

“I’m not moving” he crosses his arms 

“Fine.” I stand up in the booth and step over to the one behind us 

“Betty get down. You are going to get us kicked out” Ronnie shouts 

“No, I’m not. I’m screwing the owner.” I say as I step down into the aisle. Jug covers his mouth and looks at me like a father scolding his child. 

“You are not screwing Pop” Ronnies laughter is uncontrollable

“Your right I’m not, because Pop doesn’t own the joint” 

I stomp towards the bathroom because it’s the only room with a lock. I go in mainly because I have to pee, but I am so frustrated with my friends especially Ron why does she have to do that. Sometimes things aren’t her business and she should just drop it, and Jughead what the fuck I was defending him and what does he do? Laughs at me. I just want to go home and go to sleep. I must be getting ready to start because I am a hormonal mess who wants to kill her friends because they laughed at her. I run my hands through my hair and try to calm down, but I can’t. I wash my hands and prepare to go back out. That’s when I see the window from the corner of my eye. I wonder if I can fit through there. I climb up on the heater and open the window. It’s quite a large opening so I am able to wiggle my way out. I walk through the parking lot and towards Jugs house because I know they will look for me there last. I am almost out of the parking lot when I see Archies car. You know what would drive them even more insane? If I hotwired the car and left them here I walk over to the car and it’s unlocked “Really Archie I get this is Riverdale, but Petty crimes happen all over the place.” I open the panel under the steering wheel “Let’s see if you’ve still got it Cooper” I mumble to myself. The car jumps to life. I get in the driver's seat and buckle up. I begin driving in the direction of Sunnyside Trailer park. 

I pull into Jug’s when my phone starts going off. I answer with a very chipper voice  
‘Hi’ 

‘Betts baby where are you.’ he’s trying to keep his cool 

‘The bathroom, why?’ he takes a sharp breath in 

‘Elizabeth Cooper do not lie to me. We saw that Archies car is gone. Where are you’ I try everything to keep from laughing

‘Where does my favorite snake go when he needs a break? Answer that and you’ll find me’

‘Betty I swear if you are at the Wyrm I will kill you myself.’ I can tell he’s gritting his teeth 

‘Huh guess you’ll have to find out. I love you’ I say ending the call before he can respond

He tries to call back again, but I don’t answer. I park the car and fix what needs to be fixed putting the panel back in place. I walk to the mailbox and grab Jug’s spare key and let myself into the house. The house feels completely different from the last time I was here, but this time it feels more like where I’m supposed to be. I thought that I would be awkward being here without Jug, but nothing feels wrong aside from the fact that I stole a car to get here. I walk into the bedroom and take off my shirt and raid Jug’s closet to find one. I don’t find one in his closet so I start on the drawers. I am about to give up when I find the perfect T-shirt. It is buried at the back of the bottom drawer long forgotten by the boy who used to live in it. Its color has faded and it’s letter almost gone. Faded by years of love and care. I pull out the shirt and pull it over my head. I take off my pants and leave them in a pile on the floor. I walk into the bathroom and take off my makeup. The girl I see in the mirror looks a lot like a girl I used to know. One who spent countless weekends here in this exact shirt. I smile because I missed her. I rinse my face with hot water and jump when arms wrap around my waist and lips kiss my shoulder. I thought he would be fuming, but he’s not he is the opposite loving and tender.  
“How did you get in here?” Jug asks once I’ve dried my face

“Key in the mailbox” 

“Okay, why did you hotwire the car?” I give him an are you stupid look

“I wanted to go home and I didn’t want to walk.” he rolls his eyes

“Then why didn’t you just tell me you were ready to leave?” 

“Because you all laughing at me for keeping you from having to talk about who punched you was driving me crazy, so I decided to drive you crazy” 

“Betty you owe me for a new door because you wouldn’t answer anyone and left the door locked I had to break it down. I was also scared you did something stupid. I had to get in there to make sure you were okay, so you owe me a new door.” 

“You all were making fun of me. I didn’t like it, so I left. Maybe it was childish and stupid, but I was going to go insane. I felt like I couldn’t control any of my basic human emotions. How did you get here so fast?” he laughs as he kisses my neck 

“Pop let us take his car so we could find you, and to think you were in the first place I checked.”  
I kiss his cheek 

“How did you know I’d be here?” he lets go of me and walks into his room and sits on his bed and begins taking off his shoes. 

“The whole time we were driving I was preparing to go to the Wyrm and carry you out over my shoulder, but then it hit me ‘Where does your favorite snake go to relax’ I’m relaxed where ever you are, and when I am anywhere but with the other Serpents. And I figured that after what Veronica told you about the hotel you’d want to go anywhere else so I told them to drop me here and go check the hotel. So you could have a few minutes to cry and vent before Ronnie comes and yells at you for her broken Louis Vuitton heels” I sit down next to him and pull him into a hug 

“Thank you for not being mad at me.” he kisses my head

“I’m mad, but you’ve been off all day and I knew you probably just needed some time. Also thank you for trying to keep Veronica from prying into who punched me, but I knew you guys already knew, so you didn’t have to go blurting out that it was me slamming you on to the vanity that made that noise, because Archie didn’t know about the sex or Pop’s, but after that he sure did” 

“I’m sorry. I was just so agitated and I couldn’t control myself. Also, how did you know we knew?” 

“It’s okay. I still love you, and it’s Archie and Veronica. She has a power over him like nothing I’ve ever seen. I knew it wouldn’t be long after I left that she started her interrogation, that’s why I made the fries, so he’d have more time to tell you, and then I knew for sure he told you when you almost cried while looking at me.” 

“I’m sorry your dad punched you, but that’s not the only reason I almost cried” 

“Well then tell me what's going on in the pretty head of yours” I flop back on to his pillow 

“I don’t wanna talk about it” he leans back next to me and pulls me into him 

“Please” I scoot as close to him as humanly possible even wiggling my leg between and over his  
“Well for starters because you are the last person in the world who deserves to get punched. Second, I’m sorry because of what you went through last night and I’m sorry I ever left you.“ I say really fast to keep from crying. He tightens his grip around me 

“First of all, I do deserve to get hit. I lead a gang if you forgot. Two, what I went through last night was awful, but I came here and you made me forget all about it. Three, I told you to leave because I knew one day you would come back to me. Betty Cooper, I love you and even though you left me stranded at Pop’s I don’t think I could ever stop.” he nuzzles my head under his chin and whispers “please don’t leave me again though” with those words my world falls apart I can’t stop sobbing. The nice thing about it is he just lays with me and holds me. No judgment in his body. He just holds me loving me letting me know it’s okay to cry. We lay for what feels like a lifetime. He only lets go of me to answer his phone  
‘Hey arch, what’s up, did you find her?’ I can just barely hear his response 

‘Nah man. We are heading back to you. Where would she go?’

‘Dude I don’t know. If she’s not here or at the hotel, I’m not sure’ I look at him and furrow my brows. He shakes his head and tries not to laugh ‘I’m not too worried though. She will be fine’

‘Man I totally agree, but Ron is losing her shit. We need to find her.’ 

‘We will. I promise. When will you be here?’ I can no longer hear him ‘okay I’ll see you then.’ Jug hangs up  
“They will be here in ten minutes. I’m just going to tell them you pulled in right before they got here. Is the car fixed?” I nod and mumble something into his chest “are you tired?” I nod again “are we back to this whole not talking thing?” I nod once more “Okay well I love you and I’ll wake you up when they get here.”

“Okay,” I breathe “I love you too” my breathing gets really heavy and the small circles he is making on my back puts me right to sleep.  
*****************************  
She is passed out on me, her hair is intertwined with my fingers, and for the first time since she left the restaurant, I can process what happened. Today I got punched by my dad, because of this girl I’m crazy about. My ex-girlfriend/ love of my life left me stranded at Pop’s after incident with father. I thought she did something stupid and thought I could lose her again. I have to go and talk to sheriff Keller tomorrow about the death of a young boy. I feel so overwhelmed but calm at the same time. I feel at peace because there is a beautiful girl asleep in my arms. I begin to fall asleep myself but I am interrupted by the sound of my front door opening. I unwrap the sleeping girl from my body and slide out of the bed to go see who it is. 

“Yo Jug where are you” Archie shouts as I walk out of the bedroom

“Right here, Andrews. Keep your voice down, there is a sleeping child in there.”

“So she’s alright.” I nod 

“Yeah she is just having a really hard time and I don’t know what's up with her.” 

“Well, Ron would really like to talk to her. Is that cool?” I nod 

“Let’s let her wake her up. Maybe she can figure out what's wrong with her.” 

“Ron you can come in now” Archie yells at the door. A very timid Veronica walks into the house 

“She’s in there. Be gentle” I say motioning to the bedroom. She smiles and walks into the bedroom shutting the door behind her. Archie walks over to the couch and sits down

“Dude this is just like in middle school when we wanted milkshakes and no one would take us… did she at least fix the car?” I nod 

“She sure did. It’s exactly like middle school. She wants what she wants and she’s going to do it. Perk of being headstrong I guess. It’s definitely a reason why I love her.” 

“So you love her?” I nod 

“So much. I hope that come the end of next week she chooses to stay, or at least asks me to go.” he chuckles “I know it’s super cheesy, but I can’t ask her to stay. I’d feel too guilty” 

“Well if it comes to that then you need to do it, but if she doesn’t ask you or leaves know she won't be gone for good. I know she loves you, but she might need you to ask her to stay.” 

“I don’t want to be the only reason she stays, but I really don’t want her to leave.”  
“I know. I’ve been in this boat before, but she came back too.” I smile at him because he was right Veronica left him too, but she came back so maybe Betty can too.


	17. Chapter 16

“I didn’t have the heart to wake her, so I guess I will just talk to her tomorrow. Jughead please make sure she’s okay. Please?” 

 

“Of course. I’m sure she will be fine” 

 

“Alright beautiful, let’s get you home. Night man.” 

 

“Night guys.” 

 

I walk back into my room and there she is all curled up like a child who’s run into their parent's room after having a nightmare. I slide off my jeans and put on my pajama pants and take off my shirt throwing it on top of her pants and laying down next to her as gently as I can trying not to wake her. For the first time in my life, I am thankful I didn’t make my bed when I left, because if I would have made it she would have been laying on the comforter, but since I left it a mess I can cover myself. When my head hits the pillow she groans and I think I she’s about to wake up when she mumbles something I can’t make out and then falls silent again. It is taking everything in me not to pull her into me. For the next five minutes I lay staring at my ceiling, this has been one hell of a week. I run through the events in my mind to clarify that it has in fact only been one week. She arrived Saturday and destroyed my bike. Sunday morning we broke into the school where she told everyone that we had sex in the Blue and Gold bathroom, she ran away from the high school and ended up at Pop’s. Monday morning, she and Cheryl came into Pop’s and she ruined my nice boots, but she did leave me a twenty dollar tip. Harry bombarded her with an impromptu Q&A where I was the guest “star”, she ran away from that, she had a panic attack, she had her fitting. God seeing into that part of her life made my heart ache, she got drunk at Cheryl's. Tuesday morning she tried seducing me, the paparazzi caught it all, and I had the best sleep of my whole life. Later Tuesday morning she fought with Ronnie, we went to Pop’s, I left her at Pop’s, we got caught in the rain, we then got caught in the car by sheriff Keller, she killed it at her reading, she had another panic attack, we went to Pop’s again, she showed me her scars, and then we had the best Three year post date make up sex ever. Wednesday she made the worlds best pancakes. A little boy died because of me, the bathroom of the five seasons became one of my favorite places. Thursday, Veronica and a whole swarm of people invaded my favorite place and then verbally attacked it. We went to dinner with Veronica and Archie. She left is stranded at Pops and then came back here to my house, and now she is laying next to me. I can no longer resist the urge I slide my arm under her head and drape one over her. She presses her warm body to mine. Her lashes tickle my chest

“Are they here?” 

 

“No, they decided to wait until tomorrow. They thought you needed some rest.” 

 

“Okay. I’m going to sleep now. I love you” 

 

“I love you, Betty Cooper. Sleep well” 

 

Her eyelashes and soft breathing tickle my sternum. I fall asleep scared to move because I am holding this small fragile being who could break at any moment.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
“Oh, Mr. Jones glad you’re back. She was screaming for you last night in her dream”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. They had to give her something to help her relax”

 

“Has she been awake since then?”

 

“No, they said if she doesn’t improve they will do an MRI, but they think she will be just fine”

 

“Thank you for the update. I’m going to go and see her.” 

I bite the inside of my cheeks as I get closer to her bed. She looks so weak and small. How did that beautiful strong girl I love become this… I sit in the chair next to her bed and intertwine our fingers 

 

“Betts I am so sorry. I’m here now, and I will never let you go if you just wake up. Please wake up Betty. I love you and I need to see those beautiful eyes open and look into my own. Can you do that? Can you wake up?”

I use my other hand to wipe my nose and then lower my head on to her bed. My heads not even down for five minutes when all of the machines begin to beep and nurses flood the room 

 

“OH GOD BETTY WAKE UP… wake up. Help her, please. She can’t die. Don’t let her die”

 

“Sir please we need you to leave the room” 

 

“BETTY please wake up” I slide down the cold brick wall as I watch them shock her body back to life 

 

“Please, Betty wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
***************************************  
He’s been tossing and turning for the last twenty minutes 

 

“Jug wake up. Please wake up. It’s okay I’m here. Wake up.”  
His eyes shoot open and he looks traumatized.

 

“Are you real?” 

 

“Yes. here give me your hand” I grab his outstretched hand and put it over my heart “Do you feel that? That’s my heartbeat. I’m here. I’m okay. Are you okay?” 

 

“I’m so glad you are alive. God Betts, you have to quit messing with my heart like that okay?” 

 

“Okay. I promise next time I want to go home I will tell you.”

 

“Good. Now please lay back down I need you.” 

I lay down beside him and intertwine myself with him hoping that somehow our souls will connect and this moment of need and vulnerability will never end because I need him too. 

 

“Hey Jug…”

 

“Yeah Betts?”

 

“I love you. I am so sorry that you had to see that. However, I’m even more sorry you didn’t feel like you could stay. You were the only face I wanted to see when I woke up. I wish you would have been there so I could have done this” 

I pull his face to mine and kiss him like it’s the first time I’ve kissed anyone 

 

“And so I could have told you that I never want to be without you again. I know that I’m supposed to go home soon, but I don’t want this to end. I know that’s selfish, but I want to be selfish with you. I know this isn’t the time to talk about this but you were dreaming about me dying and it made me think if not now when-”

 

“Betty Cooper I want you to stay here with me forever, but I know the city is where your job and new life are, but if you are willing to try then so am I. I mean look at Archie and Veronica. Just promise me you won't break me.” 

“Not on purpose. Never on purpose” 

 

“I love you.” I push my body as close to him as I can and stroke his face with my thumb 

 

“Not as much as I love you. Goodnight” 

I am pulled out of my peaceful sleep by the overwhelming urge to pee. I am hesitant to move because I don’t want to leave this pocket of warmth radiating off of Jug. I snuggle closer to him and he makes a welcoming sound that entices me to open my eyes. They flutter open and are met by the most captivating blue ones. God, I don’t think I will ever get over how attractive this man is. The curves of his face and the tone of his skin with his long lashes and bright eyes, and his lips so soft and kissable. I pull my hand out from under the covers and set it on his face. Man oh man do I love this face or what

 

“What are you doing Betts?” 

 

“Nothing”

 

“Betty… I know that look.”

 

“What look?” 

 

“The look you get when you read a really good book, or when you see something you think is work marveling at. So what’s going on in that head of yours?” 

 

“God your morning voice is so hot. Did you know that?” 

 

“No Betty I didn’t. Now, what were you thinking about earlier?” 

 

“It’s just I don’t understand how someone like you exists and thinks I’m attractive.”

 

“I don’t think you're attractive.”

 

“Oh. well anyway, i-”

 

“I think you are breathtaking. It has never made sense why you chose me over Archie” 

 

“Why can’t you just take a compliment?”

 

“I take having you as compliment enough”

 

“Nice one Jones.” his smile is contagious as he leans in to kiss me “I have to pee” I roll over and throw my legs off of the bed leaving him hanging. He lets out a grunt 

 

“Why Betty? Why did you feel the need to not kiss me back?” 

 

“I want to kiss you. I do, but I knew where it was going to go and I need to pee” 

 

“It was not going there, Betty. I just wanted a kiss after how sweet you were.” 

 

“Fine, you want a kiss?”

 

“Yes, that's all I want” 

I get back on the bed and crawl towards him. I push one of the curls from his face and lean in letting out noses brush and then kiss him. I don’t know how but still after all the kisses I still feel butterflies. He pulls me onto him 

 

“You were right” 

 

“Jug I need to pee.” 

“You can wait” 

he rolls over pushing all of his weight on me and begins his assault on my neck. I use his hair to pull him to me and I feel the reason he is being so pushy 

 

“Well good morning to you too” 

 

“Okay, can I go pee now?” 

 

“No.”

 

“And why not?”

 

“Because now we are all warm and snuggly and I don’t want you to move.” 

 

“Well if you let me out I’ll bring food back with me.”

 

“Oh that is the sexiest thing you have ever said to me, but I don’t have anything here, so again there's no reason for you to leave” 

 

“Yes, there is. I need to pee” 

 

“Fine, but come right back.”

 

“I will” 

 

I walk out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom when I see three of the most annoying human beings sitting on the couch. I awkwardly pull at Jugs shirt and walk back into the bedroom 

 

“Hey, you might want to put on pants before you go out there.” 

 

“Why it’s just you and me. I can be as naked as I want” 

 

“Okay then.” I grab a pair of sweats out of his drawer. “I’m going to go pee and then take a shower if you want to join me” 

 

I walk back out of the bedroom and wave at the pests and they look everywhere but at me. Great more people have heard me having sex. I really hope that Jug walks out of that room. Teach him to leave the door unlocked, or to let them know where he hides the key. I can’t get these sweats off fast enough. I sit down and have the best pee of my entire life. I kick off the sweats and throw them on the sink. I stand and stretch as I turn on the water. The thing I like most about this place is how fast the water gets hot. I take off my shirt and climb in. not even a minute later I hear Jug shout “Oh fuck” and I can’t help but laugh, because that boy never listens. I hear the door click open and then the shower curtain moves back 

 

“Seriously you couldn’t tell me, Sweetpea, Toni and Fangs are here?” 

 

“I told you to put pants on, but from what I’m seeing you didn’t listen.” 

 

“Don’t grin at me. You knew I couldn't resist getting in the shower with you. You played me. Not cool, but I couldn’t stand you up. So here I am.” 

he gets him and pushes me out from under the water and up against the wall 

 

“Jug your friends are out there.” 

 

“Well then you’ll just have to be quite” 

 

He lifts me and I wrap my legs around him as I pull his hair so his neck is exposed. It takes everything in me to keep quiet. Which only seems to make this even better. As it gets harder to keep quiet I use his neck to muffle the sound that threatens to escape. His skin tastes good 

“I like having you here. A lot. Now I’m going to go see what my friends want. Enjoy”  
All I can do is smile at him because I am too tired to talk. If I don’t get away from this boy soon I think I might die. I’m not sure how many orgasms the human body can have in one day before it just quits working. 

Another thing I like about being at Jugs is he’s not like other boys. He doesn’t use a three in one he has an entire spread of things I can use. Plus they will make me smell like him.  
I finish my shower and get out, that shit head took my clothes. Is this what he wanted to do? As what payback. Well, that sucks for him because I brought a towel. I look down at the lid of the toilet seat and that’s gone too 

 

“Really Jones?! Are we twelve” 

You want to play dirty fine. Seeing you naked was nothing, the people sitting out on the couch are all into girls and I happen to look decent naked. I open the door and walk towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, and the look on everyone's face makes me feel even better about this decision. I hear Fangs take a sharp breath in followed by 

 

“I swear dude I will kill you.” and footsteps in my direction

 

Jug walks over to me and puts his hand on my low back and leans into my ear and whispers

 

“Get in the bedroom please” 

 

“Nope. You took my clothes. So I would feel how you did. Except I’m not embarrassed. Not when I know you are in a room. Baby, you are a confidence boost and-”

 

“Baby I’m not mad. I am glad you are owning your body, but you need to get in that room so I can make them leave and join you.” 

 

My heart races and I feel my face flush. How can this man affect me so? He raises his eyebrow at me and I can’t feel my legs. He bites his lip and I am basically sprinting into his room.  
I sit on the bed, but all of the sudden I feel self-conscious. I mean how is one supposed to wait for sex. It’s never been like this, usually its so organic and natural that I don’t have time to think about how to present myself. I lay on the bed and try to look seductive. No that’s so cheesy. I shift so that I’m sitting up against the wall. No, that creates a really unattractive roll. I stand up and walk over to the dresser and sit on it. Nope, wood on a bare ass, not my thing. I climb off and just stand in front of the door. This doesn’t feel right either, this is just so awkward. I am so awkward. I walk over to where my phone is and decide to send a picture that normal nonsexcrazed Betty would never send. I know the picture is received by the next seven words I hear 

 

“Get the fuck out of my house” 

followed by the slamming of the front door. Almost immediately after the door to the bedroom opens and Jug is standing there looking very out of breath

 

“Took you long enough” 

 

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.”

 

“You should be.” 

he walks towards me and I can feel my breathing getting deeper and faster. I bite my lower lip because damn this man is a snack. He walks closer to where he is in touching distance. He runs his tongue across his lower lip and then pulls it between his teeth. 

 

“I wish I was that lip”

 

“Oh you do, do you?” 

he snakes his arm around my waist and I can no longer breathe. He kisses me hard and pulls my bottom lip onto his teeth as he uses his body to push me onto the bed. He uses his leg to move me up the bed and hs sweats hit just right. A moan escapes my lips. He shifts again and I am lost in his touch. I grab his hair and pull him away

 

“Fuck you are too dressed” 

 

“What do you not like when I do this?” He rubs his sweats over the same spot again “Because those sounds suggest otherwise” 

 

“I don’t want your sweats I want you. Take them off” 

he rolls his hips again “Jug please” he does it again so rather than waiting for him to do it I begin to push them off. He moves my hands so I try to grab at his shirt 

“please” 

 

“Okay hold on” he stands up and takes off his shirt and my mouth goes dry 

 

“Damn Jones you are a sight” 

he shakes his head and slides off his sweats and then crawls back on top of me. I run my hand down his face and lean up to kiss him 

 

“I love you. Thank you for taking off your pants” 

he kisses me back and then rolls over so I can be on top. 

I lay my head on his chest as he rubs my back. I don’t have any energy left, so I will continue to lay on his chest until he physically moves me himself. The sound of his heart is making it hard for me to stay awake, so I prop myself up on my elbows 

“What did the three amigos want?” 

 

“Nothing. Just to tell me I have to go in to work and they also wanted more details on you”

 

“Why me?” 

 

“They just wanted to know why I’ve been MIA. You know to make sure the Ghoulies didn’t almost kill me again. Normal business.” 

 

“How much did they hear?” 

 

“Which time?” 

 

“Jug.” 

 

“The whole first act but they didn’t care about that after you walked out of the bathroom. God, I think that was the hottest thing you’ve ever done. I couldn’t get them to leave fast enough. And then you sent that picture. I was going to kill Fangs because he wouldn’t stop talking.”

 

“I hoped you'd like that” 

 

“More than liked it. With shit like that Chicago has nothing on us” 

 

I lay my head back in his chest and just savor this moment because in just a few short days I will have to leave and I don’t want to leave. I want to stay here with the people I love. I wonder if he will ask me to stay or when push comes to shove will he let me leave again. I’d like to think that he wants me to stay. I know he said that last night, but he also told me he understands my needing to leave. I don’t want him to understand that I want him to want me here with him. I want him to say stay and start a life here with me

 

“Hey what’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing.”

 

“You are crying. It’s definitely something. So what’s wrong?”

 

“I’m not crying.”

 

“Really, then what’s the liquid dripping on my chest?”

 

“I guess tears.”

 

“So what’s wrong?” 

 

“I'm scared.”

 

“Of what?”

 

“Losing you. Getting hurt. Being alone. You name it” 

 

“I mean I can’t tell you that two of those won't ever happen, but I can promise that you won't lose me. Not now. Not if you go back to Chicago. You are stuck with me. Okay?” 

 

“Okay.” he pulls me against his chest 

 

“I love you Betts, and I’m here for the long run if you’ll have me, but for now, I have to go to work.” 

 

“What am I going to do without you?” 

 

“I don’t know maybe go see your sister.”

 

He’s right I need to go see Polly. I’d be mad if she came to Chicago and didn’t stop in to see me, but also I don’t want her judging me for how I’m choosing to live my life. I know she never liked Jughead. She thinks that he is the reason for me going postal. I know she’s not completely wrong, but he is also the only person that can make me feel safe. She is a good sister and I know she will support whatever decisions I make, even if that is me getting back with Jug.

 

“I think I will” 

he kisses my head and moves me off of him. He walks over to the dresser and begins getting ready. I can’t help but stare. I am obsessed with the way his body works. The curves of his back and how if I wanted they could be all mine forever. 

 

“Betts you have to stop staring. It’s getting creepy.”

 

“I’ll stare until it’s creepy.”

 

“Okay, then it’s creepy.” 

 

“Well then I guess I’m a creep.” he walks over to me and leans over me 

 

“You have to get up and go see your sister.” he leans in to kiss me but pulls the covers away “scoot” I sit up and he pulls me out of bed “ it’s my turn to stare” 

Jug walks me to my car and opens the door for me 

 

“I’ll be back here around 4:30, but you take all the time with Polly and those babies. I know they’ve missed you, but come back to me later.”

 

“What if they don’t remember me?” 

 

“They will I promise.”

 

“Okay. promise you be safe?” 

 

“Always.” he lets go of my hand and I give him one last peck before getting in my car and driving to see my sister. 

 

When I pull up outside of the house I am in awe of how it looks the exact same. I walk up the stairs and anxiety sets in. What if she doesn’t want to see me, or what if she’s mad at me. I take a deep breath in and knock on the door. There is a crash from the other side of the door followed by 

 

“Oops sorry mommy” and then the doorknob creeks and the door opens 

“AUNT BETTY” juniper squeals 

“Hi, sweets. How are you” she jumps into my arms as Polly and Dagwood round the corner

“Betty, is it really you?” 

 

“It is. I’m home Pol I’m home” 

 

“We’ve missed you so much. Dagwood honey please get off mommies leg.” 

“If I get off can I get on Aunt Betty’s?” 

“Yes anything that will pry your clammy hands off of me. Brace yourself Betty.”

 

“Wait for what?”

“AHHHH I’m going to eat your leg”

“Oh goodness you have gotten big.” he begins to bite my leg “Ow dagwood that doesn’t feel very good.”

“No one said being eaten felt good” Junie adds from the stairs. 

“Thanks for the help Junie” 

“Just be lucky she doesn’t want to play dinosaur today otherwise they’d both be clinging to you. Come sit” 

“Hi Pols I’ve missed you” 

“Oh Betty I’ve missed you too, but I knew you just needed some time, and look here you are. Dagwood get off of Aunt Betty and go try to eat Junie. We have big people things to talk about.” 

“You are no fun mom. No fun.”  
“Wow five years old and you think this is fun. Huh. Ignore him and talk to me. How has it been being home?” 

“It’s been good. I’ve been having fun and trying to be as open as possible. How are you?” 

“Good. busy. Sometimes being a single mom sucks, but I’m doing my best.”

“How is it being a mom?” 

 

“It’s great Betty! Last night Dagwood was sleeping with me, but Junie wanted to try sleeping alone, but it was about three in the morning when she came in saying she needed me to rub her hair so she could sleep and she climbed into bed and her cold little toes found their way between my legs and she fell asleep. It’s just so rewarding.” 

“Aw Pol seeing you this happy makes me happy.”

“Well, the question is are you happy?” 

“I’m getting there.”

 

“Well my sources tell me that you and the Jones boy are friendly again is that true?” she is eyeing my neck 

“You could say that” 

“Are those”

 

“Yes” 

“So I'm going to go out on a limb and say more than friendly”

“So much more.” 

“What’s going to happen when you go home?” 

“I don’t know Polly. I want to stay. Not right away, because I have work, and I have to figure out what this is, but I don't want to be away from everyone any longer. I've miss you all so much, and I just... I don't know”

“Well if Jughead Jones is the reason you are within five minutes of me then I support it” 

“Thanks, Pol. I love you.” 

“I love you too Betty” 

We spend the next two hours just talking about sister things and the kids and how much they love school. We talk about how I used to think that coming back here was just too hard and that I wouldn’t be able to handle all of the pain the came with it, but being here I don’t want to leave. I know there are Ghosts that I have to deal with, but those can wait for another time. She tells me that If I am thinking about staying then I really have to deal with them. we say our goodbyes and I promise Polly that I will come over for dinner one night and she tells me to bring Jug. I tell her that I’ll ask him but I think I know he would love it.  
I head back towards Jug’s but rather than sticking to the outside of town like usual, I cut through town. I am just driving through the streets of town when I come upon the sheriff's office and I am reminded of when Sheriff Keller brought us all in for drinking in his basement, that was one of the best nights of my life. All of us trapped in a jail cell waiting for our parents to come and pick us up. As I get closer to the station I see a very familiar bike sitting in the parking lot. I flip my car into the lot because the first place my mind goes is that he got into some trouble and got himself arrested. I slam my car into park and sprint inside. I stop at the receptionist's desk 

 

“Hi I saw Jughead Jones’s bike sitting outside and I-”

 

“Hi Betts” 

 

“Hey, baby are you okay?” 

He shakes his head as he tries to hide the fact that he’s upset. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him. He puts his head on mine and holds me as tight as he can. I run my hands up and down his back as Sherrif Keller walks out 

 

“Hey, Betty can I talk to you?’ 

 

“Yeah, of course. I’ll be right back okay?” I squeeze his arm and he runs his thumb and the back of his hand over his nose

 

“Right this way” 

Sherrif Keller leads me down to the interrogation room and pulls the other chair around the table so we are sitting face to face. 

 

“Betty I just wanted to make sure that you’ll keep an eye on him.” 

 

“I will, but why do I need to?” 

 

“We had to ask him some questions about the little boy who died earlier this week, and as we were walking out he saw the parents identifying the body, and then he just went into this state of shock. He just kept saying he did it. it was his fault. he should be behind bars. We were getting ready to call you because I didn’t think it was safe for him to drive.”

 

“I understand, and yes I will make sure he is alright. Thanks, Tom I appreciate you looking after him.” 

 

“Anytime Betty. He is making Riverdale a better place.” 

 

“Can I go back to him?” 

 

“Of course. I will see you around.” 

I nod and run out of the room and back to where Jug is sitting. I sit down next to him and rest my head on his shoulder. He snakes his arm around me and then puts his own head on mine 

 

“How did you know I needed you, Cooper” 

 

“Ehh I don’t know intuition I guess.” 

 

“Well, I’m glad. I really needed this. I love you, Cooper.” 

 

“I love you, Jones. Let's get you home” 

 

We get in the car and he is so distant and he just seems lost, so rather than going straight home, I make a pit stop to get him something I know might help him feel better. When we pull into Pop’s he looks at me confused 

 

“You are sad and you like food. Pop’s is your favorite. I’m sorry if you want to just go home I understand.”

 

“No Betts this is really thoughtful, but will you just go in and bring it out so we can take it home?”

 

“Of course. What do you want?” 

 

“A burger.” 

 

“Okay I’ll be back” 

 

I run inside and order our food. I know all he asked for is a burger, but I know him. He is going to want fries and a chocolate milkshake. I order that and some food for me because I know that boy doesn’t like to share. Just as I’m getting ready to leave Pop walks out of the back 

 

“Elizabeth I see you are ordering for two. Is Jughead here?” 

 

“No, he’s in the car. He wasn’t feeling too good, so we are taking it to go.” 

 

“Oh well, I hope he feels better. It sure does an old man good to see two people who are meant to be together get together.” 

 

“It is nice, isn’t it. Thanks, Pop. I’ll see you later?” 

 

“Of course Elizabeth. Take care of him.”

 

“I will. Bye” 

 

I walk back out and Jug is out of the car smoking one of his nasty cancer sticks. He sees me and drops it 

 

“I send you in for a burger and you come back with the whole kitchen?”

 

“Yes indeed. You and I both know one burger wouldn’t do the trick. Plus you don’t share so I needed food” 

 

“Fair point. How about we go home and eat all of that while we watch a movie?”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

We pull into the driveway and he is looking all lost again 

 

“What movie do you want to watch?”

 

“I don’t care you pick.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

We go inside and he goes straight to his room. I decided it’s best to just let him be, so I begin the hunt for the perfect movie. I find the perfect movie and put it in. Jug has yet to come out of his room, so I curl up on the couch and wait for him to come out and for the movie to start. It gets to the title page and I press play. I get a few minutes in when Jug walks out of his room 

 

“Animal house really?” 

 

“You said I could pick.”

 

“I did say that. Why aren’t you eating?” 

 

“I was waiting for you.” 

 

“You didn’t have to do that”

 

“I know. I wanted to.” 

 

He walks over and grabs our food as I continue to watch the movie. 

We sit and eat in silence both of us avoiding the elephants in the room. When I am done I lean back and pats my legs letting him know I want him to lay down, so I can play with his hair. He hesitates but complies. Which makes me happy because right now I just want to pretend that this is how the rest of my life will be. Jug and I loving and supporting the other.

“I know that having people play with my hair makes me feel better, so I thought I’d give it a go.” 

 

“Why are you so good to me. Don’t you know what I did.” 

 

“Jug stop. You did not kill that little boy. This is not your fault and you need to stop and think about all the good you do. You will find the person who did th-”

 

“Baby it was my fault, and I need you to understand that”

 

“No, I will not understand a lie. Now shut up.” He sits up and leans into me and plants a soft kiss on my forehead

 

“I got way too lucky.”

 

“Yes, you did.” 

 

He falls asleep and I can’t keep from thinking about how this poor boy is taking bites bigger than he can chew. I wish that I could take away all of his pain because he is the last person in the world who deserves this kind of pain.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> So before I start this chapter I'd like to give a special Happy Birthday shoutout to Katie Johnson from her roommate. This chapter is for you! I hope you enjoy it!  
> I'd like to thank all of you for your constant support!

It’s around midnight when I wake up to the home screen of ‘Animal House’. My legs are asleep from how long Jug has been laying on them. 

 

“Hey, let’s go to bed.” he groans and pulls me closer 

 

“No. I like it here.” 

 

“Please? I want to lay down.” 

 

“Hold on and I’ll move” 

 

“Jug-”

 

“Shh” 

 

He moves off of my lap and over so there is room for me to lay down 

 

“Here you can lay down and we don’t have to move” 

 

“Jug…” I contemplate fighting with him and insisting that we go to bed, but I am content here with him. 

 

“You know what nevermind. I love you” I slide down next to him and plant a soft kiss on his cheek 

 

“I love you.” He pulls me into him and buries his head in my chest. I close my eyes and let the smell of him coax me to sleep. 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
There is a knock on my door and I shout for Veronica to answer it, but the knocking continues. 

 

“Ronnie! Come on, I have shampoo in my hair.” 

The knocking continues. I open the shower door and grab my towel.

 

“Fine. I will get the door covered in shampoo. Thanks for the help Ronnie” 

When I open the door a man from my office is standing there. 

 

“Oh my god, Jack! Why are you here.” He smiles a charming smile 

 

“Well I thought I could take you to breakfast” 

 

“Now?” 

 

“Yes, but I can see that I’ve caught you at a bad time, so why don’t we stay in?” 

 

“Um, Jack you are technically my boss. I don’t think this would be a good idea.”

 

“Why not? You won’t be at the firm for long. Not with a killer book like the one you are working one, so why does it matter if I make you…” he bites his lower lip

 

“Breakfast?”

 

“Yeah sure...Breakfast” my mouth goes dry as he takes a step towards me. He reaches out and pulls at my towel 

 

“Oops.”

I grab his face and pull him to me. He wraps his arms around my thighs and carries me back to the bathroom. He climbs in fully clothed and slams me against the wall. I run my hands through his hair and nip at his jaw. He presses against me harder and then moves his mouth back to mine. I open my eyes and the eyes that I find are not piercing brown ones, but beautiful blue ones. What the fuck. Why is Jug here….

 

“God Betts you have never been more attractive, then when you are pressed up against me.” 

I close my eyes and try to get Jugs face out of my head, but when I open my eyes again Jug is still here. I throw my head back and he leaves a trail of kisses from my ear to my collar bone. And then runs his hands up my body. I move my hands and knock over the shampoo bottles  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
I shoot up trying to catch my breath when I smell them most delicious smell

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you” 

 

“No, that’s okay. What time is it?” 

 

“It’s 10:32. Having a good dream over there?” 

 

My mouth goes dry and I can feel the heat burning my cheeks

 

“I’m going to take the silence as a yes.”

 

“Uh--y--yeah” he laughs 

 

“Well pancakes will be done in a few minutes, and then you know I could make that dream a reality” 

 

“Pancakes sound great” 

I blurt out. Oh god, what’s wrong with me. I was having a sex dream about both of my exes. At once. Together but not really together. I sit on the couch and play the dream over in my head because I was dreaming about a time that really happened. It was one of the first few weeks after Jack and I started dating and I thought at this time Jug was just a part of my past, but apparently, my subconscious knew better. The other question I have is why on earth am I dreaming about having sex with Jack? Maybe it’s because Jug and I actually went several hours without it, but then why wouldn’t I dream about Jug, or anyone else… why was it, Jack? He was never that good in bed, and I don’t even like him. 

 

“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” 

 

That I had a sex dream with my ex-fiance. Oh, by the way, I have an ex-fiance. 

 

“Nothing, except that those pancakes smell amazing.”

 

“They better, I slaved over these.” 

 

“I can't wait to eat them. Thank you” 

 

“I can’t wait to dig in” 

 

I grin up at him and he winks and sits down next to me. 

 

“I really need to go grocery shopping, and buy a new kitchen table.” 

 

“Why?”

 

“Well if you are going to keep staying here, or when you come home to visit. We will need a proper place to sit and have meals.” 

 

“That’s sweet, but I like sitting here on the couch, or going to Pop’s” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Well because if we sit on the couch I can do this.” I lean over and pull him towards me planting a soft kiss on his cheek

 

“You can do that at a table Betts.” 

 

“Can you do this at a table?” I pull my feet up and wiggle into him setting my plate on my knees

 

“No I guess not, but we don’t do that all the time. It wouldn’t hurt to have a table. Would it?”

 

“No, it couldn’t hurt.”

 

“Then it’s settled. We will buy a kitchen table.”

 

“We… I like the sound of that… a lot.” 

 

“Well then. We. we. we. we.” 

 

He repeats as he leans in to kiss me 

 

“I love you” 

 

“And I love you” 

 

We spend the rest of breakfast talking about adult very domestic things. Things that Jack and I never talked about. Somehow we get on the topic of a house and where we would live. We decide on a house that is halfway between the Northside and Southside. We agree that we would want a house big enough for kids and that it has to have a yard for a dog. The one request that melts my heart is when Jug asks if he can keep the trailer when I ask him why he runs through a list of memories that he’s had here and that he hopes to build more here. I tell him, of course, he can keep the trailer. When he is done eating I take our plates over to the sink and start doing dishes. This time with Jug has felt so natural and right. I never want to leave, this is the life I’ve always wanted. I especially want the life we talked about today. I remind myself that I have to leave soon because that’s where work is. It hits me I should call the register and see if they’d take in a washed-up writer who wants the lowkey lifestyle. Jug walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and buries his nose in my neck 

 

“I have to take you back to the hotel and then go to work.” 

 

“When?” 

 

“As soon as possible per Toni’s instructions. Are you going to be okay without me tonight?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Really. I’m going to need you to come to the hotel after you are done at work.” 

 

“Betts you have that party after the interview.” 

 

“So, I can leave early and we can order pizza, or you could come to the party.” 

 

“I can do the pizza, but the party is not my scene.”

 

“Deal.” 

 

“So, stop doing these dishes and get to the car before I don’t have it in me to leave”

 

“All done. Let me get my shoes.” 

We pull into the hotel at 11:45 and I don’t want to get out. I don’t want him to leave me. 

 

“So I’ll see you later for our pizza date?”

 

“No.” 

 

“Oh okay..”

 

“You won't see me later, because I won’t let you leave.” 

 

“Betts. I have to go. Pizza and movies will be here before you know it.” 

 

“Fine, but not until I get a kiss” 

 

“That I can do.” 

 

I slide over to him and he wraps one arm around my waist and uses the other to tilt my chin up. He kisses me softly three times and then lets me go. I slide back to my side of the car and open the door 

 

“I love you, bye” 

 

I slam the door shut and walk into the hotel room. I have two hours to kill before Ellen and Micky get here, so I better use that time wisely. I strip Jugs shirt off and toss it on the bed followed by his sweats. My collection of Jugs clothing is growing quite rapidly. I run into the bathroom and get in the shower, when I get out it’s around 12:15 time feels like it’s going to slow. I put on the fresh bathrobe and climb onto the bed and grab the room service menu from the table. I’m glad I told them not to clean my room until Monday because the pillows still smell like Jug. I order my food and snuggle into the pillows and turn on the TV. I have never been so content in my entire life. I eat my food and watch a movie until Ellen and Micky knock on the door fifteen minutes early.  
They put me in the jumpsuit and dog turtleneck with nude booties and a maroon Kite scarf. They slick my hair back into a ponytail and do a maroon eye look to match the scarf. They are done by 4:15 and I am rushed into a car that is to take me to where the interview is happening. I pull out my phone and text Jug 

 

‘I hate this fast-paced life. I can’t wait to have the life we talked about this morning’ 

 

‘You and me both. I’m sorry you feel rushed. I love you’

 

‘I love you’

 

I slide my phone into my purse as we pull up outside of this warehouse looking building. I get out and walk in and a very tall woman walks towards me 

 

“Ms. Cooper? I’m Katie Johnson. I’m with Woman’s Daily Magazine. Are you ready?” 

 

“Hi and yes I’m ready.” 

 

She leads me over to the elevators and presses the up arrow

 

“We are going up to this deconstructed room that is amazing for photos”

 

“Photos? I didn’t know we were doing those”

 

“Oh well, then I guess you weren’t informed that you were going to be the cover.”

 

“No… I wasn’t, but I guess that’s fine.” 

 

“Good, because the paperwork was already filled out and you signed.”

 

We walk out and in the middle of this old room are two vintage armchairs and a camera crew. We sit down and the questions begin

 

“So Betty how has it bee being back here in Riverdale?” 

 

“Good. I never knew how much I missed it here until I came back.”

 

“How does it feel to come back as a powerful and highly successful woman? Do you feel like this town is too small for you?” 

 

“No. actually the opposite. I feel more at home now than I ever did before.” 

 

“Well that’s good, but how hard has it been being around your ex?”

 

“It’s been um hard… really hard”  
She asks me more questions about the book and my stay in Riverdale, and then it’s picture time.  
During the pictures, she asks me questions about my sex life so that they can get good laughing pictures, and then when they want serious photos it’s hard to stop laughing. They ask me to lay over one of the chairs and I cannot stop laughing.  
The interview is over around 7:30 and I am back in a car headed for wherever the magazine is throwing the party to change. The car pulls up outside of the warehouse that sits directly between the North and Southside 

 

“Really another warehouse?” I ask the driver as he opens the door

 

“Yes, ma’am the company that owns the magazine owns all of the old run down ones. They have completely gutted them and made them venues.” 

 

“Oh wow. Thank you.”

 

“Of course ma’am”

 

I walk into this warehouse and you would never guess this is what was in here based on the outside. There is a dance floor, DJ station, Upper level, a VIP area, and the largest bar I’ve ever seen. There is a sign by the first bar that says Betty Cooper this way. I follow the sign down this hallway into a room that is all mirrors. Ellen and Micky are sitting in chairs waiting for me. 

 

“Hey, guys. Sorry, I’m late.” 

 

“No you are right on time!” isn’t this place amazing?” 

 

“It really is. Who would have thought this was here?” 

 

“Not us we thought it was some dive! But then we walk in and this wow!” 

 

“Me too.” 

 

“Well let’s get started. The party starts at 9:30-10:00” 

 

I walk over and sit in the chair as they take my hair down and wipe my makeup off. Ellen is about halfway through curling my hair when my phone begins to ring

 

“Hi, Ron.”

 

“Hey B. I just wanted to know where you are. I’m at the venue and I can’t find you anywhere.” 

 

“Um, I’m down the hall to the left of the bar. I will have Micky stand in the hall so you can find it.” 

 

“Okay. see you soon.”

 

“Hey, Micky will you please go stand outside this door so Veronica can find you?”

 

“Of course!” she bound out the door and not even two minutes later reappears followed Ron. Ron sits in the chair next to mine and she looks amazing. 

 

“Did you do your own makeup?” 

 

“No, I went to Cher’s.” 

 

“Well, she did a great job.” 

 

“I know right! Where’s Jug? I figured he’d be here with you.” 

 

“He had to go to work, so I’m flying solo. Where’s Archie?” 

 

“He’ll be here. He wanted Pop’s for dinner, and I didn’t so… whatever. You look amazing by the way.” 

 

“Well thank you. This is what I wore to a photoshoot I didn’t know I had.” 

 

“It’s adorable.” 

 

She plays on her phone as Ellen and Micky finish me up. By the time they are done, I look like a completely different person. My hair is back down and the makeup is a purely smokey eye to match my dress. I check my phone and it’s 9:15. How has time flown by so fast? Just this morning I was curled up on the couch talking about a life I long to have, and now I’m all done up for a party I dread to attend. Ronnie rushes me out into the main room and it is full of people. People I’ve never seen before. And there is a line of people out the door. 

 

“Holy shit Ronnie, this is like a Chicago party.”

 

“No Betty, this is a New York party.” 

 

She hands me a flute of champagne and pushes me out on the dance floor. We have been dancing for what feels like twenty minutes when she gasps 

 

“Holy shit how has it been an hour and forty minutes?” 

 

“No way really?” 

 

“Time flies when you are having fun. I’m going to get us another drink, okay?” 

 

“Okay I’ll be here” 

 

She’s been gone forever when a pair of hands wraps themselves around my waist. I get super excited because Jug has come to surprise me. I roll my hips back into him and he kisses my neck and I know it’s not Jug. I turn around and he tries to kiss me but I pull away from him. 

 

“Jack what are you doing here?” 

 

“Hi, baby. Harry called me and told me you missed me, so I hopped on a plane and came to see you.” 

 

“Jack Harry lied. I didn't miss you. Actually, we need to talk.”

 

“About what?” 

 

“Us.” 

 

“What about us.” 

 

“Well, first of all, you are drunk so we will do this tomorrow. Why don’t we get you a cab, so you can go to your hotel?” 

 

“Nope. I’m staying with you because I love you and want to be near you.” 

 

“Jack please.” he falls into me and puts his head on my chest 

 

“Nice pillow.”

 

“Jack stop. Here let’s go sit down.” 

 

“No, I want to dance” he pulls me out to the dance floor.

He is so drunk that I have to help him stand. He keeps rambling on about how much he loves me, and he keeps running his hand down to my waist. I keep trying to get him to leave when a very angry voice growls from behind me

 

“Hey get your filthy hands off of her” 

Jack ignores him and snakes his hand around my waist, and I feel nauseous because I know this isn’t going to end well

 

“Jack come on. Let me go.”

 

“You know him?” 

 

“Yeah, she does. I’m her Fiance” 

 

“Fiance? Betty, you have a Fiance?”

 

“Jug I...” 

 

“Wow. just wow. I can’t even look at you right now.” 

 

“Jug-”

 

“If he can’t bear to look at you I sure can” 

 

Jack grabs me by the arm and pulls me up against him moving his hands down my waist. 

 

“Don’t fucking touch her like that.” 

 

“I will touch her however I want. She’s mine” 

 

“I’m not yours. Please just let me go.”

 

“She asked you once don’t make her ask you again.” 

 

Jack pulls me in for a kiss and I try to push him off of me 

 

“Get your fucking hands off of her right now or I swear.”

 

“What are you going to do? Do you think I’m scared of you?” 

 

“Touch her again I dare you” 

 

Jack smiles and slaps my ass. Jug hands find their way to my waist as he moves me behind him and throws the first punch. 

 

“Jug stop” I grab at his jacket “Please Jug don’t do this”

 

He throws another punch and then Jack retaliates knocking Jug to the ground. Jack punches the same eye FP did, and Jug clocks him in the nose. 

 

“Stop it fighting” they don’t listen and keep throwing punches. Finally, this fight has drawn enough attention and Archie and Ronnie come running over. 

 

“What the Hell is going on!”

 

“Took you long enough to get drinks. While you were gone jack showed up and so did Jughead” 

 

“Oh my god. Not really how you wanted him to find out?”

 

“Really Ron. you want to do this now?” 

 

“No, that’s not what I meant. I didn’t want him to find out either.” 

 

she pulls me into her as Archie tries to pry them apart, but they won't stop. Finally, security comes over and pulls them apart. Jack continues to lunge at Jug. 

 

“Fight me fucker. I’m not scared of you. Come at me.” 

 

Security holds both of them apart

 

“Who started this ma’am?” 

 

“It doesn’t matter I’m leaving so soon they’ll have nothing to fight about.” 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Positive” 

 

They let them both go and Jack is bleeding, so Ronnie pulls him off to the bar to check his face, and Archie talks to Jug.

 

“Man I’m fine. I just want to leave. Stop fucking touching my face.”

 

I roll my eyes and walk towards the door trying to get as far away from these boys as possible 

 

“Wow look who’s walking away this time. Pathetic” 

 

“Real nice one Jug. really nice. Nothing was happening and you punched him in the face.” 

 

“Well, what do you expect he kept feeling you up?”

 

“I wanted you to be an adult and listen to me verbally tell me how you were feeling.” 

 

Oh, the way you told me you are engaged? What did you just want me to accept that you are engaged? And keep doing what we are... well did do?” 

 

“I’m not engaged.” he starts to walk towards the door. 

 

“Oh now look who’s walking away. Must be the Jones nature.” 

 

“Likes it’s in the Cooper nature to fuck around.” 

 

‘Fuck you Jug.” he laughs 

 

“You already did Betty, but you fucked him too so is that supposed to mean something?” 

 

“It doesn’t mean anything… he doesn’t mean anything” I grab his face 

 

“Is that what you tell people about me?” 

 

“No of course not. I love you” I try to pull him closer to me 

 

“Don’t fucking touch me Betty, and how can you say you love me when the whole time we were fucking around you’ve been engaged to someone else?” he says pushing my hands away 

 

“Jug please-”

 

“My dad was right about you. Nothing but self-centered sluts who fuck you over in the end” 

the dam breaks and I can no longer hold the tears back

 

“Fine Jug, If you want to listen to what FP thinks about me then fuck you, but if that’s truly what YOU think of me then fine. I’ll just wash your hands of me now.” 

 

I turn and run away from him through a sea of people, this time and all I hear as I run towards the exit is sound of Jug’s yelling my name being down out by the bass of the party.

 

I walk for what feels like hours and I don’t know where to go. I feel lost. Alone. The only person I want to be with thinks I’m a slut, and the place I want to go is one no longer welcome to me. I keep wandering. Lost and confused. I walk towards Cheryl’s house, but it hits me it’s around one in the morning and I can’t bother her, especially with a problem like this. If anyone saw me at this current moment they’d think I was crazy. I sit down on the side of the road and sob. How can the man I love think I’m a slut. I haven’t done anything with Jack in months, and Jug is the only other person I’ve slept with in my whole life. Why does FP think I’m a slut? Is it because my mom left him for someone else? That’s the only thing I can think of because I’ve done nothing to him. I walk back to the hotel, the only place I have in this town. The walk back is only making things worse, because my thoughts are running at a speed faster than light, my feet hurt, and all I want is for a car to hit me. I can feel a panic attack coming on and there’s no one around to hold me and no one to make sure I don’t do something stupid. I’m not sure how to handle what I’m feeling anymore since I’ve used the same coping method for years, but I am afraid to use it again because what is there to stop me. I have nothing. I feel my heartbeat in my feet and a spinning feeling in my head. I am so mad at myself for not telling Jug about Jack. I wish that he would have just listened to me when I said I didn’t care about him. Jack means nothing to me. I forgot all about him. Does that make me a slut...does that make me like my mom? I wish that I could be like my mom. Sometimes I think my mom found easy street and is living it up without us. God and Polly had two babies in high school. I bet people really think poorly of her. Is that what people think of when they see me. Wow, I really am a no good slut who fucks people over. No one could ever love a no good slut like me why did I think any different. I am so fucking stupid. 

When I get to the hotel I can’t stop crying to get the door open. Finally, some stranger walking does it for me. Once in the room, I am overwhelmed by the smell of Jug and I need to get it out, I need to get him out. I open the door and prop it open with my suitcase. The smell follows me everywhere. His smell is on my skin. I can’t handle how much it smells like him. I make my way to the bathroom and lock the door behind me, feeling like that is the only place in the world that I can get him off of me. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror and I look like a pathetic, half dead raccoon that needs to be out of its misery. Seeing how ugly I am only makes the tears fall harder and I cannot get ahold of myself. With all of the thoughts running through my head, there is only one I can focus on. I take off my shoes and step into the tub, when my feet touch the cold surface of the tub, chills run up and down my spine. It is painfully cold on my body, so I turn the water to hot, turn the shower head on, and lay down pulling my knees to my chest. I cannot seem to get control of myself no matter what I try, but in the back of my mind, I know there is one thing that always works. I grab my razor from off the ledge and hike my dress up, exposing my old wounds. I tap the razor over them remembering the sweet feeling of release and freedom from the last time. I sit up, and begin running the razor over them but not pushing down. The water biting at my skin like mosquitos on a hot summer night. I keep trying to stop crying and gain control of how I feel, but I can’t, and I can no longer just keep waiting for this to pass. I run the razor across another time, but this time I add enough pressure to break the skin. I do it again and again until blood runs. After the final cut I feel the release I had been searching for and then everything just comes crashing down. I feel empty and exhausted. Even worse than before. Why am I so weak. Why is this what I do? I lay in the tub and let the blood run down my thigh. My leg tingles and the blood is warm. Exhaustion takes over my body and I don’t feel like fighting it, so I lay there in the tub until sleep consumes me. 

 

“Betty! Betty! Betty!” 

I am jolted awake and my eyes are met by the harsh light of the Five seasons bathroom. I hear my name again but this time it’s followed by a loud pounding 

“Damn it Betty open the door” I pull myself up and wince at how tight my leg is

 

“Jug is that you?” the pounding stops

 

“Oh thank god, Yes Betty it’s me. Baby, please open the door” 

 

I try to stand but hurts to move my leg, and I am too tired to move.

 

“Betty please, I am so sorry. Please open the door.” 

 

I try to move again but I can’t find it in me I am too tired. I close my eyes again ignoring the voice on the other side of the door. The next thing I know there is a loud crack and a frantic Jug pushing the door open the rest of the way 

 

“Go away.” I say turning my head away from the door. 

 

“Nope not gonna happen” he says turning off the water and that’s when he sees the blood 

 

“Betts no…” his voice cracks “Why?” he rubs my head with his thumb “Can you get out?” he looks like he’s in pain. 

 

“No, I’m tired and my leg hurts” 

 

he leans over and puts one around my waist and then goes to put the other under my legs but stops himself 

 

“Can I?” 

 

I nod lifting my legs so he can fit his arm under me 

 

“On three okay?” 

 

I wrap my arms around his neck and hold on tight and press my nose to his cheek 

 

“On three” 

 

“One, Two, Three”

 

He is so gentle with how he holds me and where his hands rest on my legs. He carries me out to the bedroom and sets me on the bed 

 

“wait here while I get your suitcase and then we will get you out of that dress, okay?” 

 

“Okay. I thought you didn’t like parties.”

 

“I don’t but I like you and I didn’t want you to have to do it alone.” 

 

He brings me his t-shirt and the hotel first aid kit. He’s trying so hard not to cry. 

 

“Why did you do this Betts.” 

 

“I don’t know.” 

 

“Let’s get you out of that dress okay?” 

 

“Okay. Poor Stevie Nicks dress. It’s ruined. Ellen is going to kill me.” 

 

“The dress isn’t important. Are you okay?” 

 

“I’m alive.”

 

“Betty that’s not funny.”

 

“It wasn’t a joke. It’s a fact.” 

 

“God I’m glad you are so chill about this.” 

 

“Jug if you’ve forgotten I’ve done this before. Plenty of times. Plus these cuts are nothing. I’ll be fine.” 

 

“I’m so sorry baby. I shouldn’t have acted like that. Veronica told me everything.” 

 

He begins to cry and finally, the veil of numbness leaves my body and it hits me what I’ve done. I start crying again. I put my hand under his chin and make him look at me. His cheeks soaked with tears

 

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I don’t know why I keep fucking everything up” 

He moves his hands from my thigh to my face and runs his thumbs under my eyes

 

“Nothing is wrong with you. I had no right to say those things to you. I love you, and I trust you. Those are the words I should have said. I should have listened to you when you told me to stop and when you told me he meant nothing. I am so sorry. Please forgive me.” 

 

“I love you and you need to kiss me right now.” 

 

He pulls my face down to his and brushes his lips across mine and they are so soft from crying and when our lips meet I cry even harder. I use his hair to pull him closer to me. He stops kissing me and wraps his arms around me burying his nose in my sternum

 

“Let me finish cleaning this up and then we can go to sleep, okay?” 

 

“Okay” 

 

He goes back to cleaning my leg. It’s cute to watch him do this because there’s really no need for him to do it, but it’s nice none the less. He goes to put a band-aid on and that's when I interrupt him 

 

“Jug I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you about Jack, and that I couldn’t get a hold of myself.” 

 

He stops what he’s doing and climbs up next to me, and wrap his arm around me pulling me into him. 

 

“Baby there is nothing to be sorry for. I should have listened to you. If I would have listened to you about Jack then you wouldn’t have had a panic attack or felt like you had no control. I just need you to do one thing for me.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“I need you to talk to Mike again.” 

 

“So Ronnie told you everything then.” 

 

“Not everything I presume, but she told me a lot. When is the last time you talked to him?”

 

“A few days ago. I am doing better I just felt like I’d lost everything and I didn’t know what to do.” 

 

“You didn’t lose anything. I just didn’t know how to talk to you. I am so sorry baby. I love you.” 

 

I wrap my arms around his waist and he rubs my back. We sit like this for several minutes until I can no longer stand sitting in this wet dress. I let go of him and stand up and unzip my dress and pull it over my head so I don’t mess up his handy work. I drop the shirt on the ground and grab his T-shirt and pull it over my head. I walk towards the bathroom 

 

“Where are you going?” 

 

“Bathroom. I’ll be fine.” 

 

“Okay..” 

 

I walk in and grab my makeup wipes and hurry back out. I stand in front of the mirror out there and take off what's left of my makeup. I walk over and sit down next to Jug

 

“Bed?” 

 

“Bed.” 

 

I crawl back to the side I sleep on and wait for him to join me. He takes off his jeans and his jacket and slides in next to me. He opens his arms and lets me position myself before wrapping his arms around me and kissing my head. 

 

“I am so sorry about tonight Betty. How I acted is not me, this morning, what we talked about. That’s what I want, and I want it with you.” 

 

“I love you Jughead, and I’m sorry that you love and unstable mess.” 

 

“I love you, and you are my mess. Now go to sleep. We can talk tomorrow.” 

 

I pull myself closer to him because I need him right now. I will always need him

I wake up in the morning to the sound of Archie and V getting it on in their room. I crawl out of bed trying not wake Jug. I walk over to the window and stare out. I can’t believe that I did that last night. I had been doing so well, and then just like that, I fell right back into old habits. I slide on the hotel slippers, grab my phone and walk outside. I call Mike and he doesn’t answer so I leave him a message 

 

“Hey Mike, it’s Betty. I took a major step backward last night and I thought that touching in with you wouldn’t hurt. I will try to call you later. Thanks, Bye.” 

 

I hang up and take a deep breath in 

 

“You are trying Cooper, that’s all you can do.” 

 

I go to walk back in and the door flies open and a very panicked Jug storms out

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“Thank god”

 

“What?” 

 

“I thought you ran again.” 

 

“No, I was just making a phone call.” 

 

“Is everything okay?” 

 

“Yes. everything is fine.” I walk over to him and stand on my tip toes and kiss him 

 

“Good morning” 

 

“Moring” 

 

I walk past him and sit on the bed he comes and joins m. 

 

“Who did you call?” 

 

I roll my eyes and lean over kissing him again. He pulls away 

 

“Betty wh-” 

 

“No. no talking. Only kissing. So shut up and kiss me.” 

 

I throw my leg over his and his hands automatically find their way to my low back as mine find their way to his hair. I pull his head back so I can look at his face. He looks so rough he has a black eye and a busted lip along with a gash on his cheekbone. 

 

“At least I can hide my battle wounds.” 

 

“We are two different kinds of fighters I guess.” 

 

“You are a better fighter than me.” 

 

“You are the stronger one.” 

 

“Funny aren’t we.”

 

“Not a joke. You are one of the... No the strongest person I know. I know you don’t think you are,  
but it’s true, and I love you” 

 

I grab his face between my hands 

 

“How did I get so lucky?” 

I kiss him and he lays back on the bed. I readjust so that I am still in control, which causes him to groan because I rolled my hips, so I do it again, but we are interrupted by a knocking on the door.  
“Seriously we can have sex at the trailer and not be interrupted once, but we try here and we are interrupted at least twice.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

I kiss him again and go to see who it is. When I open the door there is a very tall, bruised, and hungover man smiling at me

“Hey, can I take you to breakfast?”


	19. Chapter 18

Jug steps between us and puts his hand on the door, putting a blockade between us

 

“No, she’s already got plans. sorry “ 

 

“You two made up fast.” 

 

“Watch it or -” 

 

“Jug stop. Yes, let’s go to breakfast. Let me get dressed.” 

 

“Can I talk to you alone for a minute?”

 

Jug smiles and shuts the door on Jack and pulls over by the bathroom so Jack can’t hear us 

 

“You can’t go I forbid it.”

 

“You forbid it? Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“We don't have breakfast plans today and I am an adult, so I am going to go with him.” 

 

“Betty what about our conversation last night?”

 

“Jug I know what happened, and I know why it happened, but I need to talk to him so I can close this chapter of my life. Can you let me do that?”

 

“No.” 

 

“Jug you can’t stop me.” I go to move past him into the bathroom so I can get ready but he puts his arm out so I can’t get around him. 

 

“Fine, you can go, but only if you go to Pop’s where I can watch from the kitchen.”

 

“Jug-” 

 

“No negotiating.”

 

“Fine. If you insist on being a child. We will go to Pop’s so you can watch.”

 

“Thank you” he leans in for a kiss. I roll my eyes and kiss him back. I walk back over to the door and open it. 

 

“How does Pop’s sound?” 

 

We get to Pop’s and I am in awe of how calm Jack is. I never thought that he would come here, or that he’d be sitting in the seat Jug normally sits in, but here we are 

 

“So Betty. Um, I never meant… I didn’t mean… it’s just-”

“Jack you didn’t do anything. Honestly, I meant to call you before I left to tell you that we needed to talk, but then everything just went so fast, and you fell between the cracks. I’m sorry you had to find out that way.” 

 

“No Betty I should have known. I knew you were never one hundred percent in this relationship, but I hoped that I could make you love me the way I love you, but I knew as soon as I found out you were coming back here that I’d lost you forever.”

 

“I had no intentions to-”

 

“I know. You are the kindest person I know, and I took advantage of that. I didn’t want to come here when Harry asked, but I also knew that I wanted to talk to you see if I’d really lost, and then last night when I saw you two fighting I knew I was done. The way you looked at him even when he said he hated you I could almost feel the love radiating off of you.” 

 

“Jack. I need you to know that there was a time when I really loved you.”

 

“Thanks, Betty, but you don’t have to lie.” 

 

“I’m not. Do you remember when we walked the streets during Christmas?” 

 

“I do.”

 

“We were standing in front of the bean and you told me that the city had never felt like home, but when we were together. At that moment I could have spent the rest of my life with you, but then three weeks later you said something to me that Jug always said and I was sent into this frenzy, and you know what happened next I don’t need to go into that, but then when I woke up... I don’t know, something was… just... different. I was planning on breaking up with you, but then you asked me to marry you and I felt so guilty after what I’d done I thought saying yes was my only choice. I’m sorry”

“Betty there are no hard feelings here. I just wanted to take you out to breakfast on last time. For old times sake. We had some of our best conversations over breakfast. Still seems to be true.” 

 

“You’ve got that right. Breakfast was our happy place.” 

“Do you remember the first the first time we went to breakfast?” 

 

“I do… actually, I was thinking about that the other day. We never did make it to breakfast did we?”

 

“Really, the other day?” he raises his eyebrows “And no we didn’t, but I feel like those omelets were the best thing I’ve ever eaten. Didn’t you?” 

 

“Uh yeah... They were good.”

 

“Betty you really can't lie. Can you? Were the eggs bad?” 

 

“No, they were fine! I just don't like eggs. I’ll eat them but they aren’t my favorite.” 

 

“You let me feed you eggs for almost every breakfast date and you didn't even like them?” 

 

“I didn’t want to hurt your feelings. I knew you thought they were special… being tied to our first time and all.”

 

“Well that’s nice of you but if you would have told me then I would have stopped feeding you them, and maybe we wouldn’t be here.” 

 

“By here? Do you mean Pops or Riverdale?”

 

“Both. All of it. Breaking up. I don’t know. I just keep thinking that if maybe we would have taken the time to actually get to know each other then you wouldn’t have needed to come back here.” 

 

“I wish I could say I believe that or agree with you, but I never stopped loving him. I know how awful that it is but it’s true. I'm sorry” 

 

“Betty please stop saying you’re sorry. You don’t have anything to be sorry for. I knew all along but I just didn’t want to believe it. You are the last person that has to apologize. I just need you to know that for me it wasn’t just a fling I really loved you. I still do, but I know how you feel for the Jones boy, but just so you know if it doesn’t work out with him I’ll be in Chicago” 

 

“I’ll call you up if that happens.” 

 

He forces a smile 

 

“So when will you be moving?” 

 

“I’m not.” 

 

“Wait up so you aren’t moving back here?” 

 

“No, not yet. I don’t know where this is going. I definitely want to move home if it goes well, but I don’t want to rush things.” 

 

“I get that. Maybe when you get home I can take you to dinner?” 

 

“I’d like that.”

Jack smiles down at his hands and cracks his knuckles. He then begins to mess with his jeans. I can almost taste his anxiety and it’s like my own. They have come together to form this flavorful blurb. There are several times I start to ask him a question or make a snide comment, but I don’t know how to talk to him. It’s like there’s this wall between us. A wall I didn’t notice until sitting here with him now. What if he’s right if I’d only been willing to get to know him could we be something great? I am such an awful person. I didn’t give this boy a chance. He was nothing but loving and kind and the whole time he could tell I was in love with someone else. I want to ask him if we can leave, but we haven’t even eaten yet and it would make me out to be an even worse person than I already am. Finally, he looks up from his lap looking like a heartbroken golden retriever. His eyes are large, his lips are pouted, and his voice is small 

“I wonder where our food is. It feels like we ordered forever ago.” 

Just then I hear boots clomping towards us and I know why our food has taken forever.

“I have an order of pancakes, french fries and a mushroom and onion omelet with a side of toast” 

 

“I have the omelet and she has the pancakes” 

 

“I know what she gets but thanks”

I shoot Jug the death glare and then mouth “I’m so sorry” to Jack.

“Anything else I can get you?” 

 

“Can I get another coffee?” 

 

“No. anything for you ma’am?” 

 

“You to leave me alone, that would be nice” I say giving him my biggest ‘you are never getting laid again smile’ 

 

“Well enjoy” 

he hisses as he walks away. I know that he is gone and that I need to rejoin Jack, but I can feel his stare lingering all throughout breakfast. I understand that he wants to make sure another last night doesn’t happen but Jack is not the one to blame for that I am. I love how much he wants to keep me to himself but I swear I am going to explode, this is the most human contact I’ve had and I am honestly overwhelmed. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

 

“Huh? Oh uh yeah I’m fine just a little distracted. Sorry.” 

 

“Does he usually hover?” 

I look over my shoulder to where Jack is looking and see Jug standing behind the counter with his arms crossed giving Jack the ‘I’m the leader of a gang’ look. I roll my eyes at him and I can see him start to crack

“No. He is acting like a child because you threaten him.” 

 

“How do I threaten him? Clearly, he’s won, and look at him he could kill me”

 

“He didn’t know about you until last night. You challenged him for what’s ‘his’ and yes he could probably kill you, but he won't, not without crying about it first.”

 

“Well, I’ve bowed out. So he can relax.” 

“He doesn’t need to know that. It’s kind of funny to watch him squirm.” 

 

“Betty that’s awful, and how are you not scared of him?” 

 

“Because I know him, and it’s comical to push every one of his buttons.” 

 

“I’m jealous.” 

 

“What! Why?” 

 

“I wish that just once you would have tried to push my buttons the way you push his. I’d give anything to be in his shoes…” 

 

“Jack I---”

 

“Nah Betty it’s all good. Let’s get out of here. His stare is starting to creep me out.” 

“Okay. I’ll pay, you get the car.” 

 

“Deal.” 

 

We walk towards the door and then Jack walks out the door while I go to the counter. Jug just stands there staring at me with a big ole I’ve won grin plastered across his face. 

 

“Lose the grin dude.” 

 

“Why?”

 

“He said he’s going to fight so…”

His grin fades and I try not to. I see him form a fist as he swears under his breath

 

“Fine. game on.” 

 

“How much for breakfast?” 

 

“He’s making you pay!” 

 

“No I offered, because he didn’t want to get hit again” 

 

“I’ll stop hitting him when he takes the hint and leaves this damn town.”

 

“I’ll see you back at the hotel. I need a date for tonight”

 

“Take him.” he hisses through his teeth 

 

“Fine. Thanks for breakfast.” 

I grab my purse and walk towards the door. Why does he do this? Why does he have to take everything so seriously? He acts like I’m not joking. I don’t want to fight. I stop and turn around 

“Jug I’m only kid-”

he’s gone and I am left looking like an idiot talking to an empty counter. I take a deep breath and turn walking out the door. I slide in the car and Jack makes some comment about making it out alive and all I can do is smile because I am so tired. He asks me if there is anything else I need before he takes me back. I shake my head and we spend the rest of the car ride in silence. It’s not until we pull up outside of the hotel that I want to talk 

 

“Thanks for being so great.” 

 

“I’m not but thank you, and thank you for going with me. I’ve really missed you.” 

 

All of the sudden I am overcome with emotions. I reach into my purse and fish around for my engagement ring, because I have no right to it anymore. He deserves to give it to someone who cares. Someone who wants to marry him. 

“Jack it was great to see you, and I’ll call you when I get home so we can grab that dinner. Text me when you land so I know you are safe okay?” 

I grab his hand and put the engagement ring in it. He looks me dead in the eye and we both let each other go. I know because he smiles and nods as he puts it into his pocket

“Of course Betty. I lo...I’ll see you later.” 

 

“Bye.” 

I close the door behind me and wave as he drives off. I walk over to my door and stand there. I don’t want to go in here alone. The last time I was here alone. I... No, I don’t want to think about it, but I can’t go in there, not alone. I slide down the wall and lean my head against the doorframe and wait for Ellen and Micky to get here, so I don’t have to go in there alone. I close my eyes and let my mind wander as the fall sun warms my skin. I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep until a shoulder nudges mine 

 

“Where’s your boyfriend?” 

 

“You mean Fiance?”

 

“Whatever he is. Where is he?” 

 

“Well he left and my boyfriend is sitting right next to me.” 

 

“Oh so now I’m your boyfriend.” 

 

“If you want to be.” 

 

“How does your fiance feel about this arrangement?” 

 

“I don’t have a fiance.” 

 

“What I thought he was fighting?” he grins at me so I slap him. 

 

“No, because for some reason I picked a three-year-old gang leader over option B.” 

he grabs my chin and makes me look at him. 

 

“You picked me?” 

 

“Yes, when I was like seven. No other boys have stood a chance.”

I rest my head on his shoulder and he kisses my forehead letting his lips linger.

 

“I love you, Betts.” 

 

“I love you Jug.”

 

He pulls me closer to him and gently runs his fingers through my hair

 

“I’ve learned not to question you, but why are we sitting outside?” 

 

“I lost my key again, and I know you have one, but so does Ellen. I was just waiting to see who got here first.” 

I lie through my teeth because who wants to tell their boyfriend they are too scared to be alone. He looks down at me and licks his lips 

 

“Well then let's get you in there so you can nap in a bed.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

He lets us into the room and lets me go in first. All I can think about is how tarnished this room is now. How could I be so stupid? Why do I keep messing everything up? Why can’t I just be a normal fucking human being? What the hell is wrong with me. I should be locked up and the key thrown into a black hole. Two arms slide their way around my waist causing me to jump 

 

“Are you okay ?” 

 

“Yes, I’m fine. Just dozed off again.” 

 

“Well then go lay down.” 

 

“Are you not joining me?” 

 

“Do you want me to?” 

 

I don’t want you to. I need you to. I need you to keep me from exploding. I can’t be in this room without you. I can’t be left alone right now. Please never leave me again. 

 

“Please.” 

 

“Then, of course, I will join you.” 

 

I grab his hand and pull him towards the bed only dropping it when I have to crawl to the top of the bed. When I lay down I try to make myself as small as possible, because if I am small then no one can see how scared I am. Jug climbs in next to me and I sit up so he can fit his arm under me. I snuggle into him and he kisses my head

 

“See Betts when I said nap I wasn’t thinking we’d actually sleep, but I like sleeping with you… in both sense of the word.” 

 

“I like sleeping with you too. More than you will ever know.”  
I fall asleep to the steady sounds of his heart beating  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
“Betty I wish that I would have been there for you when you needed me. I just ignored you and let you walk away. I love you so much, Betts. I will wait for the day I get to see you again.” 

“Jug I love you too”

I hear him crying

“Juggie I’m here. I’m awake. Stop crying I’m here. Look at me, kiss me.” I go to grab his face but my hand goes right through him. I turn around and everything comes into perspective. I am standing in the middle of a graveyard and Jughead is crying over a grave. None of this makes sense? Why am I here… why can’t he see me, or hear me? Why can’t I touch him? I look past him and focus on the grave. ‘Here lies Elizabeth Cooper. A beautiful soul gone too soon.’  
But I’m not gone I’m right here 

“Jug.” 

“Jughead.” 

“JUGHEAD JONES please look at me I’m right here” 

Veronica walks up behind him quietly as if not to disturb him 

“Jug...we have to go.” 

He stands and wipes the tears from his face 

“Good...Goodbye Betts. I love you so much and I can’t wait to see you”

They walk away and as they do a hot red liquid spreads down my arms and everything goes black.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Tears run down my face as I run my fingers up my arm to feel that the soft raised skin has not reopened. It feels normal. I roll over to find a very warm body snuggled in next to me. I run my hands through my hair and stop and wrap my fingers around my neck 

 

“You’re alive. Breathe. He is here. It’s fine. Breathe” 

 

“Are you okay?”

I look over at him and he looks exhausted. Is that because of me? Do I drain him of life and energy? I remember when we were younger how alive and excited he used to look, and now he looks exhausted. Does he worry about me so much? 

 

“Betts” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“I asked if you were okay?” 

“Are you?” 

He rolls his eyes and props himself up on one elbow

“I’m fine. Are you?” 

No 

“Yeah just had a really weird dream. Sorry.” 

 

“I know you are lying, but I won't push you. Not today.” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“Dito. Now come cuddle me so I can go back to sleep.” 

 

I wrap myself around him but keep my eyes wide open. Around three fifteen there is a knock on the door. I roll out of bed and open the door and step out 

 

“Oh, Betty darling let’s get you all dolled up!” 

 

“Okay, but we need to be quiet. My friend is sleeping and I don’t want to wake him” 

 

“Oh did you and Jack rekindle things?” 

she made sure to put extra emphasis on Jacks name

“No. he actually left this morning. I rebound pretty fast. Keep your judgments to yourself, and the volume down” 

 

“Of course”  
she nods and motions Micky into the room. I step aside letting them walk in. she gasps when she sees Jug passed out in my bed. 

 

“You rebounded with your gay best friend?” 

 

“No. He is fully clothed taking a nap. Just set up your stuff and let's get this over with.” 

 

“Are you okay.” 

 

“If everyone would stop asking me that I would be.” 

 

“Oh um okay I’m sorry”

I take a deep breath in and sit down in my chair. They begin their work and all I can do is watch Jug sleep. He looks so peaceful and small. Today he reminds me of a child. I like to see him like this after how I’ve seen him these last few days. He has been so stressed and just running on nothing, and dealing with things someone our age shouldn’t have to deal with. No, actually he’s dealing with things someone should never have to deal with. I am amazed by how he handles himself. He is always being the strong shoulder, the one you go to when you need to be supported. He never asks for support in return he just gives and gives. I didn’t think it was possible to fall more in love with someone but just looking at him and thinking about the amazing things he does could restore my faith. He is too pure for me. I have done nothing to deserve this human, but for some reason, he’s in love with me. I can feel myself grinning and I don’t care I can’t wait for him to wake up. I am ripped from my happy place by the barrel of the curling wand singeing the nape of my neck. Ellen doesn’t even realize she is burning me until I rip my head away 

 

“What the... Really Ellen are you trying to burn my head off back there?”

 

“Oh, I burned you. I Am SO SORRY!” 

 

“No, I am just screaming for fun Ellen. I thought my vocal cords could use some warming up”

 

“Betty I am so sorry I just… I… I’m sorry.”

 

I put the unbearable pain out of my head for a moment because the last time Ellen burned me she made a snide comment about how I shouldn’t be affected by that if I can carve myself up like a turkey, but this time nothing. It is very unlike her. I don’t really care if she’s okay, but I have this urge to ask. 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Um yeah of course I am. I’m not like you, Betty.” 

 

“There she is. God, you are a bitch.” 

 

“Only for you.” 

 

“Well if you are fine then don’t fucking burn me again or I’ll show you how it feels.” 

 

“I’d like to see you try.” 

 

“I wouldn’t test her if I were you. When we were sixteen she took down a full grown man. Goodmorning”  
“No Jug I won't lay a finger on her she’s right, but I’d like you to get the fuck out. You see, she doesn’t get paid until the tour is over. It’s in the contract, and as of right now I’m terminating her, so she’s out a couple thousand dollars. It’s not as satisfying as punching her but it’s close enough.” 

 

“You can’t do that. Without me, you would look so… so you and no one wants that” 

 

“See the door over there Ellen?” I can taste blood from how hard I am biting my cheeks “walk out it before I throw your ass out.” 

 

She grins a grin straight from hell 

 

“Fine enjoy looking like a fat ugly pig. Micky let’s go.” 

 

“Actually Micky if you’d like I want you to take over as head chair.” 

 

“What… you want me… to stay on as head chair?” 

 

She looks like she could pass out as she fiddles with her glasses. 

 

“Yes, but only if you want it.” 

 

“You want an incompetent child to take over!”

 

“I do.” 

 

“I’d love that Betty, so much.”

 

“Then the job is yours. Goodbye Ellen.” 

 

She grits her teeth so hard I feel like I hear them crack as she throws the curling iron at my head. She’s going to regret that. I stand up and walk towards her she puts her fist up and a wicked grin covers my face. 

 

“Hit me I dare you.” 

 

she swings her right fist clipping my shoulder 

 

“really is that all you’ve got? Pathetic, but look it’s my turn.” 

 

I go to throw my punch but my hand is caught mid-swing. I look over at him and he’s grinning and shaking his head 

 

“You’d kill her Coop. we don’t need that. Not today. Ellen, you need to go before I let her go.” 

 

“Boo” I lunge at her knowing full well Jug won't let go of my arm. 

 

She screams and runs out the door leaving it wide open behind her 

 

“Let me chase her. Please.” 

 

“Go for it” 

 

He grins and I sprint out the door after her. She sees me in her car window and screams. Then she basically jumping into her car. I stop at the hood of her car and smile at her as she struggles to start it. After she’s out of the parking lot I walk back into the room 

 

“Well, that was fun. Goodmorning. Let’s finish me up.” 

I give Jug a quick peck and look over at Micky and she looks overwhelmed

 

“You’ve got this. Just don’t burn me.” 

 

She nods and scurries over to reorganize her makeup station. 

 

“Thanks for stopping me. I don’t deserve you.” 

 

“Ehh no biggie. You can thank me later.” 

 

he winks and walks towards the bathroom. I grin and walk back to my chair


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY THANKSGIVING (to all who celebrate)!!!! I am thankful for all of you and I hope you all have a great day!!

Micky finishes my hair and makeup. I look better than I ever have. There is a chunk of time where Jug is locked away in the bathroom. When Micky is done fixing me up I remain in my chair and check my emails. My inbox is full of fan mail and job assignments. As I read some of the letters I am blown away by the love that people have for my tragic story. I contemplate responding. I know I shouldn’t but is it really going to kill me to shoot back an email? No, it won't. I click on the first one and type back a personalized message. Followed by the usual ‘ Thanks for your support. I love you’ to close. It is almost time to go when Jug emerges from the bathroom. He is dressed in a nice shirt with dress pants. He has even tamed his floppy hair with generous amounts of gel

 

“Wow, you clean up good Jones.” 

 

“Not too bad yourself Cooper” 

We arrive at the dinner early and sit in the car waiting for everyone else to arrive. When they do everything goes really well. They tell me about all the buzz they had been hearing and how successful this film is going to be. They talk about my impending visit to the set and how it’s critical for me to fly out and get to know the cast and crew. I agree only because it would be a nice excuse to see Kevin. One producer becomes extremely flirty and over attentive, this drives Jug up a wall, so dinner is filled with lots of hand-holding and texts reassuring him that I love him and that he is the one who gets to go home with me. By the time dinner is over I don’t have the energy to do anything else. When we get in the back of the car I snuggle into Jug and sleep the entire way.  
Jug wakes me when we pull into the hotel parking lot. I check my phone and catch a glimpse of the time 11:37. This time yesterday I was dancing at the party. Soon after I was being irresponsible and reckless in the tub. Panic begins to creep in. I don't want to go back in this room. I can’t be here anymore. I need a shower and I can’t use this one. 

 

“Betts are you awake?” He strokes my cheek 

 

“No.” 

 

“Do you want me to carry you in?” I can’t help but grin 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Okay.”

He gets out of the car and walks around to my door and opens it. I slide my legs out and stand up. He scoops me up in his arms and carries me to the door and sets me down as he fishes for his key. I lean against his shoulder the exhaustion threating to consume me. Once he gets the door open he wraps his arms around me and carries me to the bed. He sets me down and plants a soft kiss on my forehead and then tries to leave me. I hold onto his hand as he pulls away. 

 

“Don’t leave me” 

 

“Baby, I used hair gel. I am in desperate need of a shower. You could always join me.” He says rasing his eyebrow

 

I shake my head. I never want to go in that bathroom again. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

I nod because deep down I’m not I am so embarrassed and ashamed of myself. How weak does one have to be to not even be able to go back to where it happened

 

“Betts?” 

 

“Sorry just really tired. Go I’ll see you when you get out” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

He looks back at me one last time before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. When I hear the shower I open the adjoining door and hope that Ronnies not in here because I need to pee and get back over here before Jug is done showering. I peer around the door and I see her. She is all snuggled up watching tv...alone. She looks over at me and a confused look covers her face 

“What are you doing? Are you okay?” I can hear the panic in her voice as she tries not to soubd worried.

 

I shake my head and the tears I’ve been holding in all day spill out. 

 

“What’s wrong? Did Jughead hurt you?” 

 

I shake my head again

 

“Then what is it?” 

 

“Can I come lay with you?” 

 

She nods and pulls back the covers back so I can crawl in. I run over and snuggle in beside her

 

“God, you are cold.” 

 

I push my nose against her cheek and putmy toes on her legs

 

“Why are you crying?” 

 

I bring my hands up to squish her face and she grabs it before I can do it, and gives me her best mom look

“Why are you crying.”

I take a deep breath in and pull my bottom lip between my teeth

 

“Ron I did something stupid and now I can’t go back in that room. Whenever I’m in there my skin crawls and I just want my dog but I don’t want to go back to Chicago. My life is a mess. I’m a mess”

 

“What are you talking about? What did you do?” 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it. I just need you. I love you.” 

 

“I love you too B.” 

She puts her free hand on my back and runs it up and down. For about five minutes we lay in silence. 

“Okay B you are going to need to leave.” 

“Why?”

“I'm...waiting on a late night snack.” 

She raises her eyebrow as a grin splits across her face.  
It finally clicks with me 

“Oh god ew. Ew. Just...ew. Im going. Now. Okay.”

 

She bursts out laughing. I kiss her cheek and hug her before running into her bathroom. I pee as fast as I can because the last thing I need is for Archie to get here before I’m done trapping me in here. She waves and tells me she loves me, but all I can say is ew. I wave and shut the door behind me. When I turn around Jug is sitting on the bed in only a towel. He looks amazing. I walk over to him and run my hands through his hair. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him burying his nose in my stomach

 

“Why were you in Veronica's room?”

 

“I had to pee.” 

 

“Why didn’t you just come in. I was hoping you would.”

 

I break out of his grip and sit down next to him. He looks up at me 

 

“Oh shit, you’ve been crying. What’s wrong.” 

 

I take a deep breath in grab his face

 

“I don’t want to stay here. Can we go home?” 

 

“Home? Are you referring to my trailer?”

 

“Yes. home.” 

 

“I mean I guess we can, but don’t you have to be here early for the press panel?” 

 

“I have to be back here by nine, so I can be ready to leave by eleven.” 

 

“Okay... let’s go home, but first can I ask why?”

 

I shake my head, let go of his hand, and head over to pack a bag. I throw in my favorite T-shirt (Jugs shirt) and sweats, my makeup, and my toothbrush. 

 

“I’m ready. Let’s go.” 

 

“I still need to get dressed and get my things together” 

 

“Hurry. I’m ready to sleep.” 

 

“There’s a bed right here. Sleep.” 

 

“No. I want to go home.” I feel sadness creeping in but I am also filled with rage “Why don’t you just get off your ass so we can leave this stupid fucking place.” 

 

“Okay...okay give me a minute.” he walks over to me and plants a kiss on my head and I press my head into his chest. I feel horrible for snapping on him and so guilty because he doesn’t know why I can’t be here. 

 

“Please just hurry.” 

 

He takes a deep breath in and walks back into the bathroom. I sit down on the bed and wait for him to come back out. While he is gone I am overcome by emotions and I can’t wrap my head around why. I feel like I am a bubble getting ready to burst. The gnawing on my cheek becomes more intense and the need to cry scratching at the gates is becoming un-ignorable. I take a deep and staggered breath but nothing helps. The gate blows wide open. I pull my knees up to my chest and audible noises escape. I lay down and just let them flow because what's the point in stopping them when I don’t even know why I’m crying. I try to regain control but nothing can stop these tears. The volume of my sobs rises which catches Jugs attention. He comes running out of the bathroom

 

“What's wrong?”

 

He pulls me into his lap and presses me firmly against his body

 

“Baby talk to me.” 

 

I wrap my arms around him and hold on as tight as I can. He runs his hands up and down my spine as sob into him. Five minutes passed before I am able to close the gates and verbally express how I was feel

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“For what?” 

 

“Fucking everything up.” 

 

‘What did you fuck up?” 

 

“Everything. Why can’t I be a normal human?”

 

“You are as normal as they come. I still don’t understand what you are talking about.”

 

“Last night. The fact that I can’t be in this room without feeling like the walls are going to cave in a crush me. I need to get out of here. Can we please leave. Please” 

 

“Oh god, I didn’t even. Fuck. I’m an idiot. Of course, we can leave.” 

 

I wipe my eyes and crawl off of his lap and walk towards the door. He follows behind carrying the small overnight bag that I packed. He puts his hand on my back as I fumble with the door 

 

“Here let me get it” 

 

I step aside letting him have access to the door, when he gets it open he walks towards his car and puts my stuff in the back and opens the passenger door. The thing I love about his car is that it is so old it has no divide between the seats, so I can snuggle up to him. He slides into the driver's seat and wraps his arm around me pulling me into him

 

“I love you, Betty.” 

 

I take a deep breath in and memorize his smell as I run my fingers over his ribs

 

“I love you too Jones.” 

 

The entire ride to his trailer makes me feel better. Like I am finally regaining control of my emotions. By the time we pull into the trailer park, I feel like myself again. 

 

“Welcome home” 

 

“Thank you. I really don’t deserve you in my life.” 

 

“You have me pegged for a saint and I’m not prepared for when I let you down.”

 

“I don’t think that’s possible”

 

“Don’t get your hopes up.”

 

I pull my knees under me and grab his face between my hands. I run my thumb over his bottom lip and he grazes his teeth over the pad before kissing it. He runs his hand up my back and into my hair, using it to pull me to him. He brushes his nose against mine before cocking his head to the side and planting a soft kiss on my lips. He pulls away and a grin spreads over my face like wildfire as a feeling takes over my stomach.

 

“Why are you grinning? Do I have bad breath?” 

 

I shake my head and lean in for another kiss letting the feeling grow. I run my hands up his neck and into his hair deepening the kiss. He runs his hands down to my hips and pulls them letting me know what he wants. I move my legs from under me and throw one over him. The steering wheel is digging into my back, and one of my knees is digging into the seat belt. I don’t want to stop this but I am so uncomfortable. 

 

“Hey stop.”

 

“Why did I do something?” 

 

“No. let’s go inside” 

 

“Betts if you make me stop now I’m going to need a minute,” he says kissing down my neck and coming back up to my lips

 

“No… no need to stop. I just want to go inside, or at least move out of this car.” 

 

I say kissing him back. He grins and moves his hand from my waist to the door handle. I slide off of his lap and out of the car. He follows right behind me. I begin to walk to the door but Jug grabs my arm and pulls me back to where he is standing. He pushes me up against the car and uses his knee to pry my legs apart. causing a gaps to escape. Jug takes full advantage, letting his tongue guide the way. He slides his hands down my waits and then lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he presses his full weight against me. I don’t want to do this outside I want. No, I need his skin on mine. I try to pull his shirt off and he uses his elbows to tell me no

 

“Inside.”  
I breathe against his lips and he lets out a frustrated sigh as he begins to set me down. 

 

“Carry me.” 

I hook my ankles around his back and he carries me up the stairs and struggles which makes me laugh

 

“Don’t laugh at me. You are the one who wouldn’t have car sex, and the one who wanted to go inside, so please don’t laugh at me.” 

 

“I can’t help it. It’s cute” 

I pull his lips to mine and kiss him hard. He breaks off the kiss more determined to get the door open. When the door finally creaks open he grins and carries me in kicking it shut behind us

 

“About time”

 

“Cooper you better watch it or you’ll be sleeping on the couch.”

 

“And you’ll have blue balls”

 

“Touche” 

 

We walk into the bedroom and he throws me down on the bed. Our lips never break contact. I kick off my shoes and begin unbuttoning my jeans. As soon as I have mine off I begin on his. He tugs at my t-shirt and I lift my arms over my head in compliance. He lifts my shirt over my head and then fights with my bra. I move his hands to the side and unclasp it for my self. I pull his shirt off and then he leans into me pushing me back onto the pillows. 

We are tangled in a mess of sheets and my head on resting on his chest. The gentle rise and fall of his chest are rocking me to sleep when my phone begins to ring. I crawl off of him and take the sheet with me. I find my pants in a wad on the floor and fish my phone out of the back pocket. It’s an unknown number

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Hi. Is this Elizabeth Cooper”

 

“Speaking” 

 

“Sorry to be calling so late, but we wanted to call and let you know that there is a problem with the movie.”

 

“A problem? How big?” 

 

“Nothing too major. It’s just there is a scene that we need clarification on.” 

 

“Okay. which scene?” 

 

“The one where Nick tells Eliza who he is. We need to know did she have issues with the gang or was it more of a worry for Nick?” 

 

“Well she definitely had issues with the gang, but her main issues were with their leader… his father. Nick had no business being involved in a violent gang at such a young age, but his father was constantly pushing him and then the jackass went and got himself arrested putting all of the pressure of his son. So really it was both. I know that probably doesn’t help much… I’m sorry”

 

“No Elizabeth that was exactly what I needed. That raw passion in your voice. I know how Sarah needs to display Eliza. Thank you. Sleep well.”

 

“Thank you.” 

 

I hang up the phone and catch a glimpse of the time

 

“2:58 you are killing my sleep schedule.” 

 

“Mmmmm sorry.” 

 

“You should be.” 

 

I curl up next to him and nuzzle my head under his chin and he plans a soft kiss on my head

 

“I love you. Now go to sleep. You have to be up soon.”

 

“I love you. Goodnight” 

I wake up warm. Too warm. I feel like I could throw up. No, I am going to throw up. I fight with the sheet to get out of bed and make a mad dash for the bathroom. I throw up the lid and drop to my knees and empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet. The feeling doesn’t go away. So I remain slumped over the toilet. I try taking deep breaths but nothing can keep this down. My heads in the toilet when his hands touch my bareback

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

I close my eyes and take a deep breath in which only causes me to vomit again. Finally, I feel done. I put down the lid of the toilet and press down on the silver lever and hoist myself up onto the lid. I lean over and let my head rest on his shoulder and he continues to rub my back 

 

“Sorry, you had to see that.”

 

He pushes the sweat-soaked hair from my face and kisses my temple

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah, I just had to have something bad at dinner. You don’t think I’m repulsive?” 

 

“Never.”

 

“What time is it?” 

 

“4:45ish” 

 

“God tomorrow is going to suck. I need to brush my teeth and then I’m going back to sleep” 

 

“Good because your breath is rancid”

 

“Hey!” I shove his shoulder “That’s not nice. I don’t feel good” 

 

“Well, you have to brush your teeth before I’ll kiss you again.” 

 

“Go away. I don’t like you.” 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“Yes. stop asking me that.”

 

“Fine then. I love you and I’ll see you in a few.” 

 

He kisses my cheek and then pulls himself up off the floor and walks out of the bathroom. I run my hands down my thighs and take one last deep breath before using the vanity to pull myself up. I take a long look at myself before grabbing the extra toothbrush Jug has here for me. When I’m finished I splash some cold water on my face and head back to bed. I climb back into the bed and snuggle in next to Jug who is already sound asleep. I lay down slowly so I don’t wake him. I am thankful that the nausea is gone, but I can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong with me. I grab my phone and begin to google my symptoms. One site tells me that I have low blood sugar, while another tells me that gastritis. Either way, I’m going to die and I’m not prepared. I shake Jug 

 

“Baby wake up I’m dying” 

 

He stretches and wraps his arm around me

 

“What are you dying from?” 

 

“Well google says that it could be many things but my guess it Small intestine cancer, so if I die just know I love you.” 

 

“I think you are fine, but if you die I’ll pull a Romeo and Juliet”

 

“How thoughtful of you.” 

 

“Let me snuggle you before you die.” 

 

“Jug take this serious. Should I go to the doctor?” 

 

He buries his nose in the crook of my neck and leaves a trail of tiny kisses

 

“No. you are fine. Now put the phone down and go to sleep before you give yourself a panic attack”

 

“Stop it. Please listen and worry with me.” 

 

“I’m not worrying about nothing. You probably just had bad chicken at dinner. You threw up now go to sleep. If you still feel awful tomorrow we will make an appointment.”

he says putting a finger over my mouth. He kisses me and then closes his eyes. I spend the next several hours trying to fall asleep but I can’t. I can’t get the idea of dying out of my head. Maybe this is why the universe brought us back together, so I could have one last good lay before I die. I feel like this is what its like finding a “lump” in your breast and spending the next three weeks stressing over it. “Just in case” I feel my breasts and find nothing. Thank goodness at least I’m not dying from that. I begin to stare off at the ceiling and my eye catches a glimpse of a little green star poking through the coat of white paint that has been brushed over it. I can’t help but smile while looking at this star because I remember when they were hung. We were sixteen and my dad had just gotten arrested and I was scared to be alone, so I was staying here with Jug, and there was one night I couldn’t fall asleep because I was scared of the dark and what was inside it. Jug went into JB’s room and brought back a bag filled with glow in the dark stars. When I ask him what he’s doing he shook his head and climbed on to the bed and began to stick them to the ceiling. After he had covered the entire ceiling he laid down next to me. ‘ These are the infinite things you are going to do, so when you look at them I want you to remember that I am here next to you and you have nothing to be scared of’ I remember not feeling afraid until the night standing in the parking lot of the wyrm alone. After that fear was my constant state of life. I wonder when he painted over them. I wonder if he even remembers doing that for me. I roll over and plant a soft kiss on his chest and continue to watch the sweet boy sleep. I lay watching him for what feels like hours. I don’t realize how long its been until my phone begins to ring. I grab my phone and walk out into the living room so I don’t wake Jug

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, B...where are you?”

 

“Jugs, why?” 

 

“Well Mickey is here and she said you didn’t open the door. I just got worried that’s all. When will you be here?” 

 

“What time is it?” 

 

“Betty it’s 8:45 you are late.” 

 

“No, I’m not! I don’t have to be there until 9:00”

 

“Betty your chair time was 8:00 so we can be to the venue by 11.”

 

“Fuck. I’ll leave now. Let Micky into my room. I’ll be there ASAP” 

 

“Okay. Be careful we will see you soon. Love you” 

 

“Love you too.” I run back into the bedroom and grab my clothes and pull them onto my body as fast as humanly possible 

 

“Jug wake up we have to leave I’m late”

 

“Late for what?” 

 

“I was supposed to be in the chair by 8:00 it’s almost 9:00 we have to go.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Hurry please.” 

 

He jumps out of bed and runs around the room like a madman. We end up walking out the door at 9:05. We arrive at the hotel around 9:15 and I know we aren’t going to have time to fix my face. I run in and sit down 

 

“I am so sorry Micky. I totally thought I had to be here by 9:00 but I guess my brain has just been all over the place.”

 

“That's okay Betty. I will do my very best to make you look beautiful. LIke you really need it anyway” 

 

“Thank you Micky.” 

she grins and begins fixing me up. She does minimal makeup and puts my hair in a half up down look. She then helps me into my outfit, and even though it’s a rushed look I have to say I look really nice. I sit in the chair and play on my phone while I wait for Jug to finish in the bathroom. During my wait, Micky goes over and fixes Ronnie up. it’s 10:45 when Jug walks out of the bathroom. He is wearing dress pants with a nice shirt. Damn my man cleans up nice. I stand up and grab my purse and then head over to Ronnies room. I stop at the edge of the room and grab Jug’s face. I run my thumb over his lip followed by a soft kiss before grabbing his hand and heading into the room. She is just putting on her shoes when we walk in 

 

“Ready?” 

 

“Yep let’s go.”

 

We all walk out and file into the company car. Ronnie tells the driver to step on it and he somehow gets us to the venue only five minutes late. We run in and are directed down to where the panel is taking place. We run in and they rush me out on stage, when I sit down the nausea from last night makes a reappearance. I try to answer questions but they come at me like bullets. Whizzing past left and right. I feel sick and my head is light. I need air but the questions never stop. One after the next after the next. People yelling and lights flashing. I look over to where Jug, Ronnie, and Harry are standing and there are two of them. I feel a bead of sweat come from my eye. Is it sweat or am I crying? I touch my cheek it’s both. I am sweating and I am crying. Someone asks me about my dad. How do they know about my dad? Someone asks if I am okay. I swallow and my mouth is dry. My tongue feels like sandpaper. The room around me is spinning and I can’t focus. All I can think about is 

 

“Water” 

 

I feel my body leaning towards the right and then all I can see is feet. The cool feeling of the floor and sweet darkness that follows welcome me as the voices around me fall silent


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter may seem weird and rushed, but I was out of ideas for what to do, and I've had this section written since I started writing this story! (This was actually the first thing I wrote and I couldn't wait any longer to post it) I hope you guys like it because I've enjoyed writing it. If you guys enjoyed it feel free to leave some love down in the comment section or Kudos, even if you don't I hope you enjoy!

“Betty. Holy shit. Betty wake up. Wake up”

 

“Get the fuck out. go! take your cameras and get the hell out.” 

 

“Betts I need you to wake up now. Come on wake up.” 

 

I feel my body being shaken as the noise begins to die down. My head is still spinning I feel like if I open my eyes then I will throw up and I don’t need all those reporters seeing that, so I continue to keep my eyes shut. I can feel a pair of arms around me and then a pair touching my face. 

 

“Should we call an ambulance?” 

 

“No”

I croak. The hands on my face disappear and the ones around my waist hold me tighter 

 

“Oh thank god you’re okay B. You had us scared to death” 

 

The voice of the arms around my waist remain silent. I take a deep breath in and fight with nausea as I open my eyes. My eyes find Ronnies she is sobbing, and then they find jugs. He looks frozen 

 

“Hey, are you okay.” 

 

He looks down at me and then pulls me up against him 

 

“I love you. You aren’t allowed to be dying. I don’t want to pull a Romeo and Juliet.” 

 

A snicker escapes my lips as I wrap my arms around his neck. 

 

“I’m fine. I think it was just from dehydration, no food, lack of sleep, and stress. I feel fine” I lie I don’t need him knowing that I still feel sick. 

 

“Well then from now you are going to bed early, drinking water constantly, and eating so much food.” 

 

“Jug I’m fine. It was just a stressful morning.” 

 

He pulls away from me and brings a hand up to my face 

 

“No it’s not fine and this is not up for negotiation. We are leaving here to go and get you some food.” 

 

“Jug come on I’m-”

 

“No B, Jughead is right. Now stop arguing. We are leaving and going to get you some food.” 

 

she stands and wipes the tears from her eyes. I put my head under Jugs chin and take a deep breath in. He runs his hands up my spine as he plants a soft kiss on the top of my head

 

“Let’s go or she’s going to get cranky.” 

 

He lets go of me and I use his shoulder to help me get up. When I am standing upright I realize how messed up I still feel. The room is spinning and I need water. Jug stands and wraps his arm around me. 

 

“You good?” 

 

I nod trying to hide the fact that I am far from good. I rely on him to keep me up because I’m nervous that I will fall. He doesn’t let me go until we get to the car. We drive to Pop’s and the car ride there was not kind to me. We walk towards our booth and I stop because the nausea is back and unignorable. I put my hand over my mouth and run towards the bathroom. I throw the door open and drop down in front of the toilet. I throw up again. I don’t know how I keep vomiting because there is nothing left inside of me. I rest my head on the toilet seat and the smell of the bathroom mixed with my vomit makes me gag causing me to vomit again. I really need to get some food inside of me. I take a deep breath in and flush the toilet. I stand up and walk over to wash my hands and rinse my mouth. When I am finished rinsing my mouth I walk out to rejoin my friends. I slide in next to Jug and lay my head on his shoulder 

 

“Hey V do you have any gum?” 

 

She nods and begins to dig in her purse. Jug plants a kiss on my head 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

I nod feeling surprisingly better

 

“Did you guys order?” 

 

“Yes. I ordered you a burger, fries, and a milkshake. Is that okay? I can always go back and make you something else.” 

 

“No that sounds great. Thank you.” I raise my hand and run my finger down his jaw. He smiles at me 

 

“Here’s the gum B.,” she says reaching across the table

 

“Thank you.” 

I take the gum, unwrap it, and pop it in my mouth and then lean in to kiss Jug. We sit and talk about the press panel and how badly it went. I don’t remember much of anything, but there is one thing I think I remember

 

“How did they find out about Hal. I’ve gone this long with them not realizing who my father is, and now they know and are asking questions” 

 

“Betty… Hal said that he was going to do an interview about you. He told the press that he knows things about you that no one else does and that he’d do anything to ruin you.” 

 

“Great how much longer until they find out about the rest of my family.” 

 

Jug warps his arm around my shoulds and squeezes 

 

“You didn’t do anything. We can call a reporter and get a jump on the story. You can tell them everything before him.” 

 

“Ron I don’t want to. I’d rather just let this blow over and then when this tour is over go back to living a low key life with no press and no mention of Hal Cooper.” 

 

“B that won't be for a while. You still have the movie.”

 

“Well then let’s just wait until I absolutely have to do something about it. Okay?”

 

We all agree that it’s best to just wait even though I can tell it is driving everyone insane. We finish our food and leave. The rest of the week flies by without any further mention of what happened at the panel or vomiting. Things are looking up. It’s Friday and my flight is supposed to leave in two hours when I let Jug convince me to stay. Though admittedly it doesn’t take much. I was dreading leaving anyway. We spend the next week doing things we haven’t done in years. We go putt-putting and I kick major ass. We binge watch all of our favorite movies. He makes me dinner almost every night. Damn working at Pop’s has made him one hell of a cook. We have dinner at Polly’s several times and watching Jug play with Junie and Dagwood makes my heart so happy. I could see my self-living this life forever. Things couldn’t be better, but then like clockwork something goes wrong. It’s Wednesday morning and I am laying in bed all snuggled into Jug when my phone starts going off. I answer it and it's the director telling me there is an issue with an actor and they would like to do a facetime call later today or tomorrow. I agree to call them later today because tomorrow we have big plans to do nothing all. About twenty minutes later Jug got a phone call pulling him away from me

“Don’t go.” 

 

“I have to,” he says planting a soft kiss on my forehead

 

“Please” I stick my bottom lip out

 

“I’ll be home in a few hours. Please don’t do anything stupid and I will see you later.” 

 

“Fine, I guess I’ll just keep myself busy and be all lonely. Since you don’t love me.” 

 

“Stop it. You know I love you. I will see you soon.” he leans over me and plants a hard kiss on me. 

 

“I love you. Please be safe.” 

 

he winks as he walks out of the room. I hear the main door shut and I’ve never felt so lonely. I roll over to Jugs side and doze off for another few hours. When I wake up I am so sad, this is the first time I’ve really been alone since I left Chicago. Maybe it will be nice to have some alone time. I force myself out of bed and into the shower. When I get out I pull on another one of Jugs shirts and start my day. As I walk out into the living room it hits me that I am alone in Jugs trailer, this is something that hasn't happened in ages, but you know he had Serpent business to attend to. Being alone here makes me feel so domestic and even though I have no Idea what we really are I miss him when he’s gone. I was planning on spending the day cleaning, until later when I have the skype call with the producers. This place is a mess and it makes me wonder when the last time this place was cleaned. I start with the piles of to-go boxes and empty drink carriers that are scattered everywhere. 

 

“Damn does this boy eat or what”

 

In the days I’ve been here he has eaten more food than I’ve eaten in years. By the time I’ve found all of the trash, I’ve filled almost two trash bags. The amount of trash surprises me because the house didn’t feel this messy, but maybe I was just blinded by my feelings of pure joy. I put all of those thoughts out of my head and get back to cleaning. I dust the whole house, do the dishes, and then I am off to find a vacuum. I look in every closet and come up empty-handed, but there is still one closet left, the one in Jug’s room. I’m not sure why the vacuum would be in there, but I guess it’s worth a shot. I slide the door open and find nothing 

 

“Why am I not surprised?” 

 

I roll my eyes and peak in farther just to be sure, but as I suspect no vacuum. I go to leave the closet But a box marked “BETTY DO NOT OPEN” catches my attention. Either that was a note for me to keep out, or a note letting him know what the contents of this box are. Well, either way, I am opening it. I think I deserve that. I pull the box out and sit on his bed prepared to find all of the pictures we had ever taken with my face scratched out, but what I find it everything else. The box is filled with the gifts I gave him, our pictures, movie stubs, and thousands of letters. Everything in me knows not to open them, but there's this part of me that wants to read them. I rifle through them and pull out the one with the most current date ‘July 30th’ there was no year so I’m going to assume it was this year, and that was just weeks ago. I wonder how much he hated me not that long ago. I open the letter and It’s handwritten, I just assumed that he would have used his typewriter because he loves that thing so much. The words that I read pull the rug out from under me 

 

'God Betty, I miss you more than words. I don’t know how much longer I can live without you.’ the rest of what he wrote was scribbled out down until  
'Always, Juggie'. 

 

Jughead didn’t know how long he could live without me, maybe I wasn’t the only one who was longing for something they couldn’t have. I fold the letter up and put it back in the box. I grab the next letter with the date ‘August 5th, 2018’ written in the top left-hand corner. This was from the very beginning of our break up, not even a month after. I open this one slower than the last since I’m unsure of what I am going to find. The first thing I notice is the tear stains that cover the entire paper… Jug was crying… over me? I almost don’t want to read this one, but I also can’t stop myself. It begins as an apology 

 

'Hey Betts, god I’ve written that so many times while trying to find the words to say to you. I need you to know that I am so sorry, but for now, this is what we have to be. I wish I could tell you why, but your life means too much to me to put it in the balance. I hope that you can find it in you to forgive me, but I will understand if you can’t. I also hope that you use this time to grow into the beautiful woman you are destined to become. This isn’t easy for me either but I’m not sure you can handle the truth. I’m so sorry. Just know that I love you and I always will'

 

I can't believe what I am reading he loved me even after he told me those awful things outside the Wyrm. I grab the next letter addicted to his words. I pull a letter written on ‘May 7th, 2019’ 

 

‘My love I am unsure if I will ever be able to be with anyone else. I kissed a girl today, and all I could think about was you. I remember the way you close your eyes in an important moment because you are taking a mental picture. I remember the way you taste, and I remember the look on your face. Each look meant something and I know the meaning behind them. I look at other girls and I see nothing but a face, but when I see a picture of you or you appear in my dreams I see everything about you, even your stupid tongue poking out of your mouth when you concentrate really hard. I see you, Betty. I see my future with you and knowing that you are in a hospital bed fighting for your life makes me sick, because I know I did this to you, and for that, I hope you never have to see me again. However, I’d be lying if I said I believed I could go the rest of my life without seeing you. I love you. Jug. Also, congrats on the novel I knew you would do it!’

 

there are hot tears pouring down my face this boy… my boy is just as broken as me. I shove the letters in the box and set it on the floor. I need answers more than these letters can give. I need to see him. I grab a pair of jeans, tuck in my shirt and slide on some flats. I grab my purse off the table and run to my car because I feel like there is no time left and I don’t want to go back to Chicago and miss an opportunity. I drive as fast as my car will go until I get to the Wyrm, and slam it into park. I run in past the guard and up to the bar where Toni is working 

 

“Toni, where is he?” 

 

“He’s in Greendale, on a job, why?” she looks confused

 

“Toni, I need answers about the last three years, and he’s not here. Damn it what the hell am I supposed to do now?”

 

“Maybe I can help. I mean I am the bartender. People tend to tell me things… especially when they double as your best friend.” 

 

“You mean you know how he was these last three years?” she nods and pours two drinks

 

“Here, you’ll need this” 

 

“Thanks, Toni” she nods again and then drinks her drink, while I just use mine as something to keep my hands occupied.

 

“When you left, Jug changed. He became this cold distant person that I didn’t recognize. He was taking jobs that serpents kept their noses out of. Nothing scared him. He stayed like this for about a year and a half, but then everything changed after he went to Chicago. When he came back he was depressed and uninvolved. He let Sweetpea take over as leader for a while, and from what I understood he didn’t leave the house unless it was to come see us once a week, or for dinner at Archie’s. We were all so worried about him. It got to the point of Archie calling a meeting about committing him, but then he took a turn for the better after your novel came out. It wasn’t long after that he came back to work, and things felt normal, but he has never been the same Jug...not until you came back that is.” 

I felt another wave of sadness, but this time it wasn’t for me it was for the boy I broke when I left. 

 

“Thank you, Toni. I just always thought that once he broke up with me he moved on to the next girl. I never thought that he spent three years pining over me the way I did him.” 

 

“Yeah no, he kissed one girl in the last three years and he said that all he could do was think of you. Cooper, I think if anyone here knows how much that boy loves you it’s you. You just have to open your eyes and realize he’s not the same boy who told you to leave.” 

 

“You’re right. Thank you again.” I set my drink down and hand her a twenty, which she hands right back to me 

 

“Cooper all the payment I need is for you to come and see Cher more. She loves you and is worried about you.”

I nod. I’m worried for me too, but I'm getting help, however, I didn’t need all of Riverdale knowing I was seeing someone for being a basket case 

 

“I promise”. 

 

“Good now go enjoy your day before you get yelled at for looking through his things” She smiles 

 

“How did you know?” she shrugs 

 

“I found them last year. Now go”

 

I walk out of the bar and feel so much better after my talk with Toni. I think that knowing Jug was as miserable as me makes it all feel worth it in the end. 

All I wanted to do was see Jug, but I know he is going to be busy for a while. I don't feel like going back to his place yet, so I decided to go see a movie at the Bijou. I’ve not been here in ages and being back here makes me think of my mom and Pols. We used to come here every Saturday when I was a kid, this was the one time we were allowed to have candy and soda at the same time. It was also the only time we spent time together just the three of us. I walk in and see that they are doing a throwback week and today they are playing ‘Pillow talk’ I used to love that movie as a kid, and I was feeling nostalgic today so why not. I get my ticket and a large popcorn with a sprite, and a bag of M&M's. I walk into theater three and there are two other people in here. A younger looking girl at the very top and an older woman at the lower part of the upper section. I pick a seat right in the middle of the two. I snuggle into my seat pulling my knees up to my chest getting really comfortable. One thing that I really like about the throwback weeks is that there are no previews, so once the movie starts it starts. It’s not even three minutes later when I hear the film rolling and I feel butterflies because this is the first movie I’ve seen since I left Riverdale. I gave up movies because that was something I did with Jug and my heart was too sad when I did anything that made me think of him, but the longer I am here the less and less the pain becomes. 

It’s about halfway through the movie when this sharp pain hits me out of nowhere. The pain is so intense I feel like I am going to throw up. I run to the bathroom and fight with the stall door… the door wins because I could no longer fight the feeling. I throw up on the bathroom floor, and it feels like my stomach is trying to make it’s home in my throat, but at least the pain had dulled slightly and I no longer feel the need to vomit, but I knew that I needed someone to come get me, because I was scared to drive. I walk into the stall, sit on the toilet, pull my phone out of my back pocket. I dial Jugheads number but the phone just rings and rings, so I hang up and call Chery. By the time the call reaches its third ring the pain is unbearable again. She finally answers 

 

“Hey Betty, what are you up to?” I struggle to answer her because of the growing pain 

 

“Cher I… I’m… Help me.” I lean over so I can rest my arms on my thighs

 

“Where are you, what’s wrong?”

 

I can hear the panic in her voice even though she is trying to stay calm 

 

“Bijou,” 

 

I say before the need to vomit overrides my need to go into detail. My phone falls to the floor and I empty my guts into the toilet, when I finally stop I feel so weak and dizzy, this is so unlike the times before. Its like when you haven’t slept in days and like you drank some expired milk, but worse, much worse. I pull myself off the floor and walk out to the sinks and get a paper towel wet. I put it on the back of my neck and just pray that Cheryl gets here soon. After a while, I force myself to walk out to the lobby to let the person working know I threw up on the floor in the bathroom and that someone should clean it. By the look on his face I know he is the one who has to do it, and that makes me feel a bit better. I make my way to the front feeling like my legs could give out at any second, but they don't, and I make it one of the benches they have by the exit and wait for what feels like forever. I close my eyes and try to fight off the feeling that is creeping up again, but I don’t have to fight for long, because Cheryl comes running in screaming my name 

 

“Hi, Cher. I’m over here” 

 

she rushes over to me 

 

“God Betty, you look horrible, let’s get you to the hospital.”

 

Everything in me wanted to argue with her, but I knew that it was pointless and that I would lose. I simply nod and stand up, but again it feels like my legs are going to give out 

 

“Can you help me walk?” 

 

“Of course” 

 

she lets me put my arm around her back and helps me out to her car. Once in the car, I feel sick again and I know that something is really wrong 

 

“Cher I don’t feel good,” I say trying not to show how scared I am 

 

“I bet, but we are on the way to get you help, just hang in there okay?” 

 

I could tell she was just as scared, but she is doing a great job at hiding it. Once at the hospital Cheryl tells me to wait in the car, so I use that time to try and call Jug again this time there are only two rings before a very aggravated voice is on the other end 

 

‘What do you need Betty?’ 

 

he snaps, and at that moment I decide not to tell him what’s going on since he already seems stressed out 

 

‘It’s nothing nevermind. I’ll see you later’ 

 

I end the call before he can say anything else. Within seconds my phone is ringing, it’s Jug, I ignore it because Cheryl is headed this way with a nurse and a wheelchair. She opens the door and helps me out. I sit down in the chair and fear washes over me. As they roll me in I begin to panic and now is not the time, so I reach out for Cheryl’s hand and she grabs it without hesitation. She holds my hand until they get me into a room, and they need more space to work, then she stands against the wall with her arms held tight against her. 

 

“Betty I will call Veronica and Jughead to let them know what's going on.” I shake my head 

 

“Don’t you dare. I don’t want them here. Just you.”

 

she nods and stands against the wall. They then inform me that someone will be with me soon, but if I feel sick again to use this container. I hand it to Cher to keep away from me because I am dead set on not throwing up again, but not even five minutes later the pain begins to intensify again and I’m thankful that I’m in the hospital 

 

“hand me that” 

 

I point to the ghastly blue container sitting behind Cheryl. She grabs it a second too late and I throw up in my lap. Cheryl puts the container back down 

 

“Not so fast. I still need that” 

 

she grabs it really fast and hands it to me even faster “thanks” I get out before the second wave hits, this time I don’t stop, I can’t. This scares Cheryl, and I only know this because she begins to scream for a nurse. Two nurses rush in and ask what the problem is and I can’t respond so Cheryl lets them know this has been going on for a few minutes and that it’s just straight liquid, and finally the vomiting stops and I can breathe. I keep taking deep breaths in order to fight off the feeling but my body fights against me 

 

“I’m so glad that I have nothing left in my stomach” I joke but no one laughs 

 

“Okay Elizabeth, we are going to run some tests to try and figure out why you aren't feeling so great okay?” 

 

I nod too tired to respond anymore. She starts by taking my temperature and reports that it’s quite high, and that I’m showing signs of severe dehydration, and that they are going to draw some blood and give me an I.V. After about twenty minutes of poking me with a needle and throwing up three more times I actually begin to feel better. The nurses let me know that they will have my blood results back soon and that I just need to rest. After they leave I want snuggles 

 

“Hey Cher” she walks over to the bed 

 

“What Betty?” I grab her hand 

 

“Will you lay with me?” 

 

“Of course. Are you sure you don’t want me to call Veronica or Jughead?” 

I nod I didn’t really want them here right now knowing how they both feel about seeing me in a hospital. She crawls in on the side without the I.V. and begins to stroke my hair. I’m not sure how long she does this for because I finally give into the feelings of overwhelming exhaustion. 

 

**********  
“Mommy, JJ stoled my oy and is freaten to give it to the og” a little voice says as he pulls on my pant leg 

 

“JJ do not tease your brother like that. You are supposed to be setting a good example.” 

the little girl throws the toy at her brother 

“Way to go stupid head. You gots me yelled at by mom.” I roll my eyes and try not to laugh 

 

“JJ how many times are we going to discuss you not calling your brother stupid?” she grins at me 

 

“But daddy told me not to cave to the demands of the man, and to call it as it is, and he is stupid.” 

I can’t help but laugh of course my husband would teach our five-year-old that 

 

“Well JJ, I’m not the man I’m your mom and you need to stop calling your brother stupid, alright?” 

she nods and goes back to playing with the dog. Just then the little boy who was tugging at my leg begins to scream “DADDY” as he runs towards the back door 

 

“Hi kid, how are you today?” Jughead says as he scoops up the little one 

 

“I kay, but JJ gots in trouble cus she freatned to give woofers my oys again, and fen she old moomy she idn’t have to ave to the man” he looks at me 

 

“Oh really JJ said she didn’t have to cave to the man?” 

 

“Yeah, she said you old her” Jug closes his eyes and shakes his head as he walks towards me. He sets the little boy down 

 

“Go play with JJ, okay?” the little boys nods and runs towards the little girl “and how are you today kid?” he asks kissing my head 

 

“I’m good a little cranky with my husband for teaching our five-year-old that she doesn’t have t cave to the man, but happy to have a husband who is looking out for our daughter.” he smiles 

 

“I love you Cooper, and I love this little one,” he says dropping to his knees and kissing my belly 

 

“We love you too Jones” 

he stands and kisses me and I have never been so happy in my whole life, then here with my family.  
*********

 

I wake up to Cheryl saying my name softly. The fluorescent lights are harsh on my eyes and this blanket is scratchy 

 

“Betty…the Doctor is here with an update” I pull my self into a sitting position 

 

“I’m awake” the Doctor takes a step towards the bed 

 

“Well Ms. Cooper, we are going to be keeping you overnight, just to make sure you get re-hydrated, and to monitor you and the fetus” 

 

Cheryl gasps, and I furrow my brows because if I’m right he just said fetus meaning child, meaning pregnant, meaning total freakout. 

 

“Why are you keeping me?” he looks at me like I’m stupid

 

“We are keeping you just to make sure that you get re-hydrated and that the dehydration didn’t create any complications with the fetus” I shake my head

 

“Sorry, I’m just confused… what fetus?”


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, I am so sorry this is late! I had finals and then work and I am just now finding time to write again!   
> I loved writing this chapter so much!

The Doctors eyes get larger and he begins to fiddle with his clipboard 

 

“Did no one tell you?” I shake my head “well Ms. Cooper when we run a blood test we always check, and you are pregnant. We can run tests later to figure out a timeline” 

 

I look at Cheryl and she has a blank expression plastered across her face, and I feel sick all over again. 

 

“I will give you a few moments alone” 

 

he says as he walks out of the room shutting the door behind him. I run my hands through my hair, which tugs on my IV, and take deep breaths in order to keep myself from throwing up 

 

“what the fuck did I do” she looks at me “Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Cher, I can’t be. I’m twenty-one years old. I can’t be pregnant. How did this happen.” 

 

she stifles a laugh 

 

“Betty I think you know how this happened, but I want to know who it happened with.” 

 

I close my eyes because there is only one possibility and I know that we are nowhere near being at that level. I grab my call nurse button and press it hoping that the doctor will be the one to come back in, and to my surprise he does 

 

“Hi, I just wanted to make sure that no one else finds out about this.” he looks at Cheryl “she is the only one I allow to know, even if someone comes in here claiming to be family, she is the only one. Got it?” he nods 

 

“Do you need anything else?” I nod

 

“Food please” 

 

“Right away”

 

“Actually...” Cheryl chimes in “...actually my girlfriend is bringing her Pop’s so she doesn’t need anything, thanks” 

 

he nods again and walks out of the room. I look at Cher 

 

“You told Toni?” she shakes her head 

 

“No, not about this, but about where you were, because she asked when I would be home, and since you wouldn’t let me tell Jughead I told Toni...who is bringing Jughead.” 

 

I take a deep breath in and cover my face 

 

“Cher he is the last person I want here right now”

 

“Why?” I move my hands from over my face and look her dead in the eye 

 

“Oh shit Betty. He’s not, is he? I mean I knew you guys were getting close and all but Really” 

I bite my lower lip and begin to cry she pulls me in for a hug and runs her hand up and down my back 

“It will be okay. Shhhh. He will understand” I shake my head 

 

“No, he won't, because I’m not telling him.” She gives me a confused look 

 

“Why not? It’s his baby too.” 

 

“Cher I don’t even know if I want to keep it, and anyway I’m supposed to fly back to Chicago in a few days. I don’t want him to ask me to stay just because of a parasite” 

 

“Just think about it okay” 

 

I nod, because either way, this is going to be the hardest decision I have ever made. Cher snuggles with me for the next thirty minutes, and in those thirty minutes I drift in and out of sleep. All I want to do is sleep and eat, but my foods not here and the growling of my stomach is keeping me awake. About five minutes later the door creaks open and I perk up, hoping it was my dinner, but the only thing that appears is an over-enthusiastic nurse 

 

“Elizabeth sweetie I’m here to take more blood” 

 

she whispers because Cheryl is asleep next to me. I nod to tired to even care at this point. As she goes to insert the needle the door opens again and this time I hear the sound of combat boots clicking as Toni shouts hurry up and the sound of the boots gets louder. As they step into the room I feel a very sharp pain coming from my arm, when I look down I see the needle in my arm, but also sticking out of my arm higher up

 

“Please hand me that container” 

 

the nurse hands me the container and I expel the contents of my stomach again “ow” I say when the vomiting stops 

 

“I’m so sorry. I’m going to go get someone to come see if you need stitches. I’ll be right back” 

by this time Cheryl is awake and standing over by Toni and Jug is standing at the end of the bed with one hand clenching the end and the other a bag of Pop’s 

 

“Sorry, you guys had to see that,” 

 

I say setting the container on the rolling tray. They all shrug 

 

“I’ve seen worse from drunks at the bar” 

 

Toni says trying to make me feel better, but before any of us can respond the nurse comes back with my doctor 

 

“Ms. Cooper I heard we had a slip and that you might need some stitches” 

 

I shake my head 

 

“No, I just thought the needle was supposed to come out that part of my arm, huh guess I was wrong” 

he smiles

 

“Glad to see you are feeling better”

 

“Please no small talk just get this damn thing in my arm where it belongs, get what you need and please leave me alone.” he laughs 

 

“Okay Ms. Cooper, but we need to get you another bag of fluids, as well” 

 

“Okay don’t tell me just do it.” I snap as Jug clears his throat 

 

“Betty be-” 

 

“Don’t you dare tell me to be nice, Mr. when you call I’m gonna act all annoyed and then make you wait forever for food ass hat Jones. So shut up” 

 

“Well as soon as they finish what they are doing I’ll give you your food, but until they are done you can starve” 

 

I want nothing more than to reprimand him for putting me in this mood, but he would have no idea what I was talking about, and now I’m overwhelmingly sad because thinking about this pregnancy and only being twenty-one, and how if I keep this baby I’ll be doing it alone in city that I hate. I begin to cry and don’t even realize it until 

 

“Hey don’t cry,” Jug says grabbing my foot “I promise I won't let you starve, so you can stop crying” I shake my head

 

“I can’t stop” 

I say pulling my hospital gown up over my face. I try and sink lower into the bed, but I am stopped by the pain and pulling from my left arm 

 

“Can you not get that stupid thing out of my arm?” the doctor sighs 

 

“Ms. Cooper it’s already out. However, there is going to be some discomfort. Also, you are running low on fluids, so one of us will be back later with more.” he turns to leave 

 

“I’m sorry” he smiles 

 

“It’s okay Ms. Cooper, I understand” he smiles and leaves the room. 

 

As soon he leaves jug walks up to my head and grabs my face between his hands 

 

“Damn it, Betts, I thought we were over this throwing up being sick shit.” 

 

“It’s because you left me.” 

 

He smiles at me 

 

“Hey, guys can you give us a minute?” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

“Cheryl you and me.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

They walk out of the room and then it’s just me, Jug, and the parasite. 

 

“So what did they say was wrong with you?” 

 

“Well, he said that I have an asshole for a boyfriend.” 

 

He sits down on the bed and opens the Pop’s bag. It smells so good. I didn’ realize how hungry I was until he was holding a burger in front of my face. I grab it from his hands and rip the wrapper open. 

 

“Are you hungry?” 

 

I nod mouth full of burger 

 

“So aside from your asshole boyfriend thing what’s wrong with you?” 

 

“I’m dehydrated.” 

 

“That’s all?” 

 

I’m pregnant with your child and it’s draining me of the complete will to live.

 

“Yep that’s all I know of”

 

He leans in and rests his forehead on mine 

 

“Good because the thought of losing you is one I never want to think about again.”

 

“Remember Chicago is still looming out there.” 

 

“I know, but I am prepared for that. I can buy a ticket to see you there, but if you were to die I can’t buy a ticket to see you in the afterlife.” 

 

I try not to cry but this thing inside of me has me all messed up and I can’t stop myself

 

“I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m sorry”

 

“No, it’s fine. I just love you and I’m not ready to go back to Chicago, and now I have to stay   
here, and I hate hospitals and… ugh, I don’t know why I’m crying. It’s stupid” 

 

He sits down next to me 

 

“Sit up” 

 

I sit up and he wraps his arm around me before planting a soft kiss on my head. I put all of my weight on him and close my eyes letting the tears continue to fall. He runs his hands up and down my spine 

 

“Betts please just tell me what's going on. Why are you so sad?”

 

“I don’t know Jug. I just am.”

 

“That’s okay I love you anyway, so what were you doing before this all went down?” 

 

Snooping through your things and then going to the wyrm and talking to Toni about you and your personal life

 

“I was seeing a movie.” I bat my lashes at him and give him my softest smile.

 

“Really without me?” he puts his hand over his heart “that hurts” 

 

“Yes. you left me alone this morning so I had to find some way to entertain myself.”

 

“How did you end up here?”

 

“Well you see I wrote a book and it got really popular and I had to travel with it to you know promote it and…” 

 

“Not what I meant. How did you end up here.” 

 

“I started feeling this pain and then threw up again and then when I got here it got worse, but they’ve got me on this.”

I lift my arm to show him my IV. He leans his head back pulls me closer to him 

 

“Why did you hang up on me earlier?” 

 

“I could tell you were busy and I didn’t want to bother you.” 

 

He lifts my face up to look at his 

 

“Betts all you had to do was tell me what was going on and I would have dropped everything to be here with you.” 

 

I take a deep breath in and pull my face away from him 

 

“No, you were so put out with me calling you that I didn’t want you and your attitude here.” 

 

“I was not.”

 

“Really? Does ‘what Betty’ sound very nice and welcoming to you?” 

 

“No… I guess I wasn’t the nicest to you. I’m sorry.” 

 

“You should be.” 

 

I snuggle into him and breathe him in. he smells like burnt coffee and old cigarettes 

 

“You have to stop smoking. I want you to be around for a long time.” 

 

He laughs and kisses my head

 

“Okay, and why is that?” 

 

Because if I keep this little parasite it needs a father that will be around for longer than the first five years of its life. 

 

“Because I want to grow old and grey with you.” 

 

“Betts do you want me to quit the Serpents too?” 

 

“I mean I wouldn’t oppose, but I know how much you love them so I’d never ask you to do that.” 

 

“I love smoking and you are asking me to quit that.” 

 

“Jug…”

 

“I’m kidding. I will try I promise.” 

 

I close my eyes and hold onto him hoping that if I don’t open my eyes this moment will never go away. I only open my eyes when the door creaks open. 

 

“Hey, guys do you mind if I talk to Betty alone for a minute?” 

 

“Sure, Cheryl. I’ll be right out in the hall if you need anything.” 

 

He plants one last kiss on my head and then leaves the room. Cher walks over and sits on the bed by my feet 

 

“Did you tell him?” 

 

I shake my head and avoid making eye contact with her

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Cher… I can’t… what if I decide that I don’t want to keep it and he wants me too. How could I do that to him…” 

 

Tears run down my face again and Cheryl pulls me into a hug 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry.” 

 

‘It’s not you. It’s this damn parasite. Apparently, all it does is make me sick and hormonal.”

 

“Well if you choose to keep it that will all pass.” 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“I'm positive.”

 

“You won't tell him right?” 

 

“No. even though I think he deserves to know I won't tell him.” 

 

“Thank you. I love you.”

 

“I love you. Now back to the reason I came in here. I came in here to let you know that since Jug is here TT and I are going to head home. She had a bad day at work and as much as I love you if you vomit one more time I’m going to have to disown you, and I don’t want to do that.” 

 

“I understand. I wish I could leave with you. This place is awful and I don’t want to be here anymore.”

 

“I’m sorry Betts. You get to leave tomorrow morning though.” 

 

“I wanna leave now.” 

 

“Betty if you leave now you could put you and the baby in harm's way and I know you don’t want to do that.” 

 

“I don't care. I wanna go home.” 

 

“Betty.” 

 

“Fine. leave now before I make you stay.” 

 

“I love you and I hope you can get some rest.” 

 

I cross my arms and pout at her. She kisses my head and walks out of the room. Not even a minute after the door closes it reopens and Jug comes walking towards me. 

 

“Your boots are too loud. I hate them.” 

 

“Damn Betts first it’s my smoking and now it’s my shoes. What’s up with you today.” 

 

I glare up at him and press my nurse call button. 

 

“Betts, why are you acting like a child?” 

 

“Because I can.” 

 

“Stop it. Talk to me.”

 

“No.” 

 

“Baby why wo-” 

 

“Ms. Cooper you called. Is everything okay?” 

 

Jug steps out of her way and leans against the wall 

 

“I need to go home.” 

 

“Ms. Cooper you know that’s not possible. You have to stay for observation.” 

 

“NO! I want to go home. Please let me go home” 

 

My voice shifts from an aggressive roar to pleading sobs 

 

“Please let me go home.” 

 

“Elizabeth you have to calm down, this isn’t good for you” 

 

She eyes me and I know that she means it’s not good for the baby so I try my best to calm down 

 

“I’m sorry I just want to go home.” 

 

“I know and you will… tomorrow. Is there anything we can do to make your stay better?” 

 

I nod knowing there is one thing that will make me feel better

 

“He gets to stay with me.” 

 

“I think that can be arranged. Anything else?”

 

“Ice cream.” 

 

“Flavor?” 

 

“Don't worry about it. I’ll run and get her some things” 

 

“Is that okay?” 

 

“Yes. thank you.”

 

“If you need anything else I’m right out here.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

She smiles and walks out of the room and Jug doesn’t leave his spot on the wall

 

“Well look who’s back. It’s high school Jones. Boy, I’ve missed him. Just kidding he was an ass.” 

 

“If you want ice cream you’d better start being nice to me.”

 

“Then I need you to stop being so broody and cold.”

 

“I have not been either of those and you know it. Do you want to spend the night alone?” 

 

“Do you want to die alone.” 

 

I started out joking but now this boy is pushing all of my buttons and I don't want to deal with it. 

 

“Well if I die alone then so do you.” 

 

“Have you seen me? Still, think I’ll die alone.” 

 

Not like he couldn’t get someone else but from what I read today he doesn’t want anybody else. 

 

“No… you are too pretty to die alone.” 

 

“I know and so are you. Now if you’d stop being a dick and go get me some mint chocolate chip ice cream and one of your shirts that would be great.” 

 

“Fine, I’ll be the bigger person here.” 

 

He walks towards me and I can feel myself softening with every step he takes towards me. When he gets beside my head he runs his finger down my face and then leans in and plants the worlds softest kiss on my lips 

 

“I love you. I’m sorry I was acting like high school me. Is there anything else you need?” 

 

I grab his hand and play with his fingers 

 

“Um…my toothbrush… and actually, will you bring me a blanket? The red one from-”

 

“From the living room. Got it and yes I will bring it. Anything else?” 

 

“Ice cream, toothbrush, blanket, shirt. Nope, I think that’s it.” 

 

“Okay, I love you.” 

 

“I love you too see you soon.” 

 

When he walks out I take a deep breath in this whole experience has been exhausting and it’s only begun. I grab my phone off the tray and call Ronnie.   
When she answers I know that not only does she know where I am but she’s quite pissed off

 

“Elizabeth. How can I help you?” 

 

“Hi V… I um wanted to let you know that I’m in the hospital. I’m fine, but they are keeping me overnight to make sure I get rehydrated.”

 

“K. glad you are okay.” 

 

“V… I’m sorry I didn’t call you. I just now that you don’t like hospitals and I didn’t think you’d want to see me here again.” 

 

“Whatever.” 

 

“V please don’t be mad at me.” 

 

“I’m beyond mad B. I never. Never want to hear that you are in the hospital from JUGHEAD again. I mean you could have had Cheryl call me and that would have been better than Jughead.”

 

“Ron I’m so sorry. I didn’t call him. I didn’t want him here either. I mean I know it is stupid, but the last time I was in a hospital I was dying. I don’t want you guys to see me like this. I can’t stand being here the smell makes my skin crawl and I just want to go home. Do you want to come see me now?” 

 

“No.. you are right. I don’t like to see you in the hospital. I’m sorry I was short with you… it’s just I worry about you and I love you.” 

 

“I know. I love you too. I get out tomorrow. Do you want to grab lunch?” 

 

“That would be great. Bring the boys?” 

 

“No, actually I have something to tell you that I don’t want them to know.”

 

“Okay, then it’s just you and me. What time?” 

 

“I’m not sure when I’m getting released, but I will call and let you know okay?” 

 

“Sounds good to me. I love you B.” 

 

“I love you too V. good night.” 

 

I hang up the phone and then try and take a nap before Jug gets back, but the nurse comes in to inform me that they want to do an ultrasound to make sure the baby is okay. I tell her that it has to be quick because my friend will be back soon and I don’t want him to know about this. She tells me that it won't take long at all. When they are done they tell me that even though all they can see is the gestational sac everything looks good. I was hoping that when they this ultrasound they would find out that it was a false positive, but I am in fact pregnant. When Jug comes back I am so tired and ready for him to crawl in next to me that I don’t even bother with my ice cream, but brushing my teeth and wearing his shirt makes me feel a whole lot better. He is already in the bed when I walk out

 

“They tried to make me sleep on a cot, but I told them no. I hope that’s okay.” 

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” I

walk over and crawl in next to him readjusting all of my IVs so that I don’t rip them out or squish them. Once I am all situated he wraps his arm around me and pulls me into him and kisses my head 

 

“I’m sorry I was a monster today.” 

 

He laughs 

 

“You aren’t a monster. Even if you are you are my monster and I love you.” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

I run my hand down his face and pull him to me and kiss him. I move back down to the spot on his chest where my head belongs and take a deep breath in engulfing myself with his scent. I don’t know when I fall asleep but all I know is that I fall asleep full of love and contentment. When I wake up it’s to Jug softly saying my name

 

“Betts hey baby wake up.” 

 

I open my eyes and he smiles down at me

 

“Hi pretty girl”

 

“Hi” 

 

He leans down and kisses me

 

“You are going to hate me.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

He pauses and looks off into nowhere 

 

“Jug?” 

 

“I have to go to work. Pop is sick and two other people called off. I’m sorry baby.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“I’m sorry” 

 

“That’s okay. I understand at least I know you won't be getting shot at.” 

 

He laughs and pulls me into him. 

 

“You’ll call me when you get out?” 

 

“Of course. Have a good day.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you.” 

 

He leaves me and I am left to wonder when the hell I am getting out of here. When I finally get out of that damn hospital and all I can do is cry. Seriously this baby is fucking me up.  
The doctor gave me prenatal vitamins and some other crap that I have to take. I begin to walk around the outside of the parking lot... I’m not ready to go back to Pop’s and I don’t want to go to the trailer, and there is only one person I really want to talk to right now

 

The walk was long and the closer I get the more I feel like everything about this moment was wrong. As I turn down the last road its as if I can feel everything. The gravel under my feet sounds as if there are fifty other people here with me, the breeze is chilly as it blows across my neck, and it’s like the birds are singing just for me. I arrive at my destination and sit down, cross my legs, and reach my hand out and feel the cold surface under my fingers 

“hi mom” 

I let my fingers trace her name and the quote that Polly chose 

“until we meet again. God mom Pol is such an optimist. I wonder where she got that” 

I can’t help but laugh because Polly got it from her 

“I’m sorry ive not been to see you. It’s just...just… mom, I miss you” 

tears pour down my face 

 

“I think about you every day and I wish you were here to help me, or just to talk to. Mom, you always knew what I needed to hear even when I didn’t want to. I really wish you were here right now because I have this really big decision to make and I could really use your help. This is stupid because I know you can’t hear me, but I’m hopeful that you really can hear me and help me understand what I need to do.” 

I pause because even though she's not here this is still nerve-wracking 

“Mom I’m pregnant, and I don’t know if I should keep this baby or not. I’m only twenty-one and the babies dad isn’t one who dreams of children, and I’m not sure I can or want to do this alone” 

 

for the next twenty minutes I just sit there in silence and soak in all of the feelings. My phone rings breaking the silence and peace I was feeling 

 

“Hey Harry, how can I help you?” 

 

“Hi, Um, We need you out in LA, there are some issues with the film, and you need to be here to address them.” I felt my heart drop because I wasn’t ready to leave Riverdale yet. It felt like I had just gotten here 

“Are you sure I have to leave?” hoping that he would surprise me and let me stay 

 

“Betty I would love to let you stay, but you’ve already stayed an extra week, and we need you here” 

 

I take a deep breath to harbor the vast feeling of emptiness that has replaced the joy 

 

“When do I leave?” knowing full well that he already booked my flight.

 

“Two hours. I’ll see you when you land. I’m sorry Betty”

 

I pull my bottom lip between my teeth and fight the defiance 

 

“I’ll see you then, bye Harry” 

 

the line goes silent so I put my phone back in my pocket 

 

“Alright mom I’m gonna have to leave you, but I promise I’ll be back soon. I love you” 

As I begin to walk away the wind blows over my neck again and this time I really feel as If my mom was here because the wind smells like baked goods and tea tree oil shampoo, and even though I still had a lot of thinking to do I think that I know what my heart wants to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO... what did you guys think?!  
> Do you think that she'll keep the baby or tell Jug?
> 
> leave me your thoughts and ideas down in the comments! I love hearing from you all!


	23. Chapter 22

I call Cheryl and she comes to pick me up. She spends the entire car ride asking me about what I’m going to do. I wish that I had more answers for her but right now I don’t. I tell her that I’m leaving and ask her to keep an eye on Jug and she tells me that she will. She hugs me one last time and then rushes me out of her car.I head towards where I left my car and spend the entire drive thinking about what to do. When I pull into the hotel parking lot I notice that the spot in front of my room is occupied by a car I don’t recognize 

 

“Dick’ 

I mumble as I walk past, when I get to my door something doesn’t feel right, but I don’t have time to be paranoid, so I unlock the door and head inside 

 

“Hey Coop how are you,” Jug says as he stands up from the edge of my bed. He looks pissed 

“I’m good Jones, and how are you?” he shakes his head

 

“I’m not too good.” I furrow my brows

 

“And why’s that?” he scoffs 

 

“Well Betty, first of all, you didn’t call me to tell me you were in the hospital… Cheryl did, and then before I left all I asked is that you call me, but did you?” I close my eyes 

 

“Shit… I’m so sorry, I did try to call you, but... there’s just been a lot on my mind. I’m sorry” 

 

he walks towards me, when he gets to me I think he’s just going to keep walking, but instead, he pulls me in pressing my body against his 

 

“You had me worried kid.” 

he buries his nose in my hair. I close my eyes and breath him in knowing that when I tell him I’m leaving he won't be too happy 

 

“I’m sorry Jug, but I do have something to tell you.” 

He runs his hand up and down my spine letting me know I should continue

 

“I’m leaving in an hour” he releases me 

“What do you mean...why, did I do something wrong?” I shake my head and feel another wave of overwhelming sadness 

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, it's just they need me in LA to handle some movie business, that’s all” he breathes for the first time in what feels like years 

 

“Movie business that’s all?” I nod and he looks as though a thousand pounds have been lifted from his chest “Thank God. I was worried you were leaving for Chicago because I was upset with you”

 

“No, I understand why you are mad, but you do know that I’ll have to go back sometime?” he shakes his head 

 

“No, you can stay here and be near the people who love you.” I take a deep breath 

 

“Jug I have a life in Chicago and I have to go back we have talked about this, and I don’t have a real reason to stay here.” he lets me go and walks around me and towards the door 

 

“Fine Betty, you don’t have a real reason to stay then don’t bother coming back at all. God, I actually thought you were over acting like a child, but I guess I was wrong yet again.i hope you step on a lego.” 

 

he slams the door behind him, and when I finally have the nerve to chase after him my legs don’t seem to move, and the world falls around me as I fall to the floor below me. I begin to sob uncontrollably on the floor to the point where I can feel myself getting woozy. There’s a loud pounding in my head, but the sound is too loud for it to be in my head, and then it hits me that it’s coming from outside my door. I peel myself off the ground and drag my feet to the door, when I open the door Archie is standing there 

“Oh my god Betty are you okay,” 

 

he asks as he steps into the room. I shake my head and begin to hyperventilate 

 

“Hey, come here” 

 

he says as he engulfs me. I feel my legs give out again, so he carries me over to the bed and sets me down 

 

“Betty, please tell me what happened.” I shake my head 

 

“Please go get Ronnie. Please” 

I hadn’t wanted to see her but now I needed her. Not even a minute later Ronnie’s arms were around me and she was stroking my hair and letting me know everything was going to be okay, even though she had no idea what was going on. We sit in silence for a few moments before she asks me what’s wrong, and I can no longer answer this question because I had to pack and time was running out 

 

“Ronnie I messed up. I told Jug I was leaving and I didn’t know if I was coming back, because I didn’t really have a reason to stay when in reality I have every reason to stay and no reason to leave” 

 

I leave out the part about being pregnant because I still didn’t know how I felt about the information my self. 

“Betty, I think that he will come around, even if it takes some time. Everyone knows that boy is crazy about you, and I just think he wants you to stay.” she’s right 

 

“Ronnie, you have no idea how badly I want to stay but-”

 

“But nothing Betty. If you want to stay, stay.” I smile and nod 

 

“I’ll think about it, but right now I have to leave.” 

 

she squeezes me really hard and then gets up and leaves the room I begin to throw my things into a bag, but most of my stuff is at Jug’s so I’ll have to go there to get the rest of my stuff. When I am finished packing my heart hurts. I am not ready to leave this place, but I don’t have a choice. I load my things into the car and drive towards Jugs. when I get there he is gone. I walk into the trailer and it still smells like the cleaner I used yesterday, but all of the warm and fuzzy feelings I had are ones long forgotten. I walk into the bedroom and all of my things have overtaken our… Jugs room. I never realized how easily you could intertwine your life with someone in such a short time. I grab my clothes out of the drawer they have taken over, and then I pick up all of my shoes and throw them in another bag. I gather my things from the bathroom. I leave my toothbrush so that if I do come back there will be something waiting for me. It will also serve as a reminder to Jug that I want to come home someday. I remember the letters that I found in the closet and how they gave me peace of mind, so I sit down and compose a letter of my own. I lay the letter on his nightstand and then begin to walk out the door. Something stops me and I am drawn back into the room. I walk over to the bed, grab his pillow, and shove it on top of all of my things 

 

“Sorry Jug I’m going to need this more than you.” 

 

I walk back out of the room and this time I don’t stop until it’s to take one final look at the place I call home. I close the door behind me and get in my car. I can’t bring myself to leave, there is something that is keeping me from leaving. As I am getting ready to force myself to leave I hear the reason for my inability to leave. His motorcycle comes roaring in next to me. I get out of my car and walk over to him. He smiles at me and climbs off his bike.

 

“I didn’t want you to leave thinking I wanted you to step on a lego.” 

 

I laugh as tears fall from my eyes

 

“I still have to leave.” 

 

“I know, and I understand you not coming back. I guess we need to see how this is going to work before we decide if we want to do it or not. So go to California and then home to Chicago and I will see you later.” 

 

I take a step towards him and he opens his arms 

 

“I’m sorry Jones.” 

 

“Eh, it’s okay Coop at least this time we have a proper goodbye.” 

 

I cling to his shirt 

 

“But I don’t want a goodbye…” 

 

He pulls away from me and brushes his nose

 

“Then it’s a see ya later, but I need you to go before I don’t ever let you leave.” 

 

I stand, frozen, my legs unable to move 

 

“Go! Please, Betty. Go…” 

 

The tears flow down uncontrollably as I walk back towards my car. I watch him grow smaller in the rearview mirror. The drive to the airport is spent in pure tears. The flight is no better, except for I have Jugs pillow and can take a nap and it will feel like he’s here. But I can’t sleep all I can do is think about how I left Jug without telling him. I know that I don’t know how I feel about the whole situation, but he deserves to know. I mean it’s his problem too, and I just left. I spend the majority of the flight in tears. I get so many weird stares and people asking if I’m fine and all I can do is nod. I am so thankful when the plane lands so I can get away from all of the people and off to do my job, because at least if I’m doing my job I can turn this sadness off for a while. After I’ve gotten my luggage from baggage claim I walk to the chauffeur pick up. I find the sign with my name on it an walk towards the man who is looking down at his phone rather than for me. When I get closer to him I am so annoyed. Why do I have to leave my family to do my job and he doesn’t have to do his

“Excuse me, sir, I’d really appreciate if you did your fucking job rather than play on your phone.” 

 

The man looks up at me and I begin to cry. He drops the sign that says Elizabeth Cooper and wraps his arms around me.

 

“How did you arrange this?” tears fall onto his shirt

 

“Well, when you called me letting me know you’d be heading this way. I called Veronica and she called Harry, and they are going to give you a few hours off to relax before they swamp you with work.” 

 

“God Kev it’s so good to see you.” 

 

“I’ve missed you too Betty. Now I do have a question for you and I need you to answer honestly.” 

 

“What?” he takes my bags and I follow him to his car 

 

“Is what Cheryl told me true?” 

 

“What did she tell you?” I swallow because if she’s told Kev then she’s told Jug and he is going to hate me

 

“I think you know what she told me, don’t you.” 

 

“We didn’t mean for it to happen. I mean I’m on birth control and I never thought this would happen. I don’t even know if I’m going to keep the baby, so this might not even be an issue for much longer” 

 

when I look back up at him his mouth is wide open and his eyes are huge 

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

I close my eyes

 

“What did Cher say?” 

 

“That you two were back together. Are you pregnant?” 

 

I run my hands through my hair 

 

“Yes.” 

 

He closes the trunk and pulls me into another hug. 

 

“Well then let's go get lunch and you can finish telling me all about it.” 

 

“Sounds good, this parasite makes me really hungry.” 

 

We drive towards the sign that says Santa Monica Pier when we get there we park and head towards a little restaurant that sits towards the end of the pier called Mariasol. It’s a cute little Mexican restaurant that is pretty dead granted it’s only 11:30. We order and I tell Kevin everything more than I’ve told anyone else because he is my best friend and he is the only person in the world who I know won't tell anyone except maybe Moose because that’s his person and I don’t think Moose will tell anyone either. We finish eating and he suggests a walk on the beach to help cheer me up. I agree because I want to spend all the time possible with him before I have to leave. We walk until he finds a perfect sitting spot. We stick our toes in the water and he pulls me close to him.

 

“Betty not to kill the mood, but what are you going to do about the... You know…” 

 

I shrug 

 

“I don’t know Kevin. I mean I always saw myself having kids. It’s just right now… I mean not even two weeks ago I fell into my normal routine of fucking shit up, and I don’t want to fuck this up too, this child deserves better than a mentally fuck mom and a gang leader dad. I mean he watched a child die two weeks ago because he pissed off a rival gang. What if they find out he has a child and go after the baby. Would I be a good mother if I inflicted that on a baby? I don’t know there is just so much to think about, and honestly, I don’t think Jug and I are there yet, and I don’t really want to be a single mom.” 

 

He laughs and holds me a little tighter

 

“Betty Cooper I love you, but you are stupid. I get your concerns, but if you think for a minute that Jug would let you do this alone you have absolutely lost it. I don’t know how he has been these last few weeks or years for that matter, but the Jughead I remember loved you and wanted to spend the rest of his life growing with you and I think that if you told him you were pregnant he’d be confused and upset that you kept it from him. And for being a single mom Betty you are always going to have people who will help you. I’m in no way trying to tell you what to do because ultimately it’s your decision and I’ll support whatever you choose. I just don’t want you to jump into anything without at least telling him.” 

 

“I won't. I wish I would have called you about this yesterday. God, I didn’t realize how much I missed you. Thank you.” 

 

“I’ve always got your back, Cooper. I love you, but now I’m going to have to take you to work. So let’s get going.” 

 

He stands and helps me up and we walk back to his car. When we get there he tells me that he will take my things to his apartment and then pick me up after work and we will go and get dinner. When I get out of his car I am overwhelmed because this studio is huge and I’ve never felt so lost in my entire life. I walk over to the entrance and let them know who I am. The guard pulls out an ID badge for me and tells me that Joe will give me a ride back to the building I am supposed to be in. We take a golf cart back to Stage 7 and he lets me off and tells me to have Harry call him when I am ready to leave. I walk in and have no clue where to go. I have never been on a stage before and here I am doing it alone. I walk up to one of the people who look like they know what they are doing and ask them where I can find Harry. He takes me right to where he, some other guy, Sarah are fighting 

 

“Hey, guys I’m here.” 

 

The one guy shakes his head at Harry and walks away. Sarah runs up to me and pulls me into a hug 

 

“Oh hi, Betty it is so good to see you. It’s been forever! How was the rest of your stay in Riverdale?” 

 

“It was good. How are you?” 

 

“I’d be better if Tyler over there would drop dead.”

 

Harry walks towards me 

 

“Elizabeth. It’s good to see you. How are we feeling? I heard you were in the hospital.”

 

“I’m okay, and yeah I was in the hospital this morning, but then you called and I flew out here.” 

 

“Are you sure you are okay?” 

 

“Yep. I’m ready to go. Let’s fix this problem.” 

 

“Alright if you say so.” 

we walk to a room off of the main stage and begin to go over the script. They read through it and I can tell what’s wrong almost instantly 

 

“Your two leads don’t work well together. Now either they figure it out of you take the guy playing Taylor and make him Nick since those two seem to have chemistry.”

 

“You think they have chemistry?” 

 

“I do. I don’t know if it will transfer on camera, so let’s go and test it out.” 

 

“Wow, what happened to the girl from the beginning of the tour?” 

 

I laugh and walk out towards where the camera

 

“Let’s go! We don’t have all day to figure this out and then reshoot all the footage, so let’s go.” 

 

We all walk out and they act out the scene we just ran at the table. It is amazing 

 

“There is no question about it he is Nick.” 

 

“Okay, then we have a lot of work to do.” 

 

We spend the next several hours reshooting almost all of the footage, and we have even more work to do tomorrow. It’s around 4:30 when things start going downhill. The former lead actor Alec starts threatening to walk, and Harry is on the phone with someone about getting me an interview with E! News. overhearing this conversation doesn’t excite me based on how my last interview went. The producer is complaining about how long everything is taking and how he just wants to go home. Everyone else is bombarding me with questions. Questions I don’t have the answer to, and things are starting to get a little overwhelming. There comes a point where I could hear a pin drop. Everything is moving at such a fast pace that I feel myself beginning to panic. My eyes feel like they weigh a ton and every time I blink I have to focus harder than before. I begin to see black dots and then I hear someone yell my name. I stop trying to fight what's coming and just close my eyes and let it happen. The cold floor welcomes me with warm arms and I let myself drift. 

 

There is a loud noise blaring in the behind all the yelling and order shouting

 

“Is there anything we need to know about the patient?” 

 

“No, I don’t really know her. She’s my employer and her name is Elizabeth Cooper.”

 

“Is she allergic to anything?” 

 

“I don’t know” 

 

I open my eyes 

 

“No I’m not allergic to anything, but I’m pregnant and I’ve passed out before if that helps.”

 

“Ms. Cooper glad you decided to join us. How are you feeling?” 

 

“Fine. I’m just tired. I really want to figure out why this baby is out to kill me.” 

 

“Well, we will get you to the hospital and try to figure it out. Is there anyone we can call?” 

 

“I’m staying with a friend I’ll call him when we get to the hospital.” 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yeah. I think I’m just going to take a nap now.” 

 

I close my eyes and try to sleep but the potholes and itchy blanket make it impossible. We arrive at the hospital and they move me in to and they wheel me into the ER. An overly cheery nurse takes my blood and runs my labs before leaving me alone. I grab my phone off of the rolling tray and call Kev

 

“Is it time to pick you up already?” 

 

“Well, there’s been a change of plans.” 

 

“What do you mean? I am still picking you up right?”

 

“Yeah! It might just be tomorrow afternoon at the UCLA medical center 

 

“Oh my god, Betty are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah, I guess. I passed out again and they just started running test in order to find out what's wrong with me. They also said they would be getting in contact with our hospital to see what they found.”

 

“What room are you in?” 

 

“I don’t know, and I don’t want you to give up your night to take care of me.” 

 

“Betty this isn’t up for discussion. If you don’t find out what room you're in I’m going to tell them I’m the father of your child. So?” 

 

I press the nurse call button and the cheery nurse in bright pink scrubs comes running in

 

“Are you okay Ms. Cooper?” 

 

“Fine. what room am I in?” 

 

“You are in room 3B. Is that all?” 

 

“Yes thank you.” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

She leaves and I put the phone back up to my ear

 

“Did you hear her?” 

 

“Yes. I will be there in about fifteen minutes depending on traffic. Do you want anything while I’m out?” 

 

“Not unless you have something that can make me not pregnant.” 

 

“Sorry baby mamma I don’t have the cure for that. I’ll see you soon. I love you”

 

“I love you too be safe.” 

 

I hang up the phone and turn on the tv and snuggle in to watch Family Feud. I close my eyes and listen to Steve Harvey making fun of the contestant answers. This reminds me of Jug we used to watch this show in the morning after falling asleep with the TV on. I pick up my phone and contemplate texting him but I know that we need to try being apart. So rather than texting him I open my photos and look at all the pictures I’ve taken over this last month. The majority of them are ones I took before Jug woke up or when he wasn’t paying attention. I find my favorite he is sitting on the couch playing with his hair and catches me taking photos and the largest grin covers his face as he tells me to stop. We were so happy and domestic. I feel tears pooling in my eyes but am interrupted by the door opening

 

“Hey Coop, how are you feeling?” 

 

“Hey, Kev I’m okay. I feel like a pin cushion. A very tired pin cushion.” 

 

“I’m sorry mamma. Hows the parasite?” 

 

“Ew if I keep this baby are people really going to call me mamma? And it’s fine.” 

 

Kevin sits down next to me and pulls me into his shoulder. 

 

“Sadly that will be your name for the rest of your life. There may be some alterations made such as mom, mommy, and mother but mamma is your new name.” 

 

I roll my eyes and snuggle in closer to him 

 

“Why did this happen to me? It’s not like we were stupid, and why am I here. I mean I shouldn’t even know that I’m pregnant, most people don’t find out until later on.”

 

“About that any ideas yet?”

 

“No, they said my results should be back around seven there is apparently some backup.” 

 

“Well, I hope they can figure it out. I need you to get better soon.”

 

“Me too. I know this is rude of me but if I fall asleep please don’t leave. I hate sleeping alone.” 

 

“I won't. I promise and it’s not rude if you need to sleep, sleep.” 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Of course. Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

 

I smile at him and let my heavy eyes close

When I wake up I am completely alone. I pull myself up and go to grab my phone but there's a note laying on it. 

‘Betts they said they weren’t going to keep you overnight, but it would be late when you got out, so I am running some errands. I will be back shortly after you wake up if not before. -Kev’ 

My Dr walk into the room and looks concerned

“Is there something wrong?” 

 

“No not at all Ms. Cooper. Your blood tests came back normal and now our best guess is that your body is just having a hard time adjusting to being pregnant. So it’s stressed out and then you are adding extra stress to it. Which is being aided by the dehydration and lack of nutrition. Have you drink plenty of water and eating at least three meals a day?” 

 

I look down at my hands 

 

“I’ll take that as a no. Ms. Cooper, you know you aren’t just taking care of you now, and if you plan on keeping this baby or even if you are not, you have to take care of you both until you decide. We are going release you here soon and I won't be here when they do, so I hope you get to feeling better soon and if you need anything while you are here in LA you can give me a call.”  
“Thank you, Dr. Wilson. I really appreciate it and I promise that I will work harder to take better care of myself.”  
“Goodnight Ms. Cooper. I really hope you start to feel better.” 

he leaves the room and I am left alone again. Well I’m not really alone am I… I let my hand find it’s way to my stomach 

“Hello parasite... Can you please stop putting me in the hospital? At least while we are here in LA. mommy can’t keep- did I just call myself mommy… oh my god.” 

At that moment I know there is nothing left to question I know what I want to do. I pull out my phone to call Kevin and there’s an email preview from Ms. Johnson. 

‘Hi, Betty it’s Katie Johnson. These turned out amazing Betty. You are a true beauty. Thank you for putting up with me. I hope to have you again soon.’

 

I ignore the email for right now and call Kev. he doesn’t answer, so I call Cheryl because I need to tell someone that knows what I’ve decided. 

 

“Hey Betty, how are you?”  
“I’m tired. I miss home already. How are you?”  
“I’m Good, hey Veronica, Archie, and Jughead just got here. Do you want to say hi?”  
“Um, no... actually, the nurse is back I gotta go.”  
“Nurse, what nurse, Betty are you okay?”  
“Uh yeah sure... Talk to you later. Bye.”  
I hang up the phone and run my hands through my hair 

 

“Shit.” 

 

Cheryl tries calling me back. I send her to voicemail and then my phone rings again this time it Jug. I know I shouldn’t answer but I miss him so much. I put the phone up against my ear and I can hear him breathing he doesn’t say anything for a while he just sits on the other end breathing until finally, he speaks 

 

“Hi, Betts.” 

 

“Hey Jug.” 

 

“Are you in the hospital again?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He takes a deep breath 

 

“Damn it betty why didn’t you call us?” 

 

“Because it’s no big deal. Kev is taking good care of me.

 

“It is a big deal. Do you want us to fly out there?” 

 

“No. Jug we are supposed to be seeing how it feels to be apart and if you were to fly out here we wouldn’t be doing very well, would we. I am fine. I get to leave soon so there is no need to worry.”

 

The door to my room opens and Kevin walks in.

 

“Hey, actually I have to go. Tell everyone I said hi and that I miss them.” 

 

“Betts wait-”

 

“Love you, bye.” 

 

I look up at Kevin and he is grinning at me

 

“What are you grinning at?” 

 

“You.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

He looks down at my hand. This whole time I had been rubbing my stomach without realizing it. I begin to laugh and the laughter then turns to tears. I move my other hand down and then look up at Kevin 

 

“Am I really going to do this?” 

 

“I think you are. Let’s get you out of here mamma.” 

 

“Shut up. Don’t call me that, and yes please I don’t want to spend any more time in this damn hospital.” 

 

He hands me a bag of my things

 

“I thought you’d feel better leaving in these verses the hospital authorized sweats.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

I pry open the drawstring bag to and find my favorite sweats a Jugs favorite shirt. I pull it up to my nose and inhale my heart stops at the smell of him. 

 

“Thanks, Kev this is just what I needed.” 

 

“I’ll be right outside if you need anything.” 

 

He walks out of the room and I climb out of bed. I take off the hospital gown and pull on Jugs shirt. Just wearing his shirt makes me feel better. I grab all of my things and head out to meet Kevin 

 

“Let's not come back here okay parasite? Oh god, I’ve lost it. Great.” 

 

I slide on my shoes and walk out to join Kevin 

 

“Ready?” 

 

“Yes. I just have a few papers to sign and then we can go.” 

 

We head back to Kevin’s house and Moose is inside waiting with pizza. We spend the evening watching tv and talking about what I’ve been doing and what I’ll do after this movie and book die down and it hits me I know what I want to do. I excuse my self and call Ronnie. The phone keeps ringing and Kevin walks in 

 

“Everything okay?” 

 

I hold up my finger as the call goes to voicemail 

 

“Hey, Ron. I just wanted to tell you that Kevin says hi, and I wanted to thank you for taking me home. I know at first I wasn’t happy with you, but I now understand how hard it was for you to be away from Arch. I also wanted to let you know that I’m flying back to Chicago on Thursday after my interview to get Moose and then I’m going home for good. I hope to see you soon. I love you, Ron, bye.”

 

“I still think it’s hilarious that you named your dog after my boyfriend. So, Betty, I take it by that phone call you are ready to tell Jughead about the parasite.”

 

“No, but it means that I’m ready to be within two hundred feet of him. I miss the certain things he can offer a girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what did you think?!!  
> Do you think that Betty will tell Jug? let me know what you think down in the comments!  
> If you enjoyed it leave some love down below it a Kudo <3


	24. Chapter 23

Elizabeth Cooper! I didn’t need to hear that.” 

He throws his hands over his ears. I smile at him as I begin to repack

“No, it’s not just that. I don’t even want to go back to Chicago. I want to just go and tell him that I was stupid for thinking I didn’t have anything to come back too. I want to tell him that I’m never leaving again, and I need him to wear this shirt again because after a week of almost constant wear it no longer smells like him.”

“Then why are you going back to Chicago at all?” 

“I have to get my dog. I can’t do life without him there too, and I need all of my things.” 

“Where are you going to keep a dog? Hell, where are you going to stay?” 

“Stop being practical Kev and just support my spontaneity” 

“I’m going to miss you, Cooper.” 

“Not as much as I’m going to miss you. I promise that I will fly out here more.” 

“That won't be necessary. I was thinking…” 

“Are you coming home too?”

“No. I don’t think I can ever go back to living such a low key life. However, I got a job offer to work in at a studio in New York. so, rather than being a flight away from you and my future niece or nephew I’d only be a forty-five-ish minute car ride away.” 

I begin to cry and throw my arms around him 

“Oh, Kevin that would amazing! I can’t imagine you being that close.” 

“I know and it’s such an amazing opportunity, I’d be stupid to pass it up, but I’m not sure if I can get Moose on board with it.” 

“He loves you and I have a feeling that he would follow you to the ends of the world. All you have to do is ask.” 

“I know and I know that I need to do it soon… I just feel like he’s already given up so much for me already can I really ask him to do this again?” 

“All you can do is ask.” 

He lets go of me and sits down on the bed

“Maybe I’ll do it when you tell Jug about the baby.” 

His words take me by surprise 

“Wow, that was a low blow! But a very fair deal. I guess we are both going to have to face these demons eventually.” 

He takes a deep breath in and then flops back onto the bed 

“And I guess it’s better to do it sooner rather than later. I’m just not ready to potentially lose him…not after everything we’ve been through. I mean first he wouldn’t come out so we had to date in secret, and then he enlisted and went overseas and I thought I lost him, then when he came home we had to work to get back to what we had… I don’t know if I can do that again.” 

I lay down next to him knowing exactly how he feels. I am in a very similar boat because what if when I tell Jug about this parasite he leaves me or never wants to see me again. I don’t know what I would do. I look at Kevin as he stares at the ceiling

“Hell if they both decide to leave us at least we will have each other and I think we could both do worse than that.” 

He laughs as he finally looks away from the ceiling

“I guess being stuck with you for the rest of my life wouldn’t be so bad.”

“The only downfall is that it wouldn’t be just us…there would be a screaming baby involved.  
Think your still up for it?” 

“Yes! I am going to love my screaming niece or nephew. I just hope it doesn’t come down to that, but we will never know unless I go an have this conversation. Wish me luck.” 

“Wait! You are telling him now?” 

“Yes. I want to move closer to home… to you, and if you are leaving Thursday then I either need to know if I’m going with you or waiting until Moose is ready.” 

He climbs off the bed and walks towards the door

“Sleep well, Betts… I’ll see you in the morning.

The rest of my time with Kevin went great he made sure that I was eating and drinking lots of water which seemed to keep things right on track. I have actually started to feel really good about this little parasite. The interview went great they even asked me to come back. I wonder if they are going to want me back when I look like a beached whale. It’s finally Thursday and I had been doing really well about keeping my anxiety at bay, but I was getting ready to fly back to Chicago to get my dog, to fly back to Riverdale and hope that this little blips dad won't leave me to do this alone. The ride to the airport is the worst. I hate the idea of leaving Kevin again… it has been so nice just being with him, but it won't be long until he and his fiance are within driving distance from me. It’s crazy to me that he was worried about Moose not wanting to go with him and then for Moose to just pop the question like that makes me so happy. When we pull into the airport I want nothing more than to just stop and stay here forever

“I wonder if he already knows.” 

Kevin puts the car into park and looks over at me 

“Who knows what?” 

“Jug and about the parasite.” 

“I thought we decided to call it a baby and if he knew don’t you think he would have called you or been on a flight out here?” 

“I guess you're right. I just don’t want to be the one to tell him so I was hoping that Cheryl would have told Ronnie or Toni so that they would have either told him or someone else who would have done it for me… and I know but it’s still a parasite and I am its host. We are living in a Parasitism relationship. So by all terms, this baby is a parasite and I call it how it is.” 

“I know how much easier it would be for him to hear it from someone else but imagine how heartbroken he would be, and stop talking about your baby like that. It’s not very nice, and I don’t need my niece or nephew coming out of the womb with any more complexes.” 

“Fair-” 

I feel my words catch in my throat as I try to keep the tears from falling. I take a deep breath in as the first tear escapes from my eye 

“I’m really going to miss you. Thank you for being so amazing. I love you” 

“Betty Cooper, are you crying over me?” 

He laughs at me 

“Go on get out of my car before I make you stay here in LA with me forever.” 

I climb out of the car and grab my suitcase out of the backseat

“Bye Kev.” 

“Bye Betts. Call me after you’ve told him no matter how he reacts.” 

“I will. “ 

I walk towards the door and watch as Kevin drives away. There's no turning back now. Once on the plane, I curl up in my seat and spend the majority of the flight trying not to vomit. The flight is normal and boring until we get closer to Chicago and I catch a glimpse of the skyline that stole and broke my heart. When we get into the airport I realize how late it is. Jetlag is going to kill me by the end of this tour. I walk to the baggage claim and wait for my bag. By the time I’ve gotten my things, it’s nearly one am and I can’t wait to crawl into my own bed. The Uber ride to my apartment is painfully long. I can’t seem to get comfortable and the car has this fragrance that is not making the parasite or host very happy. The driver also takes me to the wrong apartment building, when we finally pull up outside my building I see that our light is on and I become a little concerned. I told the dog sitter that I would be back today and that Moose would be fine until I got back, so why are the lights on. I walk up the stairs and when I get to the door it is cracked open 

“Hello is anyone here?” 

I can hear the sounds of dogs nails racing towards me but no answer. Seconds later a dog is jumping up to greet me 

“Moose! Hi Baby!” 

“I set my things down on the counter and look around the apartment. There are boxes stacked everywhere and something feels off 

“Hello…” 

I holler again and this time I hear someone rustling in Ronnies room. I tiptoe over to her door and it opens making me jump. Moose runs into the room as Ronnie walks out

“Oh my god, what are you doing here?” 

She pulls me into a hug 

“Well when we talked last you told me you were moving back and then I told Arch and he said he wished I’d come back too, so I called and told them we would be out of here by Friday night, so I came back to pack everything before you got here, because I got a strange call from Kevin that said we needed to talk. So everything's packed and I’m all ears.” 

I run my hands through my hair 

“Of course he would pull some shit like this. Give me a minute to change and pee.” 

She smiles at me and I storm into the bathroom. I sit down on the toilet and pull my phone out of my jacket pocket. I punch in his phone number not giving a shit if he’s awake or not he is going to hear how I feel. I can feel myself growing more and more agitated with each ring. Finally after what feels like the millionth ring he answers 

“Hey! Did you make it home?” 

“No, I’m calling from the afterlife. Yes, I made it home and I am not happy with you.” 

“I’m glad you made it home, and why are you upset with me?” 

“You told Ron I had things to tell her… what do I have to tell her Kev?” 

“Well you have several things to tell her, but you know what you have to talk about Betty.” 

“No I don’t Kevin, so why don’t you fill me in.” 

“Well, first of all, how about the fact that you are just over four weeks pregnant or you could start by telling her about my engagement.” 

“You could tell her about your own engagement Kevin. Why do I need to tell her about the parasite? I haven’t even told Jug.” 

“You have to tell her because she is your best friend within fifty feet of you and you are going to need someone after you tell him, so I just thought it would be nice to have her.” 

“Well, it’s not. For starters, you are my best friend, and Cheryl is here so I have her. If I tell her then there is a huge chance that Jug will know before I can tell him myself.” 

“Betts she would be heartbroken if she knew you didn’t want her to know… plus you are telling Jughead soon anyway. She deserves to know since she is to thank for your dalliance.” 

“Fine. Kevin, I will tell her all about this pest that is going to ruin my life. You win. I’ll call you later. Bye.” 

“Bye Betts call me when you are done. I love you.” 

I hang up on him faster than I’ve ever hung up on anyone before. I pull my dress off and put it in my travel bag. I pull on my pajamas and open the door. When the door opens a very concerned Ronnie is leaning against the door frame

“So Kevins engaged” 

She bites her bottom lip clearly holding back tears 

“That's really awesome. I’m so happy for him” 

She can no longer hold back her tears. I walk out of the bathroom and pull her into a hug 

“So I take it you heard everything then…” 

“Yeah… are you dying? Because I can handle it. I’ll be by your side for the rest of your-” 

“What no. why would you think that I’m dying?” 

“Well, you said that you had a parasite. Do they think you contracted it when we went on vacation? Oh my god, it could have been the food in Prague?” 

I can’t help but laugh

“Let’s go sit down.” 

“Why are you laughing about being sick, B, I need you to get better. I don’t want to do life without you.” 

“Veronica Just sit down and shut up.” 

She sits down but can’t stop fidgeting

“Okay so what I am about to tell you must stay between you and I. You cannot tell Archie. Okay?” 

She nods. I take a deep breath in desperately trying to center myself

“So um you know how you arranged for us to come home for my book tour and how I rekindled things with Jughead… well that almost five weeks ago and almost two weeks ago I began to get really sick… and well… I found out that I am umm… I’m… Ronnie, I’m nearly five weeks pregnant.” 

She stops moving and her eyes grow large like a child in a candy store who’s just been told they can get whatever they want. Her eyebrows climb up her face like a caterpillar on a leaf. Her mouth falls to a straight line and her hands coil up into a fist 

“Don’t joke about something like this Betty that’s just sick.” 

She gets off the couch and heads towards her room 

“I’m not joking. Why would I joke about this?” 

She looks back at me and her face is covered in abhorrence 

“Are you seriously that stupid?” 

My hand flutters down over my stomach I have this overwhelming urge to protect this baby 

“It’s not like I meant for this to happen but it did and I thought you’d be just a little more supportive. It’s not like I’m dying when you thought I was dying you were prepared to stand by me and now you look at me like I’ve destroyed something you love.”

She laughs and walks over to where we keep the wine

“You did destroy something I love Betts... You destroyed your life. You have this promising future as a writer, movie producer, or literally anything you want to be but you are throwing it away on some gang leaders stray sperm.”

I feel my heart fall into my stomach as she rips my new fragile world apart

“Ronnie I didn’t mean for this to happen, but this isn’t what I planned. I wanted everything you said but I also wanted to be happy and for the first time in months I feel like I have a purpose and that makes me happy. I don’t have the aspirations to travel and be what you want from me. Ronnie, I want life and this baby makes me want to do that.” 

she slams her wine bottle down and glares up at me

“GOD betty you are so naive! Jughead would never want to settle down and raise a baby right now! You think he’s going to what propose to you when you tell him? No! He is going to run out the door faster than his mom did to him. Now, do you really want to raise a child alone? Where would you even live, because you can bet your ass you won't want to live in a trailer with a screaming baby, or are you going to live with Polly and her to kids. Have fun living in the murder house with the looney queen herself.” 

I try to breathe but the pure rage I feel right now rips out of me 

“JUST SHUT THE HELL UP VERONICA! I don’t care if Jug wants this baby or not. I have enough money to buy a place of my own and to support them. I wrote a book that’s becoming a movie if you forgot. I have thought about this for almost two weeks now and I didn’t think I was going to keep it, but then it hit me this is what I WANT not what someone else told me to do. Not you, Harry, Jughead, Kevin, or Polly. ME, I chose this. I want this baby and I want you in this babies life, but if you don’t want that fine, after we move out tomorrow that will be the last you see me, but if when you wake up you can see how amazing this is then I will forget this happened and tell you all about how excited I am for this baby the choice is yours.” 

I have never heard my voice so loud before but the way she was talking about my baby has pushed me over the edge. I may not have wanted this baby in the beginning but now I feel so connected, this is my baby and she doesn't get to take that from me. I walk towards my bedroom, when I get in the walls are bare and feels cold. I sit down on my bed and call for Moose. He comes running in and jumps up next to me. He licks my face and then lays down in my lap. I lay down and he moves his way up to my face and nuzzles in. 

“I’m sorry that you had to see that fight but I guess that I can’t hide it from you either… Moosey man you are going to be a big brother. I hope you like this baby more than Veronica did because apparently, she doesn’t like this little nugget very much. I’m also nervous that the dad isn’t going to be too happy either, but Kevin was really happy and he said that he would help me. So I guess that if things don’t work out then it will be you me and a baby… think you can handle that?” 

He nudges me with his wet nose before licking me

“So I take that as a yes. Good.” 

I scratch his ears and let myself begin to drift. There is a loud thud in the kitchen. I squint at my phone to see the time

“5:45 yeah I definitely didn’t need more than two hours of sleep. Today is going to be a great day. Thanks, Moose” 

I go to get out of bed but Moose is still laying next to me so he couldn’t have been the one to make that noise. I roll over and pull my sleeping puppy closer to me and try going back to sleep, but not even five minutes later there is a soft knock on my door.

“Come in.” 

The door creaks open slowly as a somber face pokes its way in 

“Can I come in?” 

Her voice is barely a whisper as she tries to hold back tears 

“Yes. what do you need?” 

She walks towards the bed and sits by my feet. Moose walks down and licks her. She makes him sit and then finally looks at me 

“I just wanted to come and tell you that I was out of line. I should never have said those things to you. I was just so upset that you told Kevin before me… I just want you to have the world and I’m also scared for you… raising a baby isn't easy especially if you are doing it alone, but that doesn’t matter I should have just said what I was really feeling and that was that I’m jealous. I wish I had your strength and drive but I don’t and I long for what you have. I’m also jealous because I can’t have kids and you waltz in to inform me that you are having a baby.” 

She takes a long pause. I can see the tears welling up in her eyes as her unsteady breathing vibrates the bed. She tries to speak again but the tears catch in her throat. I can feel how upset she is, so I stick out my arms 

“Come here.” 

She crawls towards me and right into my arms

“Betty I am so sorry.” 

She sobs into my neck. I run my fingers down her head 

“It’s okay Ron. I should have told you sooner and to be fair neither of us handled that very well.” 

“No Betty you don’t have to apologize I was disgustingly out of line. So here’s what I should have said instead... “ 

She takes a deep breath and wiggles in so that our noses are touching. 

“That’s amazing! You are going to have a baby. How are you feeling? Are you scared? Have you told Jughead? And then after all of those questions, I should have walked over to you and pulled you into the biggest hug because this is amazing news. I would then tell you that it doesn’t matter if Jughead wants to be there or not because you are strong and successful and this baby will be the luckiest baby in the world, and then I should have told you I love you because I do and no matter how jealous I am I will always love and support you.” 

She stops talking and continues to cry. Her words are so overwhelming and kind that they provoke my own. We lay there holding each other crying until I feel the need to respond

“To answer your questions I am terrified of this growing thing inside of me. It’s strong yet so weak. I feel okay as long as I eat and drink a lot of food… if I don’t the little parasite gets mad and then stresses out my body, which ends with me in the hospital. I haven’t told Jug but you know that. I feel sick even thinking about telling him because what if he really does choose to leave me… I don’t know what I’ll do. I am so glad that you didn’t choose to leave me. I love you so much Ronnie and I want you to be a part of this babies life.” 

She sits back next to me

“I know I can’t feel anything yet, but can I feel your stomach?” 

I take a deep breath and roll my eyes 

“Another thing I’m going to have to get used to, but yes you can.” 

She grins and pulls my shirt up to reveal my slightly bloated stomach 

“Hi, little bean! I’m your aunt Ronnie and I know it might not seem like it but I am so excited to meet you. Oh, I am going to spoil the hell out of you and your uncle Archie is going to be so happy to learn about you since his two best friends made you. Oh and your dad… well, he’s an acquired taste who I will make sure is apart of your life. I love you and your mommy. You won the lottery with her! I can already tell that you are going to be just like her. I can’t wait to watch you grow.” 

“Okay, are you done talking to the parasite because their host needs to sleep before her flight… when is our flight?” 

She looks me dead in the eye and smiles a big I’m Sorry smile 

“We leave at seven so you kind of need to get up now and get Moose ready to fly.”

“Ronnie really but I didn’t get in until late how do you expect me to function?” 

“I don’t, you can sleep on the plane. We will get you set up at a hotel-” 

“No. I will not be staying in a hotel. Before I left I had dinner with Polly and she said that if I ever wanted to come home all I had to do was call and I had a room. I called her yesterday to let her know I was coming.” 

“Oh B that's amazing! I’m so happy that you don’t have to go worry about a place to stay. When are you going to tell Jughead?” 

“V, I don't know. I plan on keeping my return home very low key until I can find a job as well as a place to stay. I don’t plan on telling him until after those two things are in the works.”

“What if he wants you to live with him?” 

“Well then that’s up to him, but I can't run around living on pipe dreams I have to have a home for the parasite.” 

She pouts 

“But I want to start decorating this little one's room and planning the baby shower!”

“Veronica Lodge slow down. I will tell him but this will be done at my pace and then once he knows you can HELP me plan and do those things. Okay?” 

She smiles and nods excitedly 

“Oh, I can’t wait! My bestie is having a baby!” 

She pulls me into a hug and kisses my head 

“All the exciting baby stuff aside you really need to get up. We have a flight to catch.” 

She leaps off the bed and skips out of my room and off to finish getting ready for the day ahead. 

“THE MOVERS WILL BE BACK THIS AFTERNOON TO GET OUR THINGS! SO THEY SHOULD BE IN RIVERDALE BY SATURDAY” 

She yells from her room. I roll my eyes and climb out of bed and pull out the dress I was wearing yesterday

“At least we will look put together” I whisper pulling the dress tightly over the little parasite to see if anyone can tell, but as expected I just look like I've eaten too much take out. I sigh and pull on my boots and then I am off to get all of my things in order

The morning and flight fly by before I know it Moose, Veronica, the parasite, and I are back home in Riverdale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what did you think?!! let me know what you think down in the comments!  
> If you enjoyed it leave some love down below or a Kudo <3


	25. Chapter 24

She's been gone almost two weeks and I’m not sure how much longer I can go without seeing her. Things have been pretty grim since she left. I wake up in the morning and roll over almost expecting my fingers to graze her soft skin, but this morning like every other my fingers find the cold untouched sheets. I feel like this torture wouldn’t be as bad if I could only get her to text me back, but she’s been so busy lately I feel like I ’m bothering or holding her back if I text or call her, so we have barely communicated since… I miss her voice, the last time I heard it she was in the hospital and didn’t talk for long. I’m worried for her, whenever I bring up her being sick she changes the topic or says she has to go. I just want to make sure she’s okay. I fish my phone out from under my pillow and dial her number, everything in me knows I shouldn’t but I just want to hear her voice. So, despite my better judgment, I press the call button. The phone barely rings before her groggy voice answers 

 

‘Hi’ 

 

Her voice is barely a whisper. I can picture her messy bed head as the light shines through the window kissing it just perfectly

 

‘Hey’ 

 

I press the phone harder to my face so I can hear her breathing. She hasn’t asked me what I want or hung up yet, so I guess this means she misses me too. After about five minutes I fear that she has fallen asleep on me

 

‘Are you still awake?’

 

‘Yes’

 

‘Good…’

 

She takes another long pause and I can feel that she needs to get going 

 

‘Alright Jug, I’ll talk to you later…’

 

Before she can finish I cut her off, because I need her to know how much I miss her

 

‘Betts I miss you… when can I come and visit you?’ 

 

She laughs 

 

‘Soon Jug…soon. I’m just getting used to being away from you and back into the swing of work, but I miss you too and I can’t wait until I can see you.’

 

‘Well, that’s a relief. I was nervous that when you got back Jack would be all over you…’

 

‘He wishes but I’m kind of in a relationship and it would be awkward to leave him for the guy I  
left him for. Also, I think we both realized I’m kind of in love with someone that’s not him so…’

 

I can finally breathe she loves me and isn’t off hooking up with Jack.

 

‘So you’re in love… can I ask with who?’

 

‘Ehh you don’t know them but they are pretty awesome and a lot younger than anyone I’ve gone after. I think you’d like them.’

 

‘Oh ouch.’

 

‘I mean I guess I love you too… you just have some strong competition now.’

 

‘I’m confident that I’ll prevail and that whoever has tried stealing you will lose.’ 

 

‘Cocky as always. Well, I really do have to go… call me later?’

 

Finally, she wants me to call her later! I can feel my stomach turn and hear my heart beat quicken 

 

‘Of course! What time?’

 

Oh god Jones you sound so desperate 

 

‘Um… let’s shoot for eight. I should be home by then.’ 

 

‘Okay and I should be free then so.. Eight it is…’

 

She's laughing at you dude. Stop acting like a dweeb who has nothing better to do than sit around and wait for her to be free. 

 

‘I love you Jug talk to you later’

 

And before you can respond shes already hung up. I roll over and stare up at the ceiling boy do I miss my girl. I check the time on my phone 

 

“Shit” 

 

I’m going to be late again. I jump out of my bed and run to the shower. By the time I am done, I am so late for my meeting that I am so close to not even going. I mean they can’t really do anything to me since I am in charge and I doubt they really want to be there either, so I take my time. By the time I am in my car I realized how much that phone call threw me off. All I can do is think about her. I must look like a crazy man who has lost all sense about himself, or like a ninny who's head is in the clouds. As I approach the tracks I see Polly's car pass me and the girl whos driving doesn’t look like Polly and why would Polly be on this side of town… maybe she took the kids to see Cheryl I mean they do live up that hill… or maybe it was Betty. My heart stops… is Betty here… I turn up the road that leads to Cheryl's house and drive the car as fast as it can go. When I pull up outside both Cheryl and Toni are climbing onto their bikes. I pull in behind them so they can’t leave. I just barely get the car in park as I jump out 

 

“WAS BETTY JUST HERE?” 

 

My voice cracks with desperation and Cheryl looks at me with a pinched face 

 

“No… she’s in Chicago where she’s been for over a week.” 

 

“Are you sure because I could have sworn I passed her on my way… was Polly here?” 

 

“Nope. we are supposed to go see them tonight for family dinner, but other than that no.” 

 

“Jones are you okay?” 

 

“I’m fine. I just need to see her. I am starting to go crazy.” 

 

“Why don’t you go home and call her.” 

 

“I have to go to work. We have a meeting.” 

 

“Yeah… one that started twenty minutes ago. So, just go home and I’ll run the meeting and you collect yourself. Are you okay to drive?” 

 

“Yeah sounds great. I’ll um see you later.” 

 

I climb back in my car. I swear that was her… maybe I am crazy. I mean I see her everywhere and I think that if I don’t go and get her then I will regret everything for the rest of my life. I don’t know how I survived for the last three years when we have been apart for less than two weeks and I crave to touch her skin again. I drive back towards my place but something draws me to Archies. I don’t know what it is… maybe it’s the fact that she might be next door or maybe its just that I need someone to tell me I’m crazy. My foot slams on the gas I need to get to her as fast as possible because the thought of possibly getting to see her has my stomach in my throat. I pull up outside his house and I can feel myself buzzing as I walk to his door. I knock and catch myself staring over at Polly's house hoping that she will walk out all of that house but she never does and instead of getting to see Archie it opens the door. She looks surprised to see me as she steps to the side letting me in

 

“Jughead… how can I help you?” 

 

The living room has been overtaken by boxes labeled ‘V’s living room’ or ‘V’s bedroom’. I begin  
to panic 

 

“Are you guys going somewhere?” 

 

She looks over at the mess and then waves her hand dismissing it 

 

“Sorry about the mess, and no… actually, I’m moving in.” 

 

“What about Fred? Where is he going to stay?”

 

She gives me a tight smile 

 

“Well since you are so concerned about the well being of Fred, he’s moving into a single story home. It’s easier for him to get around something smaller. Now if you are done interrogating me why are you here?” 

 

“Oh right… I um need to talk to Archie, is he here?” 

 

“No. He and Polly had to run some errands for the dinner we are having. He should be back soon if you want to wait.” 

 

“No that’s fine. What store did he go to?” 

 

Her face falls and I watch her grow more agitated and defensive

 

“Seriously Jughead. You’d rather stalk him than sit here and wait like a grown up?”

 

“Yes. where is he?” 

 

She laughs and opens the door 

 

“I’m not condoning a full grown adult acting like a child. Go home and we will see you later at the party.” 

 

She motions for me to leave 

 

“Wow you just move in and already the queen bitch is back. So fucking happy to see you grow more bitter with age.” 

 

“So glad you’ve grown up… oh wait, nevermind I forgot who I was talking to.” 

 

“You are such a pretentious bitch. I swear if Archie weren’t dating you, you’d die alone”

 

“That's such a big word for you wow I’m so impressed that you know words that big. Now please leave and grow up in the next few hours.” 

 

I go to say something in defense of myself but she has slammed the door. I pull out my phone and find Archies name in my recent and hope that the answers. He does and he sounds off 

 

‘Yo Jug what's up?’

 

‘Where are you? I need a drink’

 

‘I’m at the store. What happened are you okay?’

 

‘No man I’m in the worst mood ever. The monster you call your girlfriend is a downright bitch  
who is asking to eat my shoe.’ 

 

‘Dude leave her out of this. What do you need from me?’

 

‘I need a drink.’

 

‘Why?’ 

 

‘God Archie please stop trying to use your damn Psych degree on me.’

 

He laughs and then I can hear Polly's kids squealing at one another

 

‘Jug I have my hands full, what do you need?’ 

 

‘I think I saw Betty this morning.’

 

He stops laughing and mumbles something to the kids and Polly before addressing me 

 

‘Yeah… umm, meet me at your place in twenty.’

 

He hangs up the phone and I drive home. I drive home and after thinking I saw her, today my mind has been all over the place. I long to see her more than I have these last two weeks. I walk to my fridge and grab a beer. I wander over to the couch and think of all the memories we have had here… my favorite being the morning we ate pancakes together and talked about the life we both longed to have. I take a long swig of my beer and then it hits me… what am I doing here waiting for her to come home when I know where she lives. I could go and surprise her and then stay for a while since I don’t really have to be anywhere right now. I set my beer down and run into my bedroom. I drop down beside my bed and fish for my suitcase, but before my fingers can reach it they find a piece of paper. I pull the paper out and see that it's been addressed to me. I unfold it and written in the most perfect handwriting is the most beautiful goodbye I’ve ever read. Her being a writer has always made sense to me. The words bend to her touch like bamboo in the breeze and they flow together like water running smoothly down the river crashing into you like a wave on the rocks proving their intensity and forcing you to feel them. I shove the letter in my back pocket knowing that I’ve made the right decision. I throw some clothes in the bag and wait for Archie to come, but the time just keeps ticking and I can’t wait any longer. I shoot him a text 

 

‘Actually, I thought about it and I know how crazy I must sound so just forget it I’m good’

 

I jump in my car and speed towards the airport with the last words of her letter ringing in my ears

 

‘And for me home is you, so as long as I know you love me I will always be safe. I will always be home. I love you. Betts’ 

The flight is long but time seems to fly because I know soon she will be in my arms. People keep staring at me… I must look like a lovesick fool grinning from ear to ear, almost childlike, but I don’t care. Let them stare. When we land I swear my heart is beating a thousand beats per minute, It’s so fast and so loud that I can hear it, and almost taste is ripping out of my throat. The drive to her apartment nearly drives me insane. My phone keeps going off but I can’t look at it, nothing can pull me from this high. We pull up outside her apartment and I see that the light is on, so I jump out of the taxi nearly falling as I do. I shake off the minor bump and run to her door. I press the buzzer over and over everything in me waiting for her to open the door. Preparing for when my arms once again embrace her. I can hear the footsteps as she bounds down the stairs. Goosebumps cause the hairs on my arms to stand at attention as they prepare to feel her skin against them, like grass waiting for the first fall of snow. The doorknob turns and I wipe the sweat from my palms on the rough of my jeans. When the door finally creeks open and standing where Betty should be is a tall man wearing only his boxers… and just like that the high is gone and I am no longer floating. I am frozen in pure shock. I can feel that my mouth is open but I am too mad to close it, so I stand there gaping at the oversized man… A nearly naked... oversized man… Should I run? Or do I fight for my girl? I can take him. I look him up and down once more. Yeah, I can totally take him. I angle my shoulders to lessen his blow and puff my chest only for show. my words are harsh and cold as I try to reclaim what's mine 

 

“Who the hell are you?” 

 

“Woah, Woah, Woah chill dude. Who the fuck are you?” 

 

“I’m the tenents boyfriend. Who are you?” 

 

“I’m the tenant.” 

 

“No, you aren't. Betty Cooper is. Why are you here and who the fuck are you?” 

 

“Wait up, are you referring to the two babes who used to live here?” 

 

“No shit, and what do you mean by used to, as far as I know, they still do.” 

 

“Dude I just moved here from California so my sleep schedule is a little off and so are my manners but who the fuck do you think you are talking to me like this?” 

 

“I’m the dude who wants to know why you are in his girlfriend's apartment.”

 

“Like I said this is my apartment and I need… no, I want you to leave” 

 

“Where the fuck is my girlfriend?” 

 

“I don’t know. Some dude named Harvey or Harry said they moved back to a shitshow town to lead fairytale lives. I didn’t ask for their life story. I gave him the shit they left and unpacked. Now, will you please leave.” 

 

I run my hand through my hair and try to wrap my head around the concept of her being home and not calling me. I stumble off the stairs and watch as the man closes the door. I pull my bag off my shoulder and set it down on the stoop and follow after it. I pull her letter out of my pocket and try to figure out where I went wrong. What did I do to make her not tell me? Every line of her letter basically telling me she wanted me to come after her, but when I do she’s just gone… how is this possible. I put the letter back in my pocket and pull my phone out to see who all of the missed calls and texts are from. There are several from Archie, a few from Kevin, and one from Betty. I ignore them all and call Archie back. The phone rings and rings. Seriously am I so bad that people just have to ignore me. Finally, he answers, before he can talk he has to take several breaths to recover from laughing too hard 

 

‘Yo, where are you, man? You are missing a great party!’ 

 

‘I flew to Chicago to surprise Betty, but some dude opened the door and I don’t know where my girl is… do you know where she is?’

 

He pauses 

 

‘Umm Jug…. You need to come home’

 

I hear him excuse himself from the room and a door shut as he walks into another room

 

‘Jug that’s what this party was for… the girls came home last week and were looking for the right time to surprise you.’ 

 

‘Why wouldn’t she just come and knock on my door? Seeing her would have been surprising enough. I didn’t need another whole week to go by without seeing her. Especially if she was within driving distance. What did I do to keep her away?’

 

‘Jug stop, you didn’t do anything, there were just some things that they needed to get in order and now they are so there was no reason to wait. Catch the next flight and come home. We will pick you up at the airport.’ 

 

‘So it was her that I saw this morning?’

 

‘Yep if you would have just waited at your place five minutes longer.’ 

 

‘Why did you all lie to me. You made me feel crazy.’ 

 

‘Shut up and come home before I-’

 

There is some shuffling as someone else walks into the room and takes the phone from Archie. 

 

‘Hey Juggie’ 

 

Her voice is soft as if she's worried I’ll yell at her. I should yell at her. I should be fuming but I don’t think I can stay mad at her. 

 

‘Hey, Betts. So you’re home huh?’

 

‘Yeah and if you come home we can have a proper conversation as to why I kept you in the dark…’ 

 

She takes a deep breath 

 

‘I miss you, so promise me you will be on the next flight back here.’ 

 

‘Betts I can’t…’ 

 

‘You can’t be mad about this I was just-’

 

‘No, I mean the next flight leaves in five minutes… I won't make it, so I will catch the one after that, and then how about I take you to dinner?’ 

 

She laughs 

 

‘Geeze you had me worried and that sounds amazing. I’ll see you soon.’

 

‘I love you.’

 

‘I love you. Be safe’ 

 

I hang up first and begin hailing a cab like a mad man. I climb in the back of a taxi and we fly through the streets of Chicago arriving at the airport just in time. I get into a heated argument with the woman at the ticket counter. She tells me that I can’t change my ticket this late so in order to get home as quickly as I need I have to purchase another ticket for the next flight. The only seats they have open are ones in first class. I dig in my wallet and pull out my credit card and wait for her to run it and break my bank account. My stomach turns as she tells me it’s been approved. I pull my bag tightly over my shoulder and sprint towards my gate. They are getting ready to close the door as I shove my ticket in the attendants face. He calls down to the people on the plane, scans my ticket, and then lets me go. I run down the hall and nearly trip as I reach the entrance. The flight attendant giggles at me and then helps me to my seat making sure I don’t fall again. I thank her and she smiles at me before asking if I want anything to drink. I decline because at this point my nerves are all over the place plus my hatred for flying has made me quite queasy. I pull my bag from under my seat and rifle through it until I find my copy of ‘Men without Women’ and watch as it falls open to the ticket stub from when Betty and I went to see the double feature back in high school. I pull it aside and begin reading the words that Hemingway wrote. I spend most of the flight trying to get into the book but I can’t think about anything other than Betty. It’s funny how excited I am to see her. I finally give up on the book when the pilot tells us to put our seatbelts on and prepare for landing. As soon as we hit the ground I power on my cell and call Betty

 

‘Hi!’ 

 

‘Hey, we just landed. Do you want to meet at Pop’s or do you want me to pick you up?’ 

 

‘How romantic. I’ll just meet you there. What time?’

 

She sounds annoyed 

 

‘Are you okay?’

 

‘Yep fine. What time do you want me there?’

 

‘Um how about 8:15? I’ll close the restaurant while we are there and cook for you?’

 

‘How about we just have whoever is working cook us food and leave the restaurant open.’

 

‘If that’s what you want, sure. I’ll see you at 8:15’ 

 

She hangs up and I am left wondering what I did to upset her… I walk out of the airport and over to the parking lot and climb on to my bike. I contemplate heading to back to my place to clean up, but with how I’m hoping this evening will go it would be pointless to shower now. I drive straight towards Pop’s. I know she just wants us to have dinner like normal, but I am going to make it the most romantic dinner we’ve ever had at Pop’s. When I pull in the lot is pretty empty so kicking everyone out won't be too hard. I walk in and Adam is sitting on the counter playing on his phone while Pop is moping the floor. I flip the open sign to closed 

 

“Hey Adam, Pop, will you let me know when they leave? Also, you can leave early.” 

 

Pop smile and continues to mop the floor. Adam climbs off the counter and walks back to where I am

 

“Yo, why are we closing early?”

 

“I have a date tonight and we are having it here.” 

 

“Oh, a hot date what will Betty think?”

 

“Dude really? Have I ever told you anything about my personal life?” 

 

“Nope. sorry I asked. The last couple is waiting on their bill and then they will leave. Do you need anything from me?” 

 

“No. go hang out with your girlfriend before she leaves you for Chicago and then moves home without telling you.” 

 

“Do I want to know?”

 

I shake my head and continue to search for the table cloth. He walks away and doesn’t bother me until the last customer leaves, and then he only interrupts me to let me know that Pop left and he’s leaving. I walk out into the main room and turn off all the lights so that no one else comes while I’m waiting for Betty. I finish setting up as I see her car pull into the parking lot. I light the last candle and wait for her to walk in. When she does I can’t do anything but smile. She takes a deep breath in as she walks towards me 

 

“You look great.” 

 

“Thank you”

 

She smooths her dress and something seems off 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

She gives me a tight smile and nods

 

“Yeah just tired. I missed you.” 

 

She walks over and wraps her arms around me. I bury my nose in her hair and take a deep breath in. 

 

“I missed you more. How are you?”

 

“I’m okay. How are you? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I came home.” 

 

she rests her chin on my chest 

 

“Hey, that’s okay… I’m just glad you’re home. Do you want to eat?” 

 

She grins 

 

“That sounds great. What are we having?” 

 

“That’s a surprise. Go sit and I will bring it out.” 

 

She walks over to our booth and slides in. I walk back and grab the food. When I walk out and she is grinning. 

 

“All my favorites?”

 

“Am I that predictable?” 

 

Her grin gets even bigger. I set all of the plates down on the table and then slide in across from her. 

 

“Okay, so we have burgers, pancakes, french fries, chicken strips, and milkshakes. I was going to make you eggs and then let you ruin them with maple syrup but I wanted to be able to keep my own food down so I decided against it.” 

 

“This is amazing. Thank you.” 

 

We spend the next several minutes in silence picking from each of our plates, but I can’t stay silent anymore. I don’t to be upset about her not telling she was home but I can’t help it. I have to know why she did it. 

 

“So why did you come home?”

 

“Jug I’m not doing this now. I came to have dinner with the man I love, so can we please just eat quickly and then leave?” 

 

“Betty that sounds great but I need to know why you didn’t tell me.” 

 

She takes a deep breath and shakes her head 

 

“I’m not doing this now. I just want to be here with you. Can this please wait.” 

 

“No Betts. Can we please just talk about it now?” 

 

She takes another deep breath in and then goes to talk but stops herself by covering her mouth

 

“Excuse me. I’ll be right back” 

 

She slides out of the booth and runs towards the bathroom 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

She throws a thumbs up but keeps running. 

 

I look over at her plate and see that she has not touched any of her food. Maybe she just ate a lot of food at Archie and Veronica's party. By the time she comes back out, I have finished my burger and almost all of my pancakes. She walks over to the edge of the table and looks upset

 

“Is everything okay.”

 

“Yeah… Um, Polly called and she needs someone to watch the twins… she got called into work and her normal babysitter can’t make it… I’m sorry but I have to go.”

 

She turns to walk towards the door 

 

“Wait up! I can go with you. It could be kind of fun… think of all we could do after they go to bed.” 

 

She grins

 

“I wish but you know how strict Pollys is when it comes to them… I’ll call you before bed though.”

she leans down and kisses my cheek. As she starts to walk away I grab her wrist and pull her back to me. I run my nose across hers and then plant a soft kiss on her lips

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you too”

 

She kisses me again deepening it and this time when she pulls away I am left wanting more. I try going in for another but she pulls away. She runs her thumb across my lip and then climbs to her feet

 

“Bye Jug.” 

 

“Bye Betts.” 

she walks out the door and climbs into her car and drives away. I run my hands through my hair trying to process what's just happened but I can't, so I finish eating and then begin cleaning up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what did you think?!! let me know what you think down in the comments!  
> If you enjoyed it leave some love down below or a Kudo ❤️  
> I also just wanted to say that writing this story is has been an amazing journey and these next few chapters are my absolute favorite! Thanks for sticking around ❤️


	26. Chapter 25

I feel so bad lying to Jug, but this little parasite is having a bad day and I know that if I would have kept running to the bathroom Jug would have suspected something was going on and I’m just not ready for that yet. I spend my entire drive home contemplating turning around but when I pull up outside I know I made the right decision. I climb out of the car and see Archie and Ronnie sitting on the porch. I wave and Ronnie runs over. 

“B… what happened? Did you tell him?” 

“No…” 

I run my hand over my stomach 

“I don’t want to ruin this…you know when I’m here Polly knows how to help since she’s done this before and he made me burgers and the little parasite doesn’t like burgers. I couldn’t tell him because why would I stop eating burgers when everyone knows I love burgers.” 

She grabs my hands 

“B, calm down. If you told him, everything would be easier. He would know and then he would learn about Betty 2.0.”

“Ronnie I told you I don’t like that name.” 

“Fine, I won't call you that. What was your excuse?” 

“I told him that Polly needed a babysitter… he wanted to come and see what we could do after the twins fell asleep. I was so tempted to let him but I knew that I would end up without this dress and you can totally tell there’s an invader now and I think that it would be worse for him to find out like that.” 

“Betty you told me this morning if you have to go any longer without sex you’ll explode. How is not telling him going to help that problem?” 

“I don’t know… we could have had car sex and then my clothes could have stayed on....” 

She raises her eyebrow at me

“I don’t know! I can’t think anymore, this baby has fried my brain. I’ll tell him the next time I see him.” 

“And when is that?” 

“I don’t know, MOM!” 

“Shut up. I’ll see you later. I’m going to have a snack.” 

She winks and runs back over to Archie. 

“STOP RUINING SNACKS FOR ME!” 

She squeals as Archie carries her into the house. I shake my head as I walk into my own. 

Polly is passed out on the couch so I can only imagine that it was a rough time putting the kids to sleep. I pull the blanket from off the back of the couch, cover her, and then turn off the lights. She groans and rubs her face before rolling over. I walk up the stairs and peek into the twins room and as always Dagwood as wormed his way into Junie's bed. It’s so cute watching them grow up and become their own little people. It’s also been nice to watch them need each other more and more each day. I pull the door shut behind me and head to my own room. I kick off my shoes and I’ve never been more thankful in my life to take off a pair of shoes because these shoes killed my feet. I pull my dress off and throw it on my bed before grabbing a pair of shorts and my favorite Jughead Jones shirt off my dresser. I pull my shorts on and then walk over to my mirror and admire my little parasite. It’s amazing how prominent my little bump has become. I’m not sure how much longer I’ll be able to hide it… I suck my stomach in and now I only look like I’ve eaten too much, but then I breathe out and the facade is gone. I walk to my bed and pull on my shirt. I grab my dress and re-hang it in my closet. I run my hands over my clothes and then it hits me. I won't be able to wear these for much longer. I’m going to have to buy maternity clothes and those are just drab. I feel tears well in my eyes and my stomach growls.

“Damn it I should have eaten earlier.” 

There is a scratching at my door followed by a whimper. I open the door and there is Moose pouting up at me

“Get on in here” 

He runs in and jumps on my bed claiming his spot. I walk over and kiss him on the nose. His tail wags as his tongue covers my face. I scratch between his ears and then walk downstairs to get some food. I rummage through the fridge and there is nothing that sounds good. I settle on vanilla ice cream and saltine crackers, one of the only things that haven’t made the parasite furious. I walk back up the stairs and try not to make them creek because I know that if I wake Polly up now she will throw a fit. I get to the top of the steps and the floor creaks. I freeze and wait to see if I woke Polly… nothing she’s still sleeping. I walk into my room and Moose doesn’t even move. Such a great guard dog. I’m not ready to go to bed yet so I walk over and open my laptop. I begin scrolling through the non-work emails that I’ve left unread. I scroll all the way back to the ones from when I was in LA starting with the one from Katie Johnson. I open her email to find all of the photos from our shoot. There’s one where I am laying over the chair and my stomach is peeking out. God I already miss that body

“See, little parasite, this is what I used to look like before you took over. Now, look what you’ve done to me.” 

I take a large bite of my ice cream and then keep scrolling through the photos. I look so happy and then it hits me... These photos were taken a while after I came back home, that means my little parasite was there with me too. I close out of the photos that were taken after I came home and look at ones from when I was still living in Chicago or traveling on tour. There is a photo of Veronica and I eating at our favorite cafe and the smile on both of our faces is so forced and I look incredibly sick, this must not have been long after my stay in the psych ward. I pull out my phone and shoot a quick text to Veronica 

‘Again, I am so glad you brought me home. I never realized how unhappy I was. I love you.’ 

I don’t get a response and I’m not surprised. I know she and Archie will be occupied for hours since it’s the first night without Fred being there. I go back to looking at photos from after coming home and they fill my heart to the brim. I am pulled from memory lane by a loud thud against my window. I look over at Moose and he is just laying there completely unaffected 

“Dude you are supposed to be a guard dog…”

There is a scrape on the window followed by a knock. Moose finally runs over and begins to growl. I open the curtains and I find the cause of my disturbance. Jughead has used the Andrews ladder to climb up to my room again. I open the window and Moose gets in his face. I grab him by the collar and pull him back to my bed. Jug climbs through the window and straightens his jacket before sitting in my chair. 

“Hey there Juliette since when do you have a dog?” 

“If this isn't deja vu, and about three years” 

I place my hands on my hips hoping for the excess t-shirt material to hide the growing parasite

“Why are you here?” 

I take a deep breath in because I guess there's no more avoiding this conversation

“Do you mean in my room, or in Riverdale?” 

“Both” 

he puts his hands in his pocket and walks over to my closet

“Well, I came back, because Ronnie was leaving to be with Archie, and I want to be around here. I want to be where I can watch my niece and nephew grow up, and I want my child to grow up in a town where they don’t have to worry about losing their ball in a busy street or have to fly almost four hours to play with their cousins” 

“So is there no other reason you came home?” 

I smile 

“I guess there is”

he smiles and takes a step towards me 

“Yeah? And what would that be?” 

He says running his fingers over mine

“I missed the local cuisine” 

his face falls

“That's it? Polly, the babies, and Pop’s?” 

He says as he walks over and sits on my bed next to Moose. I push the dog off the bed and sit next to him. I grab his hand and make direct eye contact 

“No Jug, that's not it and you know it.” 

He looks at me 

“I came back because I want to raise a child in a town where everyone I love is, especially the man I love, my babies father.” 

He looks completely dumbfounded 

“Why do you keep talking about babies? You don't have any” 

he says running his hands through his hair. I look at him 

“No, you’re right, I don't have any babies, not yet...” 

My hand finds it’s new favorite spot over my belly. The Ice cream has finally got me feeling nauseous but I have to fight the urge to throw up, due to the importance of this conversation. I look up and find Jug standing in front of me looking like a deer in headlights 

“Are you…..Are we” 

he says pointing to my stomach. I nod and smile 

“how long?” 

He asks sitting down again. 

“Six weeks almost seven” 

we sit in silence for a few minutes 

“say something” 

I say nudging his arm. He shakes his head 

“I just don’t know what to say, this is a lot of information to process.” 

I nod understanding that this is, in fact, a lot of information. Eventually, he looks up at me. I can feel that he is upset

“How long have you known?” 

He shifts so that his body is hard and very formal. My hand flutters back down to the parasite and I try to settle the nausea by taking a deep breath 

“Almost four weeks. I found out the last day of the tour.” 

He runs his thumb up and down my thigh, sending chills from my spine all the way to my toes

“Why did you keep it from me?” 

He looks pained 

“Did you not think it was mine?” 

He pulls his hand away. 

“Hey” 

I caress his face 

“No that's not why at all.” 

I swallow knowing he won't like the true answer at all 

“I didn't tell you..” 

I struggle to get the words out 

“...because I didn’t know if I wanted to keep it” 

“Oh.” 

he moves away from me and wipes his palms on his jeans 

“What made you change your mind?” 

I look down at my stomach not seeing really seeing a difference in this outfit, but I feel that the whole world has changed because of this little parasite. I feel the tears running down my face, and I know this baby has changed my life. Jug pulls me on to his lap 

“Hey don’t cry” 

he wraps his arms around me 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to” 

I shake my head 

“It’s not that. It was just knowing I was making a life made me feel like I had a purpose, and that there was something to fight for. I hadn’t felt something so strong in...” 

Tears keep falling and he tightens his grip around me nuzzling his nose into my hair 

“So, six weeks. Meaning you and I made a baby the first time we have sex after three years” 

I laugh and pull on his jacket 

“I guess we did” 

we sit like this for the next five minutes, and in that time it was just us our little, extremely dysfunctional, family. I am the one to finally break the silence 

“what’s going on in that head of yours?” 

he shakes his head as he readjusts, making sure not to move me too much 

“A lot Cooper. A lot.” 

he kisses my head

“Anything you care to share?” 

he shakes his head again 

“Okay, so do you just want to sit here?” 

he nods 

“Okay.” 

I nuzzle into his neck and pull him closer to me, this is the safest and most alive that I have felt in years. I begin to doze off, and as I do I hear Jug humming a song. I haven’t heard him sing in years. I can’t quite make out what he’s humming, but it was beautiful. I fall asleep feeling nothing but love, this is a feeling that I’ve been craving. 

I wake in a frenzy, cold and alone, with no one there aside from Moose. I get up and walk to my desk to grab my phone. It’s three forty-five and I have no idea where Jughead is. I look at my phone again and I have five missed calls from Toni, and then I know exactly where he is. I slide on my sandals, grab my purse, and head for the Wyrm. 

****************

I sat holding her for hours. She was absolutely perfect, and far too good for me, but for some reason, she was in love with me, and now she was carrying my child. I don’t think there's any possible way for me to love this girl more, but I don’t think I’m ready to be a dad. Every time she asks what I’m thinking I feel these pangs of guilt because I wasn’t ready to share her, especially not with something that was going to need her attention one hundred and fifty percent of the time. I just got her back and I was going to lose her again, this is definitely not what I was expecting to be doing tonight. The only other thing I could think of was this old song my mom used to sing to me when I was little ’Sometimes I wanna give up. I wanna give in. I wanna quit the fight. And then I see you, baby and everything's alright... Baby, there's nothing in this world That could ever do.What a touch of your hand can do It's like nothing that I ever knew...’ After what feels like hours I hear Betty’s breathing get extremely heavy, so I lay her down making sure not to wake her. I contemplate laying down next to her but I can’t. I’m too overwhelmed right now and I need to get out of here before she wakes up and starts asking me questions. I plant a soft kiss on her forehead before using Fred’s latter again, but rather than sneaking in I’d be sneaking out of Betty’s room and off find a new place to feel happy. I think about going next door to talk to Archie but I can’t stand being around Veronica so I drive to the Wyrm, because aside from Pop’s this was the only place open, and tonight I need something stronger than a milkshake. I walk in and Sweetpea yells 

“The boss is here!” 

I smile and nod finding my way to the bar 

“Toni, make it a double” 

she nods and pours my drink 

“I figured you’d be over at Betty’s tonight,” 

she winks as she hands me my drink. I slam it back pushing the glass back to her 

“I was. Another please” 

she pours 

“I take it she told you” 

my mouth falls open and then I close it 

“Of course, she’d tell everyone before me. Why am I even surprised?” 

I say slamming this one back even faster than the last 

“Another”

“Jones, she didn’t tell me before you. Cheryl was with her at the hospital when they told her.  
Betty made her swear not to tell anyone but then Cher told me.” 

She hands me my drink 

“I’m going to go out on a limb and guess that the only people she actually told before you were Veronica, Kevin, and Polly, and I have a feeling she only told them so she would know how to tell you.” 

I nod she's right Betty wouldn’t hurt me… not on intentionally, but still I needed more to drink 

“Just give me the bottle, please” 

“No Jug, just go home and be with your girl” 

“TONI GIVE ME THE BOTTLE OR GIVE ME YOUR JOB” 

she rolls her eyes and hands me the bottle.

“You're lucky I like my job you ass” 

I smile and then begin chugging the bottle in hand. I sit alone for about five minutes just me and my bottle of happiness. I don’t wish to think about the news I’ve learned. All I want to do is drink this bottle until I can forget Betty and the tiny cluster of cells that is poking my brain and ruining my chances of a sex life. Oh god, no more sex. I lay my head on the counter before realizing I’m out of Alcohol 

“TONI! HEY TONI! HEY! COME HERE” 

I yell across the bar throwing my bottle down on the ground behind the bar. Toni walks my way 

“What Jones?” 

I stick out my lower lip and show her the mess I made 

“Look it’s all gone, and I need more, or I’m going to throw things at Sweetpea because I want to and because I can” 

she takes a deep breath before handing me another bottle from behind the counter 

“Here, just don’t kill yourself” 

she begins to walk away 

”Toni, why did she have to get pregnant? we were so happy, but then she went and did this”  
she shakes her head 

“She did this? I don’t know Jug. Maybe you both did this. That’s kind of how sex works”

“Not funny. Toni, I don’t think I can be a dad. You know who my father is, don’t you”

“Jug you are not FP. He is weak and nowhere near the man you are.” 

I begin to cry 

“I don’t think I can do this. I mean what happens when this child grows to hate me, what will that do to Betty and me?” 

she grabs my arm 

“Jug, this baby will not hate you. You have given it no reason to hate you, now if you leave, then the child may hate you. Only because they will resent you for not being around.” 

she’s right

“I want to go home. Noooo I NEED to go home”

“Okay, I’ll have Sweetpea take you home.”

“NO, I want to go homeee”

“You stay here and we will get you home” I nod putting my happy juice up to my lips 

“I’m going to go lay on the couch until you take me home...okay”  
I think I see her nod, but everything is a blur. I stumble my way over to the couch next to the pool table crashing into several people as I go 

“Sorry” 

I feel an arm around me 

“Yo, Sweet Pea whats crackin” 

“Come one Jones, let's lay you down” I nod and pat his back 

“You are a good man. A good. good man” 

the next thing I feel is soft surface below me 

“I sleep now. Night night” 

I say kicking my feet over the armrest. 

“Guys I can’t wait to see Betty and the cluster of cells. We are going to have such a beautiful  
cluster of cells. I mean have you seen it’s mom DAMN” 

“Here Jones give me that bottle and close your eyes”

“Toni I don’t want my shoes on anymore. Take them off for me”

“No, why don’t we leave those on.”

“NO, I need to take them off.” 

“Okay give me a minute.” 

“Thank you. I'm going to sleep” 

I close my eyes and all I can see is Betty 

*************

I pull into the wyrm scared of what awaits me, I have a feeling it’s not going to be good. I get out of my car and the smell of bar food make me nauseous 

“Damn it, baby, what are you doing to me” 

I swallow and walk in. I walk up to the bar 

“Hey Toni, where is he?” 

she nods towards the couch 

“It’s been a long night” 

I take a deep breath 

“I’m sorry” 

she shrugs and goes back to pouring drinks. I walk over to the couch and he is passed out. I walk over to where Sweet Pea and Fangs are playing pool

“Hey, Betty! How are you?”

“I’m okay. How bad is he?” 

“Umm I mean he’s been worse.” 

I shoot them a dirty look and Fangs quickly gives me an answer 

“After, after prom.” 

Great so very needy and sloppy

“Can’t I just leave him here?” 

They shake their heads in unison 

“Nope, he wants to go home.” 

“His trailer is not even five minutes away.” 

“No, he said he wanted to go home.” 

“How drunk are you guys? He lives right down the road.”

“Betty think about it.” 

I roll my eyes at them and walk over to the sleeping child. I sit down in the space next to his head and run my fingers through his hair 

“Jug, hey, wake up. Juggie…” 

His nose twitches and he moves his way into my lap I rub my fingers against his scalp and he lets his eyes flutter open 

“Betty! Sweet Pea look it’s Betts and she brought the cluster!” 

He says jumping up and running over to get Sweet Pea. He drags him back over to where I’m sitting 

“Look at the cluster,”

he says lifting my shirt just high enough so you can see the bottom of my stomach. 

“Jug, stop,”  
I say pushing his hand down. He frowns 

“But I want everyone to see our cluster” 

“How about some other time?” 

Sweet Pea interjects 

“Yeah, then we will show everybody the cluster… okay?” 

“Are you ready to go home?” 

he nods 

“Okay let's go to the car.” 

he throws his arm around my neck and I put mine around his back. I begin to walk but before I can go any farther Fangs taps my shoulder and takes my spot. I walk back over to the bar 

“Tell Cher I might be late for lunch tomorrow.”

“She’ll understand”

I smile at her and then go to join the boys. They got him out of the bar and into the car, but the ride home is far from easy. The entire ride he had his head in my lap telling the "cluster" how amazing it’s mommy is, and how he was going to be a shitty dad, but he was going to try. When we get outside of Polly's house I realize that I can’t get him inside by myself and that taking him inside was asking to wake up the twins, so I turn the car back on and head towards his house. When we finally get to his trailer I am hopeful that he’s sobered up a bit, but the odds are not in my favor. I go to open the door 

“Don’t leave me”

“Jug I’m not leaving you. I’m just getting out of the car to help you into the trailer”

“Oh” 

He giggles. I shut the door and walk around to his. When I open it he shoves his face straight into my stomach 

“Is the cluster sleeping?” he says as he pokes my stomach

“I don’t know. Do you think it's sleeping?” he nods 

“Yeah, he’s probably eating too. Like his dad” 

“Oh so now It's a he?” he shrugs and purses his lips 

“Who knows. Let's go inside. I want to go home.”

I have no clue what he means, but I know getting him up those few stairs was going to be tricky. We make to the front door, but the victory is short-lived 

“Betty It’s hot in here. I need to get these off” 

he says unbuttoning his pants 

“No Jug, not here! Let's get inside and then you can take those off okay?” he grins 

“Oh Betty you are a dirty girl, but I like how you think. I guess this…” 

he says waving in the direction of my stomach 

“... thing won't ruin that after all” 

I bite my lip and shake my head 

“No, this won't ruin that, but this, your attitude will” 

he grins and takes a very wobbly step towards me falling into me 

“You smell good” 

he says nipping at my ear. 

“Come one boozy, let’s get you to bed.” 

I place his arm around my neck and I grab his belt to help me lift him 

“We are almost there, come on”

he fake cries as we walk into his room. Jug keeps going on about something I can’t make out. I shut the door behind us

“Okay we made it, you can take off your pants now.” 

he grins and sits on the bed to take off his pants, but ends up struggling 

“Help me, Cooper, help me” 

I can’t help but laugh at him 

“Don’t laugh at me, Betts. I’m stuck” 

I roll my eyes and sit on the floor by his feet. I take off his boots and pull them down leg by leg. 

“There you go” 

I say folding them and laying them on the chair 

“Do you want your jacket off too?” 

he nods and starts tugging at it. I grab his hand and pull the jacket over his hand  
“Pull your arm towards you” he does and the right sleeve falls off. I walk around to pull off the left as well, but he wraps his arm around me and pulls me down on to his lap.

“Cooper, you are gonna be a good mom, you know that?” 

he looks sad. I caress his face

Yeah, but nowhere near as good as you will be a father.” 

he puts his head on my shoulder 

“You think I’ll be a good dad?” 

I kiss his head knowing that he will be the best father. 

“I know you will. Let's get some sleep, okay?” 

Jug nods and flops back and then wiggles to the pillow. I get up, kick off my sandals, take off my sweater and crawl back to my pillow. Jug grabs my hips and pulls me sloppily towards him and whispers  
“Home” 

before he falls into a deep sleep. I spend the rest of the night tossing and turning worried that Jug will still walk away from us or decide that this life is too dangerous for us to be a part of and if that happens I’m not sure how I will go on. When the sun rises I have to pee but I don’t want to wake Jug up so I lay there needing to pee until the urge is no longer ignorable. I try and pry myself out from under Jug, but he is complete dead weight. I push and push failing every time, as I go to give my final attempt something strange happens 

‘No mom please don’t leave me here. Please, I love you, don’t you love me? MOM PLEASE MOM’ 

Jug shouts as he thrashes in the bed, and then it hits me why he’s scared. I no longer need to pee what I need to do is hold this broken boy close, so when he wakes up he’s far from alone.


	27. Chapter 26

“Jug, hey. Baby wake up.”

  


His eyes shoot open. He struggles to catch his breath as sweat beads roll off his face. He pulls me down to him and holds me against him. I can hear his heart and how fast it beats, but the longer we lay there the slower it gets until it sounds normal. I feel his breathing steady and his body becomes cool to the touch. I prop myself up on my elbow to look at him. His eyes return to their normal size and his face no longer looks twisted

  


“Are you okay?” He moves, so he is sitting up against the headboard and pulls me with him

  


“No.”

  


“What’s wrong?”

  


He buries his nose in my hair and then plants a soft kiss on my forehead before letting me go and crawling out of bed. He walks out of the room and into the bathroom. I want to follow him to make sure he’s okay, but I know that will only make him shut down more. So I fight every inclination in my body and play on my phone. I have several worried texts from Polly, she must have texted Ron because there are several from her. I text them both back

‘I am fine. I had to pick up a drunk Jug and crashed here. I will see you both later.’

Polly doesn’t respond but Ronnie has to ask

  


‘Did you get laid? Does he know?’

  


‘Did not get laid. And why else would he have been drunk? The parasite talk didn’t go so well. I will tell you more over lunch with Cheryl.’

  


‘Yeah okay ;) see you later. Kisses’

  


I go through the multiple work emails that have piled up overnight. I roll my eyes as I come across one from production. They are experiencing yet another setback because of past disagreements. I type a quick response

  


‘Harry get your head out of your ass and be the boss. I left you in charge while I was out of commission. FUCKING FIX IT.’

  


I throw my phone across the bed and then I hear the shower turn on. I know that I shouldn’t but if this parasite has done one thing right, it’s this. I kick off the covers, pull off his t-shirt and walk into the bathroom. I keep thinking about the last time we were in this shower and how Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs saw him naked and then to get back at me we had sex in the shower. I love this shower. The bathroom fills with steam as I climb in behind him. My toes flinch as they touch the cool ceramic floor. His head rests against the wall the water hitting his head and then caressing the rest of his body. For a moment I am jealous of the water and the way it gets to kiss his skin. I take a small step towards him and wrap my arms around him. He flinches as my arms touch his waist. I leave a trail of kisses up his back and then across his shoulders, his wet skin is soft and hot under my lips. I can taste his body wash with each kiss. He turns around and wraps his arms around me burying his nose in my hair before lifting my face up to meet his. Water runs off his hair and onto my face, his heartbeat growing faster with each passing second, his breathing quivers as his arms constrict around me. The urge to kiss him is overwhelming so I perch myself up on my tiptoes and plant a soft kiss to the left of his mouth. A breathy moan escapes his lips before he grabs my face and claims my lips with his. He moves so that his back is pressed up against the wall of the shower the water now pouring directly on my head. His hands find their way down my body until they are right below my ass. He bends his knees just slightly and lifts me up. My legs instinctively wrap around his waist as his hands find their way to my hair. Between the constant pressure of the water and his needy fingers, my hair will be a knotted mess. I am the first to break the kiss off his breathing is heavy as he rests his head against the wall. I move my lips down to the soft unexposed skin of his neck and begin to lightly nip and suck.

  
  


“Stop”

 

he groans into my hair. He hates when there are visible marks but he pleas are futile. I need this. I’ve needed this for weeks. He didn’t like me ignoring him so he pulls the hair at the base of my skull. Carelessly I let my head fall back leaving my neck exposed it doesn’t take him long to exact his ‘revenge’. I couldn't care less about what lingers after this moment is over. All I care about is being with him. The time melts away as no one is paying attention, anyway. The only attention being paid was towards each other and every steady movement, the way our bodies work together and the way for just a moment your soul binds to someone. Lieu of morning glory he holds me tight against his chest

  


“Having you around will raise my water bill won't it.” I nod and then plant one last kiss on his chest before climbing out. I grab his towel pull it tightly around my body and plop down on the toilet. He climbs out shortly after

  


“That’s my towel.”

  


“I know but it’s on my body so what are you going to do about it.” he raises his eyebrow a grin creeps onto the corner of his mouth

  


“Is that a challenge?”

  


“Maybe.” my bottom lip clamped between my teeth. He reaches out to grab the corner of the towel from my hands. I contemplate fighting with him but what's the fun in that. He pulls the towel, and I let him

  


“ _Again_?” I shrug. He lets the towel fall to the floor before scooping me up in his arm and carrying me into the bedroom.

 

 

 

> I finish getting ready and then curl up on the bed. I close my eyes and let my mind wander to what it would feel like to do this every day. The emotions that wash over me are foreign ones. I feel like I'm on a cloud and that nothing will ever pull me from it that is until he comes back into the room 

  


“I have a question” he paces at the end of the bed

  


“What’s up?” he sits down and fiddles with the blanket

  


“How is the cluster?” I move down the where he is and grab his hand he laces his fingers with mine

  


“It’s good. We are both healthy why?” His spare hand finds its way to my face. he runs his thumb down my nose and across my bottom lip. 

  


“You spent so much time in the hospital… I didn’t know what was going on…” I place my hand on top of his and press it harder against my face 

 

“I was in the hospital because I wasn’t taking care of myself. The doctor said as long as I take it easy and eat and drink enough we will be fine. We are fine... more than fine.” he breaks our eye contact

  


“Are you?”

  


“What?”

  


“Taking care of yourself?”

  


“Yes. I drink plenty of water, eat three meals a day, snack a lot, and take lots of naps. So yes, the parasite and I are good. What about you?”

  


He let’s go of my hand and moves it up to my face and slowly leans in. He plants a soft kiss on my lips warmth shoots up my spine and I curl my toes, my hands find their way to his hair. He pulls away, and them rises from the bed

  


“Hmm that’s my favorite pastime, but nice try avoiding my question.”

  


“I’d answer but you will be late for your lunch date.” he produces his hand for me to grab. Once on my feet, he pulls me in for one last kiss. Rolling my eyes, I comply because the butterflies he gives me will never cease to amaze me. He holds me tight against him before releasing me with a sigh  

  


“Alright Cooper, you have to leave before I make you stay with me all day.”

  


“That wouldn’t be so bad…”

  


He winks at me and then walks me to my car. I go to get in but something seems off. He grabs the frame of the door and stares at the gravel under his boots. I grab at the hem of his shirt to get his attention

  


“What’s wrong?”  he shakes his head before running his thumb down my cheek

  


“It’s just somehow you always know exactly what I need and for that, I love you so much.”

  


“I love you too.”

  


“Have fun with Cheryl and Veronica.”

  


“I’ll miss you.”

  


He kisses my forehead before closing my car door

  


“I’ll miss you too” he mouths before stalking back to the house 

  


I start my car, take one last look at Jug, and head off to Cher’s. Ronnie is already there by the time I get there. I readjust my shirt to hide my new friends and then walk in. I hear them in the kitchen giggling. I open the kitchen door and they both squeal 

  


“ **HE KNOWS**!!”

  


They both coming running over. Cher pulls me into a hug and Ronnie goes for the belly.

  


“Lil babes your dad knows about you. Now we can all talk about you.”

  


I roll my eyes and Cher smiles at me

  


“Okay, Ron let’s talk to Betty and not the little one…”

  


“Oh okay. Bye baby I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

She kisses my belly and then hugs me. When she pulls away the strategic placing of my shirt is long gone and the large purple marks are visible. They both tilt their heads, raise an eyebrow and flash a devilish grin. Ronnie is the first to speak up

  


“Betty, Betty, Betty you’ve got some s’planing to do… are you still going to explode?” I gnaw on my lower lip and shake my head

  


“No, the beast is content at the moment, but this parasite makes me feel things all the time so I’m not sure if I’ll ever be  _fully_  satisfied.”

  


“Well, Mr. Jones is in for a fun nine months.”

  


A grin plasterers my face for the duration of lunch and I always forget how much I love talking to them. We talk about how Cheryl wants to propose soon and how Ronnie thinks Archie is going to and when they ask me all I can do is shrug; I think marriage is the last thing on my mind these days. I grow jealous of them when they crack open their second bottle of wine

  


“Oh god guys it will be months until I can drink again.”

  


“Oh, shit I forgot we can stop if you want…”

  


“No, guys it’s fine. Just describe it.” They describe what the wine tastes like when my phone rings

  


“Guys shh it’s Jug,” I answer

  


‘Hey, baby you are on speaker! How’s work?’

  


‘Hi Jones’

  


‘Hey, Jughead,’

  


‘Hi, guys. Betts can you take me off speaker… we need to talk.’

  


I feel my stomach turn and then take him off speaker. I step out of the living room

  


‘What’s up,’

  


‘I can’t do this.’ I feel my heart sink

  


‘You can’t do what?’

  


‘This. not until I take care of a loose end.’

  


‘Are you leaving me?’ His silence is deafening  ‘So you are leaving me. Jug please don’t leave I can’t be without you. Pl-’

  


‘Betts stop. I can’t do this if you do that.’

  


‘Then don’t go. I need you here. What if something happens and you aren’t here?’

  


‘Betty if I don’t do this I won’t be capable of doing it at all. I love you,’

  


I go to say something but he hangs up before I can. The phone falls to the ground with a _thud_ , my stomach falls to my feet, and sobs burst out of me. I crave to run home and stop him before he can leave me but my feet are frozen. I feel the way I did three years ago gutted and completely blindsided. Suddenly the door swings open and Veronica’s head protrudes in

  


“B stop having phone sex-…shit are you okay?”

  


“I… he… why am I so awful… is this so awful he…” Words fail me and the sole thing I can get out are the sounds of pain leaving my body. The only thing keeping me from crumpling up on the floor are Ronnie’s arms. She doesn’t move or ask me questions she stands and holds me as tight as she can. I’m not sure how long she holds me but all I know is that I need to get to the bathroom fast. I pull away from her and book it towards the guest bathroom

  


“Betty where are you going,” I can hear her feet running after me

I throw the lid up and myself down just in time. Ronnie comes in behind me and holds my hair with one hand and uses the other to rub my back

  


“Morning sickness?” I shake my head

  


“Not completely,”

  


I sit back on my heels before turning and leaning against the wall. I pull my knees up to my chest and hold on for dear life. Ronnie slides down next to me followed by a tentative knock on the door

  


“Can I come in?”

  


We both nod and she comes and joins us on the floor. For, the first few minutes we sit. Well, they sit and I sob, but then as expected they want to know what happened.

  


“I shouldn’t ask but… what’s wrong?” I release my bottom lip from its enamel cage and try to get the words out

  


“He… he left me.” Their eyes grow large and their mouths fall open

  


“What do you mean he left you? I thought you…”

  


“Were banging in the shower this morning and happy… yeah me too but I guess that was a goodbye fuck,”

  


“What did he say?”

  


“Some shit about loose ends and not being able to do this, and that he loved me. He hung up before I could say anything. So I guess that means we are over and I’m a single parent now.”

  


“Betty you are not doing this alone. He will be back whether it’s by choice or us dragging his sorry ass back.” I shake my head as tears roll down my face

  


“I can’t force him to do something he doesn’t want to, and I guess this is just something he doesn’t want to do.” I put my head on Ronnie’s shoulder and let the numbness consume me. After what feels like a lifetime I finally peel myself off the ground.

  


“I’m going to head home guys. I’ll see you later.” They look at each other like ‘should we let her leave’

  


“Guys I’ll be fine, I told myself I could do it without him when I decided to continue the pregnancy.” I rub my belly “We’ve got this. I’ll call you later.”

  


“We love you Betty don’t forget that,”

  


“I love you guys too,”

  


I walk out of the bathroom and grab my things before heading out to my car. Once in my car, I know that I don’t want to go back to Polly’s I can’t be around screaming children right now and the one person who can make these feelings subside, left. I turn the car on and drive around absent-mindedly until the pain in my chest is ignorable, and the rumbling of my stomach is not. I turn the car around and drive to the place where I can get the food I’m craving.

The smell of the Wyrm still makes me want to hurl, but it's what I want. No, it's what I need. I walk in and right over to the bar. Toni is in the midsts of an argument with an older man when she sees me

  


“Lou we will finish this later but my best customer is here.” she puts the bottle of bourbon down and walks over to me

  


“What can I do for you? Wait aren’t you supposed to be with Cher?”

  


“Yeah but Jugfuck Jones killed the mood, so I left and then I got hungry so I came here to see if you’d make me one of you famous quesadillas?”  She smiles at me

  


“What did our trusty leader do? And I wish that I could but we aren’t serving food today. I can bring you one at the register tomorrow.”

  


“That would be amazing! And he left.” her jaw hits the floor

  


“What do you mean he left?”

  


“Just that. He called me and said I have to leave in order to do this or some shit like that.”

  


“Betty I am so sorry…”  she is cut off by thing one and thing two coming over for more drinks

  


“Betty do you want to play pool with us?”

  


“You know what I would love that.”

  


What’s the point in going back to an empty house when I can do things that make me happy. I deserve to be happy especially if I will be doing this alone.

  


“Sick! Head on over there I’ll get drinks and meet you there.”

  


Moments later Sweet Pea is back with another bottle, then he sets up the balls, and hands me the cue.

  


“Ladies first”

 

I line up and knock two solids in. I grin up at Sweet Pea whose mouth is open in disbelief. Thank you Jughead… By the time the game is almost over we have attracted quite a crowd and Sweet Pea is up. I think back to when Jug was teaching me how to play and how I beat him. Let’s see if it works on him too. I walk around the table until I am right up next to him I wait until he goes to get in position and as he does I brush up against him and then put my lips to his ear. I open my mouth to say something, breathing on him before closing my mouth and stepping back. He stands up to readjust

  


"What did you need Cooper," He clears his throat

  


“Oh, never mind Pea it won’t matter, anyway.”

  


“Come on, tell me.”

  


“Okay. After you win.”

  


A cocky grin covers his face as I struggle to hide my own. He gets back in position and when he shoots he scratches. I stick out my hand

  


“Cue please.”

  


He laughs and then hands it over. I call my pocket and hit it in with ease and then line up to take the eight ball. I look up at before doing it

  


“Sorry about this. Didn’t mean to make you lose to a girl,”

  


“You-... You... ah just shoot.”

  


“Eightball; left pocket.”

  


I shoot and the ball glides in. I set the cue down and then walk away as coyly. When I get to the bar Toni is a grinning at me

  


“You flirt.”

  


“I did what any good woman would.” Sweet Pea comes running over

  


“What did you need?”

  


I look back at Toni

  


“Oh, no don’t look at me, this is your mess.”

  


I can’t help but giggle at the situation

  


“I’m sorry but I was just trying to win. I had nothing to tell you.” His face falls and his eyebrows furrow

  


“That was a dirty trick but well played Coop. I’m impressed,” I smile at him and then swallow hard

  


“I had a good teacher… I think I’m going home. I’ll see you guys later.”

  


“Wait, Betty,” I look back at Toni

  


“Where is home… just so I can inform Cher that you are safe?” I shake my head

  


“Honestly, I don’t know. I’ll let you know where I land.” I grab my purse and briskly walk towards the door. When the cool summer air hits me it’s like everything is falling apart again.

  


“No Betty. No one else can see you cry today.”

  


I fumble with my keys as I try to unlock my car. I finally get in after several failed attempts and then speed all the way home. I am shocked when I pull up outside the trailer rather than Polly’s but this trailer where I feel safest and that’s all I want... To be safe. I stride into the trailer and everything feels the same as when I left this morning. I wander into the bathroom and think of the events that happened less than ten hours ago. I run my finger over my collarbone and just remember how happy I was and I know he was too, so maybe there's still a chance he will come back. I head into the bedroom to look at what he took. The only things missing are jeans, a few shirts, the picture of us that was on the nightstand, and the blurry ultrasound I gave him. I climb on to his side of the bed and snuggle in with the feeling of hope growing stronger in my heart.

I’m not sure where the day goes but before I know it, the sun has set and the parasite is making me hungry. I pull myself out of the bed head for the kitchen.

I rummage through the cabinets. I have never felt more connected to Jug than I do right now. I pull my phone out of my pocket and shoot him a quick text

  


‘I know you said you wanted space, but this parasite has me feeling like you today. CONSTANTLY hungry. Okay, I love you be safe…bye’

  


I hit send and then put my phone down and continue my search. After I have gone through everything I slump to the floor.

  


“I’m sorry but there’s no food here but don’t worry I will get us fed. Don’t you ever worry. I got us…”

  


I take a deep breath in before climbing up off the ground and heading to feed this parasite. I pull into Pop’s and they’re slammed but nothing else sounds good so I’ll just have to tough it out. I walk in and Adam is sitting behind the register playing on his phone again. I don’t know what it is, but seeing him be this rude makes me angry

  


“Are you for real?” He looks up at me a dumb look plastered on his stupid face

  


“What?”

  


“Pop is 70 years old, and he is waiting on, bussing, and cooking for tables while you sit on your ass and play what Nine ball?” Never have I sounded more like a mother. He blinks at me

  


“Your point is…?”

  


“Get the fuck out… NOW!”

  


“You can’t fire me. You don’t own this place.”

  


“No, I don’t own it, but I don’t think the owner will mind. So get the fuck out and _do not_ make me say it again,” He storms around the counter and out the door. I take a deep breath  and walk over to where Pop is taking orders

  


“Go back and cook. I will be your waitress for the night.” he shakes his head

  


“No, Elizabeth I can’t ask you to do that. Not in your con-”

  


“Pop, don’t even finish that sentence. Jug left because of me so the least I can do is wait a few tables, so go on back and we will get this done.”

  


“Thank you, Elizabeth. I really appreciate it,”

  


He hands me the waitress pad and then walks back to the kitchen. I pull my hair up into a ponytail and then finish taking the table order. By the time the next shift workers come in I am beyond ready for bed. I walk over and grab a seat on the barstool. I rest my head on the counter and let my eyes flutter shut. I am almost asleep when someone puts a hand on my shoulder. My eyes shoot open to find Pop smiling at me.

  


“Why are you still here?”

  


“I was planning to order food but I guess I fell asleep first.”

  


“What do you want? I'll make it before I leave?”

  


“Can I get pancakes and french fries?”

  


“Of course. I’ll be right back.”

  


Not even five minutes later he comes walking back with a bag full of food and a milkshake

  


“Oh, Pop you are the best! How much do I owe you?”

  


“Nothing if it weren’t for you I would have shut the place down. How was your shift?”

  


“Not too bad for not waitressing in years! I only dropped one tray of food. I’m ready to go home though.”

  


“I bet! Especially since you aren’t doing it alone.” Sadness creeps in and merges with the exhaustion

  


“When did he tell you?” Pop takes a seat on the stool next to me

  


“He stopped in this morning before he left.”

  


“Pop did he seem…” The words catch in my throat. Pop puts his hand on my back

  


“No. He seemed happy, and he loves you and your baby.”

  


I wrap my arms around myself. That’s really the first time anyone aside from the doctors have called the parasite a baby which only makes this harder wrap my head around

  


“Pop do you think he will come home?”

  


“I wish I knew but from what I know he won’t be gone long,” My lower lip quivers

  


“I hope you are right.” He gives me a reassuring smile

  


“Don’t over think it. Now get on home and rest.”

  


“Thanks, Pop. I’ll see you again tomorrow. No food in the house.”

  


“I look forward to it. Goodnight Elizabeth.”

  


I walk out to my car and climb in. I lean my head back and just sit for a minute. Pop said he seemed happy so maybe there is nothing to worry about. I am about to head home when I feel my phone vibrating. I contort my body and pull it out just in time to miss the call. I scroll through the notifications I missed during my shift. I go to text everyone back when my phone vibrates again. I can’t help smiling as his name lights up my screen

  


‘Hi!’

  


‘Why the hell are you ignoring my calls and overexerting yourself.’ his tone is cold

  


‘What do you mean? I wasn’t trying to ignore you and I haven’t overexerted myself…’

  


‘So you weren’t working a shift at Pop’s after firing an employee?’

  


‘Okay and so what if I did? Did you want Pop to have a heart attack? Adam was just sitting there doing nothing while Pop was running around and also where the hell do you get off yelling at me? You don’t care enough to stick around.’

  


He doesn’t respond but I can hear his staggered breathing on the other end. When he speaks his voice is soft and loving, almost

  


‘Betts I didn’t leave because I don’t care and I won’t be gone for long… I need you and our _baby_ safe… since I’m not there to protect you.’ there’s that word again

  


‘Well we are fine, but if you want to be a helicopter dad you kind of have to be around. I have to go. Bye,’

  


I hang up the phone before he can get another word in. What could be more important right now? My phone vibrates again. The words ‘I’m sorry’ illuminate the screen. I open my phone to read all of his messages. I scroll up past all the ‘are you okay’ and 'answer me' ones to see if he responded to my original one. His response chips away at the pregnancy rage 

  


‘Like father like son… or daughter it doesn’t matter. All I know is they will eat a lot.’


	28. Chapter 27

“It has been nearly four weeks since he left and we have kept the conversation to a minimum. I thought being without him would be hard, but… who am I kidding? I miss him more than words can describe. The only thing keeping me from self-destructing is the growing bond between the parasite and I. The way this baby makes me feel is almost enough to drown out all the background noise,”

  
  


I wipe a stray tear from the tip of my nose and laugh

  
  


“That’s the first time I’ve called it a baby. My baby. God mom I wish you were here. There’s just so much I want to tell you, and so much I want you to be a part of. You know, I put you in this box every day so that the hole in my heart doesn’t eat me alive. Yesterday, I was over at Pols and Junie had gotten into the clothes we keep of yours and was running around the house filling it with laughter and your smell. It was like that box just exploded and you were everywhere. Then I had to go home to an empty house to try putting that box back together but it wouldn’t fit. I can’t stop thinking about you and how you will never get to meet my baby. It also hurts that Ronnie and Archie got engaged so she is preoccupied now and can't really talk...”

  
  


I pull my knees up to my chest and try to keep the tears at bay

  
  


“Mom, I have to head to work, but I will make sure that this baby knows you and how amazing you were. I love you and I will be back soon.”

  
  


I lean forward and graze my thumb over her name before pulling myself up off the ground and walking back to the register. As I get closer, I wish that I would have grabbed my jacket because the brisk early autumn air is biting at my exposed skin.  I remember how as a kid I longed to work here. I always imagined sitting across from my mom solving a mystery together, but there have been no mysteries in years. So now all I do is sit and write people’s lives in 140 characters or local high school events that have no impact on my life. If I wasn’t bursting with joy, I’d think it would be time to call Mike and tell him I understand why journalists commit suicide. I rest my head on my keyboard and run my fingers through my hair. I look up to see if Mel is back from lunch but all I see are the piles of old papers and dust. I stand up and walk over to the filing cabinet and flip through the files. I find the paper from my first week home. I pull it out and the headline reads six-year-old boy shot dead on Southside. I lean against the desk and continue to read. The words the author used are cold and heartless. They referred to the child as from the wrong side of the tracks. I thought we stopped referring to it that way when Jug took over and made sure that people who lived South of the tracks felt important and safe. I continue to read as I walk back towards my desk. They cited the parents saying they blame the Serpents for their son dying… do they not know about the Ghoulies? Are they flying that far under the radar? The bell over the door rings and I bury the paper under my laptop.

“Oh, Betty you are still here! I thought you’d have left by now. How are my two favorite employees today?” she breezes through the office not even bothering to look at me. 

  
  


“We are good. Hungry, but good. How was your lunch… meeting?” who knows what she was doing… she is a woman of little words

  
  


“Oh, very busy. I have a meeting in the city tonight so I spent lunch finding a room, booking an Uber, and then securing my flight to LA next week. Ah, I don’t want to bore you.”

  
  


“No, you aren’t boring me. It’s nice to have people to talk to that aren’t under five or planning weddings.”

  
  


“I can only imagine what that’s like. Well, you’ve already stayed so late I don’t want to keep you any longer. I’ll see you on Monday.”

  
  


“Oh… okay. Uh, Mel, I have a question.” she finally looks up “I was wondering if I could write a piece about the North and South sides?”

  
  


“Betty you are an award-winning author. Like I said when I hired you creative freedom is what I’m looking for. Just have it on my desk by the deadline.”

  
  


“Thank you, Mel. I’ll see you on Monday. Be safe this weekend.”

  
  


She waves but doesn’t look up from her computer. I grab my coat from off the rack and then head out. The sun is just falling from the sky so I hop in my car and speed towards home.

  
  


The drive back to the trailer has become of my favorites. There is this section of the drive where the trees become fewer and fewer, and you can watch the sunset peek through the rest of the trees. There is a shoulder just past the bend where I pull over to watch it on nights when I get off late. I know that I’m supposed to be at Polly’s by 6 so I can watch the kids, but watching this sunset is something I can’t pass up. I pull off on to the shoulder and put the car into park. I grab the blanket off the backseat and then scamper out of the car and onto the hood. I’ve been laying for almost five minutes when I feel my phone vibrate before the sound of it rattles on the hood. I almost don’t want to answer, but what if it’s Jughead… I take a deep breath in before pulling out my phone. The name that lights my screen up is not one I ever thought would again. A smile inches its way on to my face as I slide the little green phone over

  
  


‘Hi, stranger.’ His voice is low and warm

  
  


‘Elizabeth Cooper, how are you?’

  
  


‘Well, you know what life couldn’t be better. to -what-do-I-owe-the-pleasure?’

  
  


‘The paper wants you back.’

  
  


‘Jack, I can’t come back to the paper.’

  
  


‘Why? Do you have another novel in the works? Or is that home-wrecker still stringing you along?’ his tone is condescending and rude

  
  


‘First, I have a movie coming out. Second, I have a job working for a paper I love. Third, I don’t think it matters where Jughead and I stand. Also, I thought when you left you understood that he stole my heart and never gave it back. You left here kind and sweet, so to become an ass on the phone doesn’t make me wanna listen to what you have to ask,’. He takes a deep breath

  
  


‘I’m sorry Betts… Betty. I miss you. I miss us and I hoped that you’d at least consider coming back… to work or to me.’

  
  


‘Jack I can’t. I’m not in Chicago anymore. I moved about a month ago, and you and I will never happen.’

  
  


‘Oh… where did you move?’

  
  


‘Where do you think?’

  
  


‘I guess you couldn’t break free from its iron grip. See if you would have picked me I- ‘

  
  


‘Jack. Stop. I love it here and this is where I want my baby to call home.’

  
  


‘Betty a baby can call anywhere home. Plus, you have to have someone to make a baby with and based on your tweets you seem to be-’

  
  


‘Jack I’m pregnant… with  _ Jugheads _ baby and though he may be gone right now, that doesn’t change the way I feel about him. I’m sorry that you thought there was still some hope for us, or that my tweets lead you astray. But I am in love with someone else and I think in order for you to move on you have to stop following me. Stop calling me… fill my position. I’ve been gone over a year. It’s time.’

  
  


‘Betty…’

  
  


‘Jack please.’

 

In the midsts of pleading with him, it hits me he’s not the one I should be fighting with. I miss my man. I miss the way it feels when he holds me. The fact I am even listening to this man ramble on about how he feels makes me miss Jug more than I did.

  
  


‘Actually, Jack, I have to go.’ I hear him go to say something but hang up.

  
  


I dial my favorite number and stare up at the sky listening to the sound of the dial tone humming in my ear. His voice is groggy and very raspy

  
  


‘Hi, pretty girl.’

  
  


‘Hi, did I wake you?’ he groans

  
  


‘Yeah, I haven’t been sleeping well, so I was just taking a nap… how are you?’

  
  


_ Lonely, desperate, sad, and madly in love with you. Pick your poison _

  
  


‘I’m okay.’

 

‘Are you lying?’

  
  


‘No, why?’

  
  


‘You sound off. Is the baby okay?’  his voice is laced with concern. I look up at the purple and pinks blending in the sky and wrap my free hand around my ever growing bump

  
  


‘Yes, the baby is great. They are about the size of a lime…’

  
  


‘Wow, the size of a lime?! When I left they were the size of a pea and did I hear you correctly?’

‘Did you hear what correctly?’

  
  


‘Did you call the infamous parasite a baby?’

  
  


‘I did… you know since you’ve been gone. I’ve needed someone to talk to and I guess since they can’t hear… I don’t know it feels right.’

  
  


‘Wow, well that’s character development right there.’

 

he laughs and I can’t help but laugh too. His laugh is infectious and I wish he was laying here with me laughing about something we did together. The silence is taking over our conversation, but I don’t want him to go. I don’t want to spend another week not hearing his voice. I have to keep him on the line

  
  


‘Can I ask you something?’

  
  


‘Anything.’

  
  


‘When are you coming home? I know that you have to do this but I can’t do this alone. I need you and I miss you.’ he laughs

  
  


‘You’re cute but to answer your question I don’t know.’

 

‘Jug… just come home.’

  
  


‘Betts I will. I promise, and let me tell you when I come home, I will never leave you or our baby again.’

  
  


‘Promise?’

  
  


‘I promise. I also promise I will be home before our little one comes.’

  
  


‘Are you sure you can’t just come home now?’

  
  


‘Betts…’

  
  


‘I know I’m sorry... can I ask you another question?’

  
  


‘Shoot,’

 

‘Can I call you… like more often? I understand that you need your space but I-’

  
  


‘You can call me anytime and I will answer. I love you and I need you to know that I didn’t leave because I don’t love you…’

  
  


‘I love you too. This is just so hard.’

  
  


‘I know and I’m sorry.’ 

 

there are no words left to say so I sit and listen to him breathe. I can hear voices in the back he shouts back at them. I watch the oranges and reds blend and become purple and blue. I know the conversation is over when someone yells T minus ten minutes Jones, but yet he doesn’t hang up the phone

  
  


‘Well, Jones… I guess I will let you get going.’

  
  


‘No, don’t.’

  
  


‘Jug I have to go watch the twins and you have somewhere to be, so I will just call you later, okay?’

  
  


‘Okay. I love you.’

  
  


‘I love you too.’ 

 

I hang up. I know I had more time to keep talking to him, but I can’t. I can’t have him thinking I’m okay with this because then I would be lying to him and how is that any better. I pull my blanket tighter around me and watch the sun slowly slip behind the trees. As the sky grows darker, I know that I need to get going. So I slide off the hood and climb back into the car and the dash reads 5:45. Fifteen minutes until I have to be to Polly’s. I spent too much time here. I forget about Moose. Shit. I pull out my phone and text Sweet Pea

  
  


‘Hey… could you do me a favor?’

  
  


Three dots appear

  
  


‘What’s up?’

  
  


‘Would you be willing to let Moose out and feed him?’

  
  


He sends back an eye-rolling emoji followed by

  
  


‘When I said if you needed anything I didn’t mean this… but I can’t I say no’

  
  


‘Thank you. I owe you’

  
  


‘Yeah, you do. I’ll be collecting soon’ 

 

his reply makes me grin. I toss my phone in the passenger seat and speed off towards Polly’s

 

I pull up outside Polly’s and I dread going in. The last time I saw Junie and Dag they were hell bound and calling me fat. So I can only imagine how tonight will go since Polly won’t be there. I walk hesitantly through the door; the house is a mess and shrill screams fill the air. I squeeze my eyes shut and contemplate just telling her to ask Ronnie but then one of the little devils sees me

  
  


“AUNT BETTY’S HERE! LET’S GET HER.” 

 

one tiny caped devil comes barreling towards me. Junie crashes into my legs and holds on for dear life

  
  


“Woah. what are you doing?” before she can answer I hear another set of feet running towards me. I grab the railing to brace myself as he tumbles down on top of Junie

  
  


“Well, hello to you too. Polly come get your kids off of me.”  I can hear her before I can see her, but when I see her a tear runs down my cheek. Her long blonde hair is in a half braid, she has traded her usual mom attire for a little off the shoulder black dress with a pair of laceless oxfords.

  
  


“Wow Polls you look amazing.” she spins and then smoothes her dress

  
  


“You think?”

  
  


“Yes. So, who is the lucky guy?” a cheeky grin takes over her whole face

  
  


“He is just this guy from class, do you really think I look okay?”

  
  


“Yes, Polly. You look amazing.” her face turns red as she comes and pulls me into a tight hug

  
  


“I’m sorry that I seem so… off it’s just this is my first date since Jason and I want it to be perfect.” I pull her back in and squeeze her tightly

  
  


“It will be perfect. Take your time. The kids and I will be fine.”

  
  


“Are you sure?”

  
  


“Yes. Go. Kids hug your mamma.” 

 

the kids jump from my legs to Polly and shower her with several I love you’s before running up the stairs. She gives me one last hug before walking out the door. I poke my head out the door and watch her climb in his car. I’ve never seen her smile so big. After the taillights have faded out of sight I close the door and head upstairs in search of the gremlins.

 

I spend most of the evening trying to keep them from killing each other or destroying the house. I am so tempted to call Polly and have her tell me what to do, but I can’t if I have to call about them how on earth is this baby going to survive once it’s outside of me. I am finally able to get them to calm down after constant bribes with popcorn and a movie, and now I am watching Cars 2 for the second time. The only difference is that this time around Junie and Dag are passed out on my lap. I am almost asleep when my phone goes off. I try to answer it as quickly as possible but I can’t seem to get my fingers to work. Dag squirms and then I finally get it open

  
  


‘Hello?’

  
  


‘You said you’d call me later… well it’s later and I haven’t heard from you’ 

 

I pull the phone away from my face to check the time. It’s 11:45 and still nothing from Polly. I wonder if she’s’ okay

  
  


‘Betts… are you there?’ I put the phone back up against my ear

  
  


‘Yeah sorry. I was sleeping. What’s up?’

  
  


‘Nothing, I miss you. What are you doing?’

  
  


‘Watching the twins. You?’

  
  


‘Just got back from hiking. How are the rugrats? I miss them.’ 

  
  


you seem to miss everything but yet don’t want to come home

  
  


‘They make me not want kids, but other than that they are fine. How was hiking?’

  
  


‘But you want our kid right?’

  
  


‘Yeah, totally.’

  
  


‘Are you okay?’

  
  


‘Fine’ 

  
  


_annoyed tried and worried about Polly… you._ I shift as my foot falls asleep which only stirs Dag more

 

‘Jug I have to go. I need to put the kids to bed and find out where Polly is, so I don’t really have time for this.’

  
  


‘Oh… okay. I love you.’

  
  


‘Yeah love you too.’ 

 

I hang up on him because if I hear him say he misses us one more time I might lose my shit. He gets to go off gallivanting god knows where while I’m stuck here trying to wrap my head around everything alone. So hearing he’s off hiking really pisses me off and I don’t have time to care about stupid shit like that. I am overwhelmed and tired. So I’ll text him later when I am in a better mood and apologize for being rude but right now I need to get them to bed.  

I rub the heads of the little ones in my lap

  
  


“Okay, babies let’s go to bed” Dags blue eyes shoot open before he slides off the couch. I run my fingers through Junies curly strawberry blonde hair

  
  


“Junie, hey sweetie, let’s go to bed.” before she moves Dag shoves her shoulder

  
  


“Betty said to wake up, stupid.” she rubs her eyes and snuggles in closer. Dag shoves her again, this time Junie sits up and crawls into my lap

  
  


“Make him stop. I’m sleepy.” she struggles to keep her eyes open

  
  


“Okay Dag, let’s head upstairs, I’ll make sure Junie gets there.” 

 

he nods and shuffles towards the stairs. I watch as he makes his way up the first few stairs then wrap my arms around the tiny girl sleeping soundly in my lap. Watching her sleep is addictive, her little freckled nose wiggles, and her eyes twitch as she dreams. I plant a soft kiss on her rosy cheek and scoop her up and head upstairs. She stretches and wraps her clammy little hands around my neck and nuzzles her nose in my neck

 

“I love you. I can’t wait to meet your baby.”

 

Her words make me melt. I know that these kids drive me up a wall but I’d do anything for them. I amble up the stairs to keep from waking her again, and by the time we reach their room she is out cold. The room is warm, light is on, and Dag is curled up in Junie's bed. I almost put Junie in his bed but I know that one of them will wake up later and just move to be with the other. So I gently lay her down next to him. They snuggle together so that their little noses are shoved together. I walk over by the door and shut off the light

 

“God, you both make me miserable, but I will be lucky if my child is anything like you.” 

 

I pull the door shut behind me and turn to head back downstairs and fly back into the door. There is a figure standing at the end of the hallway that scares the hell out of me

  
  


“Betts you will be a great mother you know that right?” hearing her voice soothes all of my worries. I feel my legs wobble as I hurry towards her

  
  


“Oh, thank god you’re okay. How long have you been back?” I wrap my arms around her and hold on like I could lose her. A chuckle escapes her

  
  


“Long enough… you handle them so well, this little one has won the lottery.”  She wraps her arms around me and squeezes me back

  
  


“That’s sweet, but I learned everything from you.” she pulls away slightly and shakes her head

  
  


“No, you didn’t get this from me. You got it from mom.” her words tug at a string I’ve been trying to ignore all month. I pull her back and hug her tighter and then let go shaking the sadness from my body

 

“So, how was the date?” her face flushes pink as she hurries towards the stairs

  
  


“Wait! How did it go?” she giggles but keeps walking. I chase after her as we reach the kitchen she has stopped and is rummaging through the fridge. She is halfway into the fridge before pulling out a bottle of wine

  
  


“I have to hide this otherwise the kids think it’s juice and then you have to explain to their teacher why your four-year-old smells like cheap wine.”

  
  


“That happened?!” she shrugs while struggling to pull the cork out

  
  


“Shit happens” her face twists. I stick my hand out

  
  


“Here let me get that,” she sighs and hands it over. I walk over to the sink and turn the hot water on “I’m scared Polly…” she walks over and hops onto the counter

  
  


“Of what?” I put the neck of the bottle under the steaming water, wait 30 seconds, and pull it out. She squeals before grabbing it out of my hands

“This…” I turn to look at her. She pulls the wine bottle from her lips

  
  


“Betty you have nothing to be scared of. If I can raise _ two  _ of them I am confident, you can handle one.”

  
  


“You’re right… enough about me. How was your date?”

  
  


Her eyes dart to the floor as she takes another swig of her wine

  
  


“Let’s take this to the couch.”

 

We sit snuggled up on the couch talking for hours. It feels like a night when we would sneak into each other’s rooms and hide under the covers talking all night and then fight mom tooth and nail when it came to getting up the next morning. We laugh so hard that I nearly pee my pants, we cry about the things we’ve lost, and things to come. I finally tell her about my stay in the hospital and for the first time, I can talk about our mom without falling apart. She talks about Jason and I talk about Jughead, We both agree that if we aren’t married by 35 & 37, we will both give up and live together for the rest of our lives, Golden girl style. We are in the midst of talking about Junie when I catch a glimpse of the time

  
  


“Oh, my… It’s 2:58. I should get going.” she pouts

  
  


“Don’t leave me. Stay and have a sleepover with me!” she grins a toothy grin that looks exactly like her children’s

  
  


“I wish I didn’t have to, but-”

  
  


“Then don’t.”

  
  


“Pol… I have to. All of my stuff is there, plus Moose needs to go out.”

  
  


“Oh, you can wear my clothes call Pea he will do it!”

  
  


“It’s 3 am I am not calling Sweet Pea, plus I have to be to work in the morning.” she plops back down and crosses her arms

  
  


“Fine, go home, I don’t care. You’ll just have to come back for dinner.” I pull myself off the couch and head for the door

  
  


“Okay, what about Tuesday?” she shakes her head “What about Sunday?”

  
  


“Better… what about tomorrow?”

  
  


“I can’t do tomorrow, I have an article I have to get done. So, Sunday?”

  
  


“Fine. bye.”

  
  


“Good night Polly-cakes, I love you.”

  
  


“Yup, love you.”

  
  


I roll my eyes and grab my jacket before walking out.


	29. Chapter 28

Another week passes, putting our time apart at almost five weeks, and I’m wondering if Jughead will ever come home. I’ve been trying to distract myself by spending countless hours working on the article about the North and South sides, which has only made my irritation and discontent worse. All it does is make me think about how I am actively bringing a child into this messed up world and even more so this town. What would I do if this was my child? What words could I write that could make them not ache for their child, how can I make this pointless death make sense… Another thing that keeps me up at night is the fact I’ve spent more time with Sweet Pea and Fangs than I have Jughead. I’ve tried to be supportive and give him his space, but I am so sick and tired of it, why should I have to understand? This baby is his problem too. I feel the anger seeping into my article with every click of the keys, this article is supposed to show how amazing both sides are, especially when we all work as one. It‘s not about how ‘ Jughead Jones, leader of the Southside Serpents, is a no good deadbeat who is following diligently in the footsteps of predecessor FP Jones.’ I have to stop working on this article, otherwise, I will just be defending the last article. I reread the article and discover that I made my point in the first two paragraphs and the rest is just jumbled thoughts that need not be here. I rip my article down to the bone, by the time I am done, I have a half-page declaration calling people to stand together. I have an article I am proud to put my name on. I reread it multiple times before emailing it to Mel, it should be in the hands of every Riverdale resident tomorrow morning. Now it’s back to writing the usual obits and local happenings in my favorite booth.

 

I can barely sleep I am so excited, this will be my first real article published in Riverdale… this is a moment I have been waiting for my whole life. Not even the articles I had featured in the Tribune can compare to this. The morning is no better. I am so excited that I forget to eat and waste the daydreaming about the burger that my teeth will sink into at dinner. Thank goodness the baby is letting me eat them again. I’ve gotten little writing done since it feels like my head is worlds away. Mel is out of the office today, so around four I head out to hopefully beat the dinner rush.  

I pull into Pop’s just like every day before. The bells chime as I open the door. The usual patrons at their usual tables. The jukebox playing a song from the late 80s and the smell of burgers flood my senses. I walk up to the counter where Pop is reading the paper

  
  


“Anything good in there?”

  
  


He looks up at me a big smile splitting his face

  
  


“Well, if it isn’t the author herself. This article is amazing Elizabeth. Who knew you could bring such justice with the stroke of a pen.”

  
  


“Pop that’s too sweet but thank you. It was something that needed to be done. My boss isn’t happy, but she granted me creative freedom, so…”

  
  


“You’ve made this old man proud and I can only imagine that little baby of yours is proud too.” I run my hand back and forth over my firm stomach

  
  


“Well, they aren’t yet but I promise to make them proud to call me mom.”

“And that you’ll do. So are you eating here today or taking it home? The usual or?”

  
  


I look over at my normal booth it’s emptiness makes my heart smile

  
  


“Here, and the usual sounds great! Now get to cooking we are two starving beings.”

He laughs a hard belly laugh before shaking his head

  
  


“No, ma’am I’m on order duty today. We have a new cook.”

  
  


“Oh, let’s hope they can make a burger as good as you otherwise I might have to demand you fire them.”

  
  


“There have been no complaints yet. I doubt you’ll be disappointed, but on the slight chance you are, we will certainly fire them.” he fiddles with the newspaper

 

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

“Oh… um of course. Just hope you like the food.” his eyes dart back to the kitchen

 

“I’m sure I will…” 

 

I walk over and slide into my booth. That was weird... I wonder what’s going on with this new cook. I push the thought from my head and kick my feet up on the seat across from me as my stomach grumbles

 

“Don’t worry baby we will have food soon” 

I tune out the sounds of Pop’s and focus on the swaying of the baring branches. The wind rustles the dying leaves and I can almost feel a chill creep up my spine. This weather always reminds me of my mom because all beautiful things die only for something even more beautiful to be born. I’m starting to think this baby might just be that something beautiful. Tears well in my eyes but I am forced to shove them back where they came from when a hand rubs my back. I turn prepared to see Pop holding my milkshake, burger, fries, and pancakes

“Pop this new cook sure is-” my mouth falls open “… speedy,”

 

He sets down the tray of food and then stands there grinning from ear to ear and for the first time in weeks I let my emotions take the reins. I think every emotion known to man courses through my body but the only ones I can concentrate on is rage or maybe it’s sadness. I feel like I did on the night when I came back to Riverdale and saw his bike sitting outside of Pops. I want to show him exactly how him leaving made me feel, but I also want to wrap him in my arms and hold on for dear life. I don’t know how I should act, confusion clouds my judgment, all I know is that I feel vulnerable and embarrassed, and need to get some fresh air. I stand up and he opens his arms; he thinks I’m going to hug him. A snicker escapes my lips and his smile fades. I brush past him and hurry out the door. I hear my name being yelled but if I don’t get outside now; I think I might pass out. The cool air calms me but I struggle to settle my breathing. Each breath hitches in my throat as tears poke their way into my line of vision. My legs shake with every step. I can hear him calling my name but I want to run. I want to run as far as my legs will carry me but my heart stops me dead in my tracks

 

“Elizabeth Cooper, what are you doing?” 

 

his voice grows closer with every second but yet I can’t bring myself to answer. I can hear his boots crunching the leaves that now rest on top of the gravel until they come to a halt. The smell of his cologne floods my senses leaving me defenseless. I can almost feel his breath on my neck, but he doesn’t try reaching out for me

  
  


“Betts please don’t run from me.”

 

I spin around prepared to smack him across the face for daring to say I was the one running from him, but when my eyes lock on his face, all I want is to be wrapped up in his arms. I take a step forward and he flinches prepared for the slap but not expecting me to throw myself at him. I slam into his body and he lets out a sigh of relief. I throw my arms around his neck and inhale. He runs his hand up my neck and into my hair lacing his fingers with it like his life depends on it. I pull my face from the crevasse of his neck and kiss all the way from his ear to the corner of his mouth and then back again. He holds me as tight as he can. I pull at the hairs on his neck when I am ready to be let go. He releases his arms and leans in for a kiss. I turn my head so he can only kiss my cheek

  
  


"Betts come on, I-"

  
  


“No, you left me. You left me alone for four weeks. Four weeks, I was alone and scared that you weren’t coming back. I thought our baby would grow up like Polly’s babies without a dad there to love them and make sure they were safe. You left me,” I punch his chest over and over, and he stands there “You left us.”

The words rip out of my hollow chest and ring in my ears. The person standing here doesn’t even resemble me. She is small and desperate

  
  


“I want so badly to not need you but I can’t bring myself to walk away from you. To let this baby grow up without you. I need you more than I need oxygen and that kills me but I can’t help it.”

  
  


“I swear on my life, I will never leave you. Not for anyone or thing. Not if I can help it.”  pain washes over his face and I can no longer stand it. I move my hands from his chest up to his face and his body tenses even more

 

“Kiss me.” I can almost hear my heart beating out of my chest because he was finally home and inches away from me.

 

“Seconds ago you were punching me and now-”

 

Oh, now he wants to fight. I guess I have to do it myself. I perch myself up on my toes and pull his face to mine. His breathing softly kissing my face as his expression intensifies

 

“Yes, and now I’m telling you to kiss me.”  

 

“Are you sure?” he raises his eyebrow as he inches closer, the heat of his breath warming my face.

  
  


“Just shut up and kiss-” his lips press hard against mine and it’s as all of my anger, pain, and confusion melt away. I imagine this is a kind of kiss you read about in books because I feel like I’m floating. Butterflies flood my senses making all the emptiness whole again, the kind of kiss you feel through your whole body. I could stand here kissing him forever the only thing missing is the infamous rain that should be pouring down on us. A horn honking is the only thing reminding me that I’m on earth. I hesitant opening my eyes because what if this is a dream, and he’s still gone, but when I do, he is still standing in front of me a cheesy grin covering his face he grabs my face and kisses me again. The car honks again and we step out of their way. He lets out a loud sigh before grabbing my hand    
  


 

“What?”    
  


 

“I’m glad I came home” 

 

he walks towards his car. Um, where the hell does he think we are going. I drop his hand and head back up towards Pop’s I am about to open the door when he pipes up.    
  


 

“What are you doing I thought...” he raises his eyebrows at me    
  


 

“You thought what?” he tilts his head and runs his tongue across his bottom lip. I can feel my stomach clench, my breathing pause, and saliva collect under my tongue    
  


 

“Well, miss Cooper how do you feel about going home?” my mouth feels like cotton and I swallow hard    
  


 

“A- are you suggesting what I think you are?” he nods and takes a step towards me. He reaches up running his fingers through my hair. Chills shoot through my body    
  


 

“What do you say?” 

 

his scent is intoxicating but the smell of Pop’s beats him. I let my nose brush over his, my lip finds its favorite spot between his teeth, and then my conscious chimes in. She peers at me with a mother’s gaze. No Betty. No. No. No. He does not get to control you like that. You do not need him. Show him how it feels to be blue balled for a turn. I take a deep breath and push him away 

  
“Hmm I say we go eat food.” his head falls to the side. He closes his eyes and swallows before adjusting his stance    
  


 

“Wait are you seriously not feeling what I’m feeling?” Oh, boy am I. I felt that kiss in my toes and craved for it to continue, but this mamma is beyond hungry.   
  


 

“I mean it was okay, but did you really think after four weeks we’d go straight back to bone city?” I shake my head “because that’s not how this works.” the grin that was previously plastered on his face now a prominent frown   
  


 

“Betts I thought-”   
  


 

“ _YOU_  thought wrong. We take matters of food seriously here.”

  
  


“Oh…” he forces a smile “then let’s get in there and get you fed,” he grabs my hand but I can tell that the playful, loving Jug has slipped away. We walk inside and Pop is grinning from ear to ear.

  
  


“Elizabeth, you don’t understand how hard it was to hide that from you, especially when you didn’t come in for lunch today. I thought this boy would have a panic attack he was so excited. You know he almost-”

  
  


“Okay Pop, she gets it.” 

 

you can tell Pop is bothered by Jugheads tone but he laughs it off and smiles at us. Jug pulls me towards our table but I pull my hand away and head back towards Pop. He is leaning against the counter and smiles when he sees me

  
  


“What are you doing, there’s an awfully handsome boy waiting over there for you.” I look back at Jug who is pouting in the booth like Dagwood when he doesn’t get his way

  
  


“I wanted to apologize for the way he spoke to you. It’s my fault and you don’t deserve it.”

  
  


“There is no need to apologize, Elizabeth.”

  
  


“Yes, there is. He is acting like a child and we are too old to do that.” Pop laughs, grabs my hand, and looks me directly in the eye

  
  


“You are still children, so be a kid. You have the rest of your lives to worry about being adults,” he pauses and smiles at me before squeezing my hand “and start before that baby comes and takes all your time.” 

 

He’s right we are only 21, and he just got home. I shouldn’t be this hostile to him… he came home and damn that kiss could have shaken the earth. Pop squeezes my hand again

  
  


“Don’t let your pride push him away.”

  
  


“Thanks, Pop.” 

 

he smiles at me one last time as I turn and walk back towards the booth. As I walk up, Jughead tears his eyes off of me, and stares down at the ground. I slide into my booth and kick him under the table

  
  


“Stop acting like Dagwood.” 

 

he laughs and slouches even farther down. I can feel his leg bouncing against mine as he gnaws on his lower lip 

 

“Jughead stop.” he sits up, crosses his arms, and leans across the table

  
  


“Why? You get to be cold and rude but I don’t get to do the same?” his words are a slap in the face. I want nothing more than to scream at him, but I know that will do nothing but bring attention to us, so I will handle this as calmly as possible

  
  


“Do you really want to go there?”

  
  


“Why not?” I nod and mock how he is sitting

 

“Okay, let’s do this. First, I haven’t eaten all day because I had a pretty big article published and was super excited. So I am pretty fucking hungry. Two, you left me for four weeks. Four weeks of roller-coaster emotions, crying myself to sleep nightly, work, doctor’s appointments, babysitting, anything and everything I was doing it alone. Three, I did nothing but support you. Nothing, and I have no right to want to eat dinner before we go home? I have no right to be pissed at you? If that’s what you really believe, you need to go back to where ever you were and bring me the old Jughead. Because I don’t like this one.” 

 

he never breaks eye contact and I watch as his eyes go from defensive to sad. He leans back. I grab his hand and pull him back

  
  


“Not so fast. I have more to tell you.”

  
  


“If you are just going to yell at me more-”

  
  


“Shut up. I listened to you whine on the phone on the rare occasions you’d call. So now it’s your turn to listen.” he relaxes and looks me in the eye “That kiss out there was amazing. If it weren’t illegal, I would have undressed you there, but one, it is highly illegal, and two, I have to put this baby first. When you left, it was just us, and I had to learn how to handle that. Finally, after four weeks I figured out how to do it. So you don’t get to take that from me.” his face falls, and he tries to pull away

 

“Stop trying to pull away and let me finish. However, I am so thankful that you came home. You are the love of my life and I am so grateful that this baby will know their dad.”

  
  


He looks back up at me, tears in his eyes

  
  


“So you don’t hate me?” relief saturated his voice

  
  


“Jughead Jones… I could never hate you. I fell in love with you when we were 16 and never stopped, clearly, there is nothing you can do that can make me stop loving you. I mean first, my father made you break up with me and then this baby made you leave. I guess you can say I’m a masochist.”

  
  


“Betts I didn’t want to leave you. Do you remember the day we made pancakes and talked about what our lives would have been? Or what we wanted them to be?” 

 

I let my mind drift, and I am taken back to two days. I remember the morning after Cheryl’s house, and how we sat in our booth talking about what jobs we would have if we weren’t doing this. I told him I would be a teacher and that he would be at some big newspaper. I remember the morning he made me pancakes. We talked about our house, the one that sits on both the north and south side. The one with a big yard for kids and dogs and him asking if he could keep the trailer. I remember feeling loved. Like my whole life was waiting on those words right there to be complete. He shifts, so he is in my line of vision.

  
  


“So, do you remember?”

  
  


“I remember. House that sits on both sides, big yard, keep the trailer, teacher, newspaper… How could I forget? Those were some of the greatest moments of my life.”

  
  


“Well, I lied.”

  
  


“What did you want none of that… makes sense why you ran when you found out-”

  
  


“Betty I listened to you…” I nod to let him know I’m listening “Okay, so I lied, but not how you are thinking. I told you I thought I wanted to be a writer for a newspaper living in a big city, but it’s not true.”

  
  


“Then what do you want Jughead because the back and forth is going to give me whiplash,” he runs his hand up my arm and to my face

  
  


“I want this. I want you. I want this baby. I’ve wanted this since I saw you in Archie’s back yard a lifetime ago, and when we get home, I have letters to prove it. So eat up so I can take you home and never let you go.”

  
  


“Well, I’m done eating let’s go.” he laces his finger with mine and pulls me out of the booth

  
  


“You both sure have grown.” he runs his hand over my stomach “it’s amazing.”

  
  


“Yeah… and impossible to feel pretty.”

  
  


“You are beautiful.” 

 

He pushes a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I grab on to his jacket and pull him to me. He plants the softest kiss and then heads for the door. I spend the car ride curled up into him, forever grateful for old cars. I contemplate telling him how I already found his letters, but every time I go to say it the only words that come out are hushed “I love you’s” muffled by his worn leather jacket.

 

When we pull into the drive I am filled with excitement, this is the first time in weeks that being here doesn’t make me ache. He climbs out of the car and opens my door; he grabs my hand and then doesn’t let go until we are in his room and he is rifling through the closet

  
  


“Wow, you sure didn’t hesitate moving in while I was… oh here they are!” he pulls out the box and brushes of the “dust” that should be layered on the lid. He rises wearily and then stalks towards me

  
  


“Here, these are for-” I cut him off the guilt has picked its way out of the tiny box I’ve been storing it in  

  
  


“I found them and I wish you would have sent them or stayed when I was in the hospital. You are all I’ve ever wanted and I could spend the rest of my life here doing just this with you and our baby. I love you so much Jug. Thank you for giving me these and I understand if you are mad at me for snooping…” he smiles before gently kissing me  

  
  


“They were meant for you and I hope that if you ever doubt us you read these and remember how much I adore you.” 

 

I push the box on the floor and crawl into his lap. Tears roll down my cheeks and on to his face as he wraps his arms around me.  I can’t get enough of him. I am exhausted and sore but I don’t care. I want the ache and exhaustion he gives me. My hand's fumble recklessly and without direction, but It doesn’t have to be perfect all I want is to feel his skin on mine. I grasp the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head. His hair flops into his face as the shirt falls on to the bed behind him. He pulls mine off in return. His eyes study my body as his hands work the clasp of my bra. He follows my body all the way up to my eyes. A domineering grin plays on his lips.

  
  


“What?” 

 

he shakes his head before letting his lips collide with mine filled entirely with passion. Heat shoots through my body as need grows in me. He pulls away to catch his breath

  
  


“God Betts when I left I thought it was good, but damn this is… indescribable and you are so damn breathtaking-”

 

I grab his face between my hands and kiss him with all the force in my body. I knew I needed him while he was gone but having him here with me now shines a light on how much I need him. Without him, I am half of who I am. He is the other half of the better part of me. I hurl my arms around his neck again and lock my mouth with his frantically. His heartbeat vibrates under my fingers and his muscles contract as my fingernails sink into his tanned skin. He breathes my name, and it’s as if the whole world disappears. All that’s left is he and I, tangled in the sheets, making each other whole.


	30. Chapter 29

Days become weeks and to be honest they have been challenging weeks. The Register has been swamped and Jug has been working like crazy making up for lost time. So when we are together he dedicates most of his time doting on our unborn baby. I’ve need space from him and his constant belly kissing, so I spend my time at Polly’s, Ronnie’s, or Cheryl’s. The only time I spend at home is for sleeping and attempting to get my boyfriend to sleep with me in any other way than with his hand on my stomach; A good three feet away from me. He has also been giving me gifts every day when he gets home. He keeps saying he can never apologize for what he did but he will spend the rest of his life trying. I am so fucking sick of getting gifts. 

I am almost asleep when he gets home; I hear him walk into the room but if I keep my eyes closed, maybe he will just let me sleep. He walks over to my side of the bed and sinks down to his knees. He strokes my cheek with his thumb

 

“Hey, baby wake up.” I let my eyes flutter open

 

“Hi,”

 

“I have a gift for you” I take a deep breath in  

 

“Juggie, you have given me more than enough,”

 

“Shh. I’ll give you anything and everything baby” he presses a firm hard kiss against my forehead before kissing my belly

 

“A kiss for both my favorite beings” he rises and stalks out of the room. My eyes roll back in my head as I pull myself up. 

 

“So that’s how it’s going to be then. The unborn baby gets all you kind words and kisses?” he laughs

 

“Are you jealous?” he asks as he walks back in the room “close your eyes”

 

“This isn’t funny and I’m not going to lie. I am jealous and utterly neglected,” I pout closing my eyes

 

“Neglected? Really?” I nod and he laughs “Put your hands out” I put my hands out slowly hoping he doesn’t put something gross in my hands. I feel his fingers brush against mine followed by a soft scruffy feeling object

 

“Okay… open then.” I open my eyes and in my hands, I'm holding a worn, loved crown shaped beanie

 

“Jug-” I stop because tears hitch in my throat

 

“I loved this beanie. It made me feel safe when everything was at its worst. I want you to know that I love this baby. I want our child to have this, so they feel safe and loved,” his expression is one of innocence and vulnerability “do you like it?” I nod and scramble to my knees so I can grab his face

 

“it’s perfect. I love it.” he leans in to kiss me and then at the last minute he drops and kisses my stomach “Jug stop it” I whine

 

“Stop what? Loving on my child?”

 

“No! Neglecting me. It’s shitty. Without me, there is no baby. I want your attention because I know that when this baby is born I’m never going to get any and damn it, I deserve it.” My blood boils. He is treating me like I’m not even here and that my feelings are invalid

 

“Oh, baby your mommy is so cute when she’s mad. I bet you are going to be this cute when you’re mad,”

 

I push his head away from me and hop off the bed and slam the bedroom door so it will take Jughead longer to follow me. I stomp out to the living room to find my shoes because I need to go on a walk after how rude he’s being. I am stomping so loud because I need him to understand how pissed I am, but also because I can’t find my shoes. The first pair are Jugs favorite slippers, he’d hate if I wore them outside, so I slide them on and stomp outside. I slam the door and walk down to where my car is parked and get in locking the door behind me. I slump inot my seat and close my eyes

 

“I love you, but you are ruining my life. You need to stop taking away all of  my attention and kisses and it’s not nice.” I run my hand over my stomach. “You won’t be here for another few months and your father is completely ignoring me for you. I was worried he wouldn’t want to be a dad. Boy was I wrong. What’s even more crazy is that im going to be a mom.” there’s a tap at the window

 

“Betts please open the door,” I shake my head. “Elizabeth Cooper open the door.” 

 

I shw the key in the ignition and turn the key. All the lights turn on and the music begins to play so I turn up the music to drown out the sound of his annoying voice. The next thing I know is Jug is standing on the hood of my car dancing to the music. I can’t help but laugh. I roll down my window just enough

 

“Get off before you hurt yourself!” he shakes his head

 

“Nope, not until you unlock the door,”

 

“Guess neither of us is getting what we want” I roll the window back up and move my seat back so I can pull my knees up and win this. The next song that plays is ‘Sexy Back’ a big grin worms its way on to his face and he dances like a madman. He takes off his shirt and drops it on the hood next to him and sings along. I cover my face to hide that he’s getting to me. Before I know what’s happening, there’s a loud thud followed by another.

 

“Oh, my god Jug,” I yell trying to get out of the car but being trapped by its locked doors when I finally get the doors unlocked I practically fall out. I jog to the front of the car and Jug is just laying there laughing which makes me to giggle. I sit down by his head and reach my hand out clutching his arm

 

“Are you okay?” he nods

 

“Very.” he says moving so his head is in my lap  “I won” I scoot back so his head falls on the ground 

 

“Fuck” he sits up clutching his head

 

“Dick” he laughs

 

“I’m sorry baby,” he says getting on his knees

 

“Are you speaking to me or to the parasite?” he grasps my face and runs his thumbs across my cheeks

 

“You. I’m sorry I’ve been showing all my love to the baby. I promise that from now on you come first,” tears fall down my face “what’s wrong?” he pulls me against him

 

“Nothing it’s just this damn baby and all the fucking hormones. I can’t control anything. I cry all the time at everything, and I can’t make it stop,” he nuzzles his nose in my hair and runs his knuckles up and down my spine

 

“It’s going to be okay. I promise,” he kisses my head

 

“Can we go inside?”

 

“Of course we can” he rises and offers me his hands “let me help you” I give him my hands and he helps me up. He keeps hold of one of my hands and something feels off

 

“Why are you being all awkward now?” he smiles and shakes his head. “Are you mad at me?” He and again he shakes his head no. “Please don’t lie to me.” He chuckles and stops before the steps. “Why are you stopping? I want to go inside.” 

 

He takes a deep breath in and looks up at the sky

“Jug le-“

 

“Shut up Betty. I’m trying to do something important here and if you rush me I’m not doing it.” he lets go of my hand.

 

“What are you talking about?” he looks back at me and shakes his head

 

“I have this plan. More like dream of you and I ending up together. I’ve had this same dream since we were ten years old playing in Archies back yard and getting milkshakes at Pop’s. It’s stayed with me through every moment of my life. I’ve lost you once before. I don’t plan on losing you again, so…” he gets down on one knee “Elizabeth Cooper, the love of my life, my best friend, will you marry me.”

 

“Jug are you serious?” I get down on my knees and grab his face in my hands “because if you are… yes! I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, growing with you, and doing everything with you. I love you so much.” I pull him into me, kissing him harder than I’ve ever kissed anyone. He kisses me back. In this moment I am consumed with happiness and love for this man holding me

 

“Betts. I’m thrilled you said yes.” I run my hand down his face

 

“Why would I say no? You are everything I’ve ever wanted,” he swallows

 

“It’s just when I asked you if you wanted to move  _ all _ of your things in, you said no. I was dreading asking you, but this is all I want. You, me, and this baby, so I knew I had to go for it or risk losing you again.”

 

“The only reason I said no was because I didn’t want you to feel rushed, or that I am a clingy crazy person. I have wanted nothing more than to be with you for the past three years. Hell, the past fifteen years. I was just scared you would decide you didn’t want me again, and I knew I couldn’t take that. So I pretended it didn’t exist. Also, thank you for kissing me,” he grins and kisses me again. It’s the kind of kiss that makes your toes curl. The kind of kiss that makes you forget your first name. The first real kiss I’ve had in weeks 

 

“Betts I want you every day for the rest of my life. I promise I will never leave you or this baby. You are my world, but I need you to be the best actress you can be.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I was supposed to do this tomorrow. Veronica and Cheryl are throwing this big party for us at Pop’s and I’m supposed to do it there. Hence why I have no ring, Archie has it.”

 

“Why didn’t you wait?” he shrugs

 

“Because I didn’t want another minute to pass without knowing we have a secure future or you not knowing how much I love you.”

 

“I can’t believe this is real. There are no words to describe how happy I am. And since we are spoiling surprises early…” I give him one last peck before pulling myself off the ground and walking into the house. He calls after me but I keep walking. I walk into the bathroom and grab the pad box I’ve been using to conceal my surprise and make my way into the nursery. I open the bottom drawer of the dresser and onesies spill out.

 

“What are you doing?” I put my pointer finger out and dig until I find the one I want. I use the dresser to pull myself up and hand him the onesie

 

“Read it out loud,” he unfolds it and furrows his brows before reading it.

 

“Surprise you’re going to be a dad… Betty, it’s a little late for this.” I grab the box and hand it to him “I don’t think you needed these either.”

 

“Open the damn box.” 

 

He peels the tape off the top and the flaps spring open. He pulls them all back and looks up at me his eyes wide. Tears flicker across them as he pulls a tiny pink leather jacket from the box

 

“Are we… no way! It’s a girl? Our little parasite is a girl?” I bite my bottom lip and nod

 

“Is that okay?”

 

“Okay… It’s amazing!” He drops the jacket and the box and wraps his arms around me. “She will be perfect just like her mother.” he kisses me and I feel myself melt into him

 

“I love you so much but you need to take me to our room. I will not have our daughter’s room be anything but innocent.” 

 

His lips work their way down my neck. He has no intention of stopping. I grab his hand and pull him towards our room. We make it as far as the hallway

 

He has his arms wrapped around me and his nose nuzzled in my hair

 

“Betts I never meant for you to feel neglected. I… I…”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m scared that If I don’t tell the baby how much I love her, one day, she will hate me.”

 

I move so I can see his face. He looks terrified

 

“Baby the she doesn’t even know she has hands yet, so I think your good for a while.”

 

“I know, it’s just when I was MIA I went to see my mom and bought books. All the books all say you should talk to your baby so it knows your voice because when it knows your voice it feels safe.”

 

His words catch me off guard. Until now he refused to tell anyone where he ran to

 

“You went to see your mom?”

 

He nods

 

“I wanted her to know I didn’t need her anymore and that even though I basically had no parents, I turned out fine. To understand that she would never know this baby or any other baby we have.”

 

“Woah, Woah, Woah. You mean you want more than one of these?”

 

He grins

 

“I want as many little you’s as you’ll let me.”

 

He leans in and kisses my forehead

 

“Are you sure you don’t want your parents in their lives?”

 

“Yes. They didn’t take the time to love me why should they get to love them. Plus, it’s not like they will be shy on love.”

 

He puts his finger under my chin

 

“They will have you, me, Veronica, Archie, Cheryl, Toni, Fangs, Sweet Pea, Kevin, Polly, the twins, and anyone else who meets them”

 

“Those are some lucky kids but do you know how they won… they get to call you dad.”

 

He takes a deep breath in before leaning in to kiss me.

 

“This is going to sound crazy but…”

 

He stops to kiss me again

 

“Take a trip with me.”

 

“When?”

 

“Right now.”

 

“We can’t leave. We have an engagement party tomorrow.”

 

“So what. The party is for us. Please… take a trip with me.”

 

“Where do you want to go?”

 

“That’s the surprise. What do you say?”

 

“I’d go to the ends of the world with you. Yes.”

 

“I love you. Pack your best dress”

 

He climbs off the floor and runs into the bedroom

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Travel clothes.”

 

I laugh and hoist myself up off the floor. I rest on hand on the wall and the other drifts to my belly

 

“Baby your father is a nutcase, but he’s ours and we are going to have to love him despite it.”

 

I smile and walk into the bedroom to pack a bag to follow my crazy boy to some unknown location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!   
> Thank you all so much for sticking around ❤️


	31. Chapter 30

**Four months later**

 

“So, Elizabeth, tell me about your life,” a stranger’s voice inquires.

 

“It’s Betty, and since the last time we spoke my life has done a complete 180 and I couldn’t be happier.”

 

She smiles at me

 

“How does it feel to finally be done with this crazy chapter of your life?”

 

“Honestly, it’s kind of sad. Wow… I never dreamed those words would come out of my mouth, but this tour gave me so much. It gave me my life back and I don’t think I can ever top this feeling”

 

My hand cradles my stomach

 

“So now that the tour and the movie craze are over what will you do next? Can we plan on seeing your name atop the bestseller list again?”

 

I look over to where Jug is standing behind the camera and then down and my stomach

 

“I don’t know about the craze being over but I do know that if I do anything it won’t be anytime soon. I’ve got so much crazy coming my way, but when I do, it will be for the best love story ever told. As for what I’m going to do next… I’m going to go home and spend these last few baby-less days with my friends and family.”

 

“Well, Betty I think it’s safe to say that you are a completely different person sitting here with me. Is it also safe to say one trip to face your fears can change your life?”

 

Tears well in my eyes

 

“No, it’s safe to say, one trip to face your fears can save your life.”

 

She smiles at me before looking straight at the camera

 

“Thank you, Betty, and with those amazing words I’m Emilia Jay thanks for watching.”

 

When the camera finally turns off Jughead stalks over and sticks out his hands pulling me to my feet. He wraps his arms around my waist and walks me over to where my things are. He grabs them up off the floor because at this point I can’t do anything for myself. He slings my purse on his shoulder and then helps me put my coat on then we walk towards our car

 

“Thank you”

 

He smiles but says nothing

 

“Are you okay?”

 

He smiles and nods but his smile never reaches his eyes

 

“Jug… please don’t lie to me.”

 

He stops and takes a deep breath

 

“I don’t tell you enough how strong you are, or how proud I am of how far you’ve come. I also don’t tell you I love you enough. Some days I wonder how you can love someone so much it physically hurts. So I need you to know that I think you are strong, beautiful, brave, and I love you more than words can describe.”

 

I put his face between my hands

 

“Look! I’m holding my whole world.”

 

He smiles before rolling his eyes

 

“Jughead Jones you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you so much.”

 

I get as close to him as my belly will allow and pull him down to me. His lips are soft and warm against mine. Every time I kiss him I feel like the sixteen-year-old me as butterflies, consume my insides and chills run up and down my spine. He pulls away but doesn’t let me go.

 

“Well, Mrs. Jones what do you say to going home.”

 

I nod and follow but what he doesn't know is that as long he and this baby are with me, I am already home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is.   
> I have loved writing this story and the events that unraveled. I don't know if I could have ever planned for how it went but I love it.   
> Thank you to everyone who has supported me and this story. I actually can't say thank you enough.❤️


End file.
